En el nido de la serpiente
by nuriablackrose
Summary: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR
1. Atrás en el tiempo

Resumen: Hermione está desolada después de guerra, y sus sentimientos la llevan a viajar al pasado, y a encontrarse con Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, hay varias cosas que parecen interferir en sus planes… Tom Riddle es inteligente como nadie, absolutamente precavido y… sorprendentemente atractivo.

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy J., por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

Este es mi primer Fic largo en FanFiction, y desde luego el más serio. Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo uno. Atrás en el tiempo.

La guerra había terminado. Sí, terminado. Completamente. No más batallas, no más muertos, no más llantos, no más horror…

Uno podría haber pensado que después de un año entero de tensión acumulada, sufrimiento, terror y lucha incesante, los supervivientes se reunirían, triunfantes, y celebrarían El Fin durante días enteros, sin dormir.

Sin embargo, nada quedaba más lejos de la realidad que aquella imagen. Después de la muerte de Fred en manos de Augustus Rokwood, la familia Weasley, y sobretodo George, se había sumido en una especie de hiriente letargo, aislada del mundo. Harry y Hermione, ambos privados de la compañía de sus respectivas parejas, se habían distanciado considerablemente de la familia, en un intento de respetar su dolor; o de huir de él.

El gran Harry Potter había, de nuevo, llamado la atención de todo el mundo mágico. No pasaba día sin que le incordiaran los periodistas, le ofrecieran puestos de trabajo en el ministerio, y le surgieran nuevas e incansables admiradoras de debajo las piedras. Esto último no había ayudado para nada su relación con Ginny.

Hermione, en cambio, experimento una liberación increíble después de la guerra. Realmente sentía que todos sus problemas habían terminado. Sin embargo, lo que no esperaba era que, al llegar a Australia, se encontraría a Wendell y Mónica Wilkins muertos. Sí, muertos. El mundo por el que tanto había luchado, por el que lo había dado todo; se desmoronó ante sus narices. Sus padres muertos, sin siquiera haber podido llegar a recordar que alguna vez se habían llamado Granger, y que tenían una hija.

Así pues, completamente sola y dolorida quedó Hermione después de la guerra. Recordaba constantemente el esfuerzo que habían hecho los tres juntos, ella, Ron y Harry, para salvar el mundo; pensando siempre que les llegaría la recompensa. Pensando siempre en las caras sonrientes de sus padres, en lo mucho que se dirían cuando volvieran a verse…

Llegó un punto en que su amargura era tal, que se enfurecía cuando veía a familias sonrientes y despreocupadas en el callejón Diagón, o cuando leía en el periódico largos artículos sobre las celebraciones y festividades de después de la Guerra.

Quizás fue esto lo que la impulsó a querer olvidarlo todo. A querer volver atrás y salvar a sus padres, aunque esto significara dejar al resto del mundo mágico desprotegido y encarado a un trágico final. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era una tontería. Una grandísima tontería. Si Voldemort había encontrado a sus padres en Australia, seguro que los encontraría en cualquier otro sitio; más aún si estaban con ella. Sin embargo, estos razonamientos quedaban furiosamente aplacados por una ola de intensos sentimientos. Tan intensos que la confundían y la volvían despiadada, incluso cruel.

Durante días y días Hermione le deseó muerte a Tom Riddle. Una muerte lenta y dolorosa, a sus manos. Llena de rencor y furia, quería matarlo antes de que tuviera oportunidad alguna de acercarse a sus padres, de alejar a Ron de ella, de amargarle la vida.

Tan fuerte e intenso era su deseo, tan desenfrenada su furia, que ocurrió algo que en absoluto se esperaba que ocurriera.

Un día, después de una especial dolorosa visita a la familia Weasley para comunicarles que sus padres estaban muertos, Hermione volvió a Hogwarts. Esperaba que la visita la reconfortaría y le recordaría los viejos tiempos. Los viejos tiempos, desde luego se los recordó… Pero el triste aspecto de aquellas paredes medio derruidas, las torres sin cúpula, las marcas de quemaduras en todo el perímetro…

Sus sentimientos llegaron a tal punto de intensidad, sus deseos fueron tan fuertes, que cuando abrió los ojos Hogwarts estaba perfectamente reconstruido, brillante y acogedor.

Hermione parpadeó diversas veces, incrédula. ¿Qué había pasado? Acaso… ¿acaso lo había hecho ella? Imposible. Sin embargo, era cierto que la magia de uno podía actuar de manera insólita, sin varita y de manera inconsciente, en momentos especialmente emocionales.

Hermione había arreglado Hogwarts. Sonaba extraño. Se acercó un poco al castillo y se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió. Albus Dumbeldore salió del castillo y la encaró, mirándola de manera analítica y sospechosa.

–Puedo preguntarle, señorita…–empezó, dejando la frase al aire y mirándola de manera inquisitiva.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

–Granger –explicó, confusa –, Hermione Granger.

–Oh. ¿Puedo preguntarle entonces, señorita Granger, si de verdad acaba de aparecerse usted en los terrenos de Hogwarts, o si sólo me lo ha parecido?

–Pero… señor, yo he estado aquí durante un buen rato… –explicó, sin saber muy bien porque –, uno no puede aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Está en _Hogwarts, la historia_.

Dumbledore pareció meditar sus palabras, y parecía encontrar divertido que la señorita Granger hubiera respondido con aquella obviedad.

–Justamente esto es lo que llamaba mi atención… En fin, dejémoslo para otro momento. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Hoy empieza el curso escolar y, si es usted una alumna, debería estar en el Hogwarts Express, pero, si no lo es, tampoco debería usted estar aquí…

Hermione le miró cómo si le faltara un tornillo. ¿Hoy empieza el curso escolar? Si estamos en quince de agosto… Eh, no espera, ¡Dumbledore ni siquiera está vivo! Y, sin embargo, estaba de pie delante de ella, impasible. Al ver que la chica no respondía, se le acercó un poco más. Y entonces Hermione pudo observar que su pelo era castaño, y no blanco. No se había dado cuenta debido a la sombra de la misma puerta.

¿Dumbledore vivo?¿Pelo castaño?¿El castillo intacto? Entonces, todas las piezas encajaron de golpe en su saturado cerebro y soltó un grito ahogado.

–¿En qué año estamos, señor? –si Dumbledore estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, no lo pareció.

–En 1945 –respondió, arqueando una ceja –. ¿En qué año creía usted que estábamos?

"_¿En 1945? Cómo es posible? Qué puñetas…? Oh! Oh, dios mío! 1945! Éste es el último año de Voldemort en Hogwarts!"_

–¿Señorita Granger, se encuentra usted bien? –preguntó acercándosele más.

¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¿Cómo podía estar bien?

–No señor, creo que no… –respondió, notando como le fallaban las rodillas.

Su magia la había transportado al pasado. Concretamente, al pasado en el que Voldemort aún era Tom Riddle. Y, en fondo, ella sabía por qué.

–Está bien, señorita Granger. ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

A pesar de que la pregunta estaba hecha con un tono tranquilo y amigable, sus ojos traicionaban su curiosidad y desconfianza.

–Sinceramente, señor, no lo sé… Creo que me he perdido…

–¿En el tiempo, señorita Granger? –inquirió el hombre, perspicaz. Al fin y al cabo, una persona que pregunta algo como "¿en qué año estamos?", no da lugar a dudas.

–Eso creo –respondió ella, sin saber muy bien a qué se enfrentaba.

–¿Y cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? –le preguntó –¿Con qué medio se ha movido usted en el tiempo?

–Pues… pues creo que lo he hecho yo sola, señor… Pero no sé como…

Dumbledore pareció meditar sus palabras. De repente, alzó la cabeza y la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules, semiescondidos por las gafas de media luna.

–¿Es usted consciente de que sus actos aquí pueden causar daños irreparables en su tiempo? Siempre suponiendo que usted provenga del futuro… –añadió, para si mismo.

–Por supuesto, señor –aseguró Hermione.

–Si por alguna casualidad llegara usted a provocar algún acto que impidiera su propio nacimiento… En fin, tendríamos un problema…

Hermione asintió.

–Aunque, por otro lado…–añadió, pensativo –. Señorita Granger, la modificación del tiempo es algo difícil de entender, y muy poco estudiado… Sólo le diré que tenga cuidado.

Después de una corta e incómoda pausa, el hombre volvió a dirigirle la mirada.

–¿Completó usted su estudio en Hogwarts, señorita? –preguntó, finalmente.

–No señor. El último año no pude atender por… por razones de peso…

–Bien, entonces quizás le gustaría terminarlo –sugirió, dirigiéndole una inquietante mirada.

–¡Por supuesto, señor! –respondió, con entusiasmo.

Hermione siguió a Dumbledore hasta su despacho; bien, de hecho el despacho de Dippet, se recriminó mentalmente. Subieron las escaleras de caracol y Dumbledore llamó quedamente a la puerta.

–Oh, Dumbledore –se sorprendió gratamente Dippet, al verle –, quería hablar contigo sobre… Oh. ¿Quién es esta muchacha? –pregunto, levantándose de su sillón.

–La señorita Granger –dijo. –A quién le gustaría completar sus estudios de magia asistiendo al último curso en nuestra escuela –explicó Dumbledore, amablemente.

–Oh… Un estudiante de intercambio… Eso es extraño, desde luego… ¿En qué escuela ha estudiado usted hasta ahora, señorita Granger?

–En Beauxbatons, señor –respondió, confiando que recordaría su francés suficientemente bien –, aunque mis padres son ingleses –aclaró, consciente de que no tenía el acento de Fleur.

–Ya veo… –murmuró Dippet –¿No le dieron en Beauxbatons un expediente de notas, señorita Granger? Es necesario para poder matricularse en Hogwarts…

Hermione abrió los ojos y cerró la boca. Un expediente de notas, claro… ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello?

–Lo tengo yo, Armando –explicó Dumbledore, sacándose de la túnica un papel enrollado. Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione, y ésta suspiro, aliviada.

–Ya veo… –murmuró, examinando el papel –notas aceptables –concluyó; con una pequeña sonrisa –Albus, ¿podrías llamar a Tom? Me gustaría que se encargara de la adaptación de la señorita Granger.

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. ¡Tom Riddle! No estaba segura de estar preparada para verle… Dumbledore fue en busca de Tom, y Hermione se sentó en la primera silla que encontró en el silencioso y pobre despacho.

–Señorita Granger, Tom es Premio Anual de este año, y, me complace decirle, nuestro mejor alumno –hizo una breve pausa, para que entendiera lo que, sin duda, él consideraba información importante –. Él le explicará todo lo que necesite saber… Mientras tanto –añadió, y se levantó –, necesitamos que ingrese usted en alguna de las casas.

Se dirigió al sombrero seleccionador y se lo colocó en la cabeza.

–No se asuste, señorita Granger, este sombrero le colocará en la casa en la que debe estar.

Hermione, lejos de estar asustada, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría a continuación. El sombrero la colocaría en Gryffindor, desde luego…

Justo cuando su predicción se cumplía, y el sombrero gritaba a pleno pulmón "Gryffindor", se abrió la puerta y entraron dos personas. Aunque Dippet ya le había sacado el sombrero de la cabeza, la chica no se atrevía a girarse y afrentar la mirada del hombre que se convertiría en Lord Voldemort.

–Señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledore a sus espaldas, hecho que la obligó a girarse –le presentó a Tom Riddle, Premio Anual, y un brillante alumno.

Tom le dirigió una mirada que parecía de agradecimiento; pero en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros Hermione, y seguramente Dumbledore, vio un destello de malicia. Al fin y al cabo, era consciente de que Dumbledore era el único profesor que realmente le tenía en el punto de mira.

–Granger –saludó, fríamente, extendiéndole la mano. En ella, Hermione vio el anillo de Gaunt, con la reluciente piedra negra en el centro.

Ella le encajó la mano, que él apartó rápidamente. Parecía que Hermione no le gustaba en absoluto… ¡Pues claro! ¡Su apellido! Era como llevar un cartel anunciando que era hija de muggles… ¡En un sitio por el que Tom Riddle andaba suelto!

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que solucionar este aspecto en particular, o quizás no duraría dos días en su nueva-vieja escuela.

–Riddle –dijo ella, a su turno –, ¿Es esto el escudo de armas de los Peverell? –preguntó, inocentemente y fingiendo interés –, en tu anillo, quiero decir.

Si Tom Riddle estaba sorprendido, lo escondía perfectamente. Sin embargo, Hermione distinguió un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

–Sí… –dijo él, analizándola de nuevo –, soy un descendiente lejano suyo…

–¡Vaya! Entonces somos familia –aseguró. Esta vez, pudo ver cómo Riddle levantaba una ceja, dudoso –; soy descendiente lejana de Ignotus Peverell. ¿Quizás te suene la familia Gragiere? –preguntó, sonriendo –, pues el apellido Granger deriva de éste, después que una parte de la familia se mudara a Inglaterra… Sin embargo, siguiendo la tradición, toda mi familia se ha educado en Beauxbatons.

Lo cierto era que la familia Gragiere existía, i que realmente eran descendientes de los Peverell… Quizás eso la ayudara un poco.

Hermione sintió la mirada de Dumbledore a sus espaldas, observando curiosamente el anillo. Reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Era Dumbledore consciente de que se encontraba frente a la segunda de las reliquias de la muerte? Al fin y al cabo, llevaba el símbolo de las reliquias… Y él había estado buscándolas durante su juventud. ¡Pero Tom Riddle había llevado aquél anillo encima durante todo su séptimo año! Si Dumbledore no había dicho nada entonces, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo ahora? ¿O resultaría sospechoso que ella estuviera al corriente de los Peverell?

Soltó la mano de Riddle, y éste la observó, calculador.

–Bueno, Tom –interrumpió Dippet, que era el único de los cuatro que no parecía darse cuenta de nada –, ¿Por qué no acompañas a la señorita Granger al Gran Comedor? Estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos quiere perderse la selección… Albus y yo os seguiremos en seguida.

Riddle asintió imperceptiblemente, y salió del despacho, seguido muy de cerca por Hermione. Parecía evaluarla en silencio. ¿Creería su explicación? Se la había inventado tan rápidamente que quizás se le había escapado algo…

–Yo desciendo de Cadmus Peverell –dijo, de repente, provocando que Hermione diera un bote sobre su silla –. Éste anillo ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones…

"_Oh, claro que sí. Tú se lo robaste a Morfin Gaunt, justo después de… ¡Oh Dios mío! Claro; Voldemort ya ha matado a su padre y a sus abuelos, culpando de ello a su tío Morfin…_" Hermione se estremeció en silencio, consciente de repente de que estaba en un pasillo solitario y oscuro con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, quién acababa de matar a su propio padre.

–Ya veo –respondió ella, con un nudo en la garganta –, parece realmente antiguo… Ya había visto el escudo antes, por supuesto –aseguró, recuperando lentamente el habla –, en mi casa hay alguna reliquia con este grabado; y también en la tumba, en Godric's Hollow…

–¿Cómo? –preguntó, deteniéndose de golpe. Por lo visto no sabía nada acerca de la tumba.

–¿No lo sabes? –dijo Hermione, recreándose en la visible molestia de Tom Riddle al encontrarse ante alguien que sabía algo que él no –. Ignotus Peverell está enterrado en el cementerio de Godric's Hollow. Mis padres me llevaron allí.

Tom Riddle empezó a andar de nuevo, borrando todo rastro de curiosidad de su cara. Asintió levemente, y, al girar una esquina, indicó hacia adelante con un gesto de cabeza.

–Allí está el Gran Salón –explicó, muy formal. Abrió la puerta e hizo una leve inclinación. Hermione, totalmente sorprendida ante la galantería, pasó y dejó que Riddle cerrara la puerta a sus espaldas. Les señaló la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se dirigió a la mesa, atrayendo algunas miradas de curiosidad. Se sentó cerca de unos alumnos que parecían tener su edad, en un extremo de la mesa. Pronto atrajo su atención, y se pasó casi toda la cena explicándoles como era la vida en Beauxbatons, basando en lo que había oído de sus alumnas en cuarto año y de Fleur desde entonces. Dejó caer como por casualidad algo sobre su línea familiar, con tal de que corriera un poco el rumor. Aunque, seguramente, a los Gryffindor no les importara demasiado.

Enseguida hizo buenas migas con los alumnos de séptimo y con alguno de sexto, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hacía por lo menos un par de años que no disfrutaba tanto de una cena normal y corriente, sin tristezas ni preocupaciones. En medio de un particularmente sonora risotada alzo la cabeza para encontrarse directamente con la mirada de Tom Riddle que, desde la otra punta del salón, no dejaba de observarla con… ¿curiosidad? Con un dolor agudo en el estómago, desvió la mirada. Mentalmente se repetía que estaba segura, que Tom Riddle no haría nada a nadie de Hogwarts mientras todavía estudiara, que temía demasiado a Dumbledore… Pero, con aquél peso en la barriga, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada de nuevo.


	2. Confraternizando con el enemigo

Resumen: Hermione está desolada después de guerra, y sus sentimientos la llevan a viajar al pasado, y a encontrarse con Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, hay varias cosas que parecen interferir en sus planes… Tom Riddle es inteligente como nadie, absolutamente precavido y… sorprendentemente atractivo.

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy J., por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo dos. Confraternizando con el enemigo.

Cuando al fin llegó a su habitación, después de contestar por enésima vez las mismas aburridas preguntas de sus compañeros, Hermione meditó sobre lo ocurrido.

En primer lugar, el hecho de haber viajado en el tiempo. ¿Cómo podría haber ocurrido? Lo único que se le ocurría era que lo había provocado ella misma, de manera involuntaria… Pero nunca había leído sobre nadie que hubiera hecho magia tan avanzada de manera involuntaria, y ella no se consideraba suficientemente capacitada o poderosa como para conseguirlo…

En segundo lugar, estaba el hecho del peligro que comportaban los viajes en el tiempo. Dumbledore lo había dejado muy claro. Si de alguna manera hacia algo que llegara a evitar su propio nacimiento… Aunque, de todos modos, al ser toda su familia muggle no había peligro alguno de que una modificación en el mundo mágico pudiera afectarles… Desde luego, aunque se casara con el mismísimo Tom Riddle no pasaría nada… La sola idea de pensarlo le provocó escalofríos.

Tom Riddle… El hombre que le había destrozado la vida. Estaba allí, a unos metros de ella, en la sala común de Slytherin, seguramente riendo mientras hablaba con sus mortífagos sobre como llegarían a purificar el mundo… ¡Tan cerca! Sintió la furia renacer dentro de si, y deseó poder aparecerse delante suyo y matarle de golpe, ¡aunque le costara pasarse el resto de su existencia en Azkaban! Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más pasaría si acababa con él? Matar a Voldemort no evitaría que naciera ella, o Harry, o Ron. Cualquier cambio que realizara en el pasado no podía afectar la vida de sus amigos; ¡a no ser que se casara con el abuelo de Harry!

Por otro lado, le había dado a Dumbledore su nombre verdadero (en un horrible descuido por su parte), pero el Dumbledore del futuro nunca le había comentado nada al respecto… ¿No se suponía que, en el futuro, aquello que ella vivía ahora ya había pasado? Incluso Voldemort sabía su nombre, ¿no? A lo mejor aquél viaje en el tiempo no era exactamente como los que había experimentado con el giratiempo…

Cansada de tanto parloteo mental, Hermione decidió ponerse a dormir.

Por la mañana, Samantha Robbins la despertó con un chillido, zarandeándola y parloteando sin parar junto con las otras chicas de séptimo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione, medio dormida, bostezando.

–¡Tom Riddle está aquí! –chilló Samantha.

Hermione se incorporó de un salto y sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada, apuntando hacia adelante. Después de un leve reconocimiento de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que Riddle no estaba. Miró a Samantha, molesta, con el estómago encogido. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ella habló.

–¿Pero te has vuelto loca? –chilló de nuevo, medio histérica –. Baja esto. ¡Ni que nos atacara Grindelwald!

–Ni que fuera posible –comentó Nathalie Coote –, ya que Dumbledore lo encerró en Nurmengard este mismo verano…

Hermione observó a las chicas, confundida. La guerra había dejado mella en ella.

–Habéis dicho algo de Riddle… –murmuró, bajando al fin la varita.

–¡Oh, sí! Tom Riddle te está esperando fuera de la sala común –soltó, en un gritito –. Dice que tiene que encargarse de ti un tiempo, hasta que te acostumbres a tu nuevo colegio.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Hermione, con mala cara –. ¿Y no puede esperar hasta después de desayunar?

–Oh, no te quejes –le reprochó Samantha –, no sabes lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar… –acabó, con un suspiro.

Hermione la miró como si estuviera loca. ¿Lo que daría por estar con Tom Riddle? ¡Lo que daría ella por estar tan lejos como fuera posible!

–No le hagas caso –pidió Nathalie –. Pero es cierto que Tom Riddle es bastante… famoso.

–¿Bastante? Por favor, Nat… ¡Es el chico más guapo de Hogwarts! Y el más inteligente, por supuesto… Es posible que, en el caso de algunas asignaturas, esté más cualificado que los mismos profesores.

"_Sí, esto te lo garantizo. Nadie sabe de artes oscuras tanto como él…" _pensó Hermione, amargamente. Sabía que Riddle era agradable con los profesores, y que estos le apreciaban, pero nunca se había imaginado que sería tan popular…

–Sam, quizás lo que has dicho es cierto; pero te aseguro que esos amigos suyos, como Avery y Lestrange, no me hacen ninguna gracia –apuntó Nathalie, saliendo de la habitación.

–Lo sé, lo sé… Pero esto le da un toque peligroso… ¡Le hace incluso más sexy!

Hermione reprimió un escalofrío. ¿Lord Voldemort sexy? Peligroso sí, desde luego, pero sexy… De todos modos se vistió rápidamente, se peinó como pudo, y salió casi corriendo de la sala común. Efectivamente, Riddle la estaba esperando.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, con las piernas cruzadas y un aire chulesco, aunque pensativo. Desde luego, guapo lo era… Y se notaba que era consciente de ello.

–Hola –saludó Hermione, recuperando el aliento –, siento haberte hecho esperar.

–No importa –aseguró él, aunque Hermione podría jurar que no pensaba lo que afirmaba –. Toma –dijo, y le entregó un papel. Ella lo ojeó y se dio cuenta de que era un horario –. Creo que no te han consultado las asignaturas y que el profesor Dumbledore se ha tomado… la libertad de escogerlas él mismo.

Su tono de voz era despreocupado, pero en la frase se escondía un gran desagrado por Dumbledore. Sin embargo, alguien que no conociera a Riddle tan bien como ella podría haberlo tomado como una broma sin ningún problema.

–Ya veo… –dijo, observando el horario –. ¿Adivinación? –preguntó, contrariada. No le hacía ninguna gracia cursar aquella asignatura.

–¿No te gusta? –preguntó Riddle, empezando a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor.

–Es un timo –soltó ella, casi sin darse cuenta, acostumbrada como estaba a criticar abiertamente la asignatura. Dándose cuenta de que no debía expresarse tan abiertamente con desconocidos (o demasiado conocidos, según como se mirase), añadió –. ¿A ti te gusta?

–No demasiado –confesó, dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, que ella recibió con desconfianza –, pero nadie sabe cuando este tipo de conocimientos pueden ser útiles.

"_Desde luego, a ti te serán útiles… Esto de las profecías es tu tema"_ pensó, devolviéndola la sonrisa y escondiendo el asco que le daba.

–Vaya –murmuró Hermione, observando de nuevo su horario –tengo un montón de clases.

–Supongo que puedes dejar las que no te interesen –observó Riddle, despreocupadamente.

–Pues pienso dejar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas… Y Adivinación, desde luego.

–Es nuestra primera clase hoy –observó Riddle –, no creo que puedas dejarla sin asistir al menos a la primera clase.

Hermione maldijo por dentro. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Riddle se despidió de ella y le preguntó si podría llegar sola a la torre en la que se daría la clase. Hermione le aseguró que sí. Después de un desayuno durante el cual tuvo que convencer a Samantha de que entre ella y Riddle no había nada "_¡Por supuesto que no, por dios!" _se había sentido tentada de decir; y Nathalie le pidió disculpas por la irracionalidad de su amiga "_No entiendo como puede creer que hay algo entre tu y él si sólo habéis hablado cinco minutos_" le dijo, concretamente; Hermione se dirigió a la torre acompañada de sus nuevas amigas. No le sorprendió descubrir que a Samantha le fascinaba la adivinación.

"_Quizás sea la abuela de Lavender… Al fin y al cabo, no tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman sus abuelos_"

Al entrar en la clase la sacudió un potente olor a incienso. Encima de cada mesita yacía, sobre un colchón, una bola de cristal. La habitación era oscura y parecía enteramente cubierta de terciopelo de colores. Hermione se sentó en una de las mesas y a su lado, como salido de la nada, se sentó Riddle. De espaldas, reconoció la voz de Samantha soltando un gritito de los suyos.

–Espero que no te moleste –pidió Riddle, siempre tan formal –, pero el profesor Dippet me ha pedido que te ayude en cuanto pueda durante las primeras clases.

–Muy amable por tu parte –aseguró Hermione, sonriéndole de nuevo. Iba a añadir algo cuando la profesora les interrumpió.

–Por favor, prestad atención –su voz era débil y aflautada, como si quisiera parecer en trance continuo –estáis aquí de nuevo para aprender sobre el sutil arte de la adivinación. Cómo habréis observado durante estos años, algunos de vosotros poseéis esta sutileza, y otros no –acabó, remarcando el no y mirando a algunos alumnos en concreto.

–Ella sí que es sutil –susurró Hermione, desganada. A su lado, le pareció que Tom Riddle sonreía burlonamente ante su comentario.

–Bien, este año empezaremos con las bolas de cristal. Sin embargo, esta vez no centraremos la observación en nosotros mismos, sino en el compañero a nuestro lado. Podéis empezar.

Mientras murmuraba explicaciones sobre cómo usar debidamente el ojo interior, y otras idioteces, según Hermione, se giró y encaró a Tom Riddle.

–¿Quieres empezar? –preguntó este, desinteresado.

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que no, cuando se le ocurrió que era la oportunidad perfecta para incomodarle un poco. Al fin y al cabo, si quería tener alguna oportunidad de cambiar el futuro para bien, necesitaba captar el interés de Riddle.

–Desde luego –dijo, y se colocó cerca de la bola, fingiendo concentrarse. Igual que había hecho una vez en la clase de Trelawney para enunciar que había visto al Grim; observó la bola como si fuera un objeto realmente interesante y habló despacio, cómo si las imágenes fueran borrosas e incomprensibles –Veo… Veo una casa muy grande –susurró, imitando la voz esotérica de la profesora Trelawney cuando hacía sus predicciones de mentirijilla –, hay un jardín… Está bien cuidado… Parece una casa muggle. No hay rastros de objetos mágicos…

Tom la observaba sin molestarse a fingir interés. Podía decir lo que quisiera, pero no parecía considerar la Adivinación nada más que una paparrucha.

–Oh, veo gente… Hay tres personas… Dos de ellas son mayores, son hombre y mujer… –Tom la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y algo brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros –, se giran. Parece que ha entrado alguien en la sala… El más joven se levanta. Es un hombre atractivo… Se dirige a la persona que ha entrado… Parece que no es bien recibida…

Tom Riddle la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Si había matado a su padre aquél mismo verano, debía de tener la imagen muy reciente. Hermione no estaba muy segura de estarla describiendo con exactitud; pero a partir de lo que le habían explicado sobre la escena del crimen, deducía que había ido así… Además, seguro que Riddle había matado primero a su padre. A sus abuelos, más tarde…

–Oh, diría que le ha reconocido… Parece ¿asustado? Está retrocediendo y… ¿Ha caído al suelo? ¿Qué…? Está… está muert…

BUM!

Tom Riddle dio un golpe encima de la mesa que hizo trastabillar la bola de cristal. La mirada que le dirigía en aquél momento estaba tan llena de odio que sus agradables facciones se habían transformado de manera increíble. Daba miedo. Sin embargo, él mismo se percató de ello. Suavizó sus rasgos, pero sin dejar de mirarla inquisitivamente. Hermione se dio cuenta de que, si su descripción no había sido correcta, si, por ejemplo, Tom Riddle padre nunca se había levantado y dirigido al intruso, entonces Riddle se olería algo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿Y si sospechaba que ella sabía algo, en vez de creerse que lo había visto? De repente su pequeño juego no le parecía tan buena idea. Sin embargo, intentó disimular.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Tom? –su cara la viva imagen de la preocupación.

–No –susurró, apartando al fin la mirada –. Necesito ir a la enfermería.

Se levantó y Hermione no volvió a verle en todo el día. Quizás su descripción de los hechos había sido precisa… Al fin y al cabo, Tom Riddle padre había sido hallado muerto a unos metros del sofá… Sí, su descripción tenía que ser correcta…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si había una cosa que Hermione no esperaba la mañana siguiente, era que Tom Riddle se sentara a su lado en pociones. Le sonrió débilmente y procedió a ignorarla. Slughorn entró en la clase.

–Por lo visto –empezó, alegremente –, tenemos una estudiante nueva en la clase. después de obrsevar sus notas, señorita Granger, deduzco que las pociones no son su fuerte –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo. Algunos alumnos rieron –; pero, bromas aparte –añadió, mirando con reproche a los que se habían reído –, espero que nuestro Premio Anual le sea de gran ayuda. Tom, échale una mano a la señorita Granger.

Riddle asintió débilmente y sonrió a Slughorn.

–Bien, para empezar, quiero que me hagan cada uno de ustedes y por separado, el brebaje de la muerte en vida. Abran sus libros por la página diez y, ya pueden empezar. Recuerden que, como siempre, el mejor ganará diez puntos para su casa.

Aquello, lejos de causar expectación, hizo que los alumnos resoplaran con frustración. Diez puntos para el mejor… Era una manera muy ingeniosa de Slughorn para darle diez puntos a Slytherin después de cada clase, si Tom Riddle estaba en ella.

Hermione recordó con horror la última vez que había hecho aquella poción. Harry la había ganado gracias a los consejos del Príncipe… Recordaba perfectamente como las indicaciones del libro garabateado habían desafiado una y otra vez las del libro oficial, siempre dando mejores resultados… Pero, ¡un momento! Hermione recordaba perfectamente las instrucciones sobre el brebaje de la muerte en vida… ¿Y si…? Oh, si Harry y Ron supieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se lo retraerían de por vida… Pero, al fin y al cabo, estaba siguiendo las instrucciones del profesor Snape… ¿Verdad? No había nada de malo en ello.

Sin embargo, con el orgullo un poco picado, prosiguió a utilizar las instrucciones del Príncipe. En vez de cortar en pequeños trocitos la legumbre de Sopófero, la chafó con la hoja del cuchillo. Satisfecha, observó cómo salía muchísimo más zumo del que le hubiera salido de otra manera. Lo echó a caldero y observó como tomaba el tono liliáceo característico del estado intermedio. Cuando llegó el turno de revolver, lo hizo una vez en sentido horario por cada siete veces en sentido anti horario. La poción adquirió un delicado tono rosa. Levantó un poco la cabeza para observar la poción de Riddle, y se dio cuenta de que su poción era más clara que la del chico. Increíblemente satisfecha, esperó hasta que Slughorn se dignó a acercárseles.

–¡Dios mío señorita Granger! ¡Ésta es, sin duda, la mejor poción de la sala! –exclamó, visiblemente satisfecho. Hermione sonrió, incapaz de ocultar lo orgullosa que se sentía. En su cabeza "la mejor poción de la sala" se traducía a, simplemente "mejor que Tom Riddle".

Éste levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y miró el caldero de la chica, boquiabierto. Hasta entonces había estado haciendo su poción de una manera casi mecánica, y parecía sumamente aburrido.

–Tom –añadió Slughorn –, casi tan perfecto como la señorita Granger –aprobó, y, dirigiéndose de nuevo a ella, añadió –. No entiendo qué nivel les exigen en Beauxbatons, señorita, pero me parece que sus notas no reflejan su verdadera habilidad. 10 puntos para Gryffindor, indudablemente.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor la aplaudieron con respeto, y algunos integrantes de Slytherin miraron a Riddle, sorprendidos. A pesar de su posado de indiferencia, Hermione vio claramente como sus nudillos estaban blancos, y las venas de sus manos sobresalían ligeramente de su piel.

"_Vaya, a nuestro amigo Tom no le gusta perder… Pues vas a tener que acostumbrarte_" pensó, sonriendo satisfecha. Aquél era el segundo guantazo psicológico que Hermione le daba en dos días. Desde luego, conseguiría captar su interés. Y una vez Tom Riddle estuviera cerca de ella, sólo y desprevenido, se aseguraría personalmente de machacarle el cráneo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Hermione, ¡Ha sido impresionante! –le aseguró Samantha –. Mejor que Tom Riddle. Quiero decir, .. ¡Qué fuerte! –acabó, con un chillido.

–Sólo he tenido suerte, Sam –le aseguró –, porque hice esta misma poción el año pasado.

–No seas modesta Mione. Eres buena, puedo verlo –aseguró, risueña.

–Desde luego –aseguró Nathalie –, he quedado impresionada. Aunque el más sorprendido ha sido Slughorn, ¿no? Has machacado a su chico dorado –añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Oh, vamos, parad las dos. Sólo espero no haber molestado a Riddle… –dijo, con fingida inocencia –. Ha sido muy amable conmigo.

–¿Molestarlo? ¿Por qué? Si quiere ganarte, que se lo curre –sentenció Coote.

–He dicho que basta –repitió Hermione, pero sin sonar presuntuosa o inflexible. Las otras dos chicas rieron y fueron juntas a su próxima clase.

En clase de transfiguración, Riddle volvió a sentarse a su lado, un poco pálido, pero sin perder sus perfectos modales. Desde luego, era un buen actor. Dumbledore parecía tenerles el ojo puesto. En la primera clase del año les asignaron transfigurar seres vivos. Para empezar, una taza de té en una rata y, posteriormente, la rata en un sapo. No verbalmente.

Hermione tragó saliva e intentó concentrarse. Levantó la varita con cuidado y, sin perder la concentración, empezó a moverla lentamente. Sin embargo, un chillido a su lado la desconcertó. Tom había conseguido una rata perfecta, que chillaba y correteaba hasta que él la inmovilizó. Después de hacerlo se giró levemente y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia. Hermione, muy molesta, decidió ignorarle y concentrarse. Al cabo de pocos segundos, una segunda rata aparecía en la mesa.

Dumbledore se les acercó y observó su trabajo con satisfacción. Entonces Tom procedió a la segunda parte del ejercicio y transformó impecablemente su rata en un sapo. Hermione quiso seguir su ejemplo y, tras unos breves instantes, otro sapo aparecía en la mesa.

–Por muy poco, señorita Granger, por muy poco… –comentó Dumbledore, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Hermione, confusa, observó su sapo y se dio cuenta de que tenía cola. "Mierda" exclamó interiormente. Con un golpe seco de varita la cola de su sapo desapareció.

–Excelente trabajo –les felicitó Dumbledore–. 5 puntos para las casas de cada uno.

A su lado, Samantha soltó un silbido de admiración. Hermione observó tristemente la taza con cola y patas que correteaba delante de la muchacha, y procedió a explicarle como hacerlo correctamente.

Al terminar la clase, justo cuando todos iban a levantarse, Dumbledore abrió la boca.

–Espero que para la semana que viene me entregaréis todos un metro de pergamino hablando de la teoría de Vindictus Viridian sobre la transfiguración animal.

Un murmullo de desaprobación general recorrió toda la clase. Sin embargo, cuando Dumbledore volvió a hablar, todos los alumnos prestaron atención.

–Lo haréis por parejas, y trabajaréis con el compañero que se siente a vuestro lado –finalizó y, con un gesto, indicó que podía marcharse.

Hermione se giró para encarar a Riddle y le dijo, escondiendo el hastío con dificultad:

–Parece que vamos a trabajar juntos –comentó.

–Será un placer trabajar contigo –respondió Riddle, midiendo las palabras y haciendo que la mentira resultara un poco transparente.

–¿Cuándo deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Tienes tiempo todos los días?

–Preferiría hacerlo cuanto más pronto mejor –dijo, rápidamente. Al darse cuenta de que había sonado un poso impertinente, añadió –, nadie sabe cuanto trabajo tendremos mañana, ¿verdad? –y sonrió.

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué tal esta misma tarde? –sugirió Hermione, que tenía tantas ganas como el chico de sacarse el trabajo de encima.

–Me parece perfecto. ¿En la biblioteca a las cuatro?

Hermione asintió, y Riddle se levantó de inmediato, como si no pudiera soportar estar sentado un segundo más. Samantha sacó la cabeza por detrás de su espalda y le susurró al oído "cita". Hermione tuvo que reprimirse para no transformarle el pelo en un nido de serpientes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Encontró a Riddle enseguida, en una mesa apartada, cerca de la sección prohibida. En cuanto llegó ella cerró discretamente, pero sin prisas, un gran libro negro y lo guardó.

–Riddle –saludó ella, sentándose a su lado.

–Granger –pronunció, con tono afectado, de un modo parecido a la manera en como Draco Malfoy había pronunciado siempre su nombre.

–He traído _Teorías fundamentales de la transfiguración_ conmigo –anunció la chica, dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

–Y yo _Vida y magia _de_ Vindictus Viridian_ –respondió Tom, dejando el libro encima del otro.

Hermione asintió, satisfecha. Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía un trabajo con alguien que no esperaba que ella lo hiciera todo.

–¿Por dónde empezamos? –preguntó, hojeando el libro de Riddle.

–Había pensado empezar por los descubrimientos que ayudaron a fundamentar su teoría y los experimentos que todavía hoy la consolidan como válida, a partir de aquí desarrollar el cuerpo de la teoría en si y acabar con las consecuencias e implicaciones de la validez de dicha teoría –apuntó, en un tono que no aceptaba réplica alguna.

Sin embargo, ella era Hermione Granger, y nadie le decía como tenía que hacer un trabajo.

–Me parece muy adecuado; pero al final de todo yo añadiría sus puntos flacos –comentó, un poco irritada.

–¿Puntos flacos? –preguntó Riddle, sorprendido de que alguien le debatiera como debía organizar un trabajo.

–Por supuesto. No explica satisfactoriamente el cambio de estado que se produce en el hechizo _Fera Verto_, que permite convertir un animal en una copa llena de agua –explicó, regodeándose en su pequeño momento de "Chúpate esta Lord Voldemort".

Tom Riddle pareció meditarlo un poco.

–Entonces deberíamos añadir a tu lista de excepciones –dijo, remarcando el "tu" –, la generación de elementos en el hechizo _Draconifors._

Hermione le observó, realmente sorprendida. Tom Riddle aceptaba su idea y, lo que era aún más increíble, la complementaba. Satisfecha, asintió y empezaron a trabajar. Descubrió que trabajar con Tom Riddle era algo que rozaba lo… agradable. Tenía ideas interesantes, sabía expresarse y sabía de qué hablaba. Entre los dos llegaron a realizar un trabajo muy completo y, Hermione era consciente de ello, el mejor que había hecho nunca. Dumbledore estaría satisfecho.

Al terminar Hermione se sintió, a pesar de haber pasado un rato interesante, aligerada. Se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Y, desde luego, la pregunta de Riddle la dejó perpleja.

–Granger –comentó, colocando las manos, cruzadas, sobre la mesa, en una pose interrogante –, no sé por qué, pero desde que nos conocimos antes de ayer, que tengo la impresión de que no te gusto en absoluto –terminó, curioso.

Hermione estuvo callada unos instantes, pero en su mente se formulaba una gran cantidad de preguntas. ¿Y por qué a Riddle iba a importarle? ¿Por qué se lo preguntaba? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Finalmente, consiguió eludir la pregunta.

–¿Qué te hace pensar esto? –preguntó, haciéndose la tonta.

–El hecho de que evites mirarme a los ojos constantemente, que evites siquiera rozarme, que te sientes tan lejos de mí como es humanamente posible… No lo sé, cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo…

Hermione meditó sus palabras, pensando bien qué debía responder.

–Riddle, te aseguro que no era mi intención, eh… ofenderte –dijo, cautelosamente, al notar que el ambiente en la sala se tensaba. Ella estaba de pie, pero él estaba sentado, interrogante, altanero, confiado… Era incomodo –. No te odio sin razón alguna –lo que en realidad era cierto, porque tenía una razón muy válida –, y no te tengo miedo –cosa que ya no era tan cierta –. Sin embargo… hay algo en ti que me… incomoda –acabó, pensando que tenía que dar una razón válida para sus actos.

–¿Te incomodo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, levantándose y cruzando los brazos, apoyándose ligeramente en la mesa. La conversación estaba volviéndose agobiante, y Hermione tenía la sensación de que el aire se densificaba, y le costaba respirar.

–¿Por qué pegaste la mesa ayer, en clase de adivinación, Riddle? –preguntó, de repente –¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo? –pidió, dispuesta a no ser la única persona que estuviera incomodada.

Tom Riddle no dijo nada durante un rato, y parecía pensativo. Sin embargo, sus ojos negros no se despegaban de ella. Aquellos ojos negros tan astutos, que parecía que podían leer perfectamente a través de ella… Hermione apartó la mirada, de golpe. ¡Legilimancia! No tenía ni idea de cuando debía haber aprendido Voldemort a leer la mente de la gente, pero había una posibilidad de que ya supiera…

–Lo hice porque describiste el asesinato de mis padres –dijo, muy despacio, como si tuviera miedo de decir algo que lo incriminara –, tal y como yo me lo imagino –terminó.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarle, sospesando sus palabras.

–Me explico –continuó él –, soy huérfano. Y en el orfanato me explicaron como ocurrió… la desgracia. Mis padres fueron asesinados por un mago chiflado –acabó, sin expresión alguna.

–Oh –dijo Hermione, sin saber que decirle a alguien que ha asesinado a su padre y luego te explica que alguien lo ha matado sin emoción alguna –, cuanto lo siento –optó por el tópico –, lamento que tuvieras que revivir tan trágico momento ayer. Lo siento mucho.

Quizás Riddle detectó la sorna en su voz, o la incredulidad, pero el caso es que no respondió. Sólo volvió a sentarse y dio la conversación por terminada.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo capítulo, habrá un giro inesperado de los eventos, que llevará a la siguiente conversación:**

–_Granger –la llamó, visiblemente incómodo –, me gustaría saber si… tienes pareja para el baile…_

_A Hermione ya se lo había pedido Davies y, en vista a que quedaban apenas tres días para la fiesta de Slughorn, ella había aceptado. Sin embargo, una respuesta inesperada salió de sus labios._

–_No._

–_Entonces –continuó él, más confiado –, ¿Irás al baile conmigo? –la verdad es que la última frase oscilaba entre una pregunta y una afirmación._

**¿Qué responderá Hermione? ¿Por qué Tom le pregunta algo así? **

**Espero que os esté gustando y, si es así, que me lo confirméis con un review!**


	3. Las peleas

Resumen: Hermione está desolada después de guerra, y sus sentimientos la llevan a viajar al pasado, y a encontrarse con Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, hay varias cosas que parecen interferir en sus planes… Tom Riddle es inteligente como nadie, absolutamente precavido y… sorprendentemente atractivo.

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy J., por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

Dedico este capítulo a Eva y a Kati, quienes siempre me apoyan cuando se me ocurre hacer estas cosas…

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no os imagináis lo importante que es saber que mi historia gusta a la gente!

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo tres. Las peleas.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo al llegar a su habitación aquella noche fue empezar a estudiar Oclumancia. Por supuesto, no había ninguna garantía de aprender algo tan difícil en tan poco tiempo, y, además, no tenía nadie con quien comprobar si lo hacía bien, pero cualquier cosa que consiguiera sería mejor que nada. Después de consultar cinco libros de la biblioteca, Hermione se dio por satisfecha. Regresando a su sala común, oyó voces en medio del pasillo. A aquella hora la mayoría de los alumnos estaban empezando a cenar, por lo que le pareció sospechoso.

Se acercó, despacio y con cuidado, y oyó una voz grave y fuerte.

–Asqueroso sangresucia, ¿Cómo te atreves?

Hermione alcanzó a ver a Avery, que cubría completamente con su inmenso cuerpo a su víctima. Escandalizada, le llamó la atención.

–¡Avery! –gritó, al ver que el chico levantaba la varita y la encaraba hacia el pequeño –. _Expelliarmus_ –añadió, enseguida.

Avery, desarmado, la miró con tanta rabia que a Hermione le temblaron las piernas.

–Aléjate del chico –ordenó ella. Avery no se movió –. ¡Aléjate! –finalmente, le hizo caso. Al apartarse, el chico se fue corriendo.

–Granger… –y oír su nnombre pronunciado por aquella mole enojada, era preocupante –Deberías escoger mejor a quién ofendes, y a quién ayudas –siseó, furioso.

–Y tú deberías escoger mejor delante de quién cometes atrocidades –respondió ella, decidida y sin miedo. Ante el tono de su voz, incluso Avery retrocedió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En clase de encantamientos, les esperaba una gran sorpresa. Se había organizado un torneo del Club de Duelo, que consistía en enfrentamientos uno contra uno, eliminatorios. Quién ganara un combate, ganaría puntos para su casa. Los interesados tenían que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. Hermione se apuntó sin vacilar. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no luchaba y, después de la tensión de la Guerra, era algo que necesitaba hacer a menudo. A veces, ella y Harry practicaban un poco… Al pensar en Harry la recorrió una oleada de tristeza y culpabilidad. ¿La echaría de menos? ¿Estarían todos preocupados por ella? Seguro que sí… ¡Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo volver! Y, además, tenía cosas que hacer en aquél tiempo. Tenía la posibilidad de eliminar a Voldemort, aunque no tenía nada claro como lo conseguiría… Y, si por el motivo que fuera no podía, tenía la garantía de que Harry lo haría, años después. Además, quizás conseguiría encontrar a Bellatrix o a Rookwood mientras todavía eran mocosos indefensos… ¿Podría prevenir las muertes de Sirius y Fred?

Se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, al lado de Riddle, ahuyentando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Éste le dirigió una mirada fría y severa, que, estaba segura, la perseguiría en sus más horribles pesadillas. ¿Por qué aquél repentino cambio de actitud?¿Sospechaba Riddle que ella estaba al corriente del verdadero asesinato que había tenido lugar en la familia Riddle aquél mismo verano?

De nuevo necesitó ahuyentar aquellos perturbadores pensamientos. Se concentró en la clase: el _Aguamenti_ no verbal. Hermione ya había conseguido realizar a la perfección aquél hechizo anteriormente, así que no le supuso ninguna dificultad realizarlo a la perfección, para agrado de Flitwick. Por supuesto, no fue la única.

Entonces, puesto que ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer, Riddle le habló.

–Me parece que deberías tener más cuidado al buscarte enemigos, Granger –susurró –. Avery es un poco peligroso…

Hermione, completamente sorprendida por sus palabras, se giró hacia él. Lo había dicho sin ni siquiera mirarla. Una oleada de furia la sacudió. _"¿Como se atreve? Si él mismo les induce a este tipo de comportamiento violento_"

–Y a mí me parece, Riddle, que deberías tener más cuidado al buscarte "amigos". Avery es un poco peligroso –parafraseó, tan rápidamente que no fue verdaderamente consciente de lo que había dicho hasta que Riddle se giró para mirarla, en el fondo de sus ojos una chispa de enojo.

–Déjame decirte que Avery es una mala opción en el campo de las enemistades; pero yo soy una opción peor –lo dejó caer con mucha tranquilidad, pero Hermione tembló ante la amenaza, porque sabía que era cierta.

–Desde luego –comentó Hermione, sin echarse atrás –, puesto que si me enemisto contigo, podrías soltarle la correa a Avery – comentó, irguiéndose en su silla –, y a Lestrange, y a Nott, y a Mulciber –añadió, dándole todos los nombres que conocía de los primeros mortífagos.

Riddle tardó unos segundos en responder, señal inequívoca de que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran de aquella manera. ¿O quizás fue porque ella había dado en el clavo? Dos días en Hogwarts y ya sabía lo que muchos nunca sospecharían.

–¿Qué estás insinuando, Granger? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con malicia.

–Lo sabes perfectamente –le soltó –. Insinúo que tus "amigos", como a ti te gusta llamarlos, hacen todo los que les dices, sin excepción.

Riddle cada vez se esforzaba menos en esconder su enojo.

–Si tienes razón en lo que has dicho –empezó, con las manos crispadas y los ojos brillantes –, entonces ahora mismo estás haciendo algo de lo que te arrepentirás –y dicho esto, se levantó y se fue.

Hermione se quedó en su sitio, completamente asustada ante la amenaza, e incapaz de moverse. En su mente se reproducía la conversación una y otra vez. Que Voldemort te dijera, furioso, "Te arrepentirás", no era algo que a lo que muchos sobrevivían…

Su estado sólo empeoró cuando el profesor Flitwick les comentó que tenían que entregar un trabajo por parejas sobre Mnemone Radford y su teoría del canalizador de energía. ¿Riddle y ella trabajando de nuevo? Por favor…

Sin embargo, Hermione no se permitió derrumbarse, y concentró todos sus pensamientos en la inauguración del Club de duelo, aquella misma noche. Era la oportunidad perfecta para liberar el estrés que estaba acumulando.

Sin embargo, no pensar en una pelea con Lord Voldemort demostró ser algo un poco más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Con la cabeza llena de las palabras envenenadas de Riddle, Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor a las 8, después de cenar, y no se sorprendió al ver dos largas mesas en fila, sobre las cuales los alumnos, supuestamente, se enfrentarían en duelo. Rezó mentalmente para no tener que encararse a Riddle.

Antes de empezar, Dumbledore y Flitwick tuvieron un corto duelo de demostración. A pesar de su brevedad, Hermione podría afirmar que había sido el mejor duelo que jamás había presenciado. Los dos magos se leían el uno al otro rápidamente, y los ataques que uno lanzaban eran rápidamente convertidos en contraataques por su adversario. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y nada forzados. Después del espectáculo de formas, sombras y chispas de colores, ninguno de los dos había derramado una gota de sudor. Hermione recordó haber oído que Flitwick había sido un gran campeón duelista en sus años mozos, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que estuviera a la par con Dumbledore.

–Bien, bien –empezó Flitwick, en medio del murmullo general –, calmaros, calmaros –cuando consiguió que se hiciera silencio en el gran Salón, continuó –. Ahora se dará comienzo al torneo de duelo entre los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso. A los más jóvenes les es permitido mirar. No hay combates previstos para hoy, por lo que si alguno de ustedes estuviera dispuesto a ilustrar a sus compañeros con un ligero duelo de demostración…. ¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Se ofrece usted voluntaria?

Hermione se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía la mano alzada. Sin embargo, ella no había la había levantado. Se giró, y vio como Avery le sonreía maliciosamente desde el otro lado del salón. "_Maldito idiota…"_ rápidamente sus ojos buscaron a Riddle, quién estaba apoyado en una de las paredes y se comportaba como si nada ocurriera delante suyo. ¿Estaba al corriente de lo que hacía Avery, o este tenía la correa suficientemente suelta como para actuar por voluntad propia?

–Muy bien, muy bien. A esto le llamo yo integración, señorita Granger –Hermione soltó un gemido de frustración y bajo la mano, entre aplausos y silbidos de admiración de sus compañeros Gryffindor –. ¿Alguien quiere ser la pareja de la señorita Granger? –preguntó Flitwick, alzando la cabeza.

Avery levantó la mano y se hizo silencio. Incluso Dumbledore parecía un poco preocupado al respecto. Sin embargo, al ser él el único voluntario, nadie le impidió subir a la mesa, delante de Hermione. Riddle levantó la cabeza, mostrando al fin un poco de interés. "_Quizás realmente no sepa nada… Oh, pero qué más da. Voy a patearle el culo a Avery_". Hermione recordó brevemente todas las atrocidades que había visto cometer a los mortífagos durante años. Siempre lo hacía antes de enfrentarse a uno de ellos, y la ayudaba a liberarse de su misericordia y compasión, y a encarar el combate dispuesta a matar. Bueno, en aquél caso quizñas era un poco exagerado…

Se colocaron en el centro de la mesa, espalda contra espalda. Dieron tres pasos adelante y, al sonido de "Ya", se giraron. Avery fue el primero en atacar.

–_Serpensortia _–gritó. Hermione levantó una ceja. Parecía una costumbre Slytherin, aquello de empezar los duelos con serpientes. Una costumbre bastante inútil, por cierto.

Sin embargo, lejos de la pequeña serpiente que Draco había sacado de su varita en segundo año, Avery consiguió crear seis inmensas bestias que se acercaban a ella a una velocidad alarmante. Comparado con enfrentarse a experimentados Mortífagos y Avada Kedabras, unas serpientes no eran nada.

Mecánicamente Hemrione pensó "_evanesco_", y, con un movimiento de varita, las serpientes desaparecieron. Dio unos rápidos pasos hacia adelante que hicieron retroceder a Avery "_Ahá, cuando tu enemigo avanza, inconscientemente tiendes a retroceder y, mientras retrocedes, no tienes equilibrio suficiente para lanzar un hechizo"_ pensó Hermione "_Muy mal, Avery_".

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Hermione y Avery lo desvió con un golpe de la suya. Sin embargo, Había cogido la delantera y le lanzó una sarta de hechizos seguidos: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… 12, 13… Algunos fallaban y algunos eran contrarrestados. Sin embargo, la velocidad de Hermione era tan grande, y sus sortilegios tan variados (_expeliarmus, stupefey, petrificus totalus_, otro _expeliarmus, confundo, Immobulus_…) e intercalados, que Avery retrocedía cada vez más bajo su peso, y dos hechizos impactaron su cuerpo. El chico salió disparado y cayó al suelo, fuera de la larga mesa.

Hermione Granger había dejado al Gran salón sin habla. Avery ni siquiera había podido atacarla de nuevo. Incluso Dumbledore parecía impresionado. Hermione, un poco despeinada, guardo su varita elegantemente e hizo una leve reverencia. El Gran Salón rompió en aplausos y vítores, todos, e incluso algunos Slytherin de cursos inferiores, la aclamaban.

Dumbledore tuvo que pedir silencio tres veces, algo inaudito, antes de poder hablar.

–Le concedo diez puntos a Gryffindor por tan espectacular duelo, señorita Granger –proclamó, provocando que, de nuevo, estallara la alegría.

Hermione sintió que enrojecía un poco. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró inevitablemente con los ojos de Tom Riddle. Abiertos como platos. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía había perdido su fachada inalterable, y con la boca abierta y completamente impresionado, se la miraba. De repente pareció darse cuenta de que Hermione le miraba a él también, y apartó bruscamente la mirada, pero con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

Aquél día, Hermione se hizo famosa en Hogwarts. La fama siempre había perseguido a Harry y quizás por eso ella nunca había sido admirada de aquella manera; por lo que le resultaba desconcertante. Mucha gente a la que no conocía de nada la saludó reverentemente por los pasillo. En la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Galatea Merrythougth le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y pasó a tratarla como una experta.

Sin embargo, las más impresionadas eran Samantha y Nathalie.

–Deberías haberte visto, Hermione –exclamó Smantha, con los ojos muy abiertos –, fue impresionante. Las soltabas una detrás de otra y Avery solo podía defenderse y retroceder…

–Las fuimos contando, ¿verdad Sam? –la aludida asintió repetidamente –, una, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡Rapidísimas! ¡Y llegaste hasta quince! Ahora que lo pienso, incluso tengo que darle cierto mérito a Avery por aguantar tanto…

–Cierto, cierto… ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

–Pues luchando contra Grindelwald –dijo Hermione, que se había preparado la respuesta de antemano –, bueno, sus seguidores, quiero decir –añadió, al ver sus miradas de asombro –puesto que antes de caer llegó al norte de Francia.

Si Samantha y Nathalie habían estado impresionadas antes, ahora la veneraban. Al fin y al cabo, ellas nunca habían vivido una Guerra… Seguramente no aguantarían ni dos segundos contra ella. "_Oh, Hermione, Hermione… Esta vanidad…"_ se recriminó mentalmente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Riddle se sentó a su lado de nuevo en clase de pociones. Grande como pudiera ser su odio, o desagrado, por Hermione, no era mayor que su deseo de complacer a los profesores. Delante de Slughorn era el alumno perfecto, que ayudaba a su nueva compañera. Después de media hora sin decirse absolutamente nada y preparar sus pociones por separado, Hermione empezó a caer en la cuenta de que enemistarse con Riddle no le traería nada bueno. Además, tenía que hacer otro trabajo con él…

–Riddle –dijo, de repente –. Lo siento –acabó, sin ni siquiera mirarle, y con dificultad.

Hubo un silencio tenso y desagradable entre ellos, durante el cual Riddle la observó con detenimiento, pareciendo realmente confundido.

–¿Qué sientes? –dijo, finalmente, mirándola, sospechoso.

–Haberte hablado mal de Avery, y haber insinuado lo que insinué –dijo, no sin dificultad, puesto que estaba convencida de que tenía toda la razón en lo que había dicho –. Tienes derecho a tener los amigos que quieras y a tener la relación que quieras con ellos. No veo por qué debería criticarte por ello. Además, realmente creo que sólo tenías intención de advertirme; y no debí habérmelo tomado mal.

Riddle se reclinó en la silla, y siguió mirándola, evaluando sus palabras.

–Eso es cierto –dijo, finalmente, con una prepotencia que casi provocó que Hermione le echará el contenido del caldero por encima –. Granger, no sé qué clase de idea preconcebida tienes de mí, o qué te habrán contado, pero Avery hace lo que quiere cuando quiere, y yo no tengo nada que ver con ello –dijo, finalmente, con cuidado.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de evaluar sus palabras, incrédula.

–Entonces lo siento –dijo, finalmente.

A su lado, Riddle pareció relajarse. Siguieron con su poción sin decirse nada durante un buen rato. De nuevo fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio.

–No sé si te habrás enterado, Riddle, pero tenemos que hacer otro trabajo –comentó, mientras echaba el último ingrediente en la poción y observaba que tenía un aspecto idéntico a la de su compañero.

–Me he enterado –comentó, impasible, revolviendo con desgana su poción –. ¿Hoy en la biblioteca a las 4? –preguntó, insolente.

–Por supuesto –respondió ella, enfurruñada.

El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes mayores, por lo que Hermione y Riddle se encontraron en la biblioteca. Igual que la vez anterior, él cerró y escondió de repente en libro que estaba leyendo en cuanto ella llegó. Sus ojos brillaban y su cara estaba un poco más pálida que de costumbre. Sin embargo, aquello no era nada comparado con la palidez del rostro de Hermione. ¿Por qué? Pues porque había reconocido sin problema alguno el libro que él estaba leyendo. _Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras_. Aquél libro que le había dejado Dumbledore, en el que se describía perfectamente como crear un Horcrux, y como destruirlo.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Granger? –preguntó, al verla allí, quieta, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y con cara de estar a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Hermione asintió débilmente y se sentó delante de Tom Riddle, su mente bloqueada ante la imagen del libro. Riddle la observó de nuevo con… ¿preocupación? No, no, seguro que era curiosidad… Lord Voldemort no se preocuparía ni por ella, ni por nadie.

–Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó ella, fingiendo despreocupación y con una sonrisa en la cara –. ¿Alguna idea? –preguntó, sarcástica, haciendo clara alusión a su anterior trabajo.

–Ninguna –respondió Riddle, que había captado el sarcasmo –. ¿Tú?

–Bueno –contestó –, yo creo que primero deberíamos aclarar si estamos, o no, a favor de la teoría de Mnemone Radford.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Riddle, desconcertado.

–Pues que yo no estoy exactamente de acuerdo –respondió, tranquilamente. Ante la interrogante mirada de su interlocutor, añadió –. Supongo que estás familiarizado con la teoría de Radford –empezó y, ante el asentimiento de Riddle, siguió –, que afirma que la magia se encuentra dentro del mago, y que la varita es simplemente un canalizador de esta magia.

–¿Y qué crees tú? ¿Qué la magia está dentro de la varita? –se mofó Riddle.

–En absoluto. Más bien al contrario. No creo que la magia se encuentre ni siquiera dentro del mago –afirmó, convencida –, sino que se encuentra en el ambiente. El mismo mago es el canalizador de esta magia.

–¿Y la varita? –preguntó Riddle –. ¿Qué juega en todo esto?

–Nos ayuda a canalizar la magia… Es como un catalizador del canalizador… No sé si me explico.

–Perfectamente –dijo Riddle –. Lo que no significa que esté de acuerdo contigo… –aclaró –¿Qué te hace pensar esto? –preguntó, sin ocultar su visible interés.

–He experimentado en mi propia carne como mi magia parece más poderosa en determinados lugares. Me explicó: mi magia en medio del Londres muggle no es tan fuerte como la que hago dentro de Hogwarts. Y mi deducción ante esto es que en Hogwarts hay más… energía en el ambiente.

–Quizás en Hogwarts te concentres más fácilmente… –sugirió Riddle.

–Sinceramente, y sin ánimo de sonar prepotente, confío en mi capacidad de concentración dentro y fuera de Hogwarts –aseguró ella.

–Entonces, según tú, un mago es mejor o peor según su capacidad de concentración… Y no según la cantidad de magia que contenga… dentro –dijo, obviando su comentario con respecto a la prepotencia.

Hermione asintió, contenta de poder explicar al fin su teoría a alguien que se la tomara en serio, no como hacían Harry y Ron. "¿Y qué más da de donde salga, Mione? Podemos hacer magia, ¿Sí o no? Esto es lo que importa" le había respondido el pelirrojo.

–Me parece interesante –aseguró Riddle, sin mofarse esta vez, y con un deje de curiosidad en el fondo de sus ojos negros y misteriosos –, sobretodo porque, si tu teoría es válida, entonces todos somos capaces de generar magia del mismo nivel… Sin estar limitados por nuestras condiciones de nacimiento.

–Exacto –afirmó Hermione –, y, además, las pruebas que presenta Radford con respecto a su teoría no son, para nada, convincentes o excluyentes de otras posibilidades, puesto que sólo pueden confirmar que la magia no proviene de la varita. Toma como ejemplo el caso de…

Y Hermione y Riddle hablaron del tema durante horas. Ella perfiló su teoría, a pesar de reconocer que no tenía prueba alguna de su veracidad, y él la ayudó a corroborar los pros y contras; algunas veces dándole la razón, y otras veces negándosela. Si alguno de ellos afirmara que no disfrutó aquella tarde, mentiría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El lunes por la mañana, después de un arduo domingo de trabajo, Hermione llegó transfiguraciones con visibles ojeras y cansancio acumulado. ¡Menudo principio de curso! Realmente el séptimo año en Hogwarts le estaba exigiendo lo mejor de si misma.

Dumbledore les felicitó, a ella y a Tom, por su excelente trabajo. Hermione asintió, complacida, mientras Riddle le dedicó a Dumbledore una mirada que destilaba desconfianza.

–Por cierto, Tom –añadió Dumbledore, finalmente –creo que el profesor Slughorn te buscaba ayer. Debe de tener algo que decirte.

Riddle asintió, impertérrito.

Los días pasaron y llegó el viernes. Para sorpresa de Hermione, Riddle le entregó un pequeño libro de cubierta verde y gastada, y se sentó a su lado.

–Desarrolla una teoría muy interesante sobre el origen de la magia que posiblemente complemente la tuya –le dijo, sin mirarla –, y da una explicación satisfactoria de por qué en algunos lugares puede haber más magia que en otros –acabó, mirándola de reojo.

Hermione, boquiabierta, sólo pudo observar el antiguo libro que tenía en las manos. ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto Riddle por esto? Al ver que no había ninguna respuesta de la chica, él habló de nuevo.

–Si quieres te lo presto. Puedes leerlo y luego podemos… comentarlo –sugirió, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente –. Si quieres, claro –añadió, acariciándose el pelo con una mano, nervioso.

–Me encantaría –respondió Hermione, con una gran sonrisa. Y lo dijo sinceramente.

Riddle, visiblemente incómodo ante la sonrisa sincera de la única chica de Hogwarts que parecía tener una absoluta desconfianza en él, apartó de nuevo la mirada, rápido como nadie.

En aquella misma clase Hermione descubrió qué era lo que Slughorn había querido de Riddle. Después de clase, invitó a algunos alumnos a acercarse y les comentó que pretendía celebrar una fiesta al cabo de poco tiempo, a mediados de octubre. Les invitó a todos y les sugirió que trajeran pareja puesto que, afirmó, habría un gran baile. Hermione, que había sido invitada debido al talento que había demostrado con su poción y con su capacidad de duelo, sonrió débilmente a Slughorn. No había hecho ningún amigo masculino y, la verdad, no tenía ni idea de quién podía invitar al baile… Y, por otro lado, darle un no a Slughorn no parecía una buena opción, puesto que parecía querer asegurarse de que todos estarían disponibles antes de fijar una fecha.

Samantha no pudo ocultar la envidia que le daba Hermione por poder asistir al baile, i le aseguró que conseguiría pareja "con tan solo chasquear los dedos". Hermioen puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario, pero lo cierto es que tenía su parte de razón. Desde aquél día en adelante, y con el rumor de la fiesta, un montón de chicos se acercaron a Hermione, visiblemente interesados. Entre ellos destacaba especialmente Robert Davies, un chico de Hufflepuff alto y bastante atractivo. Sus intentos de atraer a Hermione resultaban casi molestos; pero cuando no quería parecer el rey del mundo, era bastante agradable.

En un intento de huir de su recién encontrada popularidad, Hermione se encerró en la biblioteca. No le sorprendió encontrarse con Tom Riddle en su mesa favorita, cerca de la sección prohibida.

–Hola –saludó, casi sin aire –. ¿Te importa? –preguntó, señalando la silla que se encontraba justo delante de la suya.

"¿_Pero que estoy haciendo?" _pensó, de repente" ¡_Me estoy sentando con Riddle! Debería estar al otro lado de la biblioteca_" pero aquella también era su mesa favorita, aunque del Hogwarts de 50 años más tarde…

–En absoluto –respondió éste, ofreciéndole una de sus típicas sonrisas vacías, con las que solía obsequiar a los profesores –. ¿Leíste el libro? –preguntó de repente. Incluso él mismo parecía sorprendido de la pregunta que había salido de sus labios. Parecía recriminarse mentalmente haber sonado tan impaciente.

–Sí, ya lo he terminado –dijo ella –. Ahora iba a devolvértelo. Lo encontré francamente interesante… ¿Dónde lo compraste?

–En una tienda poco concurrida en el callejón… Knoctrurn… –dijo, un poco incómodo. Era conocido por todos qué tipo de magos compraban en aquél callejón…

–Oh… Bueno, aquí tienes –y se lo entregó –. Realmente, la teoría de Munslow es parecida a la mía… tenías razón –concedió ella.

–Es parecida, desde luego, pero existe una diferencia fundamental…

Y se enfrascaron de nuevo en una curiosa e interesante conversación, disfrutando cada uno de las ideas del otro. Al terminar, a Hermione le pareció discernir un poco, pero solo un poco y muy fugaz, de admiración en el semblante de Riddle.

¡El Señor Oscuro reconociéndola, a ella, hija de muggles! Aquello sí era una noticia…

Aquél tipo de charlas pasó de inusuales, a esporádicas y, posteriormente, a frecuentes. De vez en cuando, Riddle y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca y comentaban algún tema de interés durante una media hora, quizás un poco más; o simplemente hacían sus deberes e investigaciones por separado y en silencio. Se notaba que era la primera vez, para ambos, que tenían la oportunidad de expresar sus ideas y sus dudas ante alguien que las compartiera o entendiera. Por suerte, ni una sola de ellas tuvo que ver con la pureza de la sangre o los muggles…

Después de una charla especialmente interesante, Riddle la detuvo cuando se disponía a irse.

–Granger –la llamó, visiblemente incómodo –, me gustaría saber si… tienes pareja para el baile…

A Hermione ya se lo había pedido Davies y, en vista a que quedaban apenas tres días para la fiesta de Slughorn, ella había aceptado. Sin embargo, una respuesta inesperada salió de sus labios.

–No.

–Entonces –continuó él, más confiado –, ¿Irás al baile conmigo? –la verdad es que la última frase oscilaba entre una pregunta y una afirmación.

Hermione se sintió tentada de decirle que no, pero recordó que Riddle había sonado indeciso al principio y que, seguramente, era la primera vez que le pedía a una chica que fuera a una fiesta con él. Además, sinceramente, no quería ir con Davies…

–Claro –acabó contestando. Se convenció a si misma de que negarle un baile al Señor Oscuro no era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir hacer. Pero era consciente de que aquello era una simple excusa. Incluso Riddle podía entender el concepto de "llegar demasiado tarde".

Riddle asintió y volvió a sentarse, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Hermione, con un peso en estómago, completamente nerviosa, casi corrió hasta su habitación, rezando para no encontrarse a Davies por el camino. Al llegar, Samantha notó que le pasaba algo, e insistió en que se lo contara.

"_¡Maldita Sam! Sólo es perspicaz cuando se trata de estas cosas…"_

–¡¿Tom Riddle te ha invitado al baile? –chilló, histéricamente, tan fuerte que Nathalie lo oyó desde el baño y fue hacia ellas, corriendo.

–Sí… –repitió Hermione, bajando la cabeza, avergonzada.

–¡Dios mío! –se exclamó Nathalie –. Qué pena que hayas tenido que decirle que no… –comentó y, al apreciar la mirada de culpabilidad de Hermione, añadió –. Porque le has dicho que no, ¿verdad?

–Hmmm…. No –susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aquella vez chillaron las dos.

–¿Y qué hay con Davies? –preguntó Nathalie, alucinada.

–Pues… no sé como decirle que no voy a ir con él… –reconoció, preocupada.

Mientras intentaban mantener una conversación civilizada, Samantha las deleitaba con gritos de "¡Con dos a la vez!", "¡Con Tom Riddle!" y "¡Qué envidia!".

–Deja de tirarte del pelo, Sam –le pidió Hermione –. Ni si quiera tengo vestido para la estúpida fiesta…

Samantha dejó de tirarse el pelo y la miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír.

–¡¿Cómo? –chilló, con su característica histeria –. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta con TOM RIDDLE y ni siquiera tienes vestido? –su voz llena de incredulidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

–Esto no puede ser –sentenció Samantha, terminantemente.

Mientras la rubia planificaba, incansable, los tres siguientes días con tal de que Hermione estuviera "Divinísima" para la fiesta, nuestra chica dorada se dejó caer en la cama, agotada. ¿Qué dirían Ron y Harry si la vieran de aquella manera?

"_Estás confraternizando con el enemigo_" le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras de Ron con respecto a Krum. Si ya le había parecido inaceptable que fuera con Krum, le parecería una increíble locura que fuera con Riddle… "¡_Voy a bailar con Lord Voldemort_!" se exclamó, interiormente.

Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía la sensación de que Tom Riddle fuera Lord Voldemort… No cuando hablaban tranquilamente sobre temas interesantes, no cuando le pidió que fuera al baile con él… "¡_Pero lo es, Hermione_!" se dijo "_Esa es la única verdad_".

Agobiada, Hermione reflexionó sobre sus acciones hasta el momento. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Estaba olvidando sus prioridades! ¡Estaba olvidando el futuro! Tom Riddle era Lord Voldemort, y por muy interesante que fuera, "_Y guapo_" le recordó una parte de su consciencia, con una voz similar a la de Samantha, aquél hecho no cambiaría.

Tenía que redefinir sus objetivos, y para ello necesitaba analizar calmadamente la situación. Bien, uno: estaba en el pasado. Dos: eso le daba la opción de modificar acontecimientos del futuro. Tres: hiciera lo que hiciera, podía estar casi segura de que no interferiría con las vidas futuras de sus amigos (o de que lo haría sólo para bien). Cuatro: si fallaba en sus intentos, nada cambiaría, y Voldemort caería igualmente.

Es decir, hiciera lo que hiciera, la situación sólo podía mejorar. Aquello era realmente reconfortante. Notó que el nudo de su estómago se aflojaba un poco. Ahora, el plan. ¿Qué podía hacer para impedir que Lord Voldemort se hiciera con el poder? Bueno, la verdad es que era muy obvio: Borrarle del mapa. Pero a partir de este punto, la cosa se ponía un poco más difícil. ¿Cómo?

"_¿Cómo eliminas a un mago oscuro de 17 años sin que nadie te inculpe? La verdad, bajo las narices del mismo Dumbledore… No parece una buena idea… ¿Y si espero un año? Al fin y al cabo, va a ir a trabajar a Borkin&Burkes, sé donde encontrarlo… Teóricamente, no volverá a matar hasta que se encuentre con Hepzibah Smith, así que puedo esperar. Sin embargo" continuó su debate consigo misma "¿no servirá únicamente para que se haga más fuerte?"_, Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que Hogwarts no era una buena opción para deshacerse de Tom Riddle. Además, muy en el fondo, era consciente de que estaba dejando de lado el "como", las consecuencias y el simple hecho de que quizás sería incapaz de matar a alguien a sangre fría… Y no estaba segura de poder ganar a Riddle en un duelo.

Harta de su propia mente racional, Hermione decidió empezar a escuchar a Samantha.

–Y los zapatos –decía ella, que no había parado de hablar –, tendrán que ser de color violeta oscuro, o no irán a juego con los adornos del recogido… Y, por supuesto, está el tema de los complementos. Personalmente, apostaría por no llevar brazaletes, si se lleva un vestido sin mangas, los brazos completamente desnudos son favorecedores…

–Eh… Oye, Sam –le llamó la atención Hermione, que no tenía presente en qué momento exactamente habían decidido que iba a llevar un vestido sin mangas, y el color de los complementos del recogido –, ¿No tengo yo nada que decir en este asunto?

–¿Tú? –hizo, en el mismo tono que utilizaría si le hubiera dicho que quería besarse con Lestrange –. Por favor… –y siguió hablando.

**Bueno, todavía no sabemos por qué motivo la ha invitado Tom, pero quedará mucho más claro en el próximo capítulo! Un pequeño avance:**

–Pero, dime, Riddle –insistió –. ¿Por qué yo?

Riddle agachó la cabeza, atrayéndola un poco más hacia su cuerpo. Hermione sentía su respiración en la nuca, y él le susurró sensualmente cerca de la oreja.

–Porque eres preciosa –dijo, finalmente.

**En fin, ¿supongo que os dais cuenta de que aquí hay gato encerrado, no?…**

**Esperad el próximo capítulo ;p**


	4. El estúpido baile

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy J., por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Agradezco mucho los comentarios recibidos, espero que sigáis disfrutando del fic. Creo que el anterior capítulo gustó bastante, y tengo la sensación de que éste os gustará todavía más… Corregidme si estoy equivocada. Leed, disfrutad y comentad!**

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo cuatro. El estúpido baile.

Hermione se miró al espejo de nuevo, insatisfecha. No conseguía controlar su pelo, a pesar de las grandes cantidades de poción alisadora que había utilizado. Parecía que las pociones de 1945 no eran tan eficaces como las de 1995… Frustrada, salió del baño y entró en la habitación.

–¿Todavía no está listo ese pelo, Hermione? –se exasperó Samantha, sosteniendo el vestido. Hermione le dirigió una mirada que podría acallar a un trol.

Estúpido, estúpido baile.

–¿Tiene pinta de estar listo? –respondió, colérica.

Samantha negó con la cabeza y la arrastró de nuevo hacia el baño.

–No dejaré de peinarte hasta que ni un solo maldito pelo se salga del sitio en el que YO quiera que esté –aseguró, sentándola en un taburete y cogiendo fijador con ambas manos.

–¡No quiero que mi cabeza parezca un casco, Sam! No te pases con la laca –pidió.

–¿Qué es "laca"? –preguntó, confundida, embadurnándola con el menjunje.

–Nada, nada, una cosa francesa… –respondió ella, mirando su propio pelo con preocupación –. ¿No va a quedar viscoso?

–¿Viscoso? No, no –respondió ella, risueña –. En unos segundos dejará tu pelo suave, sedoso y manipulable –aseguró.

–¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no has empezado por aquí? –preguntó, cogiendo el bote que Samantha había usado.

–Oh, bueno… Es que hice esto yo misma, ¿sabes? Y… todavía no lo he probado con nadie –confesó, masajeando su cuero cabelludo.

–Dime que es una broma –pidió, levantándose de golpe –. Dímelo, Sam –ordenó, apuntándola con el dedo.

–Oh, vamos, Mione… ¡Vas a quedar perfecta! Confía en mí –aseguró –, nunca me ha fallado ninguna de mis pociones –afirmó, obligándola a sentarse de nuevo. Hermione no tenía por qué saber que aquella era la primera que probaba…

–¡Hola chicas! –saludó Nathalie, desde lejos –. ¿Sabéis a quién ha invitado al baile Davies? –ante las interrogativas miradas de sus compañeras, añadió –, a Abercrombie.

Hermione asintió, sin tener idea alguna de quién era esa tal Abercrombie. Pero, por lo visto, Samantha lo encontró un cotilleo digno de tanta atención como el de Hermione – Riddle. Nathalie se sentó junto a ellas y ambas repasaron todo lo que sabían acerca de la chica. Hermione entornó los ojos, pero, al fin y al cabo, también ella echaba de menos las banales charlas de Parvati y Lavender.

Cuando Samantha hubo terminado satisfactoriamente con su pelo, se alejó de ella y observó su obra de arte. Dándole el visto bueno, fue corriendo a buscar el vestido. Hermione se lo puso y comprobó que le quedaba grande de los hombros y era demasiado escotado. Nada que una bruja como ella no pudiera arreglar con unos toques de varita delante de espejo.

Cuando terminó se sintió satisfecha, y los gritos de sus nuevas amigas corroboraron lo que ya se imaginaba: estaba perfecta. El vestido se ajustaba a su piel como si hubiera sido diseñado para que ella lo llevara (cosa que tenía su punto de cierta, puesto que lo había retocado). Se aferraba detrás de su cuello con dos gruesas tiras de tela, dejando un espacio en forma de corazón entre ellas. El escote era sensual, pero para nada exagerado. Su espalda estaba al descubierto y, desde las caderas, se iniciaba una falda en forma de campana, formada por diversos pliegues irregulares. "No está mal, no" aprobó, sonriendo. Aquella noche iba a estar guapa, aunque fuera para Riddle.

Bajó las escaleras de delante del Gran Salón, sintiéndose como aquella vez en que había asistido a un baile de la mano de Viktor Krum: guapa. Al fin y al cabo, era agradable olvidarse de los estudios, las notas y las preocupaciones y ser simplemente Hermione Granger, una chica más.

En el pasillo, distraídamente apoyado en la pared, la esperaba Tom Riddle. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al verle, y notó como el color le subía a las mejillas. Estaba guapísimo. Había abandonado su apariencia impecable de fría y calculada eficiencia para darse un aire ligeramente despreocupado. Su pelo escapaba en todas direcciones, pero de un modo completamente favorecedor. Vestía una túnica negra con bordados de un color ligeramente más claro. Parecía un príncipe de cuento. "_Un príncipe negro_" pensó ella, observándole embelesada. Riddle sabía como encandilar a las mujeres. De repente fue consciente de que todo Hogwarts la estaba envidiando en aquél momento.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras, Tom Riddle, apenas consciente de la admiración que despertaba a su alrededor en aquél preciso instante, maldecía por lo bajo su suerte. ¡Maldito Slughorn y su maldita fiesta! Siempre igual… Intentó relajarse, no dejándose dominar por la rabia. Tenía que quedar bien con aquél gordo seboso, era imprescindible… Ningún otro profesor era tan parcial como él, y Tom necesitaba sacar ventaja de aquella parcialidad… sobre todo si quería llegar tan lejos como planeaba llegar. Inspiró profundamente y comprobó la hora de nuevo. ¿Es que las mujeres no podían ser puntuales? Al menos aquella Granger parecía mínimamente decente… Tom experimentó un silencioso escalofrío al recordar el momento en el que le había pedido ir al baile. ¡Él, el mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pidiéndole a una mujer que fuera con él a un estúpido baile! Pero era necesario, desde luego… Al fin y al cabo, mejor Granger que alguna de sus estúpidas y ruidosas admiradoras. Al menos ella parecía capaz de controlarse.

Tom escondió una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que Granger era la única persona, con excepción de Dumbledore, claro está, que no se dejaba engañar por sus impecables modales y sus agradables expresiones? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? Era comprensible que Dumbledore le tuviera calado, puesto que le había cogido totalmente desprevenido a los once años; le había mostrado demasiado de él mismo.

Sin embargo, ¿Granger? ¿Por qué ella? No tenía sentido alguno. Y, a pesar de sus razonamientos, notaba como Granger se mantenía a una cierta distancia, le hablaba con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de decir algo equivocado, y alguna vez la había descubierto echándole miradas asustadizas.

En aquél castillo sólo había seis personas que supieran que Tom Riddle no era quién aparentaba ser: Avery, Lestrange, Rosier, Mulciber, Nott y Dumbledore. Todos ellos le habían conocido durante mucho tiempo. A los cinco primeros él mismo les había dejado ver una parte de cómo realmente era y, aparte de lo que él permitía que supieran, no sospechaban nada más. Dumbledore era el único que, quizás, le conocía realmente… Pero, ¿qué pintaba Granger en aquella compleja ecuación? En un maldito mes y medio no podía haber descubierto nada importante…

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando aumentó el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Granger dirigiéndose hacia él, sonriendo como una tonta. "_Eso está mejor_ " pensó Tom, plenamente consciente del calculado efecto que causaba en las mujeres "_mucho mejor, Granger_" decidió ayudarla a acabar de perder la cabeza por él. Se acercó a ella con su mejor sonrisa, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le besó suavemente la mano, casi sin tocarla. A su alrededor se escucharon diversos gritos de "Ooooh", y alguna chica reprochó a su acompañante que no fuera tan galante.

Muy a su pesar tuvo que reconocer que ella estaba mucho más guapa de lo que había esperado. Parecía haber podido dominar su increíble mata de pelo, llevaba un vestido que parecía hecho a medida, y que abrazaba de manera muy agradable su delgada figura. Tom la repasó, con calma, de arriba abajo. Hermione se puso roja en cuestión de segundos. Él sonrió para sus adentros. "_Y que fáciles sois de embaucar_" pensó, satisfecho.

Le ofreció el brazo, que ella aceptó sin pensar, y se dirigieron a la fiesta de Slughorn. Como era de esperar, la sala estaba repleta de personajes más o menos famosos, los cuales habían sido alumnos de Slughorn. Tom repasó el ambiente, lamentando su suerte. Pero tenía que aguantar, ya faltaba poco…

A su lado, Hermione parecía estar nerviosa. Le miraba cada dos por tres, ruborizada. En cinco minutos, Tom se había cansado de ella. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que sería diferente? Sólo era una chica un poco rara y sorprendentemente estudiosa. Nada más. Satisfecho con sus conclusiones, se pasó una mano por el pelo y le ofreció un baile a su acompañante. Ella aceptó sin pensárselo.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile y, una vez en el centro, empezaron a moverse. La canción era tranquila, y la situación les llevó a acercarse mucho, más de los que a ambos les parecía lo ideal. Después de un buen rato de silencio, Hermione habló.

–Oye, Riddle –empezó, con voz neutra –, tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué me invitaste?

Él no respondió de inmediato, buscando qué palabras usar para contestar algo que no podía responder sinceramente.

–¿Por qué aceptaste mi invitación? –preguntó él, decidiéndose por obviar la pregunta.

Hermione también pareció pensárselo. ¿Acaso sus conversaciones estaban destinadas a ser lentas y enigmáticas?

–Una debe aceptar la mejor oferta –dijo, finalmente, sonriendo con provocación.

–¿Eso crees? –le siguió el juego –, ¿Y cuál era la otra oferta? –preguntó, fingiendo interés.

–¿Te interesa de verdad? –dijo, a su turno, pícara.

–¿Lo preguntaría si no fuera así? –mintió sin preocupaciones.

Ella rió.

–Sí, sí que lo harías –ante la respuesta, Riddle arqueó una ceja –. No voy a aburrirte con algo que no te interesa, Riddle –aseguró, altiva.

No era que ella le comprendiera, pensó, sino más bien que crecía que lo hacía.

–No me aburras entonces –concedió, sonriendo.

–Pero, dime, Riddle –insistió –. ¿Por qué yo?

Tom agachó la cabeza, atrayéndola un poco más hacia su cuerpo. Hermione sentía su respiración en la curva del cuello, y él le susurró sensualmente cerca de la oreja.

–Porque eres preciosa –dijo, finalmente.

Levantó la cabeza, satisfecho. No había una sola mujer en la faz de la Tierra que pudiera resistirse a eso… Sin embargo, se encontró con unos ojos entrecerrados, que lo miraban con sospecha. Ante semejante mirada acusadora, Riddle optó simplemente por el comodín: una inocente sonrisa.

–No sé a qué estás jugando, Tom –comentó, tranquilamente –, pero no me gusta en absoluto.

Riddle sintió como un chispazo le recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué no funcionaba con ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal? La había escuchado, la había advertido con respecto a Avery, le había prestado un libro, la había invitado a un baile y, aún así, no caía.

–No sé de qué me hablas, Granger –contestó, sin dejar de girar al ritmo de la música, guiándola.

–Riddle, si quieres ir por el mundo engañando a la gente, hazlo –sugirió –, pero no me metas en ello.

–¿Engañando a la gente? Por favor, Granger…–hizo, un poco molesto.

Hermione sólo sonrió y esperó a que terminara la canción para separarse de él y dirigirse a las bebidas.

Riddle bufó, molesto. ¿Cuándo había perdido la práctica? Siguió a Hermione, tratando de esquivar a Slughorn, quién quería presentarle a un tal Rufus Scrimgeour, un payaso cuatro años mayor que él que, según el viejo profesor de pociones, llegaría muy lejos. Cuando por fin alcanzó a su acompañante, se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Davies.

–¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que lo siento? –preguntó ella, con desespero. Riddle decidió observar la escena sin revelar su presencia –. Había olvidado por completo que le había prometido a Riddle que iría con él –intentó explicar.

–¿Cuándo? –inquirió él –. ¿De verdad te lo pidió antes que yo?

–Claro que sí –se defendió ante la acusación –. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a decirle que sí?

Tom arqueó una ceja y sonrió satisfecho. Era imposible que Davies se lo hubiera preguntado más tarde que él mismo. Y luego Granger le preguntaba que a qué jugaba…¿A qué estaba jugando ella?

–No lo sé… Déjame pensar… ¿Quizás porque es el tipo con el que todas las mujeres desearían salir? –preguntó finalmente, exasperado.

Tom se observó en un espejo que había cerca. Debía reconocer que aquella era la frase más acertada que le había oído pronunciar a Davies desde que le conocía.

–Oh, ¡por favor! –pidió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Te estás comportando como un crío…

–¿Entonces no es cierto? –preguntó él, huraño, pero con palpable angustia en la voz –¿No te mueres por sus huesos tú también?

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó, escandalizada –. Nunca me podría gustar Riddle.

Ante la última afirmación, Tom frunció el ceño, un poco molesto.

–Es… no sé… –siguió ella, incómoda –, tiene algo… oscuro… –afirmó, abrazándose y temblando ligeramente, como si recordara algo particularmente desagradable –. Me da muy mala espina, Robert. Ese chico no es quién aparenta ser…

–¿En serio? –preguntó de nuevo, esta vez sonando patéticamente esperanzado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y él, más animado, le vertió jugo de calabaza en la copa, y se enfrascaron en una absurda conversación sobre Quidditch. ¡Por favor! Estúpido Davies… Hablando con la chica que le gusta, y sólo se le ocurre sacar el tema del Quidditch. ¡Granger odiaba aquél absurdo deporte! Se lo había dicho en persona… Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, escuchando como Davies relataba sus increíbles paradas de la Quaffle y riendo como una tonta.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que Granger, a pesar de lo lista que era, porque no tenía reparos en admitir que era muy lista, seguía siendo una chica. Una vulgar y simple chica. Pensó la última palabra con asco. Aquél era el motivo por el que nunca hablaba con mujeres. Cuatro palabras bonitas, y ya creían que te casarías con ellas…

Se alejó de la parejita de inmediato, y, para su hastío, Slughorn le encontró. Tuvo que pasarse más de media hora escuchando al viejo choco echándole florecillas y al joven melenudo relatando sus aventurillas de auror novato. Aurores… Dales a una pandilla de Gryffindors licencia para matar, y eso es lo que consigues…

–Riddle –le llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Granger –, perdone, ¿profesor? –llamó su atención –. ¿Puede llevarme a Tom un segundo? –le pidió, con su mejor voz de niña tonta.

–¡Oh, oh! Señorita Granger –exclamó –. Por supuesto, por supuesto. No hay que privar a los jóvenes de divertirse –afirmó, y le guiñó un ojo a Tom. Éste tuvo un escalofrío.

Cuando se hubieron alejado un poco, Hermione le soltó el brazo y le ofreció un zumo de calabaza. ¿A dónde había ido aquella hostilidad? ¿Qué había con lo de "_este chico me da mala espina_"?

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger? –espetó, molesto y enfurruñado.

–Intentando envenenarte –respondió, con sorna, señalando su bebida –. Oh, vamos, se veía desde lejos que deseabas que alguien te sacara de ahí… –añadió, señalando a Slughorn y a Scrimgeour.

–¿Qué? No se me veía de lejos nada –respondió, asustado, temiendo que sus dotes interpretativas le estuvieran fallando de verdad.

–Sí, sí, sé que Slughorn no se daría cuenta ni que le dijeras que le apesta el aliento –concedió –, pero a mí no me engañas –añadió, simplemente –. Por favor, Riddle –soltó, ante su incrédula mirada –, Rufus Scrimgeour es un pesado. Sólo Slughorn puede aguantarle más de media minuto, y lo hace porque sabe que llegará lejos… Es un pelota –acabó, meneando la cabeza.

–¿Conoces a Scrimgeour? –preguntó, esta vez interesado.

–Bueno… Más o menos… ¡Es un imbécil! –no pudo evitar añadir, recordando lo que le había hecho a Harry durante su penúltimo año en Hogwarts.

Riddle parecía sorprendido ante los brotes de histérica sinceridad de la muchacha.

–¿No estarás bebiendo demasiado, Granger? –preguntó divertido.

–Todavía he de conocer a alguien que se haya emborrachado con zumo de la calabaza –le fulminó con la mirada –, que, por cierto, está asqueroso.

Sí, definitivamente, estaba de un humor de perros. Riddle tuvo que admitir, muy a pesar suyo, que le divertía la compañía de Granger. Le divertía por qué no la comprendía. A veces era sincera, a veces escondía cosas, a veces era exageradamente noble y amable; pero a veces insultaba a los demás sin miedo… Y, por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que podía ver a través suyo.

–Oye, Riddle, en serio… –empezó, dejando su copa en una mesa –. No voy a envenenarte, puedes beber…

–¿Después de ver lo que esto te está haciendo? –rió, dejando él también su bebida –. Ni en broma.

Granger se rió. ¿Por qué tenía una risa tan sincera y agradable? ¿Por qué delante de alguien a quién no soportaba? Pero, al fin y al cabo, tampoco Tom la soportaba a ella…

–No soporto a Slughorn –se sinceró ella, de repente, mirando al hombre con desaprobación.

–¿De veras? Yo lo adoro –apuntó él, con sarcasmo evidente –. Por cierto, me he enterado de que Davies te pidió que fueras al baile con él… antes de que yo te lo pidiera.

No estaba del todo seguro de la última afirmación, pero probaría suerte. Y, al parecer, había dado en el clavo. Hermione se puso roja y, durante unos segundos, no supo donde mirar.

–Bueno… yo… Verás… él…

Totalmente en el clavo.

–¿Es un pesado, un fanfarrón y un fanático del Quidditch? –probó Tom, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione le miró con desaprobación.

–No es cierto –le defendió, pero ante la profunda e interrogante mirada de Riddle, añadió –, no del todo…

Desvió la mirada incómoda, y jugueteó con uno de los rizos que había escapado de su recogido. Tom la observó, y decidió que no perdía nada por intentar embaucar a Granger de nuevo. Lentamente se acercó a su pálido cuello, hasta que ella notó su cálido aliento sobre la sensible piel. Dio un pronunciado respingo, pero fue aferrada por los hombros y Tom depositó un suave beso en él. Bajó los labios, hasta quedar en el hueco entre su cuello y su clavícula y la besó de nuevo, en una caricia sensual, pero nada húmeda. Hermione se estremeció y recorrió la habitación con los ojos, temiendo que alguien los viera.

Tom levantó la cabeza de repente y la observó, claramente divertido, intentando esconder una sonrisa. Hermione se puso roja de golpe, de rabia, de vergüenza y de frustración. Menos mal que el chico se fue en cuestión de segundos, porque estaba a punto de recibir el hechizo _mocomurciélago_ más potente que se hubiera visto jamás.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras él se iba, sólo pudo articular un silencioso pensamiento "_Está jugando conmigo_" descubrió, escandalizada "_el muy cretino se divierte provocándome estas absurdas sensaciones… ¡Mariposas en el estómago!¡Nudos en la garganta! No soy una maldita quinceañera enamorada_" estaba tan sulfurada que ni siquiera vio a Davies haciéndola señas, y salió de un golpe de la habitación "_Grandísimo hijo de perra_" siguió, sin reprimir sus pensamientos "_¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto? Oh, cuanto le odio_" se dirigió una mano al cuello, inconscientemente. "_Tom Morvosc Riddle, ahora sí que estás muerto_" afirmó, con determinación, mientras se encaminaba furiosa hacia su dormitorio, solamente oyendo el sonido de sus propios tacones retumbar por los silenciosos pasillos del castillo.

Al llegar tiró los zapatos dentro del baúl con furia, sin pararse a pensar que no eran suyos, se quitó el vestido y lo lanzó sobre la cama de Samantha. Se metió bajo las sábanas, desnuda y echando humo. Le costó mucho dormirse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al amanecer, fue sometida a un largo y arduo interrogatorio por sus dos amigas. Hermione escondió casi todo lo que había pasado y se inventó una no interesante y banal conversación entra ella y Riddle para satisfacer la curiosidad de las chicas.

–¿Y no hubo beso? –preguntó Sam, decepcionada –¿Nada de nada?

Ante la mención del beso, Hermione se sonrojó y no pudo evitar recordar los labios de Riddle recorriendo suavemente su cuello.

–Claro que no –aseguró, de repente muy interesada en las manchitas marrones de la moqueta del suelo.

Samantha resopló con frustración. Sin embargo se levantó y murmuró algo parecido a "bueno, era Tom Riddle…" y se vistió para bajar a desayunar.

Después de dicho desayuno fueron, desganadas, hacia la clase de pociones. Hermione pensó, entre escalofríos, que no tenía ni idea de cómo mirar a Riddle a los ojos y evitar sonrojarse. Sin embargo, al entrar Slughorn ya estaba preparado para empezar la clase, y de muy buen humor, por lo que pudo evitar a Riddle sin demasiados problemas.

–Bien, bien, bien, chicos –empezó, frotándose las manos –, hoy vamos a empezar una poción un poco difícil –anunció, provocando ciertos murmullos de desaprobación, el más audible de ellos el de Samantha, que no soportaba la asignatura –. ¿Quién puede decirme qué es esta poción? –preguntó, y la mano de Hermione se disparó en el aire antes de que sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que, efectivamente, había poción en un pequeño caldero, delante del aula –Señorita Granger, adelante –permitió él, complacido.

–Es poción multijugos –anunció, satisfecha. Después de la de veces que la había tomado y hecho, era imposible no reconocerla –. Es fácilmente reconocible por su aspecto denso y su textura fangosa, y por las grandes burbujas que se forman lentamente –explicó, satisfecha.

–En efecto, es poción multijugos. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por tan brillante descripción. Supongo que todos ustedes están familiarizados con los efectos de dicha poción –hubo un murmullo de asentimiento general –. Bien, pues hoy empezaremos a elaborarla.

La mayora de los presentes parecían bastante entusiasmados. Hermione estaba tranquila, puesto que sabía que le saldría a la perfección.

–Puesto que se necesita un mes entero para su correcta elaboración, la intercalaremos con algunas clases teóricas sobre detección de venenos –continuó, matando la anterior euforia –. Instrucciones en la página 45, pueden empezar.

Hermione no se molestó en abrir el libro y fue a buscar los ingredientes que necesitaba. Riddle la siguió. Sorprendida, Hermione recordó que el chico no debía tener dinero suficiente como para comprar sus propios ingredientes. De hecho, también ella estaba pelada como un rata, puesto que aquella no era su época…

Parecía como si hubiera acordado ignorarse mutuamente, porque no se dirigieron la palabra por nada más que un "_Granger, ¿me pasas el Antimonio_?" y un gesto de asentimiento.

Después de la clase todos estaban bastante mareados por los vapores de las pociones, algunas de ellas más parecidas a veneno viscoso a que a poción multijugos en primera fase. Riddle chocó ligeramente con ella cuando se detuvo para esquivar unos vapores violáceos que daban un poco de miedo. Con el repentino contacto, a ella le llegó el olor de Riddle, y el corazón le se le aceleró. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se apartó de él de inmediato y se arriesgó a atravesar la niebla violeta, huyendo. Riddle no la siguió, y dio la vuelta cuidadosamente. Por el olor que desprendió el pelo de Hermione durante todo el día, podemos deducir que Riddle hizo lo correcto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquella noche llegó el esperado comienzo de los enfrentamientos del Club de Duelo. El horario de los duelos ya estaba colgado en el Gran Comedor, así como un inmenso cartel que relacionaba las diferentes personas apuntadas y el orden en el que pelearían. Hermione observó que su primer adversario era Abraxas Malfoy. Hermione sabía a ciencia cierta que aquél era el nombre del abuelo de Draco Mafloy, puesto que se lo había oído mencionar a él mismo. Genial, se moría de ganas de eliminarle. Se fijó en que, si ganaba, tendría que enfrentarse o a Davies o a Charlus Potter. ¡Potter! Su corazón se aceleró. ¿Acaso era posible? Aquél chico de sexto sería… Hermione, emocionada, volvió a sentarse. Se recordó mentalmente que era mejor no tener relación alguna con Potter, para no influir en ningún aspecto de su relación con la abuela de Harry.

Con tantas ansias esperaba que llegara la noche que el resto del día le pasó volando. Notaba como su mano se aferraba a la varita de vez en cuando, en medio de las clases, de pura anticipación. Samantha le recriminó que estuviera más emocionada por el duelo de lo que lo había estado por el baile.

A pocos minutos de empezar el primero de los duelos del día, Abraxas Malfoy se encargó de recordarle por qué odiaba tanto a los Malfoy. Era tan creído, engreído, petulante y desagradable como su nieto en sus peores momentos. Ella hizo caso omiso de todo lo que le dijo, concentrándose firmemente en lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Potter y Davies subieron a la mesa. Por supuesto, Davies hizo un pequeño espectáculo de reverencias y poses de victoria, que provocó que Hermione quisiera apartar la mirada. El duelo, sin embargo, fue tan penoso como el preámbulo.

Se notaba que los alumnos de Hogwarts no estaban acostumbrados a batirse en duelo, y entendió porque su propia actuación había causado tanto impacto. ¡Pero qué malos eran! Si no apuntaban bien, no sabían realizar un simple _Protego_, y las maldiciones que se echaban podrían haber sido repelidas por un niño de cinco años. Hermione se vio forzada a pensar que Avery era un duelista impresionante, en comparación con aquellos dos.

Una vez hubo terminado, fue el turno de Hermione y Malfoy. Ella se ató el pelo en un confortable moño, y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el medio de la mesa. Él le comunicó que estaba deseando vengar a Avery. Con una sonrisa de su suficiencia, le retó a intentarlo. Espalda contra espalda, esperaron a la señal para empezar a andar en direcciones opuestas y, a los tres pasos, se giraron con decisión.

–¡_Tarantallegra_! –gritó ella, mientras, instantes después, realizaba un _Protego_ no verbal para rechazar lo que fuera que Malfoy pensaba echarle.

–¡Stupefy! –dijo él, inútilmente, puesto que el segundo hechizo de Hermione lo inutilizó.

Los pies de Malfoy empezaron a moverse solos, marcando el ritmo de la Tarantella, rápido baile italiano. Sonoras risas llenaron el ambiente. Humillado, Malfoy intentó echarle otro hechizo, pero el ritmo de sus pies le desconcentraba y provocaba que perdiera el equilibrio.

–¡Waddiwasi! –dijo Hermione, intentando controlar las risas. Apuntó al libro que una estudiante de tercero llevaba entre los brazos. Dicho objeto salió disparado e impactó contra la cabeza de Malfoy, tumbándole en el suelo. Aún así, fue incapaz de parar de bailar, y, por supuesto, no pudo levantarse.

Dumbledore le liberó del hechizo amablemente y le enseñó a realizar el contrahechizo. Felicitó a Hermione por su brillante, rápida y cómica actuación y le concedió diez puntos a Gryffindor. Todos felicitaron a Hermione, y ella le devolvió el libro a la chica de tercero quién, asustada y admirada, no dejó de mirarla con ojos muy abiertos.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin emociones, y Hermione se quedó con las ganas de ver a Riddle batirse en duelo con Abercrombie. Al no poder terminar todos los encuentros programados, se dejaron para la semana siguiente.

Sin embargo, Hermione todavía podía esperar con ansias la primera visita a Hogsmeade del año, a primeros de noviembre, es decir, aquél mismo domingo. Se preguntaba si estaría muy cambiado.

La clase de transfiguraciones del viernes le mató el poco humor que le quedaba. Dumbledore, a pesar de ser un excelente profesor, era increíblemente exigente y, cuando les informó de que empezarían con la transfiguración humana, nadie pudo reprimir un gemido ahogado. Ante el gesto, el profesor solo ensanchó su sonrisa y les comunicó que cada año esperaba aquél momento con impaciencia sólo por poder oír un gemido colectivo tan coordinado. Aquello hizo reír a todo el mundo menos a Riddle.

–La transfiguración humana –empezó Dumbledore, y todos cogieron apuntes frenéticamente –, es compleja y peligrosa. Es por eso que he pedido a los aurores Rufus Scrimgeour y Kingsley Shacklebolt que me ayudaran a supervisar la clase y evitar accidentes –todos se giraron para observar a los aludidos.

Hermione estuvo tentada de saludar amigablemente a Kingsley, pero se reprimió. Dumbledore seguía explicando, ignorando que había perdido la atención momentánea de sus alumnos.

–La transfiguración humana de primera clase, que consiste en transfigurar personas en animales, es útil y, aunque compleja, es interesante conocerla. La de segunda clase consiste en la transfiguración de un humano en otro humano, y no es demasiado recomendable. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué?

Antes de que hubiera acabado de realizar la pregunta, la mano de Hermione ya rascaba el cielo. Dumbledore le pidió que hablara con una sola mirada.

–Porque es extremadamente compleja y peligrosa para el transfigurado, existe la posibilidad de que no sea reversible, ya que se necesita una imagen muy clara de aquello que se quiere transformar –hizo una pausa para respirar, puesto que lo había dicho todo de carrerilla –. No hay un hechizo directo de reversión, así que es necesario realizar la transfiguración dos veces. La de ida, y la de vuelta. Además, es mucho más sencillo realizar correctamente la poción multijugos, que tiene el mismo efecto y no es permanente.

–Excelente como siempre –concedió Dumbledore –, por los motivos que nos ha dado la señorita Granger, no realizaremos esa clase de transfiguración. La de primera clase, sin embargo, es perfectamente reversible. Dicho esto, empezaremos a practicar por parejas. Antes, nuestros amigos aurores harán una pequeña demostración.

Hermione y sus compañeros observaron impresionados como Kingsley convertía a Scimgeour en un furioso león y, posteriormente, lo desconvertía. Animada se giró para empezar a practicar, y recordó que su pareja en aquella clase era nada más y nada menos que Tom Riddle. Éste la recibió con una mirada de desconfianza.

–¿Te importa si empiezo? –preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Albus Dumbledore, Riddle sólo pudo asentir. Hermione se concentró y pensó en qué animal podría transfigurar a su compañero. ¿Una serpiente? No, porque, aunque parecía lo ideal, Hermione no las soportaba desde que Nagini casi se la había comido en Godric's Hollow… ¿Un escorpión? ¿Una araña peluda? Delante suyo, Riddle empezaba a impacientarse.

–¿Qué tal si prueba con un pájaro, señorita Granger? –sugirió Dumbledore. Hermione no tenía ni idea de porque lo había dicho, pero aceptó encantada la sugerencia.

Imaginó un gran pájaro de colores vistosos, un poco parecido a un ave Fénix, pero no tan rojo. Movió decididamente la varita y observó como Riddle tenía una cresta de plumas verdes y blancas encima de la cabeza. Éste las observaba, claramente horrorizado. Las risas no tardaron en resonar en toda la clase. Hermioen murmuró un débil "lo siento" ante la mirada furibunda que le echó su compañero.

–Basta –pidió el profesor, y se hizo silencio –. La señorita Granger ha conseguido mucho más que el resto de ustedes –señaló, dando en el clavo. Scrimgeour des transfiguró a Tom en un momento.

Este se preparó para realizar el hechizo, y esta vez Dumbledore le sugirió que probara con un gato. Tom murmuró un simple "No, gracias", y con un movimiento simple, Hermione tenía unos comillos largos y curvados hacia dentro, y toda la piel escamada. Albus se encogió de hombros y siguió aceptando el trabajo de Riddle.

Pronto los intentos de transfiguración dejaron de provocar risas a toda la clase, porque cada intento resultaba en un fallo estrepitoso. Al final de la clase, Hermioen había conseguido que a Tom le salieran alas, y éste, a su turno, había convertido la parte inferior del cuerpo de Hermione en una especie de cola de sirena, pero si aletas de pez. Dumbledore les felicitó a ambos por sus avances, diciéndoles que eran los mejores alumnos que había tenido en mucho tiempo, aparte de Minerva McGonagall, que era un año mayor que ellos y acababa de abandonar Hogwarts.

Finalmente, llegó el día de la esperada visita a Hogsmeade. La mayoría de los alumnos estaban alterados, puesto que se rumoreaba que hacía apenas una semana que se había abierto una tienda nueva: Zonko's. Según dichos rumores, era una tienda de objetos de broma. Hermione escuchaba divertida las especulaciones de los alumnos con respecto a dicha tienda. Pero, a pesar de todo, realmente se contagió de la infantil y despreocupada alegría, y se dejó invadir por las ganas de que llegara el domingo.

**Pronto Hermione y Riddle estarán en Hogsmeade por primera vez, ¿quizás les espere una romántica cita en Madame Tudipié? Jajajaja, seguro que no. **

**En el próximo capítulo:**

Hermione observó a Riddle, más sorprendida incluso que el día en que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, enterándose por primera vez de que era una bruja. ¿Éstaba riéndose a carcajada limpia? Sí, desde luego que sí, eso mismo estaba haciendo.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Riddle? –preguntó, un poco preocupada.

Él asintió despreocupadamente, con los ojos llorosos. Hacía años que no se reía tanto.


	5. La visita a Hogsmeade

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy J., por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Para Memi, que siempre está en la luna.**

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo cinco. La visita a Hogsmeade.

–¡Ay, Mione! –exclamó Samantha, emocionadísima –. ¿No estás emocionada?

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, repasando sus apuntes de transfiguraciones mientras sus compañeras se arreglaban –No es a mí a quién Samuels ha invitado a ir a Hogsmeade…

Samantha chilló ante la mención del chico, y siguió arreglándose el pelo. Hermione y Nathalie pusieron los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan histérica?

–No te preocupes, Hermy, yo te enseñaré el lugar –se ofreció la segunda. Hermione arrugó las cejas, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que se suponía que ella nunca había estado en el pueblo mágico –. Te va a encantar, te lo aseguro…

–¡Podéis acompañarme primero a Madame Tudipié! –sugirió Samantha, pícara. Nathalie la fulminó con la mirada.

–No pondremos un pie en este dichoso sitio –afirmó, convencida –. Es demasiado cuco, incluso para ti, Sam –la chica se limitó a sonreír tontamente.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listas, se dirigieron a la salida, pasando por detrás de los alumnos menores, quienes entregaban satisfechos sus permisos a la profesora McGonagall. Nathalie le explicaba con todo detalle cada uno de los lugares interesantes que visitarían, mientras Sam estaba en las nubes. Después de andar un buen rato llegaron al pueblo nevado, lleno de casas apretadas y altas, con largas chimeneas que se inclinaban como si fueran a caerse en cualquier momento. Las calles estaban completamente cubiertas de nieve helada, que chirriaba cuando la pisaban y se volvía resbaladiza. Las tres chicas avanzaron con cuidado, y despidieron a Samantha en el primer cruce que se encontraron. Nathalie insistió en visitar Zonko's en primer lugar. Fascinadas, recorrieron toda la tienda, que estaba abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts madrugadores. Entre risas levantaron curiosamente las bombas fétidas y los dulces hipotós, las baritas de goma y las plumas chupatinta.

–Creo que habrán muchas bromitas durante la semana –comentó Nathalie, observando los artículos con admiración. Hermione asintió.

–Mira eso –dijo Hermione –¡Globos chismosos! Perfectos para escampar rumores… –levantó las cejas, intrigada. Nathalie rió –A Sam le encantarían…

–¿Y esto? –dijo, señalando un papel en blanco –. Es un pergamino que borra todo lo escribes en él al cabo de media hora… ¡No me gustaría que me hicieran eso!

Hermione rió con ganas. Recordaba alguna experiencia con aquél dichoso pergamino.

–Te enseñaré un par de trucos para detectar hechizos cuando volvamos… –sugirió Hermione. Se arrepintió de no poder comprar nada, pero Nathalie compró un montón de artículos diferentes.

Se dirigieron a HoneyDunkes, con la boca hecha agua. La tienda era una explosión de color, y estaba impregnada con el olor dulce pero suave que tanto le gustaba. Las golosinas mágicas estaban ordenadas en altos y cargados estantes que se elevaban hasta parecer inclinados. El personal se desplazaba en largas escaleras que pasaban rozando las estanterías y entregaban a los golosos estudiantes los dulces que les habían pedido.

Hermione observaba con detenimiento un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores, cuando notó que una mano fuerte y grande se posaba en su hombro. Un poco asustada, se dio la vuelta, y se encontró cara a cara con una de las personas que menos ganas tenía de encontrar aquél día: Davies.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –preguntó, serio. La chica asintió y, con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó a Nat que estaría afuera. Ésta le levantó el pulgar y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Después del cálido y dulce ambiente de la tienda, el aire del exterior le sintió como una patada en el culo. Se había girado un poco de viento. Hermione se apartó el pelo de la cara y esperó a que Davies le dijera lo que quisiera decirle.

–Hermione, he estado pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo –empezó, un poco sonrojado –, y creo… bueno, creo que eres una chica maravillosa…

Hermione, temiéndose lo peor, no pudo esconder una mueca de disgusto. ¡No quería interferir en las vidas de aquella gente! Cuanto menos contacto tuviera con los estudiantes –especialmente si era de tipo romántico –, mejor. No había sido una chica popular en toda su vida, sólo Viktor Krum y Ron se habían fijado en ella, y cuando por fin conseguía captar un poco el interés del sexo contrario –no es que le importara mucho, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba satisfacer su orgullo femenino –, no podía aceptarlo.

–Y… bueno, me gustaría saber si… si tú… Si te gustaría que saliéramos juntos, alguna vez… –acabó, levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

Sí, allí estaba la maldita propuesta. ¡Menuda suerte la suya!

–Yo… Lo siento mucho, Robert –dijo, observando como se le desencajaba la expresión –, pero no puedo…

–¿Por qué? –interrumpió, molesto. Era obvio que no esperaba una negativa –. ¿Es por Riddle? –dijo, cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola a la cara.

Hermione iba a responder cuando la cabeza de Tom Riddle asomó por la calle principal, unos metros detrás de Davies. Sus ojos se encontraron y se observaron en silencio unos segundos, sin decirse nada, como si ninguno esperara encontrarse con el otro en aquél lugar. Robert, identificando su silencio como una afirmación a su pregunta, le plantó un beso en los labios, rabioso.

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no reaccionó. El roce era desagradable y forzoso, le hacía daño y le molestaba. Incluso la deformada perspectiva que tenía de la cara de Davies, con la nariz extrañamente grande, le resultaba profundamente desagradable.

De repente, la sorpresa en los ojos de Riddle la hizo despertar de su estupor y empezó a forcejear con su agresor. Riddle se dio cuenta de que Hermione intentaba deshacerse del agarre de Davies. Pensativo, se acercó con paso vacilante, sin saber si debía o no hacer algo. No hizo falta que llegara a una conclusión, porque cuando ella consiguió apartarse unos centímetros de su agresor, le plantó un firme gancho de derecha en la cara, que le dio justo en la nariz.

Se oyó un sonoro creck, y Hermione notó como una calidez líquida envolverle los dedos. Le dolía la mano, pero estaba segura de que a Davies le dolía mucho más la nariz… Respirando agitadamente, se acercó al chico para evaluar los daños. Parecía tener la nariz rota, y le sangraba abundantemente. En estado de shock, se la tocaba ligeramente sin creerse lo que acababa de pasarle. Hermione sacó la varita del bolsillo, dispuesta a arreglar un poco aquella cara magullada, pero Davies lo interpretó como un gesto amenazante, se levantó como pudo y, medio agachado medio corriendo, salió de allí. En aquél preciso momento, alguien estalló en risas.

Hermione observó a Riddle, más sorprendida incluso que el día en que había recibido la carta de Hogwarts, descubriendo por primera vez de que era una bruja. ¿Estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia? Sí, desde luego que sí, eso mismo estaba haciendo.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Riddle? –preguntó, un poco preocupada.

Él asintió despreocupadamente, con los ojos llorosos. Que recordara, nunca se había reído tanto.

–Buen gancho –consiguió articular, cuando se le pasó.

–Gracias –aceptó ella, sonrojada –. Supongo que tenías más razón de la que yo creía cuando describiste a Davies, el otro día… –añadió, un poco abochornada –. Es un pesado, un fanfarrón y un fanático del Quidditch.

–Olvidé mencionar que tiene la nariz extrañamente torcida… –comentó él. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa traviesa.

–Oye –dijo, tratando de ignorar las punzadas de dolor que empezaban a extenderse por su brazo –, ¿podrías arreglarme esto? –pidió, mostrándole la mano ensangrentada –. Me duele un poco.

–¿No puedes hacerlo tú misma, genio? –preguntó con prepotencia, divertido con la situación. Que Granger le pidiera ayuda… Las cosas empezaban a ponerse en su sitio…

–Es la mano de la varita, listo –le dijo con retintín y una mueca graciosa en la cara.

Riddle sacó elegantemente y con rapidez la varita del bolsillo. Se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano. Con un par de hechizos no verbales consiguió que le dejara de doler y quedara completamente limpia. Ella sonrió un poco.

El silenció invadió la escena, y él la soltó de repente, como si el contacto le quemara. Hermione sintió de nuevo el frío invernal en el lugar donde se habían tocado. Se separaron un poco, ambos confusos. Riddle le echó una fugaz mirada de soslayo, y, seguidamente, se fue.

Un poco desconcertada, volvió a entrar a la tienda de dulces y se dejó interrogar por una muy interesada Nathalie, a quién tuvo que explicar la situación detalladamente, olvidando mencionar a Riddle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Y entonces, Hermione le pegó un puñetazo en toda la nariz –volvió a recitar Nathalie, por decimoquinta vez, a sus compañeros Gryffindor.

Desde que el Hufflepuff había vuelto al castillo con la nariz rota, todo el mundo estaba interesado en escuchar la historia de Hermione Granger. Los compañeros de casa de la chica rieron con ganas ante la explicación. Con el partido entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor cercano, cualquier excusa era buena para meterse con los tejones.

–Pero no fue un simple puñetazo, no –seguía Nathalie, deleitando a sus oyentes y amargando a Hermione un poco más –, le dio por debajo. Se oyó un crek horrible, y la nariz le quedó hecha polvo. ¡Davies chilló como una niña! –Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella siguió exagerando su relato.

A su lado, Samantha le dio un pequeño codazo y le indicó con la cabeza que se girara. Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con la mirada de Davies, que la fulminaba desde lejos. Hermione decidió ignorarlo, pero el Gran Salón se llenó de cuchicheos y de miradas curiosas. Un poco cansada de tanto rollo, decidió levantarse.

Al salir del Gran Comedor cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba mucho para el inicio de la primera clase del día, pociones. Así pues, decidió dar un rodeo. Despacio y admirando los cuadros y tapices que adornaban las paredes, paseó por los olvidados pasillos del tercer piso. Con nostalgia pasó por delante de la puerta que, años atrás, les había llevado a la piedra filosofal. Al cruzar otro pasillo, oyó unas voces. Curiosa, se acercó a ellas. Reconoció a Dumbledore, hablando con Dippet.

–No, Armando, creo que retrasaré el viaje unos días más –el comentario pareció desagradar a Dippet, quién hizo ademán de protestar –. Grindelwald está encerrado en Nurmengard, y creó que el nuevo ministerio de magia alemán se está haciendo cargo de la situación magistralmente… Sus simpatizantes no tardarán en caer, estoy seguro –después de una breve pausa añadió, en tono más confidencial –, además, hay otros asuntos en Hogwarts que requieren mi atención.

Después de aquella enigmática declaración, Hermione se dio prisa en escurrirse pasillo abajo, puesto que los hombres daban la discusión por terminada. Haciendo memoria, consiguió recordar que Dumbledore había hecho algunos viajes al este de Europa entre 1945 y 1947 para ayudar en la captura de los seguidores del mago oscuro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar cual debía ser aquel asunto tan importante en Hogwarts.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, le faltó poco para llegar tarde a pociones. Entró en la clase casi corriendo y con el pelo revuelto y, por si fuera poco, el estúpido de Davies casi le hace la zancadilla. Si no fuera porque Slughorn se había fijado en su retraso, le hubiera hechizado.

Se sentó y en seguida empezó a dedicarse a su poción con mucho cuidado. Levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y se dio cuenta de algo que la sorprendió enormemente. ¡Riddle Se estaba equivocando! Su poción tenía un tono verdoso nada favorecedor. Y, sin embargo, él se mostraba tranquilo… Pensativo, ignorando la poción que, a sus pies, amenazaba con fundir el caldero.

–Riddle –cuchicheó –Riddle –tuvo que repetir para captar su atención. Él la miró un instante, cansado –¡Echa el amoníaco! –dijo, señalando el caldero.

Él bajó la vista y pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de repente. A toda prisa añadió el amoníaco y fue a buscar un par de ingredientes extra que le permitieran arreglar el desastre. Hermione entrecerró los ojos y le observó, curiosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sus movimientos eran poco enérgicos y se le veía decaído. Le observó más detenidamente y cayó en la cuenta de que tenía los ojos vidriosos, unas pronunciadas ojeras y se le cerraban los párpados. ¿Había pasado la noche en vela? Pero Hermione no tenía tiempo para Riddle, puesto que la poción era compleja y le exigía los cinco sentidos, y toda la atención de la que disponía.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron los días y las semanas, y Hermione Granger tuvo tanto trabajo que hasta se olvidó momentáneamente de que provenía del futuro. Entre Slughorn, Dumbledore y Merrythought, casi le costaba encontrar tiempo para respirar. Entre tanto trabajo y tanto ajetreo, incluso las rivalidades entre casas, el puñetazo a Davies, o el evidente cansancio de Riddle cayeron en el olvido.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, llegó la navidad. Hermione descubrió que sus dos nuevas amigas no se quedarían en Hogwarts a disfrutar de las fiestas. De hecho, casi nadie lo haría. Podía contar con los dedos los alumnos de séptimo que había en el Gran Comedor, justo después de que saliera el tren de Hogsmeade. Ella, Riddle, Avery, Lestrange y Mulciber, Abercrombie y un par de Hufflepuffs a los que no conocía, y que la miraban con silencioso odio.

Hasta aquella mañana, casi no había podido procesar que se acercaban las vacaciones. Sin embargo, encontrar el comedor tan vacío, tan poco lleno de vida, hizo que se sumiera en una desagradable melancolía. ¡Echaba de menos a Harry y a Ron! Cayó en la cuenta de que pasaría unas vacaciones muy solitarias, sin regalos y sin felicitaciones, lejos de sus seres queridos… Aunque, por otro lado, unas vacaciones con los Weasley tampoco hubieran sido una fiesta.

Además, llevaba casi tres meses en 1945, y no había hecho ningún avance con respecto a Lord Voldemort. Seguía sin saber nada de Riddle… Levantó la cabeza para observarle. Le vio, encorvado sobre la mesa de Slytherin, susurrándoles algo a sus tres seguidores, que asentían y le escuchaban, embelesados. Pero, ¿era una sensación que tenía ella, o los tres parecían nerviosos y cansados? Presentaban el mismo estado lastimero con el que Riddle había sido visto el último mes. Sin embargo, parecían… ¿contentos? Hermione entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaban planeando?

La imagen de los cuatro jóvenes charlando concentrados cobre algún secreto común la dejó pensativa y preocupada durante todo el día. ¿Quizás Riddle había empezado sus reuniones con los mortífagos? ¿Era por eso que parecían tan cansados? Era una posibilidad a tener en cuenta… Se dio cuenta de que no quedaría tranquila hasta que hiciera algo.

Amargamente, era consciente de que utilizaba la adrenalina de los momentos de acción y peligro para sacarse a si misma del aburrimiento entre el que vivía. Ya lo había hecho anteriormente, al perseguir mortífagos después de la caída de Voldemort, o incluso antes, al adentrarse en el ministerio, al ir a Godric's Hollow si un motivo realmente válido… Necesitaba hacer algo, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que no hacer nada.

Después de dos días de angustia y preocupación, decidió trazar un plan para descubrir qué estaba tramando Riddle. La principal debilidad de todas sus ideas era que requerían de la capa de invisibilidad que, desafortunadamente, no tenía. Sin embargo, una idea feliz le iluminó la mente la mañana del día veintidós de diciembre. ¡Charlus Potter!

El plan definitivo tenía tres etapas. La primera era la más sencilla: hacerse con la capa de invisibilidad de Potter. Al fin y al cabo, según habían descubierto, aquella capa había sido entregada de generación en generación a cada heredero del menor de los Peverell, hasta Harry Potter. Así pues, su abuelo no podía ser una excepción. Y si tenía en las venas una sola gota de la sangre Potter que ella conocía, tendría la capa consigo. Por su gran fortuna y suerte, Charlus pasaría las navidades en Hogwarts.

En cuanto le fuera posible, tenía que colarse en el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto y cogerle prestada la prenda. Le parecía algo fácil de conseguir.

La segunda etapa del plan también era bastante sencilla: conseguir un poco de la poción mutlijugos que habían hecho aquél último mes los alumnos de séptimo –a ser posible, de la suya propia, porque conocía las habilidades de sus compañeros en la materia–. Para ello, necesitaba la capa. Seguidamente conseguiría convertirse en Avery, Lestrange o Mulciber y procedería a la tercera etapa del plan.

La tercera etapa era, sin duda, la más peligrosa, y consistía en entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, hacerse pasar por uno de los tres seguidores de Riddle y descubrir que tramaban. En resumidas cuentas, un pequeña variante del inocente plan de Harry para descubrir si Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin en segundo año.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pasaron algunos días y Hermione se dio cuenta de que la primera etapa del plan tampoco era tan sencilla. A pesar de que apenas quedaban estudiantes en Hogwarts, siempre había alguien en la sala común. Sin embargo, después de casi desesperarse el día 24 por la noche, se dio cuenta de que el día 25 al mediodía todo el mundo sin excepciones estaría disfrutando de una comida navideña en el mágico ambiente del Gran Salón.

Se fue a la cama bastante satisfecha de sus deducciones, y mandó un par o tres de paquetitos navideños antes de acostarse. Había dos regalos para sus nuevas amigas, un par de detalles para las otras dos compañeras de habitación, Sophía y Rachel. Finalmente, miró un pequeño libro de tapas cobrizas con los ojos entrecerrados. Se lo había regalado la dependienta de una pequeña y clásica librería que había descubierto en Hogsmeade, al comprar uno igual. Al parecer, la mujer tenía doce de ellos desde hacía unos veinte años y no conseguía que nadie se los comprara… Lo que a Hermione le resultaba desconcertante, puesto que el libro era interesantísimo. Pero, ¿qué hacer con el segundo libro, si era igual que el primero? Una vocecita en su cabeza le había estado sugiriendo qué hacer con él durante todo el día, pero no estaba segura… Aunque, ¿quién si no él disfrutaría de aquél regalo?

Acabó envolviéndolo en un sencillo papel dorado y, recelosa, se lo dio a uno de los búhos de la pajarería de Hogwarts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Riddle despertó tarde aquella mañana de 25 de diciembre. Tenía sueño, después de haber pasado tantas noches sin dormir. Sin embargo, al levantarse le invadió un amargo mal humor. Lo primero que vio fueron los restos de papel de color en las camas de tres de sus compañeros de habitación. ¡Navidad! Oh, como odiaba la maldita navidad. Todo el mundo estaba absurdamente feliz, se felicitaban y se daban abrazos, se regalaban chorradas, se hinchaban a comida… Un fugaz destello de recuerdos desagradables le surcó la mente.

Se incorporó en la cama con un humor de perros. Avery, Lestrange y Mulciber ya habían desaparecido, como hacían cada año por aquellas fechas, conocedores del humor de su líder. Riddle dedicó dos amargos segundos a fulminar los envoltorios de colorines con la mirada. Con un amargo suspiro, comprobó los pies de su cama. No sabía por qué lo hacía cada año, si sabía que nunca había nada. Al fin y al cabo, él mismo había afirmado ante sus "amigos" que no quería oír ni un solo "_Buenas fiestas_". Pero, sorprendentemente, vio un destello dorado entre los pliegues de la vieja manta. Curioso se acercó hacia el pequeño paquete y lo tomó con ambas manos. Se sorprendió al ver que era un regalo. Algo en su pecho dio un brinco. Incrédulo, comprobó que llevaba su nombre. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién le había hecho un regalo? Uno de sus compañeros, claro… Fuera quién fuera, tendría cuatro palabras con él para que no volviera a hacerlo. ¡Él no necesitaba estúpidos regalos de navidad! Y lo que menos necesitaba era echar por los suelos la reputación que se había ganado entre sus nuevos seguidores…

No había ninguna nota explicativa fuera del envoltorio, por lo que procedió a abrirlo sin demasiadas contemplaciones, temiendo que no fuera alguna idea del loco de Dumbledore.

Era un libro. Un libro pequeño y un poco polvoriento. Lo giró para ver la portada y descubrió una nota doblada y pegada a ella. _Control y dominio del tiempo_, por _Argo Pyrites_.

"_Vaya, una lectura ligera_" pensó, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Abrió la nota y la leyó:

_Riddle,_

_Espero que no te moleste si me tomo la libertad de regalarte este libro. Lo encuentro fascinantemente interesante. Si quieres puedes leerlo, y lo comentamos. _

_Felices fiestas,_

_Hermione Granger._

Se quedó sin palabras. Su primer regalo de navidad (el primer regalo de verdad, no como la piruleta que le daban cada año en el orfanato) era de Granger. Observó el libro, fascinado. Así que los regalos también podían ser útiles… Por lo que recibían Avery o Lestrange, nadie lo hubiera dicho…

Escondió el libro dentro de su baúl, con la nota dentro. No, él no necesitaba regalos de navidad. Un poco menos malhumorado, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Una vez allí, no pudo resistirse a buscarla con la mirada, como si el hecho de verla pudiera calmar el incipiente malestar que se acomodaba en su estómago. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sin embargo, no la encontró. Frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién se ausentaría durante la cena de navidad?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione estaba en la habitación de los alumnos de sexto curso. Un poco nerviosa, revolvía un baúl tras otro, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para parar la oreja, por si el ruido que ella misma provocaba le impedía oír pasos ajenos.

Estaba tardando más de lo previsto, y con cada segundo extra que pasaba en aquella habitación el temblor de sus manos aumentaba. Intentó calmarse, convenciéndose de que había hecho cosas peores antes. Suspiró sonoramente y, con resignación, se dirigió al siguiente baúl. Para su sorpresa, enseguida detectó el suave y sedoso tacto de la capa de invisibilidad, tan familiar después de tantos años de repetido uso. Sonrió con nostalgia. ¡Lo que daría para que sus dos compañeros estuvieran allí con ella!

Sosteniendo la fina tela entre las manos, acariciándola, disfrutando de su tacto mientras la rozaba con las mejillas, dejando que un sinfín de dulces recuerdos la invadiera, fue repentinamente consciente de que nunca volvería a ver a Harry o a Ron. Todos los amargos pensamientos que había luchado desesperadamente por mantener alejados de su mente tomaron posesión de ella. Bajo la capa, un torrente de invisibles lágrimas surcó sus mejillas, y no pudo disimular sus temblorosos sollozos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mulciber avanzaba por el pasillo con rapidez, un poco más pálido de lo que era habitual en él. Su cara se torció involuntariamente con una mueca de dolor, y se llevó silenciosamente la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo. Escocía.

Respirando agitadamente, llegó al último peldaño de las escaleras y un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, saliendo de la nada. Salió disparado y se dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca al caer sobre los peldaños que acababa de pisar. Hermione se acercó a él con preocupación, y comprobó, tomándole el pulso, que no había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse. Le curó la herida de la nuca y le levantó del suelo con un silencioso hechizo. Escondió a Mulciber detrás de una armadura y le hizo un _obliviate_, solo por si acaso.

Sin esconder el asco que le producía, le arrancó un pelo y lo puso dentro del frasquito con poción multijugos que poco antes había sacado de la clase de pociones. Aún debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, esperó como la poción que tenía en las manos tomaba un tono grisáceo y con grumos nada apetecible, y se la bebió. Si hubiera podido tragarse cemento líquido, le hubiera sabido igual.

Controlando las ganas de vomitar, le quitó la túnica a Mulciber y se la colocó ella misma. Notó como se le hinchaban las manos y como se le alejaban los ojos del suelo. Con un poco de sensación de vértigo, comprobó que sus nuevas y gruesas piernas la sostenían. El largo y ondulado pelo se desteñía y se reducía, como si fuera aspirado hacia dentro de su cabeza, cosquilleándole la cara. Se quitó la capa y cubrió al inconsciente y desnudo Mulciber con ella.

El chico rubio, alto y grande, avanzaba por el pasillo con decisión, hasta que notó un repentino pinchazo en brazo, cerca de la muñeca. Por acto reflejo, se levantó la mano y vio una calavera con una lengua enroscada en forma de serpiente que la miraba, tenebrosa y negruzca. Se cubrió el brazo de inmediato y observó a su alrededor, nervioso, comprobando que nadie lo había visto.

Un poco tembloroso se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, de repente consciente de que Voldemort les estaba llamando. El chico, es decir, Hermione, presentaba una cara más pálida que de costumbre debido a la sorpresa. ¿La marca tenebrosa tan pronto?

Una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–Mulciber –éste se giró y encaró al recién llegado.

–Avery –respondió, formal y tranquilo. Por lo que Hermione había podido observar, se trataba de un chico callado y poco emotivo.

–¿Te escuece, verdad? –preguntó, señalándose el brazo. Mulciber asintió –. A mí también. No creía que dolería tanto… –comentó, enfurruñado, mientras se le adelantaba y marcaba el paso hasta la sala común de Slytherin –. _Contorsionista_ –susurró, y se le abrió la puerta –. No tengo ni idea de lo que es esto… Desde que el bicho raro de Dumbledore se encarga de escoger las contraseñas, que no hemos tenido ninguna normal…

Mulciber-Hermione asintió despacio, y le rió un poco la gracia. Avery pareció satisfecho con la actuación. Se adentraron en la sala, pobremente iluminada, y con un tono verdoso, cubierta de intrincadas filigranas y costosos tapices. Hermione observó con detenimiento la cargada decoración de la sala. Harry y Ron habían estado dentro anteriormente, pero ella no. Reprimió una mueca de disgusto al recordar el incidente de segundo curso, cuando se convirtió en medio gata.

–Avery, Mulciber –saludó Riddle desde una cómoda butaca central –. Llegáis tarde –apuntó, molesto. Dirigió lentamente la vista hacia ellos y los repasó con dureza.

–Lo sentimos –respondió Avery –, no volverá a ocurrir –dijo, y tomó asiento.

Mulciber se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y se sentó en uno de los acolchados taburetes que había alrededor de Riddle. La sala común estaba completamente vacía, con excepción de ellos mismos. Mulciber se retorció en su asiento, nervioso.

–¿Os han dado algún problema las marcas? –preguntó Riddle con dureza. Todos negaron con la cabeza, por lo que Hermione hizo lo mismo –. Bien. Es normal que duelan cuando sois llamados –añadió, y por la expresión de los otros, Hermione dedujo que ya les había contado aquél detalle con anterioridad –. Lo más importante es que Dumbledore no se entere –continuó, impasible y frío, más serio de lo Hermione le había visto jamás –. Ya nos tiene vigilados… ¿Qué te pasa Mulciber? –preguntó, enfadado, consiguiendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran al nombrado.

–Nada –contestó, con la garganta agarrotada. Había estado mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo durante un buen rato –. Pero cuando venía hacia aquí he tenido la sensación de que alguien… me observaba –acabó diciendo, compungido, temeroso de la reacción que sus palabras podían provocar en Riddle.

Sin embargo, este sólo asintió dirigiéndole una mirada inquietante. Apartó la vista con rapidez.

–Tened cuidado –acabó diciendo –. No sólo me preocupa Dumbledore.

–¿Granger? –inquirió Avery, con una mueca de desprecio en los labios.

Riddle asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Avery bufó.

–Me da mala espina –dijo Lestrange, a su turno –. No me creo ese cuento chino de que sea descendiente de los Peverell –dijo, con burla –. Creo que es una _sangresucia_ –acabó, escupiendo la última palabra impregnada de desprecio.

Hermione se estremeció, pero no dejó que las facciones de Mulciber se alteraran. Riddle, a su vez, frunció el ceño y observó a Lestrange con fiereza.

–¿Insinúas que he tocado a una _sangresucia_? –preguntó, apuñalándole con los ojos.

Lestrange tembló ligeramente en su sitio, perdiendo súbitamente su actitud altanera. Había olvidado por completo el tema del baile.

–No mi señor, no era mi intención insinuarlo –se apresuró en aclarar –, era solo una… sensación…

–¿Crees que una _sangresucia_ podría engañarme, Lestrange? ¿Qué podría rivalizarme en clase? –preguntó, con calma, pero sus ojos delataban lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza –. ¿A mí? –añadió – ¿A Lord Voldemort?

Hermione sintió como se mareaba y la invadían las nauseas ante todo lo aquella conversación conllevaba. Luchó por mantenerse impasible, y se aferró con fuerza a su taburete, por si le fallaba el equilibrio.

Lestrange, a su vez, parecía estar al borde de un colapso, y se apresuraba a murmurar disculpas entremezcladas con grandilocuentes elogios.

–Lord –interrumpió Avery –, lamento interrumpir, pero creo que Lestrange sólo se refería a que Granger… –empezó, con profundo desprecio.

–¿¡Queréis dejar a Graner fuera de esto! –estalló Riddle, poniéndose en pie y con un brillo peligroso en el fondo de sus negros ojos –. Estamos discutiendo temas de vital importancia –siseó, furioso –, y no toleraré más interrupciones.

Los jóvenes temblaron ante la mirada irada que les dirigía su señor. Éste volvió a sentarse, de repente completamente calmado e impasible, dando la sensación de que nada había ocurrido. Con un leve movimiento de mano y sin dirigir la mirada a ninguno de los presentes, les indició que se fueran. Obedecieron de inmediato.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione, tras recuperar su apariencia original debajo de la capa, se dirigió a su habitación con mucho que pensar. Como se temía, las reuniones de los mortífagos habían empezado. Sin embargo, había algo mucho más preocupante: la marca tenebrosa. Subió las escaleras de la torres de Gryffindor, pensativa. Estaba convencida de que Riddle no usaría la marca hasta más adelante, hasta que hubiera formado un grupo más extenso y se hubiera alejado de la constante, aunque disimulada, vigilancia de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué arriesgarse? No tenía sentido…

Además, había otro aspecto de la conversación aún más preocupante: el modo en que los demás Slytherins le temían y se dirigían a él con expresiones parecidas a "_Mi señor_" o "_Mi Lord_". No podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que todo estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa, y tomando un matiz más serio, más oscuro, más real.

Entreabrió la habitación de los alumnos de sexto y guardó la capa en el baúl de Potter.

Otro tema que le quitaría el sueño en los próximos días era que Lestrange hubiera descubierto su tapadera, aunque el hecho de que Riddle no le creyera le daba un poco de confianza. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse qué la había delatado.

Recordó de nuevo el enojo de Riddle, y sus furiosas palabras. Dejad a Granger fuera de esto. Un molesto cosquilleo le subió por el estómago. ¿Por qué enfadarse tanto? ¿Por qué Riddle estaba tan convencido de que ella no era hija de muggles? Seguramente, se respondió su misma pregunta, porque creía que los sangre pura eran superiores a los demás… Aquél prejuicio sin fundamentos sería su tapadera, puesto que con su habilidad mágica e inteligencia –modestia aparte –nadie podría afirmar que era un ser inferior.

Cansada, se dejó caer encima de la cama y cerró los ojos. No le apetecía hacer nada. Ni pensar, ni recordar, ni seguir sintiendo la exasperante angustia que poco a poco la corroía por dentro. No quería tener que darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Tom Riddle y Voldemort eran la misma persona. De que debajo de su máscara de estudiante altivo, pero inteligente e interesante, se escondía un asesino despiadado, un hombre capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de representar con inquietante exactitud la peor de sus pesadillas.

Porque Tom Riddle podía ser agradable, y podía hacerla rabiar, y podía mantener una conversación interesante y productiva. Porque Tom Riddle podía ser un adolescente de diecisiete años como cualquier otro, y, sin embargo, no lo era.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Riddle, a metros de distancia de la desesperada Gryffindor, sufría un estado parecido. Estaba furioso, y ni si quiera sabía por qué. ¿Qué más le daba si se metían con Granger? ¿Qué más le daba que sospecharan lo que fuera de ella? Joder, ¿Qué más le daba si se moría, incluso? Aporreó la cama con violencia.

Había actuado como un crío, enfadándose sin motivo alguno con Lestrange y Avery. Pues claro que había algo sospechoso en Granger. El modo en como le examinaban sus ojos de color avellana, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Como le vigilaba, como se impedía dejarse engañar por sus dulces palabras. Sus cambios de actitud, desde una adolescente normal y risueña, a una persona desconfiada y fría. Y, ¿Qué bruja de diecisiete años se enfrentaba en un duelo amistoso con aquella fiereza y habilidad? Sí, estaba seguro de que algo pasaba con Granger.

Entonces, ¿por qué se enfadaba? ¿Por qué le molestaba que los demás compartieran su opinión? Algo en su interior se revolvió, incómodo. Y es que, en el fondo, sabía por qué: le jodía que aquello no quedara entre Granger y él.

Desde el primer momento, había sido él quién se había fijado en ella, y ella en él. Era recíproco, era un interés desconfiado del uno por el otro. De ellos, y de nadie más. Como un entendimiento secreto que relucía cuando se encontraban y se apagaba cuando se separaban. Como si, por un segundo, estuvieran sólo ellos, alejados del mundo, en una especie de duelo mental en que cada uno se esforzaba por descubrir al otro. Porque nadie más estaba a su nivel, nadie era capaz de equipararse con ellos…

Se sacó aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza e intentó serenarse. Absurdo. Tenía que descubrir qué pasaba con Granger. Por mucho que disfrutara de aquella pelea silenciosa y encubierta, lo que él escondía era demasiado importante. No podía arriesgarse a descubrirse.

Tenía que actuar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione salió de la sala común, aburrida y abatida. No había sido capaz de sacarse a Riddle de la cabeza en todo el día, y no le apetecía seguir pensando en él. No le gustaba ser más consciente que nunca de que estaba mirando a dos caras de la misma moneda, de que no podía separar una de la otra. De que Tom Riddle era su enemigo.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta que se dio de bruces con alguien. Levantó la cabeza murmurando una disculpa, que murió en su boca cuando se encontró con los ojos negros que, horas antes, podrían haber matado a un basilisco.

–Granger –dijo, con voz cansada, como si prefiriera dar de comer a un hipogrifo con los ojos cerrados antes que seguir diciendo lo que iba a decir –. Tenemos que hablar.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece? Hermione empieza a estar un poco asustada, y se ha dado cuenta de que Riddle ya es peligroso. ¿Qué hará para detenerle? **

**Por otro lado, Riddle parece dispuesto a descubrir qué es lo que nuestra chica se trae entre manos. ¿Qué querrá decirle? ¿Descubrirá algo?**

**Bueno, lo veréis en el próximo capítulo. Hoy no hay un avance, más que nada porque el próximo capítulo es tan solo un esquema, y no estoy segura de si le cambiaré algo. Así que, antes que escribir algo que quizás no pase, prefiero no escribir nada. **

**Espero que os guste mucho, y, sobretodo, os agradezco que leáis el fic. ****Muchas, muchas gracias**** por vuestro apoyo. Cada comentario, cada me gusta que recibo, es un pequeño empujoncito que me ayuda a continuar. **

**Hasta pronto!**


	6. Juegos peligrosos

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy J., por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Para Arcangel Gabriel, que me dio la idea de mezclar a Grindelwald en este lío ;)**

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo seis. Juegos peligrosos.

Hermione estaba cerca de las escaleras de la torre del reloj. Riddle, a su lado, estaba serio y callado, como si no supiera que quería decirle exactamente.

Y, de hecho, así era.

Había salido de las mazmorras con las ideas muy claras. Cuando había llegado a la torre de Gryffindor, ya tenía sus dudas. Y antes de que pudiera dar media vuelta, Granger había chocado con él. Bendita su suerte... Un poco cohibido, la había llevado a un lugar apartado, mientras pensaba exactamente en qué decirle.

Tenía muy claro qué quería: quería saber qué le pasaba a Granger por la cabeza. Porque no la entendía, y cuanto más reflexionaba sobre sus acciones, menos claros veía sus motivos.

Se le ocurrían miles de ideas para hacerla hablar, cada una más eficaz que la anterior. Y, por un motivo que no llegaba a comprender, no quería usar ninguna de ellas.

Granger estaba de pie a su lado, tan cerca que podía contarle las pestañas. Sería tan sencillo forzarle garganta abajo el contenido del frasquito de _veritaserum_ que había pispado del despacho de Slughorn… Sería incluso más sencillo cruciarla hasta que se decidiera a abrir la boca, asustarla para que nunca se atreviera a contarle a Dumbledore lo que le había hecho.

Pero el brillo en sus ojos claros le decía que no sería tan fácil. Que ella era un hueso duro de roer. Lo más sencillo sería provocarla hasta que soltara algo, sí. Decidido, se apartó un poco de la pared y la encaró, frente a frente. Abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle, sin pelos en la lengua, "_se que eres una sangresucia, y sé por qué no te fías de mí_", para tentar a la suerte, porque quizás sería verdad. Pero a medida que abría la boca, que el negro de sus ojos se encontraba con su expresión inocente y preocupada, las palabras se le escapaban sin poder evitarlo.

–Gracias por el libro –dijo, en medio del pasillo, con cara de estúpido.

Silencio.

Granger abrió los ojos con sorpresa mal disimulada, para entrecerrarlos en seguida y mirarle con incredulidad.

Riddle estuvo tentado de llevarse una mano a la boca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Quería hablar de nuevo, quería abrir su maldita boca traicionera y reírse de su cara, meterse con ella por ser tan estúpida, por creer que él podría dar las gracias por algo, por creer que le gustaría su maldito libro.

Pero a medida que la expresión de Hermione se suavizaba y sus labios se curvaban poco a poco en un atisbo de sonrisa, las ideas se le escapaban de la mente como peces en un rio turbulento.

De repente fue incapaz de negar que le había gustado recibir un regalo de navidad. Que se había sentido especial. Que quizás necesitaba sentir que no era la única maldita persona en aquél mundo que nunca había recibido un regalo como dios mandaba. Porque desde que la señora Cole había decidido no darle ningún regalo –para castigarlo por atemorizar a los demás, y porque él nunca los agradecía –, había sentido una envidia profunda de los demás. Y entonces se había dicho que no quería ningún maldito regalo, que era algo inútil, que no significaban nada…

Y allí estaba, en medio de un pasillo, a solas con una chica, con cara de idiota y un poco avergonzado, dando las gracias por haber recibido un estúpido libro por navidad.

–De nada –contestó Hermione, sacándole de su mundo de repentinas confesiones –, pensé que te gustaría.

Riddle asintió, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Nunca en su vida se había quedado sin palabras, y justo cuando más las necesitaba, no era capaz de producir nada más que un carraspeo.

–¿Era eso lo que querías decirme? –preguntó ella, con timidez, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

–Eh… no… bueno, sí, pero… –empezó, queriendo hundirse en el suelo de fría piedra –, quería… quería saber por qué lo hiciste… –dijo, preguntando al fin lo que se había cuestionado desde el momento en que el papel dorado había rozado sus manos.

Aquella vez fue Hermione quién se quedó callada. Lo hizo porque no quería decirle la verdad, no quería que él supiera que había estado a punto de no hacerlo, que simplemente no sabía qué hacer con dos copias del mismo libro. No quería decírselo porque intuía que para él había significado algo, que era importante. Porque seguramente era la primera vez en su vida que daba las gracias por algo de aquella manera.

Una vez más se dio cuenta de que realmente Riddle tenía dos caras, el frío e impasible rostro de la muerte, y el adolescente normal y corriente, que le daba las gracias con timidez y sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

–Porque sabía que lo encontrarías interesante –dijo, sonriendo –, y… Porque me gusta comentar libros contigo.

Riddle asintió, con un poco de color en su pálido rostro. Se peinó en cabello con una mano, suspirando, nervioso.

–No lo he leído todavía, cuando lo haga, te avisaré –acabó comentando, después de un ligero titubeo, añadió –. Espero que no te moleste que yo no tenga nada para ti…

Levantó la cabeza y la miró con una sinceridad perturbadora. Y se dio cuenta de que Riddle había estado preocupado por ello desde que había abierto su regalo. Se sentía incómodo al no tener nada a cambio.

–No tienes porque darme nada –le dijo ella, conmovida –, te hice un regalo porque me apeteció. Que me des las gracias ya es compensación suficiente.

–No –dijo él, decidido –. Encontraré algo que darte a cambio –aseguró con voz firme y, un poco avergonzado por la conversación, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Hermione miró sorprendida como Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, se alejaba cabizbajo tras darle sinceramente las gracias. Se sentía extrañamente conmovida, y el terror y la preocupación que la habían invadido el día antes tras salir de la reunión de mortífagos, se evaporó para ser sustituido por una extraña calidez. Sonrió.

A pesar de la insistencia de su mente racional, se negaba a creer que aquél chico era en realidad el mago tenebroso que haría temblar a cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la Tierra. Porque Tom Riddle era una moneda con dos caras, opuestas, conectadas. Y acababa de ver la cara que la conmovía, una cara oculta, escondida con esfuerzo, pero llena de posibilidades.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida: daría lo que hiciera falta para acabar con Lord Voldemort, pero, a su vez, salvaría a Tom Riddle. Aunque tuviera que salvarle de sí mismo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione tuvo unos días agradables. Durante el resto de las vacaciones se dedicó a trabajar y a empezar a estudiar para los EXTASIS, y los días se le escurrieron de las manos como el agua por el agujero del fregadero.

Así pues, pronto se vio rodeada de sus compañeros de nuevo, de risas, de bromas, de juegos y charlas. Poco a poco, la soledad que se había apoderado de ella fue desapareciendo, y Hermione estuvo muy tranquila hasta el primer día de clase.

Una vez se reanudó el curso, quedó colapsada bajo un alud de trabajo, y Dumbledore siguió insistiendo con la transfiguración humana. Después de tanto tiempo sin practicar, a Hermione le costó volver a cogerle el truco. Sin embargo, el mismo primer día de clase consiguió convertir a Riddle en un magnífico pájaro verde botella, y destransfigurarlo con la misma facilidad. Fue obsequiada con una cuantiosa cantidad de puntos y un buen número de aplausos.

Sin embargo, Riddle la eclipsó al convertirla en una maravillosa cobra africana, que aterrorizó a la mayor parte del alumnado, y que Dumbledore tuvo que destransfigurar antes de que cundiera el pánico.

–Todavía siento los dientes más afilados que de costumbre –se quejó Hermione, frotándolos con la lengua.

–Al menos no tienes la sensación de ir a salir volando en cualquier momento –respondió Riddle, con los brazos más pegados a su cuerpo de lo normal.

Hermione se rio con ganas, notando las oscuras orbes observándola.

–¿Probamos con otro animal? –sugirió Hermione, apartándose un poco del resto de alumnos que practicaban de pie, uno de los cuales tenía patas de araña.

Riddle asintió y la siguió, sin previo aviso levantó la varita y de un solo movimiento la convirtió en un gato negro, que se restregó en las piernas del chico, ronroneando. Cuando recuperó su cuerpo, Hermione levantó la varita de inmediato y le devolvió el golpe. Dónde segundos antes había estado Tom Riddle dormitaba un pequeño conejito blanco. Ella lo cogió en brazos y le acarició el suave pelaje.

–Un conejo precioso, señorita Granger –dijo Dumbledore, a su lado, divertido.

El intercambio de hechizos entre los dos alumnos siguió durante largo rato, y pronto el resto de sus compañeros olvidaron su propia práctica para observar embelesados el silencioso duelo de ingenio. Escorpiones, monos, ranas, leones, perros, aves del paraíso, corderos… cada vez con más rapidez y sin vacilación. Finalmente, Hemrione y Riddle se transformaron mutuamente en un lobo y un zorro. Los dos animales se encararon con curiosidad y desconfianza, y fue Dumbledore quién tuvo que devolverlos a su forma original.

Al salir de la clase, Hermione observó a Riddle hablar con sus compañeros de Slytherin. Avery comentó algo y, después de dirigirle a ella una breve mirada de soslayo, se rieron. Observó a Tom, en el centro del grupo de serpientes, sonriendo con indolencia y haciendo algún comentario ingenioso, y de repente algo se incendió dentro de ella. Sintió un calor enfermizo correteándole por dentro, con furia, con rabia.

Odiaba ver a Riddle con aquellos mortífagos prematuros, que parecían recordarle constantemente quién era en realidad, qué escondía. Que no era simplemente Tom Riddle, un adolescente simpático y atractivo con el que charlar.

Un poco desconcertada por sus propios pensamientos decidió pincharle. Era consciente de que estaba haciendo algo estúpido, de que nada bueno podía salir de ello. Y, sin embargo, se acercó a su profesor preferido y le hizo la dichosa pregunta, para atraer la atención del heredero de Slytherin.

–Profesor, si yo convirtiera a alguien en un basilisco –ante la mención de dicho animal sintió la mirada oscura clavarse en su nuca–, ¿adquiriría sus capacidades? Es decir, ¿mataría con los ojos y poseería el mismo tipo de veneno mortal?

Dumbledore la miró inexpresivamente. Pero el anormal brillo peligroso en fondo de sus azulados ojos revelaba lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Sí –respondió –, aunque al ser el basilisco un animal mágico y de características tan especiales, sería particularmente difícil realizar la transformación con éxito… –explicó –. Espero que no tenga usted intención de hacerlo, señorita Granger.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo, gesticulando tontamente con las manos –, era simple curiosidad… ¿Se aplicaría lo mismo con un hipogrifo u otros animales que los muggles desconocen?

–Sí, claro está –contestó –, ya sean dragones, unicornios o kappas… Cualquier animal mágico posee unas características e inteligencia muy particulares y difíciles de reproducir.

Hermione asintió. A su lado, Riddle estaba más tenso que de costumbre, pero aparentaba una total indiferencia. Sus compañeros fueron saliendo sin esperarle, y se marcharon juntos de la clase. Ella estaba convencida de que no le dirigiría la palabra, pero se equivocaba.

–¿Por qué le has preguntado eso a Dumbledore? –dijo, fingiendo desinterés.

–Bueno… hace poco leí algo acerca de los basiliscos, y después de que me transfiguraras en serpiente, se me ocurrió la duda –explicó, haciéndose la tonta.

No acababa de explicarse que ganaba jugando a aquél juego. Era peligroso, y si Riddle la descubría tendría problemas, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería provocar en él algún tipo de reacción, de interés, algo que le permitiera comprenderle, ayudarle… O simplemente sacar un tema de conversación.

–Sería interesante, ¿no te parece? –le dijo él, acercándosele más –, convertir a alguien en un basilisco –aclaró, con las facciones endurecidas y los ojos brillantes, de manera peligrosa.

Hermione no supo qué contestar. Temió haber despertado en él alguna idea de la que luego se arrepintiera.

–¿Interesante? ¿En qué sentido? –evitó contestar, desviando la mirada con incomodidad.

–Me gustaría ver un basilisco –dijo, suavemente –. ¿A ti no? Hay pocas personas que lo hayan hecho… Seguramente porque la mayoría de las que lo han visto no vivieron para contarlo –finalizó, con una risa lúgubre.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la estaba provocando. Estaban jugando al mismo maldito juego, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a perder.

A pesar del tono despreocupado del joven, no le sacaba los ojos de encima, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle.

–Una vez vi uno –contestó ella, secamente. Esta vez fue el turno de Riddle de sorprenderse. No la creyó, pero siguió jugando.

–¿En serio? ¿Cómo tenía los ojos? –preguntó, con sarcasmo.

–Grandes y amarillos, como dos focos en un mar de tinieblas –explicó, recordando la imagen que había visto una vez en un espejo y le había costado una buena temporada en la enfermería.

Riddle disminuyó el paso hasta pararse en medio del desértico corredor. Se miraron fijamente, ella unos metros por delante, evaluándose. Quizás la conversación se les iba de las manos, pero no querían parar.

–Te veo bastante viva, Granger –apuntó, con las cejas en alto. Nadie había visto los ojos de un basilisco y vivido para contarlo. ¿Por qué Granger fingía lo contrario?

–¿No te algeras, Riddle? –dio por toda respuesta, con una sonrisa burlona y provocativa.

–Mucho –contestó él secamente, con la voz un poco grave.

Hermione se giró para esconder su repentino rubor y siguió andando, con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez. No sabía si por la tensión de las palabras que habían intercambiado, o por la intensidad de la última mirada que él le había dirigido.

"Mucho" resonó de nuevo en su cabeza. Hermione apretó su libro en su pecho y aceleró el paso hasta desaparecer entre el laberinto de pasillos de Hogwarts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Oh, por Merlín, Sam –se exclamó Hermione –, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no ha pasado nada?

Samantha la observó con ojo crítico.

–¿Nada de nada? Yo creo que había un buen ambiente en Transfiguraciones, Mione… –sonrió, pícara –. La parejita de alumnos modelo, ¿no sería bonito? –siguió pinchando, sentándose encima de su cama.

–¡Sam! No hay nada entre Riddle y yo –repitió, molesta.

–¿Y qué es lo que te molesta, que te lo preguntemos o que no haya nada en realidad? –añadió Rachel, que sólo estaba de paso. Sam le rió la gracia, y Hermione se enfurruñó.

En aquél momento, Sophía entro en la habitación, pálida. Se hizo un breve silencio, durante el cual todas notaron que algo iba mal. Rachel se acercó a su amiga y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, obligándola a sentarse.

–Ha habido un ataque –empezó, respondiendo la muda pregunta que flotaba en el ambiente –. Los guerreros de Nurmengard han atacado el suroeste de Inglaterra.

A Samantha se le escapó un grito ahogado. Rachel se alejó un poco de Sophía para acunarle la cara entre las manos.

–¿Y qué ha ocurrido? –le preguntó, preocupada.

–Cincos muertos, doce heridos de gravedad en San Mungo's, casi cien heridos leves –recitó con voz tremulosa –. Dos de los muertos eran niños de siete años…

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano y se le humedecieron los ojos. Los recuerdos de la cruenta guerra que había vivido afloraban a su mente uno tras otro.

–¿Pero qué pretenden? ¡Grindelwald ha caído! –se exclamó Samantha –¡Atacando gran Bretaña! Eso es una locura.

–No se sabe –dijo Sophía –, en el ministerio creen que buscan venganza…

–Contra Dumbledore –dedujo Hermione, levantándose de golpe.

Salió de la habitación dejando a sus compañeras debatiendo los hechos y motivos con preocupación, y pendientes de las noticias que el padre de Sophía podía comunicarles desde el ministerio.

Por su lado, Hermione era un hervidero de pensamientos y relaciones. Estaba convencida de que nunca había habido un ataque a Inglaterra por parte de los seguidores de Grindelwald, ni antes de su caída, ni después. Entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sólo había una explicación posible: el futuro estaba cambiando. Y, ¿qué podía causar un cambio de aquellas características? Ella. Era la única explicación. Era el único elemento cambiado, por lo que todos los demás cambios provenían sin duda de ella.

Se encaminó con velocidad por los corredores, sin un rumbo concreto, con el único objetivo de liberar la tensión de su cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía ella haber provocado un ataque de Nurmengard al suroeste de Inglaterra? ¿Qué relación tenía ella con los asesinos de Grindelwald? Un fugaz recuerdo le vino a la mente:

"–_No, Armando, creo que retrasaré el viaje unos días más –el comentario pareció desagradar a Dippet, quién hizo ademán de protestar –. Grindelwald está encerrado en Nurmengard, y creó que el nuevo ministerio de magia alemán se está haciendo cargo de la situación magistralmente… Sus simpatizantes no tardarán en caer, estoy seguro –después de una breve pausa añadió, en tono más confidencial –, además, hay otros asuntos en Hogwarts que requieren mi atención."_

Dumbledore se había quedado en Hogwarts, y sus enemigos habían ido a buscarle. ¿Por qué Dumbledore se había quedado? Por ella. De nuevo, era la única explicación posible. Ella era el asunto en Hogwarts que requería su atención, dedujo. Dumbledore la tenía vigilada. Seguramente, la había dejado estar en el castillo para tenerla bajo control. No podía culparle, ¿Quién se fiaría de alguien que dice haber venido del futuro gracias a un arrebato de magia involuntaria?

Frenó de repente su rápida carrera hacia ninguna parte, y se apoyó a una de las columnas del Hall. ¿Era ella responsable de las muertes de aquella gente? Imaginaba a los dos niños, inocentes, asustados, asesinados a sangre fría por su culpa… ¡No! No podía dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos, o se hundiría. Su mente lógica acudió al rescate.

"_Hermione, vamos, Hermione. Si esos locos no estuvieran matando gente en el sur de Inglaterra, lo harían en el este de Europa. ¡Seguro! Si esos niños no estuvieran muertos, otros lo estarían"._

Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo por la columna, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Notó como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, mojando suavemente sus pestañas. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un ataque de recuerdos, desde unos meses después de la muerte de sus padres. Lloró silenciosamente en el pasillo vacío, recordando los rostros de todos aquellos que había visto morir, de los inertes cuerpos tumbados en el suelo, de los mortífagos, con sus risas crueles…

Recordó su desesperada huida por los callejones de Londres después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, con la sensación de tener mortífagos observándoles por todas partes. Recordó también la tensión y adrenalina de su incursión en el ministerio, como Ron había pagado su repentina desaparición con sangre… Más y más recuerdos desagradables acudían a su mente: el mal humor causado por el horcrux, las hirientes palabras de Ron, lo sola y abandonada que se había sentido cuando él se había marchado… Las frustrantes y tristes horas, agobiantes, pasadas a solas con Harry…

Empezó a sollozar ruidosamente. Bathilda Bagshot, mirándola con aquellos ojos muertos, su piel abriéndose y retorciéndose para dar lugar a la horrible serpiente que casi se los había comido… El resentimiento en los ojos de Harry al comunicarle que había roto su varita…

Vió los ojos locos de Bllatrix Lestrange, mirándola con odio y despreció, disfrutando con su sufrimiento, marcándola con sucias palabras, con la horrible cicatriz que lucía en el brazo izquierdo y que tanto esfuerzo le costaba tapar… Sintió de nuevo el dolor en su propia carne, consumiéndola, amenazando con enloquecerla, o hacerle perder el conocimiento. Solo para que la bruja la despertara de nuevo y siguiera torturándola.

Finalmente, sus recuerdos volvieron a mostrarle a Ron, alejándose de ella después de la guerra, encerrándose en sí mismo, en aquella cáscara de dolor y autocompasión que había decidido crear a su alrededor…

¡Y sus padres! Los rostros de sus padres, contritos, agonizantes, muertos… Algo se rompió en su interior y sintió que le costaba respirar. Era a duras penas consciente de que sufría un ataque de ansiedad.

De repente, unas manos fuertes y cálidas se posaron en sus hombros y la levantaron como si fuera una pluma. Gentilmente levantaron su rostro.

–¿Qué te ocurre Granger? –preguntó Tom Riddle, susurrando.

Hermione tenía delante el artífice de la guerra que estaba recordando, y sólo era capaz de ver unos ojos llenos de preocupación. Porque si la miraba con aquellos ojos, con aquella ansiedad, y con aquel atisbo de ternura, era incapaz de ver a Voldemort. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello y lloró en su hombro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Riddle caminaba furioso por un pasillo desierto, pensando en Hermione Granger. La conversación que habían tenido aquella tarde le había dejado con mal sabor de boca. No solamente porque su mención y descripción del basilisco insinuaban temas que él no quería tratar, sino porque no había sido capaz de sonar sarcástico al decir aquél estúpido "_mucho_".

Sumido en sus pensamientos, casi no se dio cuenta del bulto tembloroso que sollozaba apoyado en una columna. Sin embargo, acabó reconociendo la rizada mata de pelo de Hermione. Frenó lentamente hasta detenerse cerca de ella.

Se aproximó con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de interrumpir un momento íntimo. Se dio cuenta de que lloraba, por el temblor arrítmico de sus hombros. Una sensación de creciente malestar se apoderó de sus entrañas, y no pudo evitar agarrarla fuertemente por los hombros y levantarla del suelo de un brusco movimiento. Rápidamente dirigió una mano a sus mejillas y le levantó el rostro.

–¿Qué te ocurre Granger? –preguntó, intranquilo.

La chica le miró unos instantes, llena de dolor, y se aferró a él como a un salvavidas, pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello. Tom nunca había consolado a nadie en toda su vida, nunca lo había encontrado necesario ni digno de él. Sin embargo, en aquél momento deseó haberlo hecho con anterioridad.

Se removió, incómodo, pero ella no daba muestras de ir a soltarle. Así pues, dio la vuelta con cuidado y se apoyó él en la columna, dejándola llorar. Con movimientos toscos y nada espontáneos le pasó una mano por el pelo enredado, despacio. La abrazó ligeramente con el brazo izquierdo, aún más perturbado.

Sintió su calidez en el pecho, la humedad de sus lágrimas en el cuello, y el temblor de su cuerpo junto al suyo. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de alguien como en aquel momento. Y no podía haber sospechado que era tan agradable sentir calor humano.

Después de un buen rato de silencio, sólo interrumpido por los ahora ruidosos sollozos, Riddle apartó el pelo de la cara de Hemrione con cuidado y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ella le miró incansablemente, queriendo ver dentro de él. Secó las lágrimas de su rostro con nerviosismo.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –repitió, tan cerca de ella que podía sentir el aliento proveniente de sus erráticas respiraciones sobre los labios.

–Sólo… recordaba la guerra… –consiguió decir, después de varios intentos fracasados de articular algún sonido coherente.

Riddle asintió sin decir nada, como incitándola a hablar.

–Fue… fue tan horrible… Tantos muertos inocentes, tanto daño, tanto dolor…

Las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Las siguientes frases las pronunció entre sollozos.

–Y… mis padres… mis padres… Él los… les…

No pudo terminar la frase y Riddle la abrazó de nuevo, deseando sinceramente que dejara de llorar. Algo dentro de él se encogía cuando la sentía temblar y estremecerse entre sus brazos.

–¿Murieron? –preguntó, sintiéndose incómodo de nuevo. No sabía dónde meter las manos, ni como medir sus palabras.

Hermione asintió contra su pecho y él dejó escapar un suspiro. La gran y estoica Granger deshaciéndose en llantos entre sus brazos… Dos meses antes hubiera encontrado la situación un poco cómica, pero en aquél momento sólo deseaba hacerla sentir mejor.

Había algo en ella, quizás su inteligencia, su perspicacia, el modo en como siempre acertaba en lo que decía, insinuando que sabía cosas que él no había explicado a nadie… Quizás por eso le fascinaba tanto, y le llamaba la atención de aquella manera. Quería entenderla, y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba intentándolo, sentía que a su lado se libraba de su monótona existencia. Que se convertía en algo más que Tom Riddle, huérfano, mestizo, asesino…

Un nuevo y pronunciado sollozo de Hermione le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Vamos –le dijo –, iremos a ver a madame Wainscott. Te dará algo para tranquilizarte.

Con las manos en sus hombros, la llevó hasta le enfermería.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore estaba en la enfermería, rebuscando entre los estantes llenos de pequeños frascos de todas formas y colores. Necesitaba un calmante.

Había salido un poco tocado de su duelo con Grindelwald, no sólo físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Le había costado años de dura mentalización hacerse la idea de que tenía que pararle los pies a su compañero, su amigo, su…

Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación. ¿Qué sentido tenía pensar en ello ahora? Lo único que lamentaba era haber creído que su agonía y culpabilidad acabarían con el duelo.

Pero no, siempre arrastraría la culpa de no haber acabado con todo aquello antes, penosamente consciente de que podría haber salvado muchas vidas.

Las grandes personas cometen grandes errores, se dijo.

Y el suyo aún lo perseguía. Primero Ariana, después su hermano, ahora Gellert y luego las víctimas de la guerra del este.

En aquél momento, cuando se había quitado las gafas de media luna para pellizcarse el puente de la nariz entraron sus dos alumnos "favoritos": Riddle y Granger.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tom y sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que todavía ejercía en él el mismo efecto dominante. Se fijó entonces en los sollozos de la joven.

–¿Qué le ocurre a la señorita Granger, Tom? –preguntó, con aquella mirada azul y penetrante tan suya.

El joven dedujo que detrás de aquella pregunta se escondía un "¿Qué le has hecho a la señorita Granger, Tom?" y, en vez de sonreír y responder amablemente pero con sorna como hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, se sintió ofendido.

–No lo sé, profesor –respondió fríamente, mostrando el disgusto que le producían las palabras de aquél hombre que tanto odiaba y tanto temía.

–¿Necesita un calmante? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a ambos.

–Eso hemos venido a buscar –expuso, apático.

Dumbledore sonrió ligeramente y le entregó a Hermione el frasquito que había estado a punto de tomarse él mismo. Le indicó que se sentara y se sorprendió al ver que Riddle hacía lo mismo a su lado, sin despegar los ojos del hombre, desconfiado, como si quisiera controlar que nada le pasaba a la muchacha.

Cuando Hermione se hubo tomado el contenido del recipiente, se sintió mucho más relajada y tranquila. Una calidez reconfortante emanaba del centro de su pecho, extendiéndose rápidamente.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó el profesor.

Hermione asintió, enjugándose las lágrimas.

–¿Nos contará ahora al señor Riddle y a mí lo que le ocurría? –cuestionó, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida al muchacho, quién reparó en ello.

–Profesor, solo estaba recordando algo desagradable –explicó –. Yo viví la guerra y… –las palabras no acababan de salirle de dentro, como si se aferraran a su garganta con avidez.

–Creo que la señorita Granger preferiría no hablar de ello, profesor –interrumpió Riddle, levantándose e interponiéndose entre el hombre y la joven.

Dumbledore asintió sin poder contener una sonrisa traviesa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que viviría para ver el día en que Tom Riddle le dirigiría una mirada abiertamente hostil con aquella intensidad, con el único objetivo de apartarle de una persona en estado de debilidad.

Cuando hubo salido de la habitación, Tom volvió a sentarse, de repente más consciente de lo que acababa de hacer. No había podido evitarlo, no se fiaba de Dumbledore. No le gustaba en absoluto.

–Gracias –susurró Hermione, a su lado. Tom se estremeció ante las palabras –. No me apetecía hablar de ello.

El chico asintió, sin saber dónde mirar. Se quedaron en silencio, ambos extremadamente conscientes de la proximidad del otro, pero sin intención de moverse ni un ápice. Hermione se sorbió la nariz y se frotó los ojos enrojecidos.

Tenía las mejillas encendidas y el pelo más enmarañado que nunca. Sus labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos, y respiraba con ligera dificultad.

Tom Riddle no pudo evitar fijarse en la suave curva de aquellos labios rojizos, de apariencia suave, llenos. Ella se giró y sus ojos se encontraron, observándose como siempre hacían, durante unos minutos que les parecieron eternos.

Se inclinó ligeramente hasta el punto en que podía sentir el caliente aliento que emanaba de ella justo sobre los propios labios, absorberlo con una simple inspiración. Seguían sin apartarse las miradas, un poco turbulentas, nubladas… En los ojos de Hermione pudo ver el miedo y la incertidumbre, pero también la muda expectación, el oscuro deseo. Sus manos se rozaron suavemente sobre la mullida cama, y sintió el calor que emanaba de sus muslos al acercarla más.

Con un ligero movimiento, venció la distancia que los separaba y rozó aquellos húmedos y tiernos labios con los propios, sintiendo una descarga recorrerle el cuerpo, un deseo salvaje e incontrolable como nunca lo había sentido. Durante un milisegundo deseó empujarla contra la cama, colocarse encima de ella y devorarla. Deseó apretarla contra su cuerpo, hacerla sentirlo como él la sentía a ella, obligarla a desearlo de aquella manera oscura e irracional…

Pero un golpe en la puerta rompió la magia del momento e hizo que se separaran como si el contacto les quemara, y se miraran con los ojos desorbitados y con un sonrojo creciente, alarmados, asustados, inquietos.

Albus Dumbledore entró de nuevo en la habitación para coger la poción que había olvidado que había ido a buscar, y se sorprendió al notar al joven Riddle chocar contra él y desaparecer pasillo abajo sin siquiera girarse para mirar a quién había arrollado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante1. No existía una frase mejor para describir lo que había sentido cuando había rozado a Granger con los labios. Todo lo que una persona podía sentir, él lo había sentido en un segundo: timidez, miedo, deseo, lujuria, vergüenza, inseguridad, pasión, esperanza, satisfacción…

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ni siquiera había sido un beso. Un leve cosquilleo en los labios, un choque de alientos, una mirada penetrante. Pero aquello era todo. No podía explicar como algo tan simple podía resultar tan complejo.

Su mente era un caos de sentimientos y razonamientos, pero sobretodo de pasión y miedo. Pasión porque todavía sentía los labios de Hermione temblar contra los suyos, y recordaba el arrebato que le había poseído. Miedo porque no podía controlarlo.

Hacía tiempo que había planeado toda su vida, y le aterraba la posibilidad que algo tan estúpido como un beso pudiera desbaratarla.

Pero por más que desviara sus pensamientos hacia sus ideales, sus objetivos o sus motivos, la imagen del rostro húmedo de Granger, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillantes, acababa formándose en su retina.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione había salido a toda prisa detrás de Riddle, incapaz de aguantar la divertida mirada de Dumbledore.

El "beso" la había dejado anonada. Si ya era increíble que Riddle la hubiera besado, más lo era todavía que ella lo hubiera permitido.

Y, por supuesto, no era el beso en sí lo que la preocupaba. De hecho, había sido un leve roce, no como los besos que se había dado con Krum o con Ron. Lo que la alarmaba era el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos durante aquellos segundos…

Por Merlín, ¿Ella y Tom Riddle?

Una cosa era aceptar que tenía una faceta agradable, que no todo en él era maldad o desprecio, y disponerse a sacar a relucir aquella faceta; y otra muy diferente era besuquearse con él. ¿Cuándo habían dado aquél paso de gigante sin que ella se diera cuenta?

Lo peor de la situación es que ahora no tenía ni idea de qué pensar con respecto a Riddle. ¿Cómo podía tener aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes? ¿Cómo podían sus ojos mostrar tanta pasión y tanto deseo?

Le sorprendía que fuera tan… tierno. Por favor, ¡si había asesinado a tres personas de manera completamente voluntaria! Se suponía que era una persona cruel, ¿no? Y sin embargo la había consolado –de manera un poco torpe –y parecía haberse preocupado por ella…

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, que identificó perfectamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperada, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**Bueno, fin del capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado?** **Me ha quedado más dulzón que de costumbre, pero no os creáis que ya está todo… Esos dos tienen guerra para rato ;)**

**Así como los seguidores de Voldemort son llamados mortífagos, no existe un nombre específico para los seguidores de Grindelwald (que yo sepa). Sin embargo, puesto que su cuartel estaba en Nurmengard, he decidido referirme a ellos como los guerreros/guardianes de Nurmengard. Y al hablar del grupo en general, me refiero a ellos como Nurmengard a secas (porque decir seguidores de Grindelwald cada vez queda muuuy largo).**

** de Óscar Wilde. **


	7. Más poción multijugos

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy J., por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Para Mem's de nuevo, por ayudarme cuando estoy bloqueada, y cuando más lo necesito.**

**Bueno chica(o)s, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar (en comparación con las otras veces), pero es que hace poco tuve un desengaño importante, y no estaba de humor para escribir. Aún así, mis queridas amigas del BI me ayudaron un montón, me comprendieron y me apoyaron, por lo que les estoy muy agradecida. ¡Muchos besos guapas!**

**Además, se me ha girado trabajo en la universidad… No puedo prometer que las próximas actualizaciones sean rápidas, pero al menos puedo asegurar que habrá actualizaciones. No os preocupéis, me falta tiempo, pero no ideas. Tengo completamente pensados los siguientes capítulos, y un esquema de lo que pasará en general. No me he quedado en blanco, ni nada por el estilo. **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, y por leer. **

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo siete. Más poción multijugos.

El estupor de Hermione no se aplacó con el paso de la noche. Cuando despertó a primera hora de la mañana, seguía preocupada y confusa.

Preocupada, ya que notaba como la situación se le iba de las manos. El día anterior había sucumbido a sus recuerdos y a su tristeza, se había apoyado en Riddle, había confiado en él ciegamente. Había olvidado quiénes eran.

Confusa porque ya no sabía qué pensar. Recordaba perfectamente todas las veces que la había mirado con odio, el momento en el baile en el que se había burlado abiertamente de ella, la reunión con los mortífagos, el amargo futuro que él traería al mundo… y entonces odiaba a Riddle. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después sentía el calor de su cuerpo, sus grandes manos desenredándole el pelo, sus ojos preocupados… y todo su odio se evaporaba.

No tenían sentido. Debía odiar a Tom Riddle. ¿Qué porqué? ¡Pues porque era Tom Riddle! ¿Qué otra razón necesitaba? Su cabeza, ninguna otra. Su corazón, cientos.

Era plenamente consciente de que a medida que pasaban los días, empezaba a dejar de pensar en su vida anterior, el futuro, como su realidad. Una parte de ella quería quedarse en el lugar en el que estaba. Desde luego, todavía echaba de menos a sus amigos, pero, ¿Qué le quedaría de ellos, si volvía? Un Harry que no tenía tiempo para ella, y un Ron que la rechazaba…

En cambio, en aquél tiempo, tenía un par de amigas alocadas y alegres, que no tenían mucho en común con ella, pero que la hacían reír y olvidarse del resto del mundo. Con quienes podía hablar y cotillear, y preocuparse por banalidades… Con ellas tenía una vida de adolescente normal y corriente, tal y como se merecía. Desde el inicio de la guerra, había echado tanto de menos reír.

Allí, nadie hablaba de la maldita guerra, no había amargura ni rostros tristes. La gente era alegre, y la alegría era contagiosa. Sus seres queridos no estaban marcados por las desgracias y podía conversar y charlar sin que los temas desagradables surgieran. En definitiva, era como coger el mundo e ir borrando con una goma todo aquello que no le gustaba.

Poco a poco, la idea de no regresar nunca a aquél océano de lágrimas no le desagradaba tanto. Podía quedarse donde estaba y crear un delicioso futuro alternativo… ¿No?

Pero al mismo tiempo aquellas ideas la hacían sentir culpable. Al fin y al cabo, sus amigos estaban atrapado en aquél mundo del que ella había escapado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom despertó horrorizado.

Durante el día se había sentido confundido e incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo había una calidez agradable en la situación. Así pues, no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho hasta que llegó la mañana y le invadieron los recuerdos.

Después de haber puesto sus ideas en claro, se daba cuenta de la grandísima estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Le estaba mostrando a Granger una parte de él que no había visto nadie… ¡Una parte de él que ni siquiera él mismo sabía que existía! ¿Cómo podían cuatro lágrimas debilitarle tanto? ¿Qué le importaba a él si Granger lloraba? No tenía nada que ver con todo el asunto. No era su maldito problema. Ella era la que tenía que superarlo sin necesidad de dejar las túnicas de los demás con olor a perfume de vainilla…

Sí, definitivamente, a él no le importaba en absoluto. No. Para nada.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan compungido cada vez que recordaba sus pequeñas manos aferrándosele, con el murmullo de sus sollozos de fondo? Golpeó la almohada con violencia, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de Mulciber, quién no hizo comentarios.

Meneó la cabeza y se despegó las sábanas. Se visitó con prisas, intentando ignorar el frío matutino, y sus complejos pensamientos. Se dirigió al lavabo y se echó agua en la cara. Miró al espejo y sus ojos oscuros le devolvieron la mirada: amarga, inquieta, desconfiada. Entonces, ¿qué había cambiado?

Siguió mirándose, paciente. Sus ojos eran los de siempre. Su expresión, sus ideas. Nada era diferente… Nada excepto su relación con la maldita Granger. Nunca había intentado consolar a nadie, ayudar, hacer sentir mejor a los demás. Él siempre había sido su máxima prioridad, los otros simples herramientas para cumplir sus propósitos. Y, en cierto modo, sentía que todo esto seguía igual. Le importaba un comino el resto del mundo. ¿Verdad?

Suspiró, resignado.

Sinceramente, se arrepentía de haber sucumbido a aquellas lágrimas y sollozos. Se arrepentía de haber mostrado una faceta tan… tan humana, tan vulgar. Él no era otro mago del montón, uno de los payasos alegres y dicharacheros del idiota de Dumbledore, para quién todo era paz, amor y nubes de azúcar. No, él era… diferente, especial. Siempre lo había sido.

Especial. Distinto a los muggles haraposos del orfanato desde el momento en el que había hecho volar aquél libro viejo por la habitación… Distinto de los otros magos cuando había descubierto que era extraño poder hablar pársel. Especial: el heredero de Slytherin, descendiente de los Peverell, un mago excepcional.

Bufó, molesto, y se peinó con fuerza.

A pesar de todo aquello, Granger le estaba perdiendo. No podía dejarse influir de aquella manera por alguien a quién apenas conocía… A aquél paso, sucumbiría, se volvería uno más. Se estremeció ante la idea. ¡Nunca!

Él tenía planes. Se alzaría en lo más alto, dónde un Slytherin – Peverell, uno de los descendientes de las familias más antiguas, debía estar.

Sí, exacto, sus planes… Si se centraba en ellos de nuevo, conseguiría olvidarse de ella. Y el primer paso era descubrir cierta información sobre los horcruxes que le tenía intrigado.

Retomaría sus investigaciones. Tenía que conseguir hablar con Slughorn. Si lo hacía bien, no le negaría nada. Sin embargo, era necesario impedir que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de ello.

Además, tenía que asegurarse algunos seguidroes, de manera discreta pero eficaz… Alguien que le obedeciera y le fuera fiel. Lo más fácil sería encargárselo a Avery y Lestrange; podían ser muy convincentes cuando se lo proponían. Sonrió levemente, mucho más relajado.

Salió del baño y saludó a Avery con la cabeza. Éste levantó la mano y asintió, desperezándose. Tom ordenó rápidamente sus cosas y siguió a Rosier, quién abandonaba la habitación en aquél preciso instante.

–Tom –se dirigió a él, como debía hacer siempre que había otros alumnos alrededor –, ¿has viso el periódico de hoy? –le pasó un manojo de hojas bastante desordenado.

Riddle negó con la cabeza y lo ojeó rápidamente. Más ataques de los idiotas de Grindelwald en el sur… "¡_Patético_!", pensó, mofándose.

Después de tanto poder alcanzado, tener que recurrir a chafar cuatro chozas y matar cuatro muggles… El viejo mago había sido bueno, lo reconocía. Pero sus seguidores no. Era necesario impartir un poco más de educación entre aquella panda de descerebrados asesinos. Mejor tener a cien ovejas controladas que a dos mil imbéciles medio locos.

Sonrió por lo bajo. Al menos la idea inicial era pertinente. Los muggles tenían que aprender a quedarse en su lugar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante las semanas que transcurrieron al incidente de la enfermería, Hermione y Tom se evitaron como la peste. Ambos estaban aterrados por el efecto que el otro tenía sobre ellos, y la verdad es que les costaba aguantarse la mirada.

Aunque, de hecho, entre la reanudación de las actividades del club de duelo y los incidentes en el sur de Inglaterra, pudieron centrar su atención en algo que no fuera el leve rubor que sentían cuando se rozaban accidentalmente mientras trabajaban en clase, y que les frustraba enormemente.

Hermione llevaba dos duelos ganados, uno por victoria aplastante y el otro por abandono –puesto que después del incidente del golpe en la cara, Davies había alegado que tenía migrañas, y no estaba en condiciones –, y tenía que enfrentarse a una Hufflepuff de sexto curso a la que no conocía, y que parecía estar asustada.

Sin embargo, la atención de la mayoría estaba en el combate que, tarde o temprano, acabaría teniendo lugar: Hermione Granger y Tom Riddle. Ambos habían demostrado unas habilidades fuera de lo común, y habían creado cierta expectación…

Sin embargo, no nos adelantemos a los hechos.

Ahora mismo el asunto que nos ocupa no es lo mal que Tom y Hermione lo estaban pasando, ni su incredulidad e incomprensión ante los hechos, ni siquiera sus sentimientos. Lo importante en este momento eran los ojos azules que analizaban la escena detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

Porque aunque los jóvenes se evitaran, se echaban fugaces miradas esquivas cuando creían que nadie les veía. Estaban tensos, preocupados. Intentaban adivinar lo que el otro pensaba. Cuando se sentaban uno al lado del otro evitaban rozarse, se sentaban dejando un espacio exagerado entre ellos. Se ignoraban deliberadamente. Riddle había colocado a Rosier a su lado, de modo que en caso de tener que trabajar por parejas, Hermione fuera con la señorita Coote, y no con él.

El viejo profesor hasta creía oír sus discusiones y monólogos internos. Sinceramente, siempre era divertido observar como dos adolescentes se atraían. Y aún era mejor cuando ambos querían negarlo. Y todavía más bueno si se trataba de Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger.

Observó a Riddle de manera analítica. El pequeño Tom, aquél chico que siempre había tenido vigilado. Y, aún así, cuando creía saberlo todo de él, entender sus motivos y sus objetivos, le sorprendía con algo que realmente no se esperaba. InclusoTom Riddle perdía el control de sus acciones…

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente mientras Hermione Granger mandaba a la hufflepuff por los aires de manera espectacular. Se preguntó por enésima vez donde debería haber aprendido a batirse en duelo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Hermione Granger era una persona interesante. Una estudiante brillante, que en pocos meses había captado la atención de todo el alumnado y el profesorado. Incluso se había hablado de concederle el honor de ser prefecta, como caso excepcional.

Pero su mayor virtud, según él mismo, era estar cambiando a Tom Riddle. Porque, aunque apenas apreciable, su actitud altanera y de falsa amabilidad se suavizaba al estar cerca de ella. Un poco, ligerísimamente. Como si la reconociera casi como igual. Algo, hasta el momento, impensable.

Sonrió de nuevo y, a su lado, la profesora Merrythought le miró con suspicacia.

Aunque después del… incidente de la enfermería, el joven Riddle parecía más que dispuesto a volver a sus andadas. Aquella escena había provocado que el joven se diera cuenta del poco control que tenía de la situación en general. Y si algo odiaba Tom era no controlar cada pequeño detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera él tenía suficiente autocontrol como para no ceder antes los vulgarmente nombrados "deseos de la carne". En fin, ¿qué chico de diecisiete años lo tiene? No existe un hechizo para liberarse de las hormonas.

Lo interesante del asunto era que aquél deseo recién encontrado podía… evolucionar, hacia algo más serio, con los estímulos adecuados.

Así pues, Dumbledore se propuso ayudar a la señorita Granger a mantener el contacto con Tom durante tanto tiempo y tan íntimamente como fuera posible. ¿Cómo? Aún no estaba seguro, pero siendo el genio que era, se le ocurriría algo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione entró en clase de pociones con cierto retraso, calculado. No le apetecía esperar a que empezara la clase sentada al lado de alguien con quién no se hablaba.

Lo único que agradecía era que Riddle parecía tan dispuesto a olvidarse del asunto como ella, e igual de empeñado en que no se repitiera.

Sin embargo, cuando nadie la veía, no podía evitar dirigir la mirada hacia sus labios y recordar que se habían posado sobre los suyos suavemente… Entonces notaba como el estómago se le revolcaba, apartaba bruscamente los ojos, y fingía estar concentrada en la clase.

Estaba segura de que lo que sentía no era amor, sino una pequeña atracción… No era su culpa, ¡Tom Riddle era muy atractivo! Pero no sentía lo que le había hecho sentir Ron…

Aún así, ser levemente atraída por el que ya se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort podía ser un problema. Y es que, a pesar de su decisión de sacar lo mejor de él, no quería intentarlo por miedo a despertar algún tipo de… sentimiento.

Suspiró, cansada. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que decía! Le odiaba, porque era Lord Voldemort. Le temía, porque era un asesino. Pero tenía aquella frustrante sensación de querer ayudarlo encasillada en la mente.

Entonces, ¿Qué puñetas sentía por Tom Riddle? ¿Era aquél odio forzado? Es decir, quizás se estaba obligando a ella misma a odiarle porque sabía en quién se iba a convertir. Si no hubiera sabido nada… ¿Se hubiera enamorado de él?

Decidió dejar de pensar en algo que no podía responder justo cuando oyó un grito de Slughorn, proveniente del despacho contiguo al aula de pociones. Todos se estremecieron en sus asientos y se miraron rápidamente entre ellos.

Riddle se levantó, con el ceño fruncido, y se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente, seguido de un par de alumnos de Slytherin, preocupados. Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a entrar, el profesor salió del despacho.

–¡Esto es impensable! ¡Increíble! Nunca, en todos mis años en Hogwarts, ni como alumno ni como profesor… ¡Nunca! ¡Esto es increíble! –siguió diciendo –. No… ¡Oh, por Merlín! Cuánta indecencia. Ya no puede uno fiarse de nadie. ¡De nadie! Dentro de Hogwarts, ¡oh! Menuda insensatez, cuantos sinvergüenzas –casi le faltaba el aire después de soltar tantas palabras inconexas tan seguido –. ¡Sinvergüenzas! –acabó, mirándole fijamente con los brazos extendidos.

Estaba rojo e hinchado, como si la pajarita de terciopelo le oprimiera demasiado el grueso cuello. Sus manos estaban blancas y crispadas, sus ojos tan abiertos que parecía que fueran a salirle disparados.

Tomó aire un par de veces, mirándoles a todos severamente, hinchándose bajo su traje violeta oscuro.

–¡Faltan. Cuatro. Calderos. De poción multijugos! –exclamó, pausadamente, indignado y asustado a la vez –. Señor Riddle, vaya a buscar al director Dippet inmediatamente –éste obedeció de inmediato –, señorita Granger, vaya a por el profesor Dumbledore –añadió, sosteniéndose en su mesa y con la respiración agitada –. ¡Esto es increíble! Ladrones, en Hogwarts. ¡Criminales! –chilló, ahogado.

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Todos eran más o menos conscientes de los efectos de la poción multijugos, pero pocos sabían realmente lo que se podía llegar a hacer con ella; los peligros que implicaba. Esos "pocos" consistían principalmente en ella y Riddle.

El resto de alumnos del aula se miraban como si pudieran encontrar qué era lo que tanto preocupaba a Slughorn en los ojos de los demás.

Los dos chicos salieron de la clase. Hermione sabía qué era lo que tenía a Slughorn preocupado, y compartía su angustia. ¡Poción multijugos! Si con una botellita ella había conseguido robar en uno de los más antiguos y bien protegidos baúles de Gringotts, no quería ni imaginarse lo que se podía hacer con cuatro calderos… ¡Hacerse pasar por otra persona durante meses! Tal y como había hecho Barty Crouch junior, para intentar matar a Harry.

A su lado, Riddle parecía igualmente pensativo, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada levemente perdida.

De repente, una idea surcó la mente de la joven y se detuvo en seco. Unos pasos más adelante, él hizo lo propio y se giró para encararla, interrogante.

–¿Por qué te paras, Granger?

–¿Esto no será cosa tuya, verdad, Riddle? –le preguntó, acortando la distancia entre ellos con paso decidido y el corazón acelerado.

Riddle enarcó una ceja y sonrió levemente, incrédulo.

–¿Me estás acusando? –preguntó, entre divertido y ofendido –¿Sin prueba alguna, Granger?

–¿Quién si no tú podría haber hecho algo así? ¡No se sacan cuatro calderos llenos de poción multijugos de un despacho así como si nada. ¡Abultan un poco!

–Me halaga que me creas digno de tal hazaña, Granger –se mofó –, Un hechizo desilusionador y un wingardium leviosa… No lo veo tan complicado. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer yo hacer algo así?

–Quién sabe lo que tienes en mente, Riddle –le miró, suspicaz.

–Oh, sí, Granger, me has pillado –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, resignado –, estaba desesperado por meterme en tu cama y hacerte cosas feas sin que nadie me reconociera –soltó, con indiferencia, y sin acabar de entender a qué venían aquellas acusaciones.

Hermione se sonrojó contra su voluntad y le observó severamente.

–¡Por favor, Granger! –siguió él, sin darle tiempo a responder –. ¿Robar algo así bajo las narices de Dumbledore? ¡Esto es un crimen serio! Seguro que hasta mandan a alguien del ministerio… Sinceramente, me ofende que me creas tan estúpido –acabó, mirándola fijamente con seriedad –. Además, ni siquiera veo por qué maldito motivo querría yo robar eso.

Ella estuvo tentada de apartar la mirada, pero hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

–No tiene gracia, Riddle –dijo, refiriéndose a su anterior comentario –. Como bien has dicho, esto es un crimen serio –le reprendió –, y la mía es una acusación seria. Aunque es cierto que sería algo estúpido de tu parte…

–Oh, ¿la misericordiosa Granger me concederá el beneficio de la duda? –se mofó nuevamente. Ella le fulminó con la mirada –. Vayamos a buscar al director y a Dumbledore antes de que a Slughorn le dé un ataque al corazón –y se giró y empezó a andar.

Hermione le siguió malhumorada. Si algo le molestaba cuando discutía con alguien, era que ese alguien tuviera razón. No tenía ningún motivo claro para decirle algo así, al menos no que Riddle supiera. Seguramente, desde su perspectiva, pensó ella, sus actos no tenían sentido alguno. Aquella hostilidad con que a veces le trataba, y la amabilidad de cuando dejaba de pensar en la segunda identidad de con quién hablaba, no tenían ninguna explicación para él.

Sin embargo, que Riddle tramara algo tenía mucho sentido en la mente de Hermione Granger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore volvió, con paso solemne y la mirada fría. Aún así, sus ojos reflejaban su indignación y angustia. Hermione se revolvió inquieta. A su lado, Slughorn se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pequeño pañuelo verde oscuro, aterciopelado, y con bordados dorados.

Dippet se levantó y Riddle siguió con la mirada fija en las baldosas del suelo.

–Ya he avisado al ministerio, Armando –anunció –, espero que responderán enseguida.

Dippet asintió, nervioso.

–¿Q… qué deberíamos hacer? –preguntó.

–En primer lugar, avisar al alumnado –dijo Dumbledore, tomando el control de la situación –. Recordarles lo decepcionante que es esta situación, y recomendarles maneras de asegurarse de la identidad de sus interlocutores…

–¿Cómo un sistema de pregunta y respuesta? –preguntó Slughorn, sorbiendo un poco de agua de una copa menuda, con las manos temblorosas.

–Exacto, Horace –confirmó –, deberían tener una manera de identificarse, al menos con sus allegados… Y deberán desconfiar del resto del alumnado –sentenció, disgustado.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Albus –concedió Dippet, pálido pero sereno –. Avisaré a los prefectos de que es necesario comunicar algo al alumnado urgentemente… Reuniré a todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor de inmediato.

–Perfecto –acordó Dumbledore –. Avísales de que dispondremos de ayuda ministerial. Y de que, si notan un comportamiento extraño en alguno de sus compañeros, sea quien sea, nos avisen de inmediato –recomendó.

Dippet asintió y se fue con prisas.

–Albus –empezó Slughorn, un poco recuperado del susto inicial –. Tengo mis razones para pensar que se trata de uno o varios alumnos de séptimo curso –acabó, en un murmullo tenue.

Hemrione Y Riddle levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos.

–¿Por qué piensas eso, Horace? –preguntó, curioso, dirigiendo una breve mirada de soslayo a Tom.

–Porque no han robado cuatro calderos cualesquiera. Han robado el de las señoritas Granger y Abercrombie, el de Tom y el de Avery… –dijo, con preocupación –. Las únicas pociones que obtuvieron una calificación de excelente. Creo que solo un alumno que hubiera estado presente en la clase podría reconocer perfectamente esos calderos…

Hermione tragó saliva. Parecía muy lógico. ¿Quizás Riddle y sus seguidores…?

Notó la seria mirada de Riddle fija en ella, como si supiera exactamente lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquellos instantes.

–Desde luego, Horace –dijo Dumbledore, provocando que la muda conversación entre los jóvenes se interrumpiera –, esto tiene sentido… Haremos que los elfos domésticos registren las habitaciones, empezando por las de los alumnos de séptimo –concluyó.

Slughorn le dio la razón con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Pero, sinceramente, no creo que encuentren nada… Tendremos que registrar todo el castillo –admitió, preocupado.

–Quizás sería una buena idea patrullar los pasillos por la noche, Albus –le dijo, aflojándose el nudo de la pajarita –. Deberíamos pedir ayuda a los prefectos –sugirió.

Dumbledore pareció meditar la idea y asintió lentamente.

–Por supuesto –dijo –, por parejas deberíamos patrullar profesores, prefectos y aurores –afirmó –. Sea quien sea que haya robado tal cantidad de poción multijugos, seguro que lo ha hecho para usarla. Cualquier alumno, sea quien sea, que sea encontrado vagando por los pasillos fuera de horas, será sospechoso. Aunque –añadió, en tono neutro –, camuflado de esa manera no necesitará moverse de noche.

–Por supuesto –dijo Slughorn –. Si tenemos algún… sospechoso, ¿crees que en tal caso el ministerio nos dará autorización para usar veritaserum en los alumnos?

–No lo creo –respondió, grave –. El ministerio se negará rotundamente a usar veritaserum en menores de edad. El ministro jamás creerá que puedan hacer algo realmente peligroso.

Slughorn asintió. En aquél momento, Dippet regresó junto con los diversos prefectos, todos ellos un poco pálidos, sin duda asustados por la repentina seriedad de sus profesores. Ninguno de ellos era, tampoco, verdaderamente consciente de lo que pasaba.

–Ah, ya están aquí –se alivió Dumbledore –. Bien, espero que sean conscientes de la gravedad de la situación –aunque, de hecho, sabía que no era así –. Las personas pueden hacer cosas verdaderamente horribles desde detrás del escudo del anonimato. Sin embargo, no debemos dejar que el miedo y el temor se apoderen de nosotros. Escuchen.

Dumbledore describió con todo detalle lo que se haría a continuación: inspección general del castillo y los alrededores, ayuda ministerial –que una lechuza confirmó a los pocos segundos de anunciarlo–, y patrullas constantes. Los alumnos se estremecieron ante la perspectiva de unas cuantas noches sin dormir demasiado. Enseguida fueron distribuidos por parejas y se les recomendó que crearan algún tipo de contraseña, o pregunta clave.

Hermione se sorprendió cuando vio a Riddle de pie delante de ella, expectante.

–¿Granger? –preguntó, sacándola de su momentánea distracción–. ¿Estás aquí?

–Por supuesto –dijo –, ¿qué ocurre?

–Dumbledore te acaba de asignar como mi pareja –contestó, simplemente, mascando las palabras con desgana.

–¡¿Qué? –chilló y, al ver las miradas que había atraído, repitió, en voz baja –¿Qué?

–Lo que oyes, Granger –repitió, molesto –. Patrullaremos juntos los pasillos dos veces por semana durante un par de horas –explicó, sin mirarla directamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud desentendida.

–Pe… pero… yo no soy prefecta –se quejó, captando su voz el interés de Dumbledore.

–Señorita Granger, considero que tiene usted plena capacidad para colaborar en esta pequeña… "investigación". Espero que la responsabilidad no le moleste –acabó, mirándola con suspicacia. Hermione bajó la cabeza y murmuró un "no" a media voz.

Riddle fulminó a Dumbledore mientras se iba, como si fuera una mosca que zumbaba continuamente y nunca le dejaba en paz.

–Qué casualidad… –susurró, receloso.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione de nuevo, desorientada.

–Nada –dijo él, dándose media vuelta para mirarla, finalmente –. Deberíamos elegir la dichosa contraseña –sugirió, con un tono que no admitía réplica.

–Por supuesto –dijo ella, cansada –. ¿Alguna sugerencia, genio? –empezó, molesta consigo misma y con el mundo.

–Muchas, como siempre. Pero tranquila, las hago teniendo en cuenta que cambiarás la mitad a tu gusto –le siguió el juego, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Ambos estaban liberando su frustración y mal humor con el otro. Eran conscientes de que era absurdo, y que sería mucho más práctico alejarse y hacer como si no se conocieran. Ignorarse, olvidar. Sin embargo, mientras el otro estuviera de pie delante suyo, desafiante y provocador, no se echarían atrás. No podían.

–¡Qué considerado! –rió –. Siento hacerte salir de tu rutina. Tener en cuenta a los demás, para variar, debe de ser estresante…

El comentario picó a Riddle más de lo que hubiera deseado. ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Sí, cierto, le importaba un comino lo que pensaran los demás, pero ¿qué sabía ella? No le había dado motivo alguno para sospecharlo. ¿O sí?

–Tanto como lo es para ti dejar hablar a los demás en clase –soltó, tranquilamente, pero sin esconder el remolino oscuro que lentamente se formaba detrás de su mirada.

Hermione se estremeció. Últimamente le pasaba demasiado.

–¿Celoso, Riddle? –preguntó, acercándosele lentamente hasta quedar su frente a pocos centímetros de sus labios, pero levantando la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontraran –. Si no quieres que te quite puntos, sé más rápido con las manos.

Riddle no respondió de inmediato. Sintió aquél leve olor a vainilla, que había notado en su ropa desde que la había abrazado, desprenderse de su tupido pelo y penetrar en su nariz casi con violencia. Estaba tan cerca que tan solo con echarse un poco hacia delante le besaría la frente.

Se separó de ella ligeramente, pero con un espasmo. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Menuda tontería.

–Soy rápido, Granger. Pero soy consciente de tu necesidad de atención y, como caballero que soy, no me gustaría arrebatarte tus momentos –se mofó, observando como sus pequeñas manos se crispaban y fruncía el ceño, molesta. Era divertido hacerla rabiar…

–Sí, eres un grandioso caballero –ironizó –. Un caballero tan grandilocuente pero tan falso como las predicciones de Trelawney –soltó, enojada, después de haber notado el repentino alejamiento de Riddle.

Riddle enarcó una ceja. ¿Trelawney? ¿Y esa quién era? Sin embargo, no tuvo opción de preguntarlo, porque Hemrione se fue de inmediato hacia su habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Mione! ¿Vas a patrullar con Tom Riddle? –chilló Samantha, a todo volumen –¡Pero qué fuerte! ¡Qué envidia te tengo!

–Oye –se quejó Nathalie –, ¿Y qué hay de Samuels?

–Oh, vamos… Samuels está muy bueno, pero venga, ¡No es Riddle!

Nathalie rió con ganas.

–¿Y qué haréis, Hermy? –se acercó Rachel –. Solos en medio de un pasillo oscuro, a media noche, bajo la luz de la luna… –se rió tontamente.

–Oh, sí, y el té dirá: "Hermione, tienes frío" –empezó Sam, con una voz muy grave, cogiendo a Rachel por ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos –. "Tus manos están heladas…"

–"Oh, Tom" –contestó esta, con voz muy aguda y ojos soñadores –. "Sí, tengo tanto frío…" –y se abrazó a Samantha sin timidez.

–"No te preocupes, nena" –siguió Sam, con una chulería tan poco propia de Riddle que hasta Hermione se rio –. "Yo te daré calor".

–"Oh, Tom… ¡Hazme tuya!"

–"Hermione… Te deseo tanto…"

Hermione le lanzó una zapatilla a la cabeza, riéndose todavía. Samantha, la recogió y, entre risas, siguió con el juego.

–"Oye, Nena, no te me pongas violenta, que yo también sé jugar a eso"

Y saltó encima de Hermione para darle un golpe con la zapatilla. Esta, riendo todavía más, se levantó y correteó delante de Sam por la habitación.

–Oh, vamos, ¡venga ya! –se quejó Nathalie –. Estamos hablando en serio, Mione –dijo, pícara –. ¿Qué hay entre tú y Tom? –preguntó –. Todas esas tardes en la biblioteca, el baile…

Rachel y Sam dejaron de hacer el tonto para unirse al interrogatorio.

–No digas tonterías, Coote –la reprendió Hemrione –. Tom Riddle es un perfecto imbécil –sentenció, provocando exclamaciones de todas sus compañeras.

–¡Pero qué dices!

–¿Estás loca?

–¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó Natahlie, que era la más sensata.

–¿Eh? Pues… –Hermione se esforzó en encontrar algo desagradable de Riddle, pero le costó trabajo encontrarlo –. Se burló de mi –dijo, y aclaró –, en el baile.

Soltaron un "Ooh" perfectamente coordinado y se sentaron en las camas más próximas.

–¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó Rachel, muy interesada.

–¿Eh…? Oh, bueno… Me… me besó en el cuello…

El chillido no la dejó continuar. Las chicas se levantaron y Samantha se le echó encima, casi con violencia.

–¿Te besó? ¿TE BESÓ? ¡Cómo no nos lo habías dicho! Oh, Merlín, Tom Riddle te besó –seguía diciendo, incrédula, pero pícara – ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Pero qué orgullosa estoy de ti nena! –y le dio un golpe en el hombro con el puño.

–Oh, basta, basta –chilló, poniendo fin al parloteo general –. Lo hizo para burlarse de mí –se defendió, ofendida.

–Sí, claro –se mofó Rachel.

–Te besó, te besó, te besó –canturreó Sam.

–¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó Nathalie, sin poder esconder su incredulidad, pero concediéndole el beneficio de la duda.

–Porque se rio de mi después de hacerlo –exclamó.

–¿En serio? No sé, Mione… ¿No lo haría para romper el hielo? –preguntó de nuevo, mientras Rachel y Samantha seguían con su incordiante parloteo.

–¡Claro que no! Se mofó de mi abiertamente –dijo, furiosa –. ¿Es que crees que soy tonta? ¡Ni que fuera el primer chico que me besa, o algo… ¡Sé reconocer cuando alguien va en serio, y cuando no!

Y, muy a su pesar, era consciente que el segundo "beso" había ido en serio… Decidió ignorar este hecho.

Sus palabras silenciaron la habitación. Hermione se removió incómoda cuando todas le miraron.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho? –preguntó, preocupada.

–Así que no es el primer chico que te besa… ¡Eso tienes que contárnoslo! –Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se preparó para un interrogatorio que iba a durar horas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horas después, Hermione se tumbó en la cama, hecha polvo. ¡Menudo día había tenido! Les había contado su romance con el estudiante de intercambio búlgaro Krum con todo lujo de detalles. Y, seguidamente, su fracaso amoroso con Ron. Reconoció que habían sentido algo el uno por el otro durante años, sin reconocerlo nunca. Las chicas lo encontraron digno de una novela de amor. Sin embargo, el cuento no tenía un final feliz. La guerra, la muerte, el alejamiento… Sus nuevas amigas se calmaron, casi arrepentidas de haberla hecho hablar, cuando ella finalizó el relato. Se notaba que todavía le dolía lo que había pasado. Samantha le preguntó suavemente si todavía estaba enamorada de ese tal Ron. Hermione sonrió con tristeza y se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más daba lo que sintiera? Nunca iba a volver a verle, estaba convencida. Las despachó cuando notó que se le humedecían los ojos, corrió las cortinas y se tumbó en la mullida cama…

Y lo peor era que le quedaban un montón de horas a solas con Riddle, en silenciosos y oscuros pasillos. ¿Pasaría algo parecido a lo que Rachel y Sam habían descrito? ¡Ja! Imposible. ¿Ella y Riddle? Después de cómo él se había apartado aquella misma mañana, mientras se peleaban, como si no pudiera soportar que la frente de la chica rozara su barbilla… Oh, ¿Y qué tenía eso que ver? Si Riddle no quería nada con ella, mucho mejor. ¡Ella tampoco buscaba nada!

Se dio la vuelta sobre la cama. Nathalie dormía pacíficamente en la cama de arriba. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, y ella estaba tan inquieta por dentro…

De nuevo pensó en la conversación que habían tenido minutos antes. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido nada que decir contra Riddle? ¿Realmente nunca la había tratado mal? ¿Nunca, nunca?

Suspiró, cansada. Los motivos que tenía para odiar a Riddle eran un secreto que no podía contar a nadie. Los asesinatos, los mortífagos, el futuro… Nada les implicaba a los dos de manera directa, en aquél punto temporal. Tom Riddle no era consciente de nada de lo que le había hecho en realidad. Debía creer que era una loca hostil…

Se rió suavemente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cuántas veces se había hecho las mismas preguntas en aquellas últimas semanas? Cientos, o miles, quizás. Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, abatida.

¿Qué había entre ella y Tom Riddle? Suspiró. ¿Es que alguien lo sabía? Ella, desde luego, no.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Riddle se tumbó en su cama, pensativo. Los acontecimientos del día le habían dejado aturdido. Pocas cosas ocurrían en Hogwarts sin que él estuviera al corriente. Sus chicos le mantenían perfectamente informado en todo momento, sin excepción. Entonces, ¿por qué no sabía nada de aquélla desaparición? ¿Quién podía evitar sus redes de aquella manera?

Un solo nombre le venía a la cabeza: Granger. ¿Quién si no?

Sin embargo, la idea no tenía sentido. ¿Una noble Gryffindor robando? ¡Venga ya! Era como un Slytherin regalando piruletas a los muggles discapacitados…

Pero, de nuevo, ¿Quién si no ella podría haber hecho aquello? Y, desde luego, entonces tendría sentido que le hubiera acusado. Una maniobra de distracción, algo que él hubiera hecho… No, algo que él había hecho. Una vez, con Rubeus Hagrid.

Y de nuevo se le ocurría que era imposible. Granger no haría algo tan… innoble, tan asqueroso.

Se incorporó, enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Por qué puñetas no podía pensar mal de ella? ¡La maldita Granger podía hacer algo como aquello!

Resignado, apoyó la espalda en la pared. Pensó en las largas horas que pasaría patrullando con ella. Menuda suerte la suya.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os parece? ¿Ha merecido la pena la espera, o queréis echarme acantilado abajo? Quizás sea comprensible… **

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo leeréis sobre esas sesiones de patrulla que tanto prometen. ¿Aguantaran tanto rato sin matarse el uno al otro? Hmmm… **

**Y ¿Quién es el culpable? ¿Hay otro malvado mago escondido en Hogwarts? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? **

**En fin, haré lo que pueda para actualizar con rapidez, pero no prometo nada. **

**Muchos besos y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Vuestros comentarios son muy interesantes, los aprecio enormemente y siempre aportan algo a la historia. Intento contestarlos todos, sin falta. **

**¡Buenas noches!**


	8. De sinceridad y decisiones importantes

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Gracias a Helns, que ha aceptado mi petición de ayudarme a traducir el fic al inglés (ahora veremos si lo hace XD), y a mems por repasar conmigo el escrito y ayudarme. **

**¡Para todas vosotras, por seguir leyendo! **

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo ocho. De sinceridad y decisiones importantes.

Los agentes del ministerio no tardaron en hacerse ver por los pasillos concurridos de Hogwarts. Aún así, sólo dos aurores colaboraban abiertamente desde el interior de la escuela: Kingsley y Scrimgeour; que de todos modos ya estaban allí, y tan sólo eran magos en prácticas. El resto de la ayuda ministerial consistió en una decena de miembros del departamento de uso indebido de la magia, y un par de brujos extraños que Hermione no pudo identificar como pertenecientes a algún departamento concreto.

A pesar de la, según el profesorado, poca colaboración; los alumnos observaban con cierto temor a los funcionarios, y su presencia les recordaba la seriedad de la situación. Así pues, ponían en práctica la única medida de la que disponían: desconfiar.

Y es que en Hogwarts, aquél día, no podías ni ir al baño sin que la gente te mirara mal. Y, desde luego, era comprensible. Dumbledore y Dippet habían insistido tanto en las medidas de seguridad y en su discurso de "Alerta permanente" que los alumnos no podían evitar sentirse desprotegidos y vulnerables.

Hermione salió de la clase de transfiguraciones con un humor de perros. No solo el clima de tensión general la estresaba, sino que además aquella misma noche empezaban sus, según Samantha, "noches de pasión con Riddle". Desde luego, ella sabía realmente qué era lo que empezaba: su lenta y mortal tortura. Porque estar cerca de Tom Riddle era una tortura, especialmente cuando él tenía algo contra ti. Su arrogancia se había multiplicado por diez desde su pequeña discusión.

Bajo dichas condiciones, no quería ni imaginarse lo divertido que sería pasear por los pasillos a solas aquella misma noche. Nathalie la alcanzó mientras seguía refunfuñando en voz baja.

–Mione –dijo, recuperando el aliento –. ¿Sabes en qué me he fijado? –preguntó, una sonrisa pícara danzando en sus rojos labios.

–¿En qué? –preguntó, sin siquiera mirarla, poco consciente de lo que le decía –. Tom Riddle te ha repasado de arriba abajo cuando te has girado –cuchicheó, entre risas, mientras la cogía de un brazo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

–En primer lugar, esto está empezando a dejar de tener gracia –dijo, enumerando con los dedos –; en segundo lugar –continuó, levantando el dedo corazón –, sufres alucinaciones. Y, en tercer lugar, es imposible que me repasen por detrás cuando llevo túnica, Nat –finalizó, con una mirada severa.

–Oh, vamos… Te juro que lo ha hecho…

–¿Para mirar qué? ¿Mi hermosa y densa mata de pelo rizado? ¿El ondear de mi capa? Porque mucho más no se veía…

Nathalie bufó, pero se rió de nuevo. Iba a contestar cuando Samantha las alcanzó, con un chisme relacionado con Dumbledore y la dependienta de una de las tiendas de ropa de Hogsmaede. Hermione levantó las cejas, dudosa, ante la historia.

–Te digo que es cierto, Mione –siguió ella, apartándose la larga melena rubia de los hombros –, además, si no fuera tan mayor, Dumbledore tendría su atractivo… ¡Esto no puedes negarlo! –exclamó.

–Oh, déjalo, Sam –recomendó Hermione –. No sé quién te pasa los chismes, pero tiene más pájaros en la cabeza que peces el lago.

–Lo que tú digas… –respondió, ignorándola por completo –. Por cierto, Mione, ¿Te has fijado en como te repasaba Riddle cuando te girabas en cla…? ¿Mione?

–Ooh, ¡sois imposibles! –exclamó, adelantándose a ellas mientras oía sus risas a sus espaldas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione comprobó que llevaba la varita en el bolsillo al salir de la habitación. Ignorando los silbidos de sus compañeras, se dirigió a su llamada "cita" con Tom Riddle. Le encontró, como siempre, apoyado altivo en la pared, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, como si el resto del mundo no tuviera nada que ver con él.

–Hola –saludó Hermione, con el tono que habría usado para decirle "_Ha muerto el calamar gigante_".

Él se limitó a dedicarle un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se separó de la pared con un impulso un poco brusco y echó a andar hacia lo que parecía una dirección muy concreta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño mientras apremiaba el paso para seguirle –. Habíamos quedado en el Gran Comedor, ¿recuerdas? Dentro de diez minutos…

Siguió sin recibir respuesta alguna. Bufó, molesta, y aceleró hasta alcanzarle y agarrarle el brazo. Él se sacudió como si le hubiera picado una abeja.

–¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó, confusa. Riddle parecía molesto, o enfadado. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba nervioso, y parecía que no sabía qué hacer con sus propias manos.

–No… es nada –consiguió decir, con la voz un poco grave –. Granger… tengo algo que decirte –dijo, finalmente, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo, no había en ellos emoción alguna. De una manera u otra, aquello la dejó helada. Incluso más que cuando intentaba matarla con la mirada –. Sígueme –exigió.

Sintiendo que se trataba de algo muy importante, hizo lo que le había pedido. A paso ligero, se dirigieron a, según ella creía, la torre de astronomía. Doblaron un par de esquinas y, cuando estaban frente unas escaleras, oyeron unos pasos amortiguados pero decididos ir en su dirección.

Hermione cogió la varita con rapidez y apuntó hacia la penumbra, de donde provenía el ruido. Todavía estaban un poco lejos… A su lado, Riddle había cogido la varita, y parecía nervioso. Se oyeron voces. Se trataba de más de una persona.

Echó una mirada de soslayo a su acompañante, como indicándole que se preparara para atacar. Cuando las voces se acercaron más todavía, ella, levantó la varita y, a su lado, Tom hizo lo mismo. Sin embargo, de repente algo fue mal.

Hermione vio un destello de luz a su izquierda, de color verde intenso. De milagro, o quizás a base de experiencia, consiguió esquivar el rayo agachándose hasta casi quedar sentada en el suelo. El hechizo le pasó rozando el pelo e impactó en uno de los cuadros a su espalda. Dirigió la vista hacia Tom, sorprendida. ¿Acababa de lanzarle una _Avada Kedabra _no verbal?

Riddle le dirigió una última mirada asesina, pero debido al impacto del hechizo, los pasos que se dirigían a ellos se aceleraron, así que, con la varita en alto, se giró y desapareció escaleras abajo, a toda prisa.

Hermione, azorada, no llegó a moverse hasta que oyó la voz de Dumbledore a su lado, y unas grandes manos que la levantaban.

–¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó, preocupado, comprobando con la vista si estaba herida o confundida.

–Yo… señor, yo… Creo… Creo que Tom Riddle acaba de… intentar… matarme… –confesó, sin acabar de ser consciente de lo que decía.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se encontraron con los de ella, todavía en shock. Él pareció evaluarla y acabó negando con la cabeza.

–Lo dudo mucho… –acabó diciendo, despacio, como si tuviera miedo que sus palabras despertaran algún tipo de reacción perjudicial en la muchacha.

–Pero señor –insistió –, si yo… ¡Estaba aquí! Aquí mismo –aclaró, señalando un lugar vacío entre ellos, delante de las escaleras descendientes –. Y acaba de… le juro que… –siguió diciendo, agitando los brazos con desesperación, como si aquél movimiento pudiera aportar pruebas definitivas a lo que decía.

–Lo dudo, señorita, porque Tom Riddle está aquí mismo y, puedo asegurárselo, ha estado a mi lado los últimos veinte minutos –aseguró, señalando algo detrás de ella.

Se giró de repente y sí, Tom Riddle estaba de pie detrás de ella. De hecho, la estaba sosteniendo y, de tan sorprendida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Él la miraba, inquieto, pero con un brillo de sospecha y, quizás, preocupación en la mirada. Hermione acabó de recuperar el equilibrio y se separó de Tom, quién la soltó con un poco de reticencia, como si temiera que fuera a caer a sus pies en cualquier momento.

–¿Pero cómo…? –empezó a decir, hasta que todo en su mente se iluminó de repente –. ¡Dios mío!

–Sí, señorita Granger –concedió el profesor –, creo que alguien ha intentado matarla –admitió, examinando la negruzca marca en el cuadro, mientras sus integrantes, un par de señoras un poco borrachas, se alejaban horrorizadas para contemplar los daños desde el cuadro de al lado –. Sin embargo, le aseguro que ese alguien no ha sido Tom Riddle –acabó, acercándose de nuevo a ella y mirándola fijamente.

–Es obvio que alguien ha engañado a la señorita Granger haciéndose pasar por mí –dijo Tom, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado a la escena –. Profesor, le dije que era extraño que no hubiera llegado al Gran Comedor todavía.

–Y tenías toda la razón, Tom –admitió el hombre –. Es una suerte que viniéramos a buscarla, ¿no le parece? –añadió, dirigiéndose a Hermione. Ella asintió –. Bueno, le ruego que tenga más cuidado a partir de ahora. Esto es un asunto muy serio. Tendré que informar del incidente a las autoridades –dijo, tranquilamente.

Hermione sintió que le costaba respirar. A su lado, Riddle le colocó una mano en el hombro, sosteniéndola de nuevo.

–Creo que no se encuentra bien –le dijo a Dumbledore –. Si no le importa, la acompañaré a su habitación. No creo que sea necesario patrullar esta noche.

Dumbledore asintió, pensativo, mientras observaba intrigado la marca negra, que ahora se extendía por medio cuadro y un trozo de pared. Tom se llevó a Hermione casi a rastras, puesto que ella no acababa de procesar lo sucedido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¿En qué estabas pensando? –exclamó, empujándola hacia la pared, hasta que su cuerpo quedó preso entre ésta y él mismo. Dumbledore ya no podía oírles.

–¿Qué? –contestó, recuperándose.

–Dios mío, ¿es que has olvidado todo lo que nos dijeron? Dumbledore, Dippet, los aurores… ¡Nos lo repitieron mil veces!

–Yo…

–¡Granger, por Merlín! –gritó de nuevo, apartándose de ella y poniéndose las manos en la cabeza –. ¿Cómo has podido no comprobar que se trataba de mí? –acabó, señalándose.

–No… no lo sé… No he pensado en ello –reconoció, avergonzada.

–¡Buen momento para no pensar! –continuó –. En clase no haces nada más, y ahora que la vida te depende de ello no se te ocurre lo más básico de lo más básico –se quejó de nuevo.

–Oye, lo siento, vale –empezó, a la defensiva –. Se te parecía, actuaba como tú… Simplemente, no se me ocurrió. ¡Lo siento!

–¿Lo sientes? –repitió –. ¿Y de que te servirá esto una vez muerta? –se mofó, levantando los brazos –. No entiendo como puedes ser tan…

–¡Oh, basta ya! –gritó –. No he pensado en ello, y ya está. No te creas que me gusta que intenten matarme.

–Pues lo parece –respondió él, demasiado enfrascado en la discusión como para poder parar –. Porque lo pones bastante fácil. Si te hubieran intentado matar un par más de veces, estarías enterrada.

–¡Permíteme dudarlo! –chilló, mucho más fuerte que él, acallándole –. No creas –empezó, echando humo y acercándose a él, echándole una mirada que nada tenía que envidiar a la de la señora Weasley en sus peores momentos. Le hizo retroceder –que no han intentado matarme, Riddle. ¡No te atrevas a creerlo!

Él no respondió, sino que se limitó a intentar regular su respiración, apartando la mirada.

–¿Un par más de veces? –siguió ella, subiéndose por las paredes, moviéndose de un lado para otro y apuntándole con el dedo –. ¿Tienes la menor idea de la de veces que he estado a punto de morir? ¿Eh? Han sido tantas que no he podido contarlas –dijo, furiosa –. ¡Desde que tenía once años!

Y si Riddle no la hubiera parado, seguramente hubiera añadido: "_Y fue culpa tuya, todas ellas_". Sin embargo, él la interrumpió.

–Está bien, está bien –admitió –. Lo siento. Aún así, admite que ha sido un descuido por tu parte, y que te podría haber costado la vida.

Si no hubiera hecho su mejor esfuerzo, se le habría echado al cuello y lo hubiera estrangulado.

–Granger –siguió él, avecinando que la tormenta no había terminado –. Mira, quizás me he pasado al decir esto último –reconoció, no sin dificultad, en tono conciliador, ante la bestia salvaje en la que Hermione amenazaba de convertirse –. Pero, sinceramente, ¿Crees que no tenía razón? No puedes ir por el mundo sin precaución alguna. Claro que me he enfadado, estaba preocupado –argumentó, tan rápidamente que las palabras se le escaparon de los labios.

Y sus ojos no eran vacíos, ni fríos, ni amenazantes. Brillaban con un destello de honestidad. Estaba preocupado. Hermione se relajó ligeramente.

–¿Estabas preocupado? –preguntó vacilante, con el corazón todavía acelerado y el calor agolpándose en todos los puntos de su cuerpo, debido a su arrebato de furia.

Riddle la miró unos instantes más, hasta que desvió la mirada. Incluso en la penumbra, parecía levemente sonrojado.

–Deberías regresar a tu habitación –susurró, empezando a andar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor –, nos veremos mañana.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Tenía el corazón encogido en el pecho, y todavía pensaba en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Su relación con Riddle había tenido altibajos, se habían enojado, pero también habían llegado a una especie de paz no acordada en diversos momentos. Pero resultaba impensable que aquello pudiera llevar a una situación que le hiciera admitir que había estado preocupado por ella.

Extrañamente, pensaba más en la conversación con Tom que en el intento de asesinato. Pero aún así, había llegado a una conclusión importante con respecto a aquél hecho: fuera quién fuera el culpable, conocía bastante bien a Riddle y, por supuesto, tenía algo contra ella.

Para ella, estaba muy claro que los "amiguitos" del señor oscuro estaban detrás de ello. Era como una corazonada. La pregunta era, ¿Cuál de ellos? ¿O quizás todos?

Cada momento que pasaba estaba más convencida de que Riddle no tenía nada que ver con ello, aunque no sabía si era algo que creía realmente, o que tan solo quería creer. Era obvio que el mismo Riddle había interrumpido el intento de asesinato; había reconocido que estaba preocupado… Además, era un plan muy chapucero como para pertenecerle a él…

Decidió excluirle de su lista de sospechosos. Quizás en algún momento se arrepintiera de ello, pero ya se lo encontraría entonces…

Cansada, pero curiosamente despierta, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Delante de la puerta estaba Tom Riddle, con una pose similar a la de la noche anterior. La saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando se le acercaba, Hermione sacó la barita de su bolsillo y le apuntó la garganta. Él levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, pero su desconcierto se convirtió rápidamente en una encantadora sonrisa burlona…

–Vaya, parece que nuestra conversación de anoche tuvo algún efecto… –apuntó, divertido.

–¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste justo después de navidad? –preguntó ella, sin reírse.

La cara de Riddle se contrajo unos segundos. Carraspeó. Después de un suspiro, la miró a los ojos y contestó, un poco avergonzado.

–Que… encontraría algo que darte a cambio… por tu regalo.

Hermione se relajó y bajo la barita. Riddle se pasó una mano por el cuello, un poco resentido.

–Dumbledore… Me pidió un favor anoche… –dijo, poco convencido. Ella le instó a continuar mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor –. Dice que al quedar demostrado que no tengo nada que ver con el robo, debería… intentar…

–¿Intentar qué? –preguntó ella, deteniéndose al ver que Riddle la seguía hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Intentar… protegerte… –acabó, apartándose un poco de ella y con la duda pintada en los rasgos.

–¿Qué? –chilló ella, provocando que la poca gente que había en el Comedor se girara hacia ellos –. Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme yo solita –apuntó, tajante.

–Permíteme recordarte que esta afirmación quedó en duda anoche… –dijo a media voz, sin duda temeroso de encontrarse con una reacción histérica.

Hermione cogió aire para protestar enérgicamente, pero Dumbledore la interrumpió antes de que desatara la tormenta.

–Señorita Granger, sólo espero que acepte la ayuda del señor Riddle –le dijo, con una expresión que no admitía réplica –. Cuatro ojos ven más que dos –finalizó, y se marchó.

Riddle la miraba con una expresión de "te lo dije" de lo más repelente.

–Entonces, ¿Tienes que seguirme todo el maldito día? –preguntó, desesperada.

–Cómo si fuera tu maldita sombra, Granger –afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione bufó, molesta.

–Está bien, vayamos a sentarnos –concedió.

–Eh, eh, eh –empezó, cuando volvieron a encaminarse –. ¿Por qué en Gryffindor?

–¿Cómo qué por qué? Pues porque es más seguro –le recordó, sentándose en uno de los extremos.

Refunfuñando algo que, sin duda, no era un piropo, se sentó a su lado. Empezó a untarse las tostadas con mermelada de pera cuando un repentino grito histérico hizo que se giraran los dos de golpe, con las manos buscando un arma. Sin embargo, sólo se trataba de Samantha, quién, un poco despeinada, les miraba con incredulidad.

–¿Vosotros dos? ¿Pero qué…?¿Cuando…? –murmuró, entrecortadamente.

–Sam, antes de que te imagines una de tus fantasías sin sentido tengo que decirte que… –empezó. Pero la rubia había sido más rápida.

Se sentó al lado de Tom, de modo que éste quedaba entre las dos jóvenes Gryffindor.

–Dime, dime, Riddle… ¿Desde cuándo estáis enrollados? –preguntó, haciendo que el pobre chico casi escupiera su tostada. Mientras tosía, ella siguió incordiando –. La verdad es que ya nos lo pensábamos, pero Hermione es tan calladita… Y bien, ¿Quién empezó? ¿Eh? ¿Estáis saliendo formalmente, o solo es sex…?

–¡Samantha! –chilló Hermione, captando la atención de todo el mundo por segunda vez aquella misma mañana –. ¡No digas tonterías! ¡No hay nada entre él y yo! –protestó, escandalizada.

Riddle, por su lado, parecía estar saturado con tal cantidad de insinuaciones. Estaba bastante rojo, todavía no se había recuperado de casi atragantarse con una tostada, y, lo peor: estaba empezando a pensar en como sería tener sexo con Granger.

No es que nunca hubiera pensado en el sexo, al fin y al cabo era un adolescente… Pero siempre había creído que no había para tanto, que la gente exageraba, y que él podía prescindir totalmente de tal… acto sin sentido. Sin embargo, la idea de tener algo con Granger… Sacudió la cabeza, y decidió prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La tal Samantha le reprochaba a Granger que fuera tan callada, y que siguiera negando lo obvio. Esta, consciente de que medio comedor estaba pendiente de su conversación, intentaba negar lo que la otra decía, roja hasta la médula.

–Oye… –empezó él, cansado de tanto griterío –. Granger tiene razón, no hay ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros…

–Ooh, ¡Que mono! Le da la razón a su novia…

Hermione apoyó la cara en ambas manos, mientras se oían algunas risitas a su alrededor. ¡Por Merlín! Samantha se estaba riendo de Lord Voldemort en su maldita cara… ¡No iba a durar tres días después de Hogwarts!

–Está bien, Sam, lo que tu digas –concedió, cansada, ante la sorprendida mirada de Riddle –, estamos saliendo y nos queremos mucho. ¿Contenta? –preguntó, con sarcasmo.

Por toda respuesta, ella chilló y se fue corriendo para escampar el rumor.

–¿Por qué le has dicho eso? –preguntó él, ofendido.

–Porque no importa lo que le diga, ella oye lo que quiere oír… Además, si vas a seguirme todo el día durante vete a saber cuánto tiempo, es imposible que no se creen rumores…

–Pues puestos a contar cosas, ¿Por qué no les dices que alguien intenta matarte? Diles la verdad, que sólo te estoy ayudando–dijo, picado, mirando a su alrededor y observando que eran el centro de atención.

–Porque de todos modos sería raro que estuvieras pegado a mí como una lapa –explicó, cansada –. Además, medio Hogwarts cree que salimos, de todos modos…

–¿QUÉ? –dijo, alargando la "e" –. ¿Desde cuándo?

–¿Pero en qué mundo vives? –le reprochó –. Desde principios de curso…

Riddle parecía tan abrumado por lo recién descubierto que no era capaz de comer. Era cierto que no prestaba atención a los chismes, y que con el tema de los horcruxes y la marca oscura no había tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarse a aquellas cosas… Pero, ¿por qué no se había enterado de semejante rumor?

Él y Granger… ¿De verdad todo el mundo lo creía? Bueno, era cierto que se habían besado, pero había sido un momento de debilidad, nada más… Era normal, en un adolescente, tener algunas necesidades; y encontrarse cerca de una hembra, siempre podía provocar aquél tipo de reacciones… Suspiró.

Sin embargó, había quedado muy claro que ninguno de los dos quería nada más… Porque ella no quería nada más, ¿no? Miró a su lado y observó los blancos dientes que mordían la tostada con suavidad. Oh, ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¡Él tampoco quería nada más! Sólo sentía un poco de curiosidad… Pero nada más, y no estaba dispuesto a satisfacer dicha curiosidad.

Se levantó cuando Granger hubo acabado con la tostada y fueron juntos a transfiguraciones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aguantar las curiosas y divertidas miradas de Dumbledore, que parecían pasar desapercibidas para Granger, acababa con su paciencia. Y no es que tuviera mucha…

Siguió concentrándose en la naranja que, supuestamente, debía transfigurar en un leopardo. A su lado, Granger le explicaba a la loca rubia –Samantha, creía recordar –como hacer adecuadamente el hechizo para no conseguir solamente una naranja mordedora.

Observó como movía las manos con delicadeza, alrededor de la varita, imitando el movimiento que Dumbledore les había enseñado minutos antes. Se lo explicaba con tanta seriedad… Cómo si fuera su trabajo, como si le apasionara lo que hacía. Sonreía con calidez y satisfacción al conseguir lo que se proponía. Riddle no pudo evitar sonreír, observándola en silencio.

Cuando giró la vista y vio a Dumbledore, la sonrisa murió en sus labios hasta convertirse en una mueca desagradable. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer con la maldita fruta y no se dio cuenta de que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

Rosier le llamó la atención aclarándose la voz. Riddle le dirigió la mirada con rapidez, fríamente. Al reconocerle, se irguió un poco, hasta acomodarse, apoyado en la mesa.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó, molesto por ser interrumpido.

–Bueno… Es sólo que… hace tiempo que no nos reunimos –dijo, con voz grave –, señor –añadió, al ver la malhumorada expresión de Tom.

–Tom está bien –corrigió, señalando a Dumbledore con un gesto de cabeza –. Rosier –empezó, acercándose a él peligrosamente, hasta que sus narices estuvieron a sólo dos centímetros la una de la otra –, yo soy quién decide cuando nos reunimos –lo dijo con tranquilidad, pero en sus ojos Rosier pudo ver algo peligroso –; no lo hacéis ni tú, ni Avery. Y dile que sé perfectamente que es él quién te ha mandado aquí.

Rosier tragó saliva casi dolorosamente. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Cuando se giró, Tom se encontró con la mirada reprobadora de Granger. Algo dentro suyo se encogió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione salió de clase, malhumorada. La ponía furiosa que Tom siguiera hablando con sus "amigos". Sabía que era una tontería, porque al fin y al cabo se suponía que él era el peor de todos; pero aún así algo dentro de ella quería echarles las culpas a los demás. Como si fueran unas molestas garrapatas que le iban arrastrando hacia la magia negra.

Lo que acabó de fastidiarla por completo fue darse de bruces con Avery en la puerta, y tener que ver su sonrisita burlona, y oír el "sangresucia" que le dedicó por lo bajo. Aquella palabra le puso los pelos de punta.

¡Malditos capullos! ¿Por qué Tom seguía con ellos? Oh, ¿Por qué Tom era Tom Riddle? Le dio una patada a la pared, sin hacer caso al dolor que subió rápidamente desde sus dedos hasta el tobillo. Apoyó la frente en el frío mármol y cerró los ojos.

Tom no era como ellos. No, no lo era. Era un genio incomprendido, alguien que estaba luchando por ser especial, diferente, porque desde pequeño se había sentido fuera de lugar. Era como si se hubiera decidido a hacer de su diferencia algo positivo, algo que le hiciera superior a los demás, y no sólo "un bicho raro".

Pero, a pesar de sus aspiraciones, era una buena persona. Había estado preocupado por ella.

Frustrada por no poder alejar a Tom de las malas influencias, volvió a empezar a moverse. No quería llegar tarde a la siguiente clase. Por el camino, Tom la alcanzó.

–¡Granger! –la llamó –, Granger, ¿Por qué no me has esperado? –se quejó, molesto –. Se supone que tengo que estar contigo todo el día…

–No te he esperado porque estabas hablando con tus fantásticos amiguitos de Slytherin –le recordó, notando como la furia volvía a invadirla.

–¿Y qué? –protestó –. Podía esperarte. Dumbledore dijo que…

–¿Y qué sugieres que haga? –gritó, acelerando en paso –. Que me quede a un lado mientras me insultan –dijo, enfadada.

–Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó, siguiéndole el paso con relativa facilidad, puesto que tenía las piernas largas –. ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que deje de hablarles, o algo así? –preguntó, con una media sonrisa, incrédulo.

–Yo no te digo que hagas eso –repitió ella, frustrada –. Simplemente, no entiendo qué ves en ellos –argumentó, acelerando el paso hacia la biblioteca.

–Oh, por favor… –se quejo él, enfadado –. ¿Qué ves tú en las locas de tus amigas? –preguntó, a su turno.

–Perdona –dijo, enfatizando cada silaba –, pero al menos ellas no insultan a los niños de primero por los pasillos –comentó –; ni les roban el dinero que les mandan sus padres.

–¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? –se quejó de nuevo –. Oye, quién yo elija como amigo no es asunto tuyo, Granger. Ni siquiera sé porqué discuto esto contigo.

–Sólo quiero hacerte ver –dijo, parándose en seco para mirarle a los ojos –, que no tienen nada de bueno, Riddle. Y no me lo niegues. Avery es un capullo –afirmó, apuntándole con el dedo.

Riddle bufó, molesto. Pocas veces había oído a Granger decir palabrotas, por lo que supuso que debía odiar a Avery con todas sus fuerzas.

–Pero, ¿A ti que más te da lo que yo haga? –repitió, cogiéndola por los hombros –. Soy libre de…

–¡Me molesta! ¡Estoy preocupada! –chilló, separándose de él –. ¿Es que no lo ves? Ellos no tienen arreglo, pero tú podrías ser alguien mejor –repitió –. ¿Qué te costaría intentarlo?

–Me costaría un mundo intentarlo –respondió, retomando la marcha hasta la biblioteca, delante de una enfurruñada Granger.

Sí, le costaría su mundo. Porque él siempre había sabido qué era lo que tenía que hacer después de Hogwarts. Cumplir con las aspiraciones de sus ancestros: de Salazar Slytherin, de los Gaunt… Limpiar el mundo. Tenía lo que necesitaba para hacerlo: poder, destreza, seguidores y voluntad. Podía hacerlo. Alguien tenía que meter a los estúpido muggles en su maldito lugar.

Sin embargo, era muy consciente que en este mundo del que hablaba no había lugar para Granger. Y no estaba seguro de querer un mundo en el que ella no estuviera. Se abofeteó mentalmente por ello. ¿Qué le pasaba? Granger estaba tirando su mundo al suelo. No, no sólo eso. Lo tiraba al suelo, lo pateaba, le saltaba encima y le acababa escupiendo.

Y aún así, no quería perderla.

La misma frase, el hecho de reconocérselo a sí mismo, le supuso una revolución. No tenía sentido esconderlo, Granger no le era indiferente.

Porque por mucho que se lo negara, desde el incidente en la enfermería no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. En los suaves labios que había probado, en su maldito olor a vainilla, en los muslos que había rozado, en los pechos que se escondían debajo de su uniforme.

¡Maldita sea! No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Todo aquello a lo que siempre se había sentido inmune estaba volviendo a él con una fuerza tremenda.

Era obvio. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Se le había parado el corazón al ver que Granger no llegaba puntual, como siempre, al lugar en el que habían quedado. Y no porque fuera un paranoico, sino porque se había fijado en que Avery no estaba en su cuarto, como hacía siempre a aquellas horas. El mismo Avery que le había preguntado a qué hora había quedado con Granger, y dónde.

Y en aquél momento había recordado las horas que habían pasado debatiendo sus teorías, las que nadie más comprendía, hablando de libros y hechizos y magos antiguos… Había recordado el regalo de Granger, su sonrisa… Y, por supuesto, había recordado su llanto, aquél momento de debilidad y dependencia, sus brazos, su pelo, su olor… El instante en el que había estado a punto de entregarse a todo…

Y no había podido soportarlo. Había salido corriendo, había encontrado a Dumbledore, y había salvado a Granger. Incluso se había enfadado con ella por ser tan irresponsable…

Pero entonces, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía renunciar a sus objetivos?

Seguramente por el mismo motivo por el que no podía decirle a nadie que Avery era quién quería matar a Granger –a pesar de que él mismo no se despegara de ella para evitarlo –, por el motivo por el que seguía investigando sobre los horcruxes, y por el que soñaba en los días de gloria que estaban por llegar.

Lo quería todo. Quería tener a Granger, sí, lo reconocía; pero no quería renunciar a nada más. Quería que los malditos muggles que le habían amargado en el orfanato supieran que le eran inferiores; quería que Dumbledore temblara al oír su nombre. ¡Que nadie jamás se atreviera a volver a pronunciarlo!

Y, sin embargo, Granger no encajaba en el plan.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El ambiente en la biblioteca era tenso. Estaban sentados en su mesa favorita, cada uno con su tema, sin siquiera mirarse. Hermione estaba enfadada, y Tom estaña confuso. No podía evitar levantar la mirada cada dos por tres, observar su rostro enfurruñado, el gracioso modo en que se curvaban sus labios indicando que él no era bien recibido, y sonreír como un estúpido.

Granger no era una mujer guapísima, ni especialmente sensual, pero aún así despertaba en él sensaciones que no lograba entender. Acabó por ignorar su debate interno e intentar que dejara de estar enfadada con él. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

–Granger, ¿Me dejas un trozo de pergamino?

–Hmmm –hizo, pasándole un poco sin levantar la vista de su escrito.

Silencio incómodo.

–Eerm… ¿Qué conclusión has sacado del escrito de Thomas Davidson sobre la poción matalobos? –preguntó de nuevo, tanteando.

Por toda respuesta ella le pasó su trabajo bruscamente.

–Oye, y… –empezó, pero al fría mirada de la chica, imponiéndole silencio, le acalló.

Después de otro buen rato de silencio incómodo, se decidió a hablar claramente de las cosas. De hecho, ¿no es lo que ella misma debería hacer, en vez de matarle a indirectas?

–Granger, oye, respecto a Avery, Lestrange y los demás…

–Oh, ahora si quieres hablar de ello –dijo, fingiendo sorpresa –. Vaya. A lo mejor debería girarme e irme como has hecho tú antes –le espetó, y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

¿Pero qué le pasaba? Mira que llegaba a ser rara… Sin embargo, se armó de paciencia –algo que hacía mucho desde que la conocía– y siguió hablando.

–Mira, si no te apetece hablar de ello, puedes seguir enfadada conmigo toda la semana. Será divertido, ¿no?

Ante su lógica, ella dejó caer su bolsa sobre la mesa y se sentó de nuevo, cruzando los brazos.

–Riddle, no lo entiendes… –dijo, cansada –. ¿Es que no ves que Avery me mira como si deseara estrangularme lentamente?

Sí, Tom lo veía. Y sabía que Avery quería, realmente, estrangularla lentamente. Suspiró. No podía dejar que aquello pasara. Quizás era patético que se preocupara tanto por aquella mujer incomprensible, pero no podía evitarlo.

Dentro suyo, algo estaba realmente enfadado con Avery; no sólo por intentar eliminar a Granger, desobedeciendo sus órdenes, sino también por provocar aquella maldita discusión que no sabía como arreglar.

–Está bien, Granger. No te gusta Avery, y tú no le gustas a él. Es más –dijo, y se detvuvo unos instantes, consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer suponía una elección muy importante. Después de mirarla a los ojos unos instantes, se animó a continuar–, estoy bastante seguro de que es él quién robó la poción multijugos, y de que quiere matarte –sus palabras causaron en la joven la reacción esperada: sorpresa, preocupación, sospecha… –. Escúchame bien –le dijo, serio –, voy ayudarte con esto. Te diré qué haremos…

**¿Y bien, que os parece? ¿Han pasado muchas cosas, verdad? ¿Os lo esperabais? Tom ha tomado una decisión muy importante, ¿se arrepentirá de ello? ¿Tendrá repercusiones traicionar a sus seguidores? Lo veremos pronto…**

**Bien, muchas gracias por leer, y por los comentarios que dejáis. Me animan un montón. Chicas, me gustaría poder agradeceros los cometarios uno por uno, pero no puedo con las que no estáis registradas. Por eso os doy ahora las gracias por animarme a continuar. ¡Besos!**

**Menciono especialmente a Ainums y a Seaweed, ¡no puedo creer que os releáis el fic tantas veces! Muchas gracias, de verdad!**

**Bueno, espero que os siga gustando, y hasta pronto!**


	9. Planes

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Bueno, antes que nada decir que el anterior capítulo fue colgado más tarde de lo previsto por un fallo de fanfiction; pero este viene tarde sólo por mí culpa. ¡Lo siento! Los exámenes pueden conmigo…**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis escrito comentarios, siempre me hace mucha ilusión saber que mi fic os está gustando. Y agradezco cualquier crítica constructiva, por supuesto ;)**

**¡Para todas vosotras, por seguir leyendo! **

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo nueve. Planes.

La semana pasó con una lentitud aborrecedora. Cuando caminaban por los pasillos, usualmente juntos, los demás alumnos se apartaban y les observaban entre cuchicheos. En fin, Tom Riddle, el guapísimo Tom Riddle, y Hermione Granger, la alumna francesa de intercambio, juntos… Era lo más interesante que había pasado en Hogwarts desde la apertura de la cámara secreta.

Hermione estaba acostumbrada a los rumores. Al fin y al cabo, había estado al lado de Harry durante siete años. Comparado con aquello, que toda la escuela creyera que estaba saliendo con un chico, no la preocupaba –y mucho menos si dicho chico era el más guapo de Hogwarts–. Sin embargo, Tom no lo llevaba tan bien.

Tom Riddle, el chico perfecto, nunca antes había sido el centro de atención de algo que él consideraba bochornoso, o indigno. No le importara que hablaran de su inteligencia, de su atractivo físico o de su amabilidad… Pero le sulfuraba que le señalaran por el pasillo cuando caminaba con Granger, y se rieran con picardía.

El único lugar en el que estaban tranquilos era la biblioteca, por lo que pasaban allí la mayor parte del tiempo. Y también porque era el único lugar en el que Samantha no ponía nunca los pies. Y Riddle lo agradecía.

Uno de los peores aspectos de tener que estar pegado a Granger, era aguantar a sus amigas. ¿Por qué tenía unas amigas tan estúpidas? Cuatro niñas chillonas y maleducadas, que sólo pensaban en hombres, amor, y fiestas. Insoportables.

Hermione sabía que Riddle no podía estar cerca de Sam o Nathalie durante más de cinco minutos sin estresarse, así que intentaba racionar el tiempo que pasaba con ellas. Sin embargo, aquello significaba que pasaba casi todo el día a solas con Tom. Lo que sólo servía para alimentar más y más los rumores.

Inicialmente, habían intentado negarlos, pero con el tiempo acabaron desistiendo. Las únicas personas en todo Hogwarts que parecían creerse que no había nada entre ellos eran el pequeño grupo de mortífagos de Tom, que seguían mirándola con fastidio.

Así pues, después de un día particularmente cansado, Hermione y Tom estaban en la mesa de siempre, al fondo de la biblioteca, al lado de la sección prohibida.

Y ella pensaba en la conversación que habían tenido unos tres días antes.

"–_Está bien, Granger. No te gusta Avery, y tú no le gustas a él. Es más –dijo, y se detuvo unos instantes, consciente de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer suponía una elección muy importante. Después de mirarla a los ojos unos instantes, se animó a continuar–, estoy bastante seguro de que es él quién robó la poción multijugos, y de que quiere matarte –sus palabras causaron en la joven la reacción esperada. Hermione se incorporó, incrédula y asombrada, con los ojos abiertos como platos y le fulminó con la mirada._

– _Escúchame bien –le dijo, serio –, voy ayudarte con esto. Te diré qué haremos…_

–_¿CÓMO? –chilló, ganándose una mirada reprobadora por parte de la bibliotecaria. _

–_Granger, escúchame y…_

–_¿Cómo? –repitió, un poco más bajo, pero acercándose a él con los ojos abiertos –. ¿Qué Avery qué?_

–_Avery ha robado…_

–_Sí, eso ya lo he oído –se quejó. Y, cuando Tom entrecerró los ojos, añadió –. ¡Era una maldita pregunta retórica! Si sabes que Avery lo ha hecho, ¿por qué coño no se lo has dicho a nadie? –le espetó, enojada, a punto de levantarse e irse._

–_¡Porque no tengo pruebas! –se quejó –. Cálmate, ¿quieres?_

–_¿Qué me calme? ¿QUE ME CALME? –repitió, incrédula –. ¡No puedo calmarme!_

–_Pues lo harás si no quieres pasar la noche en la enfermería –amenazó él, incorporándose y apuntándola con la varita._

_Hermione se calmó, a pesar de dirigir miradas preocupadas al arma de su compañero cada pocos segundos. _

–_Bien, escúchame de una vez –insistió –. No tengo pruebas de lo que digo, y es sólo una simple sospecha. Pero sé como podemos comprobar, y demostrar, que se trata de él. _

–_¿Cómo? –preguntó ella, enfurruñada, mirándole con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas. _

–_Bueno, estoy seguro de que no intentará atacarte de nuevo mientras estemos en Hogwarts –ella asintió –. Pero, como sabrás, éste fin de semana iremos a Hogsmaede –asintió de nuevo –. Pues estoy seguro de que intentará atacarte entonces. _

_Hermione dio su aprobación a la deducción con un ligero golpe de cabeza._

–_Pues bien, entonces te dejaré sola un momento –continuó –, y él lo aprovechará. Entonces tú te esperarás el ataque y podrás defenderte, y yo le atacaré por la espalda –concluyó, sencillamente._

–_¡Huh! Pues menudo plan –se quejó ella. _

_Tom puso los ojos en blanco. _

–_Es simple, pero funcionará. Créeme, conozco a Avery –aseguró, reclinándose en la silla, de aquella manera en la que lo hacía sólo él, y le quedaba tan bien. Hermione le observó unos segundos antes de volver al ataque._

–_Claro, y si no funciona, soy yo quién se muere, así que… ¿Qué más da, no? –siguió, enojada._

–_¡Ya basta! –sentenció, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano plana –. Mira, salvaré tu jodida vida tanto si quieres como si no –continuó, incorporándose con rapidez y mirándole profundamente, con los ojos más oscuros y brillantes que de costumbre –. ¿Entendido?_

_Hermione sólo asintió despectivamente, para proceder a levantarse con tranquilidad e irse. Sin embargo, el corazón le latía con rapidez. No sólo porque Riddle la había asustado, sino porque sus palabras seguían sonando en su cabeza. _

_¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué traicionaría a Avery para salvar la vida de alguien? ¿Él? ¿Tom Riddle? Era absurdo… No tenía tantos escrúpulos, lo sabía. ¿Entonces?_

_Un repentino flechazo le atravesó el corazón. ¿Por ella? Caminaba con prisas, sintiendo como su sangre corría por sus venas a una velocidad abrumadora. No es que traicionara a Avery para salvar a "alguien"; lo hacía para salvarla a "ella"._

_De repente se detuvo en medio del pasillo, se cubrió la boca con la mano y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer de la impresión. ¿Por ella? ¡Imposible! ¿Ella y Tom Riddle?_

_De repente otra idea surcó su mente. ¿Y si era lo contrario? ¿Y si en realidad buscaban una oportunidad para… acabar con ella? Sería el plan perfecto: Tom se había exculpado después de salvarla delante de Dumbledore, y, con algunos de sus mortífagos, acababa con ella tranquilamente en Hogsmeade…_

_Meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué iba Riddle a querer acabar con ella? Y, además, de una manera tan poco… secreta. No… No se arriesgaría nunca a matarla mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts, estaba segura. Y, si quisiera hacerlo, ¿acaso no podría haber abierto la cámara secreta? Al fin y al cabo Hagrid trabajaba como guardabosques, bien podía echarle las culpas de nuevo…_

_Se recostó contra la pared más cómodamente y perdió la mirada entre los nubarrones invernales, que amenazaban con descargar agua en cualquier momento. Suspiró. _

_¿Debía confiar en Riddle?"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entró con cuidado en el despacho, temerosa de hacer sonar alguna alarma. Cuando hubo llegado al centro de la sala, no sin temor, levantó levemente la capa y su cabeza apareció de la nada. Miró a su alrededor con preocupación. Todo parecía en orden. Sin embargo, decidió apresurarse.

Avanzó hasta la mesa de roble que ocupaba justo el centro de la habitación. La rodeó despacio, fijándose en cada detalle de la madera brillante. No estaba encima.

Abrió los cajones con la varita en mano, pero por lo visto la profesora Merrythought no se tomaba muchas precauciones con respecto a sus pertenencias… No encontró nada interesante, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía abrir el último cajón. Vaciló. ¿Debía intentarlo? Meneó la cabeza. Lo dejaría para el final.

Se dirigió a las estanterías, repletas de libros de tapas gruesas y oscuras, el título de los cuales destacaba en los lomos, dorado. Paseó nerviosamente los dedos por la madera. De repente, se fijó en un pequeño baúl, en un rincón. Intentó abrirlo con cuidado, y cedió a la presión de sus dedos. Perfecto.

Repasó el contenido cuidadosamente y, ¡bingo! Tres pequeños giroscopios se encendían levemente, girando con pereza y emitiendo un ligero zumbido.

–No, no –susurró –. Mis intenciones son buenas. Así que, por favor, no empecéis a hacer ruido… –continuó, mientras cogía uno disimuladamente.

Como era de esperar, sus palabras no sirvieron de mucho… El pequeño cachivache, similar a una alarma muggle en funcionamiento, empezó a silbar insistentemente. Hermione se cubrió rápidamente con la capa y salió disparada del despacho.

Su larga carrera por los pasillos provocó que diversos alumnos se movieran alarmados, intentando descubrir de donde provenía tan infernal ruido. Una vez hubo llegado a la torre de Gryffindor el maldito trasto se calló de golpe. Sorprendida, la chica se destapó por completo y examinó el aparato. ¿Por qué había parado?

Más tarde, en la biblioteca, descubriría que los giroscopios acaban interpretando que han cambiado de dueño al pasar un determinado intervalo de tiempo –que depende solamente de la calidad del aparato– en manos de una persona cualquiera.

Así pues, Hermione se hizo con un giroscopio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¡Riddle! –oyó que le llamaban. Sabiendo de quién provenía la voz, decidió ignorarla –. ¡Riddle! –repitió de nuevo Samantha, sentándose a su lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor –. ¿Estás esperando a Hermione?

Riddle le dirigió una mirada fría y asintió con la cabeza. Ella, sin darse por aludida, siguió habando.

–¡Que bonito! –exclamó, justo cuando Nathalie llegaba para sentarse al lado de su amiga –. Oye –preguntó, sin pelos en la lengua –, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Hermione?

De nuevo Tom Riddle se sonrojó levemente y maldeció a Samantha. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que responder? ¿Debía seguir con el juego? ¿Fingir que sentía algo por ella? En su interior, una pequeña voz se rió de él al oír la última pregunta. "¿_Fingir? ¿A quién quieres engañar, Tom_?". Frustrado, se dispuso a responder cualquier tontería para que el dejaran en paz.

–Es una persona inteligente, considerada y amable –dijo, cansinamente –. Además, aprecio particularmente que no se meta en asuntos que no la incumben –comentó, dirigiéndoles a ambas chicas una mirada de soslayo.

Nathalie captó la indirecta, y un poco avergonzada, se dedicó a su comida. Sin embargo, Sam no tenía vergüenza.

–Bueno, bueno… Pero no puedes negarme que es una chica muy guapa, ¿no? –a Tom no le gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, así que carraspeó, buscando una oportunidad para interrumpir y cambiar de tema. No lo consiguió –. ¡Hay muchos chicos en Hogwarts que están interesados en ella!

A su lado, Nathalie asintió.

–La verdad es que le han pedido para salir un par de veces, ¿verdad? –mencionó, despreocupadamente –. A parte de Davies, había un tal Miller de quinto, y ese rubiales de Ravenclaw, ése que juega en el equipo de Quidditch, que no sé como se llama…

–¡Oh, sí! Ya sé a quién te refieres… Ese es muy guapo –aprobó Sam, sin darse cuenta que Riddle se enfurruñaba lentamente –. Pero bueno, todas sabemos que sólo tiene ojos para Tom –murmuró, dándole un golpe con el puño en el antebrazo.

Tom sonrió falsamente, luchando para no levantarse y maldecirla allí mismo.

–Además –siguió Samantha –, la chica tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, no, ¿Nat? Unos pechos… –comentó, gesticulando con las manos y guiñándole un ojo a Tom.

No sabría decir si le costó más no sonrojarse o evitar pensar en los pechos de Granger

–Oh, vamos, Sam, para ya… Si Hermione te oyera… –comentó, comiendo con desgana.

Samantha se rió.

–Oh, no pasa nada, es su novio –explicó, como si aquello le diera derecho a hablar con él de cualquier tipo de privacidad –. Tarde o temprano podrá corroborar mis afirmaciones con sus propios ojos… O con sus propias manos –terminó, riendo histéricamente. Nathalie también se rió.

En la mente de Tom, la imagen de Granger sensualmente desnuda se abría paso lentamente. Meneó la cabeza, rojo. ¡Por favor! ¿Es que ya no podía oír pechos y Granger en la misma frase?

–De todos modos –añadió Rachel, que hacia un rato que se había sentado cerca para disfrutar del maltrato psicológico de Tom –, me alegra saber que Hermione superó su problema con el tal Ron… –las demás asintieron.

De repente, Tom se interesó por la conversación. ¿Ron? ¿Y eso? A no ser que Granger tuviera un problema con la bebida, este tal Ron podía suponer un ligero… contratiempo. ¿Contratiempo? ¡Pero a quién quería engañar! No había nada entre él y Granger. Nada a parte de un pequeño interés… "sexual" –se estremeció en reconocerlo mentalmente– por su parte.

–Desde luego que sí –exclamó Sophie –. ¿Recordáis como casi se pone a llorar cuando nos habló de él? –todas asintieron con aprobación –. La pobre parecía destrozada…

–Y nos dijo que no estaba segura de si todavía le quería… –mencionó Samantha –, aunque ahora que está con Tom, todo está muy claro…

Pero para Riddle no estaba nada claro. No, porque él sabía que entre Granger y él mismo no había absolutamente nada. Por lo que Hermione podía estar perfectamente enamorada de ese tal Ron. Y aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Suspiró, malhumorado. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Fuera por el motivo que fuera, aquellos dos habían cortado. Y Ron no estaba allí. Muy a su pesar, después de pensar aquello el nudo en su estómago se aflojó.

–Cierto –dijo Rachel –, me alegro que haya superado todo eso… ¿Sabéis que creí que no se atrevería a salir con nadie más? Como sólo lo dejó con Ron porque la guerra les separó… Quiero decir, no es que quisieran dejarlo realmente, ¿no? Hermione dijo que él estaba derrumbado por la muerte de su hermano, y que habían tenido que dejarlo –recordó tristemente.

Tom se deshinchó al oírlo. ¿No lo habían dejado por que quisieran? ¿Es más, lo habían dejado por culpa de él? ¿Quién coño era ese tío, que se creía capaz de dejar a Granger? La sangre le hervía. De repente se dio cuenta de qué era lo que acababa de pensar.

Miró hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo invernal sobre sus cabezas. ¿Qué puñetas le pasaba con Granger? ¿Tan… influenciado estaba por ella? ¡No tenía sentido!

Y, sin embargo, estaba… como loco por ella.

Se terminó el zumo de calabaza de un trago, y posó el vaso sobre la mesa de mal humor. Aquello hizo que las chicas se dieran cuenta de que estaban metiendo la pata. Samantha, siempre perspicaz cuando se trataba de aquellas cosas, se apresuró a arreglarlo.

–Oh, pero Hermione no parecía querer volver con él, Rach… ¿Recuerdas? –todas asintieron, pendientes de las reacciones del chico –. Él fue quién se alejó de ella, fue algo muy cruel. Seguro que se lo reprocha… ¡No volvería con Ron por nada del mundo!

Sin embargo, saber que había sido el tal Ron quién había cortado, y no ella, no ayudaba. Confuso, intentaba entender porque el afectaba tanto. ¿Qué clase de peligro podía suponer? Aquél tío estaba en Francia… Cogió otra tostada, un poco más relajado. En fin, si Ron decidía salir de su "derrumbamiento" psicológico para ir tras Hermione… bueno, algún otro hermano tendría al que Tom pudiera matar, ¿no?

El pensamiento le alegró considerablemente. Era agradable saber que continuaba teniendo pocos escrúpulos, a pesar de dejar que Granger le manipulara sentimentalmente de una manera tan patética.

–¡Chicas! Que pronto habéis… ¡Riddle! No sabía que estuvieras aquí… –se lamentó, consciente de que el muchacho debía de haber pasado un mal rato entre sus amigas.

–Buenos días, Granger –saludó, sorprendido por la sequedad de su propio tono de voz.

Sin embargo, ella interpretó que le reprochaba haberlo abandonado a su suerte entre aquella manada de descontroladas sanguijuelas.

–Oh, chicas, ¿no estaríais molestando a Tom de nuevo, no? –preguntó, a pesar de saber perfectamente que así era.

Todas negaron con la cabeza animadamente. Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a Riddle, esperando que no estuviera demasiado enfadado.

–¿Has pasado un buen rato? –preguntó, sin poder esconder una sonrisita traviesa. Él la fulminó con la mirada, como era de esperar.

–Deberías estar un poco más preocupada, Granger –dijo, venenosamente. A Hermione se le heló la sangre. Era increíble que un tono de voz un poco más bajo y profundo de lo normal pudiera tener aquél efecto en ella. De repente una sonrisa burlona asomó en los perfectos labios de Riddle –. Ni te imaginas lo que me han estado contando…

Hermione se puso pálida. Conocía a sus amigas, y sabía de lo que eran capaces. Las miró rápidamente, intentando detectar algún rastro de culpabilidad en sus miradas; pero estaban ocupadas debatiendo sobre la portada de Corazón de Bruja, y no prestaban atención a su conversación.

–¿Qué han dicho? –preguntó, preocupada. En realidad no era tan grave, pero ella no lo sabía, y él pensaba vengarse por el mal rato que le había hecho pasar.

–Bueno… –empezó, pícaramente, acercándose a ella –, me han hablado muy bien de tus pechos… –hizo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer burlón, viril y dominante; cuando lo único que intentaba era esconder el sonrojo que amenazaba con asomar sobre sus mejillas.

Consiguió el efecto deseado. Hermione se sonrojó con una rapidez sorprendente. ¿Sus pechos? ¿Aquellas locas le habían hablado de sus pechos? Se cubrió instintivamente, acalorada, y anotó en su mente que les daría a todas una muerte lenta y dolorosa en un nido de arañas venenosas.

–Digan lo que digan –empezó ella, sobreponiéndose con esfuerzo a la vergüenza que sentía –, no les hagas caso –advirtió, con el dedo en alto. Su mirada era tan seria que Riddle no pudo evitar sonreír, relajando el ambiente.

–No me vuelvas a dejar con ellas entonces –le reprochó –, es un infierno –argumentó, mirándolas con odio.

Hermione se rio a su lado, con ganas. Tom no pudo evitar reírse también.

–En fin, ¿no habrán dicho nada más, no? Nada… no sé… ¿vergonzoso? –preguntó, temerosa.

–Nada que no pudieras esperar de ellas… –sonrió, disfrutando del visible sufrimiento de la joven.

–Oh, vamos dímelo… –pidió, acercándosele.

–No sé, no sé… –jugueteó él, pícaro.

–¿Qué estáis haciendo, tortolitos? –preguntó repentinamente Samantha, rompiendo el ligero ambiente romántico que se había formado entre ellos.

Se separaron con prisas y Hermione dio su opinión sobre la supuesta "belleza natural" de una cantante del mundo mágico que ni siquiera le sonaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El último entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mulciber se removió sobre la cama, incómodo. No le gustaba hacer planes a espaldas de su Lord.

Avery gesticuló suavemente y Rosier se sentó con ellos, indiferente, altivo. Lestrange sonrió con suficiencia, y se recostó en su asiento.

–Supongo –empezó Avery, tomando las riendas de la situación –, que sabéis por qué estáis aquí…

–Por supuesto –respondió Lestrange, impaciente –. Por Granger –siseó con desprecio.

–¿Habéis oído lo que dicen? –preguntó Rosier –. Que nuestro Lord y ella…

–¡Tonterías! –exclamó Avery –. Él no nos traicionaría jamás –aseguró, convencido.

–Sin embargo, hace unos días que está… distante… –apuntó Lestrange –. Él confiaba en nosotros, somos sus más fieles siervos…

Mulciber asintió.

–¿Qué insinuas, Lestrange? –preguntó Nott, prestando atención de repente –. ¿Qué ya no lo hace?

–Lord Voldemort –empezó Avery, silenciándoles –, confía en nosotros –aseguró –. Sin embargo, Granger le tiene… hechizado. No hay otra opción. Nunca antes había pasado algo parecido…

–¿Hechizado? –preguntó Mulciber, frunciendo el cejo.

–¡Tonterías! –hizo Rosier.

Avery negó con la cabeza.

–¿Qué si no? –preguntó –. ¿Cuándo antes se había fijado en una mujer? ¿Cuándo había descuidado… nuestras acciones?

Se miraron entre ellos, incómodos.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunió? Nuestro último "gran plan" fue la marca oscura. Y de eso hace ya tiempo…

–Pero ya recordáis la última reunión –insisitió Rosier –. Lord Voldemort no quiere ni oír a hablar de alguna crítica hacia Granger…

–¡Justo a esto se refiere! –interrumpió Lestrange –. Es extraño.

–¿Y qué propones? –se mofó Nott –. ¿Rebelarte? ¿Liderarnos?

–¡Por supuesto que no! Lord Voldemort es irremplazable –dijo, con reverencia. Los demás asintieron con un gesto de cabeza, al fin de acuerdo en algo –. Lo que propongo es… tomar la iniciativa. Con respecto a Granger, me refiero.

–¿Piensas… hacerle algo? –acabó preguntando Mulciber, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. No le parecía una buena idea.

–¡Pero mira que llegas a ser denso! –se quejó Avery –. Claro que pienso hacer algo. No voy a dejar que una cualquiera arruine nuestros planes… Nuestro señor nos lo agradecerá, creedme –insistió, sonriendo con malicia.

Rosier negó con la cabeza.

–Yo no me apunto –dijo Nott, levantándose para irse –. Haz lo que quieras.

Mulciber le siguió inmediatamente. Rosier dudó unos instantes antes de levantarse. Se despidió con frialdad antes de irse.

Lestrange miró a Avery, expectante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione entró en el baño. Era el único momento durante el que Tom Riddle se separaba de ella. Se metió en uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Se sacó el giroscopio del bolsillo. Sobre la palma de su mano, giraba con pereza. No había reaccionado en todo el día. Así pues, Riddle decía la verdad: él no pensaba hacerle daño. Si el chico hubiera supuesto una amenaza, el pequeño aparato silbaría con insistencia durante todo el día.

Satisfecha, lo silenció con un hechizo potente. No quería que empezara a hacer ruido si se acercaba a Avery por accidente. Se lo metió de nuevo en el bolsillo y salió del baño. Tom la esperaba.

–¿Lista? –preguntó, con semblante serio.

Hermione asintió. Confiaría en él. Una parte de su ser se estremecía con la sola idea de pensarlo.

Se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade con pereza, sin prisas. Tom le había dicho que Avery había salido de la habitación por la mañana, para ser de los primeros en irse.

Al lado de Riddle, se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Sabía que se dirigía a una situación peligrosa, era consciente de ello, pero se sentía como si nada pudiera salir mal.

Inspiró una bocanada del aire helado matutino. Lejos, detrás suyo, oyó como Samantha explicaba alguna de sus tonterías, provocando risas alegres de sus amigas. Hermione sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Riddle hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

–¿Tomamos algo? –preguntó, extrañamente alegre. Hermione asintió y siguió al joven hasta entrar en el pub. Se sentaron en un cálido rincón. El fuego centelleaba ruidosamente a sus espaldas.

De pronto todo parecía irreal. Ella y Riddle, en un bar acogedor, cómodamente sentados… Levantó los ojos y se cruzaron con los de él. Le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas, con las que no sabías si se reía de ti o intentaba seducirte. Se quitó la chaqueta, de repente acalorada, y la depositó en una silla vacía mientras buscaba la camarera con la mirada.

–Disculpe –escuchó la voz de Riddle. La joven camarera le hizo caso en seguida, ignorando a la pareja de ancianos que hacía rato que le llamaba la atención.

Un poco sonrojada, se humedeció ligeramente los labios en un gesto que le debía parecer atractivo. Hermione bufó, molesta. Otra de esas cualquieras que caían a los pies de un chico con una sola sonrisa…

–¿Sí? –preguntó, con una voz exageradamente melosa.

–Desearíamos tomar un par de zumos de calabaza –dijo –, que no estén fríos… A no ser que prefieras cerveza de mantequilla… ¿Granger? –preguntó, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, repentinamente seca.

–No. El zumo me irá bien…

La chica sonrió y se apresuró a satisfacer a Tom. Hermione la miró con desaprobación.

–No está bien que hagas eso –dijo, molesta.

–¿El qué? –preguntó él –. ¿Pedir por los dos? –frunció el ceño. Él tenía entendido que era algo caballeroso… Pero en fin, tampoco entendía mucho de citas.

–No, eso no… –explicó, golpeteando la mesa con los dedos –. Aprovecharte de… del efecto que causas en las mujeres… –explicó, sonrojándose inevitablemente.

Riddle se rió y la miró con incredulidad.

–¿Qué efecto? –preguntó, curioso. Le parecía encantador que Granger pareciera celosa.

Hermione bufó, nerviosa.

–¡Como si no lo supieras! –se quejó, mirándole con reprobación.

Riddle sonrió más ampliamente, sensual. Se apoyó despreocupadamente en el respaldo de la silla y estiró una de sus piernas debajo de la mesa. Su pie rozó levemente las botas de Hermione.

–¿Acaso es culpa mía que me hagan más caso que a los demás? –preguntó, insolente. Sin embargo, ella no pudo evitar encontrar algo… atractivo en aquella insolencia.

–Pues claro que sí –dijo –. Si las ignoraras, eso no pasaría…

Se rió de nuevo.

–¿Qué más da? –preguntó –. Es práctico –y le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione iba a contestar cuando la camarera depositó ruidosamente los vasos delante de ella, cubriéndola parcialmente y sonriendo a Tom.

–Gracias –oyó que él decía, y se imaginó que, al otro lado de los pechos de la chica, estaba sonriendo. Se enfurruñó.

Cuando se hubo ido de nuevo, Riddle se inclinó hacia ella. Apoyó uno de sus brazos en la mesa y se acercó hasta que estaba a pocos centímetros de Hermione. Ella observó como sus perfectos labios se curvaban en una suave sonrisa.

–¿Acaso estás celosa? –Hermione sintió como su estómago se retorcía contra sí mismo en su interior. La respiración se le aceleró levemente. Desvió la mirada, con las mejillas rojas.

–Menuda tontería –musitó, nada convincente.

Riddle sintió como un calor agradable le invadía por dentro. Sin embargo, ella decidió cortar con la situación.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó, nerviosamente.

Él la miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de reclinarse en su asiento y adquirir un semblante serio. Sus dedos rozaron la mano de Hermione con suavidad, y los apartó enseguida.

–Saldremos dentro de poco –informó –. Avery ya nos está esperando fuera.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió ella, mirando a su alrededor, tensa.

–Tengo mis trucos –afirmó, y le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione le observó con suspicacia y sus ojos se posaron unos instantes en su brazo izquierdo. ¿Tendría Riddle algún aliado entre sus compañeros mortífagos, que le siguiera fiel, y le avisara de los movimientos de aquellos que querían revelarse?

Cuando finalmente se levantaron, Hermione sintió como la sangre se le paraba en las venas. Intentó relajarse mientras seguía a Riddle entre la multitud de estudiantes que paseaban despreocupadamente.

–Sigue andando –susurró él, sin girarse para mirarla –. Yo me iré hacia la derecha en cuanto pueda. Aléjate de la multitud…

Hermione asintió y aferró su varita con más fuerza. Se separaron con un leve gesto de cabeza y siguió andando hacia la casa de los gritos; que estaba tan destartalada y silenciosa como lo estaría cincuenta años más tarde.

Se detuvo delante del edificio cubierto de nieve. Parecía flotar en un mar blanco. Sólo sus pisadas desentonaban en aquella quietud.

De repente, el giroscopio que había en su bolsillo empezó a chillar como loco, por encima del hechizo silenciador, emitiendo una luz potente. Notaba el giro del aparato contra su piel. Buscó la amenaza con la mirada.

Tom Riddle la observaba, confuso, desde donde empezaba el bosque. No, Tom Riddle no. Alguien que parecía ser él. Hermione sacó la varita del bolsillo con rapidez, pero se le escapó de las manos gracias al hechizo no verbal de Avery.

Una sonrisa macabra iluminó las agraciadas facciones de aquél bello rostro. Sin embargo, un fulgor rojo le impidió realizar un segundo hechizo contra la muchacha. El segundo Riddle, el de verdad, se abrió paso entre la maleza y encaró a su antiguo compañero.

Se miraron unos instantes, furiosos. Riddle susurró con fiereza algo que ella no llegó a oír. Avery palideció, pero siguió encarándole. Levantaron las varitas y fueron rodeados por un festival de destellos de colores. Sin embargo, Tom le era superior en todos los aspectos, y le hacía retroceder sin apenas esfuerzo.

Los gritos y las pequeñas explosiones, junto con los chillidos de Hermione, atrajeron a unos pocos curiosos que rondaban la zona. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, y pudieron hacer llamar a algún profesor, Tom ya había acorralado a Avery contra un árbol y le mantenía la varita firme en el cuello.

–No vas a ponerle una mano encima a Granger –susurró con fiereza. Aquellas palabras provocaron una reacción inminente en la multitud. Samantha, que nunca se perdía nada, chilló de emoción y corrió hacia Hermione.

–¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? –su rostro reflejaba verdadera preocupación.

La marabunta de cuchicheos fue arrolladora. De repente, todo el mundo sabía que Avery –la poción del cual perdía efecto y empezaba a recuperar sus facciones habituales– la había atacado y había sido salvada por el gran oh Tom Riddle, su querido novio…

Dicho chico se dirigió a ella de inmediato cuando la profesora Merrythought hizo acto de presencia para encargarse de Avery.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, con un leve rastro de sangre seca sobre la ceja derecha. El pelo despeinado y la ropa desaliñada le daban un aspecto salvaje de lo más favorecedor. Hermione sonrió como una tonta.

–Claro –empezó –. Gra…

–¡Queremos un beso parejita! –chilló Sam, haciéndose oír por encima de la multitud gracias a su prodigiosa voz de pito. Por lo visto, la preocupación le había durado poco.

Por supuesto, el resto de adolescentes hormonados no tardaron en repetir el cántico, consiguiendo que la pobre Hermione enrojeciera y Riddle se sintiera incómodo de repente.

La profesora Merrythought levantó la cabeza, interesada, deteniendo unos instantes el interminable sermón que le estaba regalando al alumno de Slytherin.

–¿Pero qué…? –intentó hablar Tom, sin éxito, entre el griterío.

Cada vez más y más gente curiosa se unía para reclamar que se besaran en público. Hermione hizo un intento de irse disimuladamente, pero alguien la agarró la muñeca. Al girarse para protestar se encontró los ojos de Riddle, más oscuros que nunca. Sin embargo, no era frialdad lo que transmitían, sino deseo. Hermione se sintió inmovilizada por aquellos orbes oscuros, la electricidad recorría su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante, y el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas y en su pecho.

Tom tiró de ella con suavidad hasta colocarle una mano en la cintura. Ella no podía apartar la mirada, y tampoco podía, ni quería, oponer resistencia. Aquellos pozos oscuros se acercaron a ella con lentitud, la multitud aguantó la respiración. Ella también.

Sintió el cálido aliento sobre los labios, la suavidad, la humedad del ligero roce. Sus labios estaban calientes, sensibles. De pronto, sólo era capaz de pensar que quería volver a sentir aquél roce de nuevo. Sus manos se movieron hasta aferrarse a las mangas del abrigo grueso de piel del chico. Él se inclinó de nuevo, con deliberación, más decidido.

Y de repente todo se difuminó a su alrededor. No había gente, no había voces, no había ruido. Todo era un mar de colores inconexos. Lo único que tenía sentido en aquél mundo eran ellos dos.

Sintió sus labios de nuevo, aquél choque eléctrico, aquella necesidad. Notó la pasión contenida de Riddle, el deseo, que aquél simple beso no satisfacía.

Los labios se volvieron demandantes, casi agresivos, pero sin perder la suavidad, la atracción. Sintió la lengua de Riddle rozar tentativamente sus labios y se abrió a él, indefensa, delirante, deseosa de pasión.

–¡Pero bueno, ya es suficiente! –se oyó la voz de Slughorn, recién llegado.

Hermione se sintió como si una mano grande y poco delicada la cogiera por el cuello y la sacara de su mundo para plantarla firmemente en el suelo de la realidad. Se tambaleó ligeramente en los brazos de Riddle.

Los espectadores, que les habían contemplado con mudo asombro hasta el momento, estallaron en carcajadas y en vítores. Samantha sonreía exageradamente detrás del objetivo de su cámara mágica, sin dejar de hacer fotos.

Hermione creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Riddle, a su lado, sonreía satisfecho. A lo mejor aquello era suficiente para que ella olvidara al tal Ron, ¿no?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era tarde. Debería estar en la cama. Debería estar en la cama en vez de esconderse de Filch de camino a la biblioteca, sólo para ver a un señor tenebroso que la había besado delante de unas veinte o treinta personas.

Sí, definitivamente, no era buena idea. Debería girarse e irse por donde había venido. Meterse en la cama, aguantar las bromitas de Samantha i dormirse. Sin embargo, mientras se repetía todo esto mentalmente, sus pies seguían avanzando impasiblemente hacia la puerta de la biblioteca. Con cada paso, se aceleraban los latidos de su corazón.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza. Estaba oscuro y silencioso, sin vida. Hermione suspiró e intentó cerrar la puerta con delicadeza. Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la falta de luminosidad. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna llena entraba por los ventanales, parcialmente abiertos a lo largo de la estancia.

Vio a Tom sin dificultades. Estaba elegantemente apoyado en una mesa, serio, intranquilo. Llevaba la ropa de aquél mismo día, el uniforme. Nunca se lo quitaba. Seguramente para no tener que mostrar las gastadas ropas del orfanato. Hermione se sonrojó, consciente de que solo llevaba una camisola y un jersey largo y horrendo, pero muy grueso, que durante el invierno había sido su favorito para resguardarse del frío.

Tom tampoco tardó en verla. Se separó de la mesa, visiblemente nervioso, y desvió la mirada. Hermione sonrió débilmente, y él se le acercó.

–Hola –dijo, en un susurro. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Querías… hablar conmigo? –preguntó, para arrepentirse de inmediato. ¡Pues claro que quería, si no, no le hubiera propuesto verse a solas en la biblioteca a medianoche!

–Bueno, yo… –empezó, vacilante –, he estado pensando en lo que quiero; quiero decir, en qué quiero hacer exactamente con respecto… a ti…

Hermione aguantó la respiración. Estaba sonrojada. Su corazón latía como loco, fuerte como nunca lo había hecho.

–Bueno, quiero decir… Que… Yo nunca… Bueno, nunca había hecho algo parecido… ¡Por dios! Ni siquiera había pensado en ello… –siguió, como si hablara consigo mismo –. Ni siquiera sé por qué puñetas pienso en ello ahora… No debería, es absurdo y sin sentido, es totalmente ilógico que… Que yo… Que no pueda dejar de… imaginar… –siguió, como si realmente no creyera lo que él mismo estaba viviendo y sintiendo –. En fin, que no pueda sacárteme de la cabeza desde hace tanto tiempo.

Hermione se sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente había significado tanto el beso de aquella mañana? Por Merlín, ¿Acaso se le iba a declarar? La idea la horrorizó. ¡Lord Voldemort! El asesino, el hombre que había matado a su propio padre, y que mataría a tanta otra gente… ¿Él con alguien como ella? ¡Ni pensarlo!

–Y sé que… que no es correcto… Es decir, no espero que entiendas lo que digo; no exactamente… Pero para mí afirmar todo esto es… –continuó, buscando las palabras, gesticulando nervioso como ella nunca le había visto –, es como renunciar a todo lo que soy. A mis sueños, o a mis objetivos, mejor dicho. Renunciar a lo que me ha costado tanto construir hasta ahora… Y… Y me doy cuenta de que –levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella –, de que no me importa.

Hermione perdió de repente el hilo de sus propios pensamientos al oírle hablar. Se suplicó mentalmente a ella misma no ceder ante aquella especie de… chantaje emocional.

–No me malentiendas, de hecho, sí que me importa. Me importa mucho. Pero no tanto como debería importarme… Hasta ahora yo nunca… –siguió expresando, apartando la mirada de nuevo y realizando pequeños desplazamientos alrededor de la mesa –nunca había sentido nada parecido. Reconozco que nunca nadie me ha importado más que mis propias ambiciones; pero… Parece ser que ha llegado el día en que… en que ya no puedo afirmar esto de nuevo –levantó los ojos de nuevo, el negro azabache sumergiéndola en su mar de sentimientos –. Granger, me importas. Lo siento; de veras que lo siento. Me molesta en sobremanera… Me jode que me importes tanto –reconoció, dando un manotazo a la mesa.

–Se me han declarado de maneras más románticas –fue lo único que consiguió decir, ante su discurso.

–Me lo imagino –dijo él, impasible, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

La sinceridad y la tristeza en el tono de Riddle la doblegaron.

–Aún así –añadió él –, ¿Crees que… vamos, que… Que yo podría importarte a ti de esta manera? –preguntó, colorado y avergonzado, bajando la cabeza ligeramente.

Hermione olvidó por completo todo lo que se había dicho antes. Riddle era un asesino, Riddle era malvado, Riddle era ambicioso, ruin, egoísta y creído. Y ella quería a Riddle.

Hermione avanzó con una decisión que casi rozaba el desespero. Se aferró a su cuello y le besó como nunca había besado a nadie. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza, la besó con insistencia, con una pasión contenida arrolladora, perdiendo todo sentido de razón y juicio. Se giró sobre sí mismo y la recostó en la mesa con velocidad, sin apartarse ni un solo milímetro de sus labios, sin dejar de entregarse a ella.

Y en los brazos de aquél asesino se sintió querida, deseada, segura y feliz. Y estuvo convencida de que jamás querría que dejarán de rodearla.

Riddle se separó de sus labios unos instantes. La miró a los ojos, le acarició el pelo, cogió un mechón entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a los labios.

–No sabes cuanto me odio a mí mismo en este instante –susurró, confuso, y nada dispuesto a detenerse.

Hermione comprendió a lo que se refería. Desde luego, enamorarse del peor enemigo que el mundo mágico había tenido jamás no era precisamente lo que siempre había soñado. Y desearle como le deseaba en aquellos instantes le producía una intensa sensación de odio hacia su propia persona.

–Creo que me gusta que te odies… –susurró, sonriendo. Él le devolvió una media sonrisa burlona, de aquellas que la volvían loca.

–Y yo creo que voy a odiarme mucho de ahora en adelante… ¿A ti que te parece? –añadió, seductoramente, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios para susurra las palabras justo sobre ellos.

–Creo que no dejarás de odiarte ni un solo instante –afirmó, atrayéndole hacia sí misma, su lengua asomando entre sus labios, tentativa.

Él le respondió con gusto, acariciándola con su propia lengua, adentrándola en su boca con lentitud y ceremonia, como si cada leve movimiento fuera celebrable por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella.

Sus manos se movieron hábilmente hasta posarse en sus caderas y acarició en círculos con la yema de los dedos los prominentes huesos. Sintió como Hermione se estremecía y se le aferraba con más fuerza; y deseó poder provocar aquella sensación más a menudo.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo, de hecho, deseando provocarla más y más, deseando tenerla, deseando poseerla allí mismo. Quería deslizar suavemente las manos hasta sus muslos, levantar con parsimonia la falda de la fina camisola, acariciar su suave piel, subir hasta llegar a las ingles… Quería disfrutar de las reacciones de Granger ante todo aquello, de cada uno de sus leves respingos, de sus jadeos apasionados y de los pequeños temblores.

Sin embargo, cuando notó su sangre se reunía para dirigirse a una parte importante de su anatomía, se separó bruscamente de ella.

Granger, sorprendida, se incorporó sobre la mesa despacio, como si hubiera olvidado donde estaba.

–¿Qué ocurre? –y el tono de miedo en su voz le dijo que ella sentía lo mismo que él, con la misma intensidad.

–Nada, nada –dijo, tranquilizándola –. Es sólo que… Bueno, que… –las palabras no le salían de los labios. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que tenía miedo de descontrolarse y poseerla allí mismo? Sin embargo, algo tenía que decirle. Algo convincente, que la tranquilizara…

–De verdad, Tom, ¿qué ocurre? –Hermione sabía de primera mano que la primera vez que se besaba a alguien la sensación era… extraña. Temía que a Riddle no le gustara, o hubiera decidido que podía prescindir de ello.

Se levantó y se le acercó hasta poner la mano encima de su brazo, cuidadosamente. Riddle se estremeció, debatiéndose entre entregarse a su pasión, o respetarla a ella.

–Granger –dijo, con voz levemente ronca –, para ser breves… Digamos que si quieres llegar a tu habitación antes de mañana, deberías irte ahora.

–¿Cómo?

Levantó una ceja, esperando a que ella captara el significado de sus palabras.

Hermione se sonrojó de inmediato, entendiendo al fin lo que pasaba. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de estar causando aquellas reacciones en Tom Riddle.

Acalorada y vergonzosa, estuvo a punto de decirle que le importaba una mierda su virginidad; que lo único que quería era no separarse de él. Nunca.

Sin embargo, el par de minutos que habían pasado desde su apasionado beso la habían calmado considerablemente, y su raciocinio ganó a su líbido.

Se puso de puntillas para besar a Tom por última vez, suavemente, y salió de la habitación.

**Bueno, parece ser que la cosa se pone seria. Esos dos están dispuestos a renunciar a todo por lo que sienten… ¿o no? Al fin y al cabo, todavía hay secretos entre ellos…**

**Uf, me ha costado acabar el capítulo. ¡Malditos exámenes! Pero no quería escribirlo de cualquier manera, es un capítulo importante…**

**En fin, si os sirve de consuelo, tengo pensado todo lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo, e incluso una escena escrita. Os aviso de que será un capítulo muy importante en el fic, tanto como este, o incluso más. **

**Bueno, os dejo, espero que os haya gustado mucho. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	10. Problemas

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**¡Hola buenas!**

**He recibido un montón de comentarios por el capítulo anterior, estoy realmente sorprendida… Agradezco sinceramente que os molestéis en darme vuestra opinión, para mi es crucial recibir vuestro apoyo y saber que os gusta lo que escribo!**

**Me gustaría comentar especialmente una crítica que recibí (y agradezco mucho), de alguien "llamado" xxxxx. La verdad es que me gustaría tener alguna manera de contestarle en privado, pero visto que no dispone de una cuenta, me veo obligada a comentarlo en público.**

**Sinceramente, entiendo perfectamente lo que expones en tu comentario. Es más, me parece muy razonable y apropiado. Sin embargo, lo que pretendía expresar con las acciones de Tom y su cambio de personalidad repentino es el descontrol del chico sobre sus propios sentimientos… Como muy bien dices, es una persona muy racional, nada sensiblero. Pero justamente por esto, creo, no sabe como actuar ante lo que siente. En mi opinión, Tom es una persona demasiado racional (absolutamente, de hecho. Podrías decir que no tiene sentimientos). Por lo tanto, la primera vez que se encuentra con alguien que le hace sentir lo que siente ahora, comete actos irracionales, que no parecen pegar con él. **

**Lo que intento expresar es que los sentimientos de Tom todavía están evolucionando, y lo hacen a trompicones, van hacia adelante y hacia atrás… Ni él mismo sabe lo que siente. **

**Sin embargo, espero poder expresarlo definitivamente en éste capítulos y los que vienen a continuación. Y que sepáis que, aún y haberos soltado el rollo, estoy muy pero que muy agradecida por vuestras críticas! **

**Ahora sí, espero que os guste el capítulo!**

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo diez. Problemas.

Tom fulminó con la mirada al enésimo crío de primero que se reía al verle pasar. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas de su beso en Hogsmeade y ya estaba hastiado de las reacciones de sus compañeros. Arrugó la nariz, molesto, al recordar el incidente.

¿Qué puñetas le había cogido? ¡Besar a Granger en público! Menuda tontería… ¿En qué estaría pensando? Bueno, de hecho, sabía perfectamente cuál era el tema que ocupaba su mente… Que los otros hubieran o no empezado a clamar que se besaran, algo que no acababa de comprender enteramente, le importaba muy poco. Al fin y al cabo, prácticamente no les había oído. Su entera atención estaba puesta en la escena:

Mientras peleaba con Avery vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo todas las reacciones de la chica. La adrenalina de la pelea había provocado en él una sensación desconocida hasta el momento. Después de pensarlo en frío, suponía que tenía algún tipo de relación con la genética: el macho dominante, después de una pelea, consigue a la hembra. Simple, animal.

Eso había sentido, un impulso tremendo, bestial. Quería besarla, tenerla. Quería que fuera suya. Que en su mente no se oyera de fondo el nombre de Ron, o de Davies, o de nadie más cuando la veía. Quería, en el mundo de ella, ser el único hombre, la única posibilidad. Quería que justamente la única mujer que en su vida había considerado inteligente, un desafío, una rival, le reconociera a él como El Hombre.

Después de unas horas, al verlo desde otro punto de vista, se daba cuenta de que era una estupidez. ¿Qué arreglaba plantarle un beso delante de media escuela? Absolutamente nada… Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Lo hubiera hecho aunque no hubiera habido nadie más; y lo hubiera hecho aunque el mismísimo ministro de magia les estuviera mirando.

Meneó la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? Granger le había vuelto loco. Completamente.

Algo dentro de él saltaba en verla, y le hacía parecer estúpido y vulnerable. Generaba dentro suyo unos instintos, unos deseos propios de aquellos que, hasta el momento, había considerado inferiores. Aquellos que podían ser controlados, manipulados. ¿Cuándo en toda su vida se había visto tan fuera de control en una situación? Ni en el orfanato, donde controlaba con terror y mano firme desde las sombras; ni en todos sus años en Hogwarts, cuando conseguía lo que quería con labia y falsas apariencias… Pero sentía que a Granger no podía controlarla. Que nunca podría. Y lo peor era que, últimamente, parecía que fuera ella quién le controlarla a él.

Estaba dejando de ser él mismo poco a poco. Y no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Era un ser racional, un individuo superior, capaz de resistirse a los deseos del cuerpo. Esa había sido una de sus máximas durante años. ¿Dónde quedaba ahora el desprecio que sentía cuando sus compañeros evaluaban a las mujeres, las intentaban conquistar o se desesperaban por ellas?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, delante del espejo. Al darse cuenta por enésima vez, reprimió su cara de boba y se concentró en domar su espesa mata de pelo, tal y como hacía todas las mañanas. Samantha se había entestado en que probara una de sus nuevas pociones, que teóricamente desenredaban el cabello. No parecía dar ningún resultado.

Su mente divagó entre su mar de pensamientos hasta concentrarse en Tom de nuevo. Los recuerdos de la noche la invadían por completo. Ni siquiera todos sus cruentos recuerdos, toda su capacidad de razón, podían amargarle el momento. Era feliz.

Era algo inevitable.

Intentaba adoptar una pose de pesar, aunque fuera levemente. Mostrar un poco de respeto para sus antiguos compañeros, para todos aquellos que habían muerto en manos de Voldemort, directa o indirectamente. Pero no podía.

Era incapaz de relacionar a Riddle y a Voldemort. Eran dos polos opuestos, de ninguna manera la misma persona. El amor y el odio. La alegría y la muerte.

Su mente lógica imaginaba miles de posibles maneras retorcidas que pudieran haber llevado a Riddle a convertirse en alguien tan aterrador; y siempre le excusaban, siempre había un motivo de peso, algo horrible y cruel que provocaba aquél cambio tan drástico en la persona que deseaba.

Porque ya no podía negárselo. Se sentía profundamente atraída por Tom Riddle.

Y era feliz por ello.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom llegó al Gran Comedor, sus pensamientos un remolino confuso en un mar de dudas. ¿Cómo podía elegir entre Granger y todo lo demás? ¿Cómo era posible que se decantara abiertamente por la primera opción? A pesar de la conversación de la noche anterior, a pesar de haberse confesado, de haber cedido ante ella; seguía dudando. Porque cuando no la tenía delante, todo parecía más fácil. Podía decidir alejarse de ella, no volver a verla jamás, olvidarla.

Pero, tal y como temía, al entrar en la gran estancia y verla, en medio de sus estúpidas amigas, riendo, feliz, todo su mundo se derrumbaba. Y entonces olvidaba que acababa de decidir que quería olvidarla, se veía incapaz de alejarse de ella, y estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo demás.

Después, lo sabía, se sentiría estúpido, infantil, manipulable, al recordar lo que había sentido. Se enfadaría, desahogaría su malhumor en Lestrange, o en Rosier, en él mismo. Y, finalmente, se iría a la cama lleno de amargos pensamientos contradictorios, que no le dejarían dormir en paz.

Y la rutina se repetía cada vez que se alejaba de ella, y cada vez que volvía a verla.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entre clases, durante una de las múltiples horas libres de las que disponían para estudiar, Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca sabiendo que encontraría a Tom allí. No sabía como debía actuar frente él, especialmente desde que habían acordado "tener algo". Se sentía como si estuviera viviendo la vida de otra persona, como si todo fuera irreal a su alrededor. Sonrió.

Divisó a Tom en cuanto se acercó a la sección prohibida, sentado en la mesa de siempre, garabateando algo en un pergamino medio enrollado, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía. Levantó la vista cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba y, en ver a Hermione, se enderezó en su silla y sonrió forzadamente. Ella se sentó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. No se dijeron nada.

Sacó sus apuntes de pociones, dispuesta a crear un ambiente de trabajo parecido al que solía haber entre ellos antes de todo el incidente con la poción multijugos.

Recordó de repente el alboroto que había habido con respecto a aquello. Había sido portada en el periódico profético, y el ministerio había intervenido destinando a Avery a lo que, ella entendía, era algo parecido a un correccional en el mundo mágico. Todavía le parecía oír el interminable discurso del ministro de magia…

Suspiró, volviendo a la realidad. Y entre Tom y ella seguía habiendo un silencio denso y agobiante. No se le ocurría qué decir, todo le parecía ridículo, estúpido…

–Me siento un poco ridícula ahora mismo –acabó confesando, nerviosamente.

Tom le sonrió levemente.

–No fuiste tú quién se declaró y arrojó a alguien a esta misma mesa para besarle fervientemente –le respondió él, enarcando una ceja.

Hermione enrojeció, cosa que empezaba a volverse un hábito cuando estaba cerca de él.

–¿Salimos un rato? –ofreció él, con una media sonrisa que le robaría el corazón a cualquiera.

Hermione asintió y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¿Y te ha invitado a ir a Hogsmeade con él? –preguntó Rachel, sonriendo.

–Sí, sí, me ha invitado cuando hemos salido a pasear cerca del lago –contestó ella, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

–Vaya… ¿Y qué vas a ponerte? –preguntó Samantha – ¿Te presto más poción alisadora?

–No. La última vez tardé horas en tener el pelo decente. No tengo tanto tiempo. Además, pienso ponerme algo cómodo –advirtió.

Samantha la miró con desaprobación.

–¿Y un poco de escote? –sugirió Sofía –. Nunca está de más…

–Ya me lo pensaré –concedió Hermione, convencidísima de que no lo haría.

–Hermione, se consciente de que Tom Riddle sigue siendo un chico –le recordó Samantha –, y agradecerá cualquier cosa que le ofrezcas –aseguró.

Hermione no se imaginaba provocando a Tom con un escote. ¿Y si le hacía algún comentario al respecto? Sería muy típico de Tom… Abochornada, decidió nuevamente que nada de escotes.

–Así pues, ¿lo vuestro está avanzando? –preguntó Nathalie, mientras las demás discutían la vestimenta ideal para una primera cita.

–Eso creo –confesó Hermione –. Pero… no sé… Él es bastante reservado…

Nathalie asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

–No te preocupes, Hermione –dijo –. Estoy segura de que cualquier chico desearía ser Tom ahora mismo.

Ella, poco acostumbrada a aquél apoyo femenino (Ron y Harry jamás le dirían algo semejante), estuvo realmente agradecida de tener a aquellas cuatro chicas alocadas a su alrededor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione aspiró el aire fresco de la mañana. El frío hibernal empezaba a desaparecer para ser reemplazado por un sol cálido y una brisa fría. Se acercaba la primavera. Sonrió. A su lado, Tom observaba las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts. De repente se giró hacia ella y la descubrió mirándole. Sonrió, pícaro. Hermione le sacó la lengua, haciendo que se riera.

Entraron a Hogsmeade. Había pocos alumnos, era temprano. Tom saludó a Lestrange con un golpe de cabeza, mientras éste entraba en Honey Dunkes. Disimuladamente, tomó a Hermione de la mano y tiró de ella para dirigir sus pasos. Ella se le acercó más y se puso de puntillas, como si quisiera decirle algo en susurros.

Antes de que dijera nada, una explosión rompió el silencio matinal.

Hermione y Tom se separaron como si se hubieran electrificado, baritas en mano. A su alrededor, todo el mundo hacía lo mismo. Lestrange salió de la tienda y se les acercó con cautela. Los habitantes de Hogsmeade salían de sus casas, curiosos.

De repente, más explosiones, seguidas de gritos y destellos de colores. Hubo un momento de inmovilidad, debida al pánico. Acto seguido, magos cubiertos de harapos negros, riendo y gritando en un idioma desconocido, aparecieron entre las casas, atacando todo lo que se movía.

Era una especie de recuerdo, de flashback macabro de la guerra que había vivido antes. Como si fuera un sueño borroso, le parecía ver las máscaras de los mortífagos entre aquellas ondulaciones negras, bajo las sombras de las capas. Sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionó a pesar de que su mente no estuviera preparada.

Hermione y Tom atacaron de inmediato, Lestrange les siguió a los pocos segundos. Uno de sus atacantes cayó al suelo, el resto siguieron avanzando. Salían de detrás de los edificios a mares. Pronto fueron demasiados para ellos, y se retiraron apresuradamente entre hechizos. Lestrange, sin embargo, se envalentonó y les lanzó una maldición imperdonable. Entre los gritos de Tom, pidiéndole que retrocediera, y las explosiones, no se oyó el golpe sordo que produjo su cuerpo inerte al caer contra el suelo.

Tom, paralizado, observó como uno de sus compañeros yacía inerte sobre el suelo húmedo. Los hombres seguían atacando. Hermione gritó, sin éxito, para que se moviera. Le agarró de la túnica y le arrojó detrás de las Tres Escobas. El hechizo que hubiera matado a Tom impactó junto a sus pies, impulsándola hacia atrás. Al chocar contra el edificio su brazo rozó la pared, un tramo mal acabado. Su hombro sangraba abundantemente, su capa estaba rasgada, la manga colgaba de su brazo, inservible. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la arrancó y dirigió su varita a la herida.

–Episkey –susurró, y notó como se cerraba sin problemas. Se giró hacia Riddle, quién estaba más pálido que nunca, y casi en estado de shock –. Riddle –le llamó, consiguiendo captar su atención sin problemas. Parecía que se recuperaba por momentos –, tenemos que salir de aquí como sea. Son demasiados para nosotros dos solos.

Riddle asintió. Hermione pegó la espalda a la pared y sacó la cabeza por el borde del edificio, observando.

Los clientes del Pub salieron a defenderse y plantaron cara a los atacantes, cubriendo a los jóvenes. Alguien arrastró el cuerpo de Lestrange lejos del campo de batalla.

Su brazo desnudo rozó la mano de Riddle.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, de repente –. ¿Por qué hay escrito en tu brazo "sangresucia"? –inquirió de nuevo, esta vez un poco más alarmado. Hermione giró la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos recelosos y desconfiados.

La cicatriz de Bellatrix Lestrange. Había conseguido disimularla durante la fiesta de Slughorn, a base de potingues y cremas; pero no lo hacía siempre. Tom la observaba con desconfianza, con miedo.

Aquél detalle la colapsó. Por un segundo, no sabía qué estaba pasando. A su alrededor, oía gritos y golpes, el mundo se movía como si fuera un borrón indefinido. Y de repente recordó quién tenía delante. Lo vio con una claridad abrumadora. La mismísima imagen de Lord Voldemort relucía ante sus ojos:

Estaban en medio de un campo de batalla. Lestrange, su amigo, su compañero, su confidente, acababa de morir frente a sus ojos. Ella acababa de salvarle de una muerte segura. Y él estaba allí, mirándola, con los ojos entrecerrados y la única preocupación de saber si ella era, o no, una sangresucia.

–¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina del momento, enojada, ofendida por la actitud del otro –. Que yo sepa, esas palabras sólo pueden significar que soy hija de muggles –le soltó, furiosa, encarándole.

En la cabeza de Tom, aquellas palabras tuvieron un efecto destructivo. Podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que Hermione Granger había sido la única persona que había producido en él algún tipo de sentimiento positivo. Había intentado evitarlo, pero había sido superior a él.

Finalmente, se había rendido. Había casi cedido ante ella, ante aquellos sentimientos extraños. No había abandonado lo que era, sus ambiciones, pero las había apartado para experimentar en aquél campo que le era tan desconocido.

Sin embargo, ahora la miraba y lo único que oía en su cabeza, mucho más fuerte que las otras voces, que los recuerdos, que los sentimientos; era la palabra sangresucia.

Todo su mundo se desencajaba para volver a encajar de nuevo, con más claridad que antes. Sus dudas desparecían, las inquietudes, los instintos…

Había estado tan cerca de abandonar sus sueños, sus planes de pureza de sangre, de dominación a los muggles… ¡Por una sangresucia! Se sentía engañado, utilizado.

Ella le había mentido.

Se dejó llevar por sus emociones, dejó de pensar. Borró todo recuerdo feliz con ella de su cabeza; y dejó que aflorase el odio. Delante suyo había una sangresucia. No tenía nombre, no lo merecía. Era apenas humana.

No quedaba ni rastro del deseo cuando la veía, de la felicidad, de la curiosidad, del respeto del impulso juvenil que había sentido.

Aquella palabra le había recordado con una intensidad demoledora quién era, quién había sido siempre. Pero, sobre todo, le había recordado quién estaba a punto de dejar de ser.

Y comprendió que no podía permitirlo. Que no quería dejar de ser Lord Voldemort para volver a ser Tom Riddle, el mestizo que llevaba el apellido de un sucio muggle.

Se acercó a ella, amenazante, hasta dejarla casi acorralada contra el edificio. En sus ojos adivinaba odio, recelo y… ¿desengaño? Parecía más bien decepcionado.

–Todo este tiempo… Todo este tiempo me has mentido, ¡asquerosa sangresucia! –siseó, con todo el despreció que poseía.

Hermione levantó la varita tan rápidamente que Tom ni la vio, hasta que notó su punta en el cuello. Los ojos avellana de Hermione, normalmente inteligentes, pero honestos y amables, parecían casi salvajes. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Riddle y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo miedo.

–¡Tom Morvolo Riddle! No. Me llames. Eso –siseó a su vez Hermione, más enfadada de lo que había estado nunca. Acababa de salvarle la vida, y así se lo agradecía él. Debería haber dejado que lo mutilaran y lo colgaran de la Torre de Astronomía.

Riddle respiraba con dificultad, notando el calor que desprendía la punta de la varita. Hizo ademán de apartarse, pero la varita de Hermione le siguió, presionando su cuello más fuertemente.

–Debería matarte, Riddle –dijo, en sus ojos bailando la llama de la locura. Olvidó todo lo que habían sentido juntos, igual que él lo había olvidado con una simple palabra. Se dejó llevar por el odio, imaginó que realmente era Voldemort quién tenía delante–, debería hacerlo. Aquí, en medio de la batalla… Nadie sospecharía de mí jamás… Les diría que te mataron tal y como han hecho con Lestrange… ¿Quién me impediría hacer eso?

–Tú misma lo harás –le dijo Riddle, devolviéndole la mirada y fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía. Si de algo no estaba seguro, era de que Hermione Granger no lo matara allí, en aquél mismo momento. Una parte de sí mismo comprendía que tenía razones suficientes para hacerlo.

Pero Hermione sabía que tenía razón. Por mucho odio que sintiera, por mucho que supiera de las atrocidades que él cometería, y de las que había cometido; por mucho daño que le estuviera haciendo en aquél momento, ella no era una asesina. Con eso en mente, bajó su varita, no sin dificultad.

Cuando estuvo fuera de peligro, lo primero que hizo Tom Riddle fue levantar su varita y clavarla en el cuello de Hermione, invirtiendo sus posiciones. A ella se le escapó un gemido de sorpresa y de dolor.

–Sin embargo, este es un problema que yo no voy a tener –aseguró, conteniendo toda su furia. Nadie le insultaba, nadie le ordenaba de aquella manera, y mucho menos una sangresucia.

–¿Qué vas a hacer, Tom? –dijo, con dificultad debido a la enorme presión que él ejercía. Sintió que pronto moriría ahogada, si no hacía algo para evitarlo –¿Matarme? –Hermione empezó a reír amargamente, para asombro de Riddle –¡¿Vas a matarme tal y como lo hiciste con tu propio padre?

Al oír eso no pudo esconder su estupefacción. Tan sorprendido estaba, que hasta aflojó un poco la presión que ejercía con las manos.

–¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –empezó, sin conseguir que le salieran la palabras.

–¿Qué cómo lo sé, Tom? Por favor… Lo vi en la maldita bola de cristal, vi la cara que pusiste. Estabas blanco como la cera –aseguró, sonriendo malévolamente –. No soy estúpida, Tom, ya lo sabes.

Riddle se separó un poco de ella y despegó la varita de su cuello, dejando una marca morada perfectamente visible. Parecía desconcertado.

–Entonces, si lo sabes, ¿Por qué… Por qué dejaste que te besara? –preguntó, sin poder ocultar su confusión.

Hermione se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, que fueron dolorosamente largos para ambos.

–Porque yo no soy como tú, Tom –dijo, casi en un susurro –. Yo no juzgo a las personas por algo tan estúpido como su pasado, o su procedencia –aquella vez, un destello de sinceridad brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos vidriosos, húmedos.

Riddle bajó la varita. Se miraron unos segundos. La realidad a su alrededor les sorprendió de golpe. Recordaron que tenían que moverse. Hermione cogió a Riddle por el brazo y desaparecieron. Aparecieron en el sótano de Honey Dunkes, justo delante del pasadizo secreto que les llevaría a Hogwarts.

Hermione levantó la trampilla y, sin fijarse en lo que hacía su acompañante, se dejó caer y avanzó hacia el castillo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom se dirigió hacia las mazmorras en cuanto salió del maldito pasadizo que había cruzado detrás de Granger. Estaba totalmente confuso. Lo único que tenía claro era que odiaba a Granger como nunca había odiado a nadie.

Granger le había hecho olvidar sus creencias y prejuicios por un segundo, para después materializarse como una imagen de estos mismos y abofetearle en la cara.

Granger le había engañado, le había dicho que era descendiente de los Peverell, que era una maga de pureza inigualable. Y, sin embargo, era hija de muggles. Había una premeditación en su engaño que no le gustaba nada y que, sin embargo, le ayudaba a odiarla.

Podía creer que ella le había engañado y utilizado a consciencia, que era un plan suyo, en el que todo encajaba.

Al fin y al cabo, sabía que había matado a su padre, sabía también algo del basilisco, o no lo hubiera forzado en aquella conversación con Dumbledore; y sabía de su odio hacia los muggles, o no se hubiera hecho pasar por pura sangre.

¿Y a pesar de todo aquello decía corresponderle, se dejaba besar, salía con él? ¡Por favor! Lo veía tan claro… La maldita sangresucia se había hecho pasar por algo que no era, para acercarse a él, para engañarle… ¿Por qué motivo?

Y así, analizando los oscuros motivos de Granger, sospechando de ella, odiándola, Tom distraía su mente de sus sentimientos, de lo que apenas unas horas antes era el centro de sus pensamientos. Y, sin embargo, una angustia dolorosa crecía en su pecho, impidiéndole concentrarse, pensar con claridad, relajarse mínimamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se lanzó a la cama, corrió las cortinas y sólo allí, escondida de mundo, completamente sola, se permitió llorar.

¿Cómo había sido tan ilusa? ¿Cómo había creído que Tom Riddle podía cambiar? ¿Por qué había decidido que no era Lord Voldemort quién tenía delante?

Entre llantos pensaba en Harry y Ron, en que habrían criticado sus acciones, de ser allí, y habrían tenido toda la razón del mundo.

Tom Riddle era un asesino. Estaba a punto de convertirse en la mayor pesadilla de la historia de Inglaterra. Había abierto la cámara secreta para matar hijos de muggles inocentes. Había mandado a su tío materno a Azkaban sin remordimiento alguno. ¡Era un monstruo!

De repente, todo aquello en lo que había evitado pensar los últimos días volvió a su cabeza con la fuera de un huracán. Todas las razones por las que debía odiarle, todo el daño de la guerra (la primera y la segunda), en su tiempo. El dolor y la crueldad durante el tiempo en que Voldemort alcanzó el poder…

Se levantó de golpe y dejó de llorar. Se limpió la cara con las manos y abrió las cortinas de su cama. ¡No lloraría por él! No por alguien tan despreciable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una de las peores consecuencias de dejar lo que fuera que tenía con Riddle fue tener que contárselo a sus compañeras. Considerando que era lo más sensato, se lo contó a Nathalie. La joven no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante la noticia. Enseguida se ofreció a contárselo a las demás en su lugar, por si no se encontraba con ánimos de hacerlo. Aquél había sido el objetivo de Hermione desde el principio, por lo que accedió a su ofrecimiento.

Sin embargo, durante el desayuno, la única que se sentó a su lado fue Samantha, mientras que las otras se mantuviera a cierta distancia. Hermione frunció el ceño, sospechando.

–Buenos días –la saludó, sin la histeria habitual –. Nathalie nos ha comentado lo que pasó ayer –añadió, en voz baja –. ¿Necesitas hablar de ello? –preguntó, poco después.

–No, estoy bien… –pero sus ojos y su voz decían que no era cierto.

–Hermione –dijo ella, girándose para mirarla directamente, sentada a horcajadas en el banco –. No eres la primera chica que rompe con un chico, y no serás la última. Sé que después de algo así se necesita hablar con alguien.

La serenidad de Samantha la sorprendió. Asintió levemente.

–Quizás tengas razón…

–¿Qué pasó exactamente? –preguntó –¿Decidisteis dejarlo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

–Hubo una pelea –explicó –. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada acerca de… lo que sentíamos… Pero quedó bastante claro que nunca volvería a haber nada entre nosotros.

–¿Entonces no puede arreglarse? –preguntó, preocupada.

–No. Está totalmente acabado –explicó ella.

–Vaya… –dijo, y la abrazó –. ¿Quién empezó la pelea?

Hermione sintió un nudo en su estómago. No le apatecía seguir hablando. Quería olvidar lo que había pasado. Subir a ver a Dumbledore, coger su pensivo y depositar en él todos sus recuerdos para no tenerlos nublándole la cabeza.

–Él, supongo… Sí, él –acabó contestando.

–¿Entonces no tiene nada que ver con… Ya sabes, el incidente del que Dumbledore habló durante la cena?

–¿Qué incidente? –Hermione se había saltado la cena y, sin ver a sus compañeras de habitación, se había dormido.

–Bueno, Dumbledore nos dijo que los seguidores de Grindelwald atacaron Hogsmeade ayer… Cuando nosotras llegamos ahí, estaba lleno de aurores, olía a quemado y no nos dejaron acercarnos al pueblo. Vimos… ya sabes… cadáveres –susurró –. Por un momento pensamos que podrías ser… tú… Como los aurores no nos decían nada, volvimos corriendo y vimos que estabas en la cama, dormida –explicó, angustiada.

Hermione asintió.

–Fuimos a Hogsmeade y fuimos atacados; pero conseguimos volver al castillo antes de que los aurores llegaran… –le contó –. ¿Qué más dijo Dumbledore del ataque?

–A ver… Bueno, Lestrange… –Hermione asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que sabía a lo que se refería –, y un par de habitantes del pueblo… Hubo cinco fallecidos y doce heridos, todos capturados, entre los atacantes, cuando llegaron los del ministerio. Los demás escaparon. Se ve que no cogieron a ninguno de los líderes, la mayoría se desaparecieron… Y Dumbledore dijo que se suspenderán todas las salidas a Hogsmeade y que habrá aurores vigilando el castillo.

–Vaya…

–¿Y a vosotros no os pasó nada? –preguntó Samantha.

–No, no… Sólo me hice un rasguño, pero ya está. Una de mis túnicas ha quedado inservible. A parte de esto, nos aparecimos cerca de Hogwarts y entramos de nuevo –mintió, sin querer dar a conocer la existencia del pasadizo a otra persona.

–Menos mal… Entonces, ¿lo que pasó entre vosotros no tiene nada que ver…?

–No, no. Qué va. Podríamos decir que él me dejó… por motivos personales.

–¿Motivos personales? –insistió Samantha. Hermione sabía, por su expresión, que si se lo pedía dejaría de insistir. Sin embargo, ¿qué razón tenía para ocultarlo?

Y, sin embargo, no le contestó. No quería plasmarlo en palabras. No quería reconocer en voz alta lo estúpida que había sido.

Samantha y ella se miraron unos instantes. Fue la primera quién habló de nuevo.

–No te preocupes –dijo –, si te apetece hablar de ello, siempre puedes hacerlo –y sonrió con tristeza.

Hermione asintió.

–Tú eres quién no debe preocuparse –aseguró –, estoy bien. Sólo necesito descansar un poco y quitármelo de la cabeza…

–¿Sabes qué ayudaría? ¡Otro chico! Nunca falla –aseguró –¡Hay montones de chicos que querrían salir contigo! –afirmó –. ¿Sabes quién es Hayes?

–No me suena… –confesó. No le gustaba el camino que tomaba la conversación.

–Mujer, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Ross Hayes –al ver que Hermione seguía sin saber a quién se refería, señaló sin miramientos la mesa de Ravenclaw – él de la punta, rubio, robusto…

Hermione le observó. Era atractivo. Algo en su mirada, la decisión, el aspecto un poco salvaje, le recordaba un poco a Víctor Krum.

–Es guapo… –comentó.

–¿A que sí? –dijo, emocionada –. Cuando corra el rumor de que has roto con Riddle, vendrá a por ti –dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

–No lo sé, Sam… –empezó, todavía decidida a no interferir en nada, siempre que fuera posible.

–Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? Un clavo saca a otro clavo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Riddle estaba sentado en un extremo del Gran Comedor, junto a Nott y Abercrombie. La mesa de Slytherin mantenía un silencio sepulcral, más exagerado que el que habitaba en el Gran Comedor en general. La muerte de Lestrange, tan imprevista, les había impactado a todos. Si bien era cierto que no era una persona muy amigable, siempre había respetado a los alumnos de su propia casa; o a la mayoría de ellos.

Sin embargo, lo que más colaboraba al ambiente de tenso silencio era la inusual expresión en la cara de Tom Riddle. No era frecuente verle tan enfadado. Frente a aquellos ojos, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Por supuesto, todos asumían que su enfado se debía al fallecimiento de uno de sus amigos.

No era cierto. A Tom le molestaba profundamente la muerte de Lestrange, sí. Había perdido el que hubiera sido uno de sus más fieles seguidores, estaba seguro de ello. Después de la desaparición de Avery, había sido un golpe duro. Sin embargo lo que en realidad le corroía por dentro era la imagen de Granger, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, susurrando con la loca de Gryffindor.

¡Granger! El sólo pensamiento le mortificaba. Ser consciente que él, descendiente de los Peverell y del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, había besado una sangresucia. Escupía con desgana la maldita palabra incluso en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía haberle pasado? Se avergonzaba de su propia debilidad.

Unas voces a su alrededor le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

–El ataque a Hogsmeade está en la portada de El Profeta –comentó Nott –. Dicen que ha habido tres ataques más, en zonas próximas a Hogwarts. No han hecho más detenciones… Han muerto seis muggles… El ministerio aprueba las nuevas medidas de seguridad… No, no hay nada más que sea interesante.

–¡Nuevas medidas de seguridad! –se mofó Rosier –. Como si eso fuera útil… ¿Dónde estaban los aurores? ¿Por qué tardaron media hora en llegar? Esto tendrían que contarnos.

–El ministro tiene los días contados –comentó Nott.

Tom escuchaba sin interés. Sus ojos pendientes de todos los movimientos de una cierta Gryffindor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que la predicción de Samantha llegó a cumplirse. En dos días todo Hogwarts sabía que ella y Riddle no podían ni verse. A la semana Haye hizo su primer movimiento.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, tan lejos como era posible de la sección en la que Riddle y ella se habían sentado juntos desde principios de curso. Seguían la misma dinámica que en clase, ignorarse profundamente y sentarse tan lejos el uno del otro como les era posible. Se odiaban en silencio. Era lo mejor. Hermione había temido reencontrarse con las peleas absurdas entre casas, los insultos traicioneros, las rivalidades… Como si fuera revivir sus años de Hogwarts con Malfoy. Por suerte, no había pasado.

Así pues, en un extremo de la biblioteca, lejos de Riddle, se encontraba sentada. Estaba en medio de un complicado trabajo de pociones sobre las esencias vitales, y Haye se sentó a su lado, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Está ocupado? –preguntó, amablemente, con una sonrisa.

–No, no –dijo, volviendo a centrarse inmediatamente en sus deberes. No le apetecía charlar con Haye en aquellos momentos.

–No me gustaría molestarte pero –empezó él, dubitativo –, supongo que has oído acerca de la fiesta de primavera de Slughorn…

¿La fiesta de primavera? ¿Qué fiesta de…? ¡Ah, sí! Lo había olvidado por completo. De todos modos, tenía pensado no asistir, alegando cualquier excusa. No tenía intención de estar en la misma habitación que Riddle más de lo necesario. Y estaba segura de que él no se perdería una ocasión de lamerle el culo a Slughorn.

–Y, bueno, me preguntaba si tenías pareja… –seguía la voz de Haye, resonando entre sus pensamientos.

Hermione iba a contestar algo tajante, quizás maleducado, para poder seguir trabajando en paz, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Riddle.

El mundo se detuvo unos instantes. Era lógico que se encontraran, Tom también necesitaba bibliografía para su trabajo de pociones. Bibliografía que, por cierto, ella se había encargado de acaparar al completo… Sin embargo, su encuentro hizo resurgir en ella un capricho infantil, algo estúpido. Sin ser consciente de sus propias palabras, apartó la vista de Tom y se dirigió al Ravenclaw.

–No, no tengo pareja. Y me encantaría ir contigo a la fiesta, Ross –dijo, sonriente, en voz clara.

A su derecha, Riddle se enervó. Cogió un libro al azar y se marchó, no sin dirigir una mirada furibunda a la pareja que dejaba atrás.

Hermione era consciente que lo había hecho por despecho, que era una tontería. Algo infantil, un sinsentido. Y, sin embargo, se creía en pleno derecho de ser infantil. Haría lo que le diera la gana. Le daba igual si Haye era, o no, consciente de que le estaba utilizando. Le daban igual las repercusiones que sus actos tuvieran en el futuro. ¡Odiaba a Tom Riddle! Era lo único que importaba.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pronto descubrió que la idea de ir con Haye a la fiesta no era tan brillante como hubiera imaginado. Los rumores subieron como la espuma. Al fin y al cabo, había rechazado a Davies, había salido con Riddle, y ahora se iba con Haye. Los tres sueños de cualquier adolescente habían sido suyos. La mayoría de sus compañeras le dirigían miradas ofendidas o llenas de envidia. Las chicas más jóvenes la miraban como si fuera un ejemplo a seguir. Los profesores, con reprobación.

Era cansado. Creía estar por encima del efecto general que los rumores provocaban en la gente; al fin y al cabo, después de su vida alrededor de Harry Potter, de haber derrocado al mismísimo Voldemort, y de haber salido con Víctor Krum; una se acostumbra a que hablen de ella.

Pero, muy a su pesar, reconocía que anteriormente no había sido el centro de los rumores. Había sido el acompañamiento. En aquél momento, 1945, era el maldito plato principal. Por fin entendía como se sentía Harry…

Pero aquello no era lo único que le había salido mal. No. Haye era un pesado. Parecía estar deseoso de ocupar el lugar de Riddle como fuera. Se sentaba con ella en la mesa de Gryffindor, tal y como Tom había hecho antes; la acompañaba a la biblioteca, se sentaba junto a ella en las clases que compartían… Era como su sombra. Y, desde luego, oírle relatar sus impresionantes jugadas de quidditch, hablar de los jugadores que admiraban, de los que ni merecían ser pagados por "subir a hacer el payaso sobre una escoba" y de los árbitros comprados, la dejaba deseosa de lanzarse al lago y no volver a salir jamás.

La verdad, era una molestia. Y, sin embargo, no tenía intención alguna de detenerle. Porque todo aquello se le hubiera hecho insoportable si no fuera porque disfrutaba al sentir los ojos de Riddle en su nuca, cuando estaba con Haye. Porque Tom la ignoraba por completo la mayor parte de tiempo, pero no podía evitar prestarle atención cuando el otro chico se encontraba cerca.

Y ella era perfectamente consciente de la opinión que Tom tenía de los jugadores de quidditch, de que los detestaba igual que detestaba el maldito deporte. La verdad, no sabía si él se sentía celosa, o si simplemente se le antojaba más odiable cuando estaba acompañada de Hayes, pero la primera idea la hacía sentir satisfecha, vengada. Disfrutaba imaginando que realmente tenía aquél poder sobre Riddle

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno, bueno… No sé si este capítulo tendrá tanta aceptación, pero era totalmente imprescindible en la trama… ¡Lo siento mucho, he roto la parejita! ¿Tendrá arreglo lo suyo? O Haye se abrirá paso en el corazón de Hermione? Tom está furioso, y se va a notar… **

**Siento, como siempre, tardar en actualizar el fanfic. Tengo mucho trabajo. De hecho, aprovecho para escribir cuando estoy en el tren, volviendo a casa, y eso son dos horas a la semana. Más tiempo, no lo tengo. Sin embargo, hoy he acabado un examen y me niego a ponerme a estudiar inmediatamente. Así que, ya que no cumplo con mi plan de estudios, al menos cumpliré con mis lectores ;)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y ser pacientes, espero que os siga gustando, y a ver si reúno 4 reviews más y llego a los 100!**


	11. Venganza

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Nuevo capítulo, con un montón de nuevos detalles. Hay giros importantes en la trama. Descubrimos un par de secretos de Tom, Hermione se pone las pilas, y Samantha nos muestra una nueva faceta.**

**¡Y esta vez he actualizado muy rápido! Además, el capítulo es un poco más largo que los otros. Será que estudiar mecánica me despierta la inspiración…**

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo once. Venganza.

Hermione salió de la sala común a toda prisa. Su objetivo era llegar al Gran Comedor, desayunar, y salir corriendo de nuevo, todo esto antes de encontrarse con Hayes. Al fin y al cabo, tenía un examen de transfiguraciones, y necesitaba repasar de nuevo sus apuntes. Después de los altibajos de su nueva vida sentimental, prácticamente se había olvidado del estudio. ¡Ella!

Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sólo había unos cuatro alumnos más en ella, y no demasiados en el conjunto de la gran sala. Dumbledore, madrugador, ocupaba su asiento en el medio de la mesa. Se decía que no planeaba abandonar Hogwarts en ningún momento durante un tiempo, puesto que era lo que esperaban los seguidores de Grindelwald para atacar la escuela.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre aquello, era completamente ajena al hecho de que también el profesor pensaba en ella. Las noticias de su alejamiento de Tom no le habían hecho ninguna gracia. El hombre no sabía qué había pasado exactamente, pero Riddle parecía más huraño, altivo e inalcanzable que antes de conocer a Granger.

¿Qué habría salido mal? Se planteó la posibilidad de intervenir, pero decidió dar a los muchachos un tiempo para calmarse y pensar.

Vio a Hermione sacar sus apuntes y apoyarlos sobre la mesa, mientras desayunaba con prisas. Sonrió. Era imposible que ella suspendiera su examen, pero, aún así, estaba preocupada. Qué diferente era de Riddle. Él, estaba seguro, todavía dormía. No se molestaría en releer sus pergaminos, entraría en el aula, sin haber estudiado, completamente seguro de sacar notas excelentes. Tal era la confianza que tenía en sí mismo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione consiguió esquivar a Hayes y llegar al aula de transfiguraciones sin problemas. Sin embargo, una vez lo hubo hecho, se arrepintió. Riddle estaba apoyado en la pared, despreocupado, arrogante, observando con atención una mancha en la pared de enfrente en vez de repasar algún concepto teórico muy abstracto.

"¡_Engreído_!" pensó, mientras apoyaba sus cosas en el suelo y sacaba sus pergaminos de nuevo, tan lejos de Riddle como creyó oportuno.

El ruido de papel le llamó la atención, y la miró. Hermione, sin embargo, a pesar de ser consciente de aquella mirada, siguió prestando atención a sus apuntes.

Él se separó de la pared ágilmente y caminó hacia ella con paso calmado. Cuando estuvo tan cerca que ella se vio forzada a levantar la mirada y prestarle atención, sonrió indolentemente.

–Granger –dijo, como si vomitara el nombre. Y en vez de añadir algo más le tendió de mala manera un libro pequeño que ella conocía muy bien.

El libro de Argo Pyrites que le había regalado por navidad. Lo cogió, ofendida por el hecho de que él considerara indigno quedarse con el regalo solamente porque provenía de ella. Si Riddle le hubiera hecho algún regalo lo desmenuzaría delante de sus narices y lo echaría al lago.

–Riddle –contestó ella venenosamente, aceptando el libro que le pasaba. Se lo metió en la mochila sin pensárselo mucho y siguió estudiando sus apuntes.

Quizás Riddle fuera a añadir algo más, pero en aquél momento Samantha y Nathalie doblaron la esquina, charlando animadamente, y él se dio la vuelta para regresar a su rincón.

–Mione –la llamó Samantha, que acababa de verla –. Hayes te está buscando…

–Oh –dijo, fingiendo que lo sentía –, he estado repasando los apuntes y…

–¿Apuntes? –se alarmó –. ¿Es un examen teórico?

–No, no –se apresuró en tranquilizarla –. Es práctico. Pero quería tener claros los conceptos básicos. Antes de un examen, siempre me tranquiliza.

Samantha se encogió de hombros, como si renunciara a comprender a su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, no era un control serio, era una especie de "simulacro" de los EXTASIS. Hermione parecía ser la única que se lo tomaba en serio.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione salió de la clase decididamente satisfecha con sus resultados. Dumbledore se los había comunicado inmediatamente, y los suyos eran inmejorables. Samantha, a su lado, lamentaba su suerte, quejándose de la dificultad de la prueba. Hermione le retrajo que no hubiera estudiado, recordándole que no faltaba mucho para los EXTASIS de verdad.

Samantha se cubrió las orejas con las manos y empezó a cantar para no oírla. Nathalie, que al menos había aprobado, estaba un poco más relajada. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era capaz de librarse de la sensación de que los exámenes se les echaban encima.

Después de todo lo que le había pasado, Hermione no conseguía hacerse a la idea de que tenía que ponerse a estudiar. Casi no tenía ganas…

Sin embargo, era Hermione Granger, y pensaba sacarse todos los EXTASIS con la calificación de Extraordinario. Patearía el trasero de Riddle como fuera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se estiró con pereza después de una clase de pociones especialmente dura. Estaba cansada, hecha polvo. Recogió sus cosas con desgana y, al girarse, vio a Riddle acercándose a Slughorn con aquella gracia natural que sólo él tenía. Conversaron unos minutos, riendo, halagándose. El profesor, por supuesto, aceptaba con gratitud los piropos y buenas palabras de su alumno favorito. Finalmente, éste se apoyó en la mesa y le murmuró algo, secretamente. Slughorn asintió y le dijo algo tras mirarse el reloj. ¿Iban a quedar?

Entonces Hermione tuvo una iluminación.

¡Los horcruxes!

Riddle había preguntado por ellos a Slughorn en séptimo curso. ¿Acaso estaba preparando el terreno? ¿Acababa de concertar una cita con Slughorn para conseguir la información que deseaba? Si no lo había hecho, no faltaba demasiado para ello. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía el libro que explicaba como crearlos en su poder.

De repente, al pensar en los horcruxes, un recuerdo acudió a su mente. Tom Riddle, salido de un diario, materializándose. Joven, con el uniforme de Hogwarts, con la apariencia que tenía en su quinto año en Hogwarts…

¿Y sí…? La idea era espeluznante, pero… ¿Lo habría hecho? ¿Podría haber creado el diario en su quinto año, o simplemente se había quedado con aquella apariencia porque le era más conveniente? ¿Se podía escoger algo como aquello?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Tenía que investigarlo. Tenía que eliminar las posibilidades de Riddle de conseguir sus horcruxes, o al menos descubrir si ya había hecho alguno. Y una alocada idea se formó en su mente. Era arriesgado, y le haría ganar una mala reputación con su profesor, pero era necesario: le daría la información que necesitaba. Además, si salía como ella había planeado, sería Tom el que quedaría mal de verdad.

Lanzó el contenido de su bolsa al suelo sin miramientos. Riddle y Slughorn se giraron hacia ella, dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos. Tom le dirigió una mirada que hubiera matado al basilisco, pero sólo se giró y se fue. Ella recogió sus cosas con prisas, disculpándose.

Cuando hubo terminado, Slughorn estaba de nuevo sentado detrás de su escritorio. Se dirigió a él con timidez fingida y le llamó la atención.

–Perdone, profesor… –comentó, como quién no quiere la cosa –. Hace poco estuve leyendo un libro y, bueno, encontré una referencia a… a los horcruxes… –era consciente de que se lo decía demasiado directamente, pero su objetivo no era conseguir ningún tipo de información.

Al oír la palabra, Slughorn se tensó y la miró con suspicacia, pero no dio muestras de horror exagerado. Por sus gestos y mirada Hermione dedujo que Tom Riddle todavía no había sacado el tema con él. De ser el caso, reaccionara de manera mucho más alarmada.

–Oh, bueno… –dijo, fingiendo estar sorprendida por la reacción de su profesor –. Ojeando Magick Moste Evile encontré una referencia pero no decía nada en concreto… Y me picó la curiosidad…

El profesor, al ver que realmente no sabía de qué estaba hablando, se calmó ligeramente, aunque no bajó la guardia.

–Mucho me temo, señorita Granger, que no necesita usted saber nada sobre el tema –dijo, tajante –. Un horcrux es el máximo exponente de la magia negra, procure no recordar ni siquiera la palabra –le pidió, severo. Finalmente, para no ser demasiado malcarado, le sonrió y añadió –; no se preocupe por eso. No saldrá en sus EXTASIS –aseguró, y se rió.

Hermione asintió con rapidez y, después de una leve disculpa, se marchó. Sin embargo, en su expresión se mostraba una sonrisa triunfal, vengativa. Estaba segura de que le había fastidiado una buena temporada de trabajo a Riddle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de aquello, Hermione no pudo quitarse el pensamiento de los horcruxes de la cabeza. Al principio del curso, había decidido muy alegremente que Tom no había creado ninguno todavía; deducción basada en palabras de Dumbledore y lo que a ella misma le parecía. Pero después de reflexionar sobre la existencia del diario, no lo tenía tan claro.

Al fin y al cabo, que no hubiera hablado con Slughorn todavía, no significaba nada. Habían deducido que Tom ya tenía en su posesión el libro antes de hablar con él. Lo único que quería saber es si podía hacer más de uno. Por lo que podría haber hecho uno anteriormente, ¿no?

Además, si tal y como había dicho Dumbledore, Tom generaba un nuevo horcrux con cada muerte que él consideraba significativa… ¿No era la muerte de su padre una ocasión perfecta?

Pero, pensándolo fríamente, Voldemort relacionaba sus horcruxes con las muertes que usaba para generarlos. Sería mucho más adecuado a su personalidad que hubiera usado la muerte de Myrtle para crear el diario y la de su padre para crear el horcrux que había en el anillo de los Gaunt.

El diario relacionado con la cámara secreta, puesto que su finalidad era reabrirla. La muerte de su padre relacionada con el descubrimiento de su línea familiar, los Gaunt.

Sin embargo, aquella idea, aunque pudiera parecer lógica, tenía dos implicaciones muy importantes. La primera, que Tom habría creado su primer horcrux a los quince años, una idea escalofriante. La segunda, que ya tenía dos horcruxes en su posesión.

En dicho caso, la pregunta que le quería plantear a Slughorn era un poco absurda. Quizás sólo quería estar seguro… A lo mejor sólo deseaba saber qué le podía pasar, a la larga, si iba despedazando su alma…

Aquellas ideas la hacían temblar. ¿Cómo no había caído en ello antes? ¡Qué absurdo! ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Tenía tanto sentido… Aunque, por supuesto, no tenía manera de estar segura…

¿O sí?

Porque si Tom Riddle ya había creado el diario, debía de guardarlo cerca, ¿no? Si lo encontraba, podría estar segura de la existencia de al menos uno de los horcruxes. Hermione sintió la adrenalina fluirle por las venas. No se había sentido de aquella manera desde la última batalla.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa afluyó a sus labios. De nuevo, una misión digna del trío dorado. Otra incursión a Slytherin. La más peligrosa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La parte más fácil de su alocado plan fue robar, de nuevo, la capa de invisibilidad. Por lo visto el abuelo de Harry no la usaba tanto como sus descendientes, lo que era una pena, pero una gran suerte para Hermione.

Seguidamente, tuvo que determinar el momento adecuado para entrar en la sala común de Slytherin. Era complejo, porque no sólo necesitaba que hubiera alguien en la habitación, sino que además era imprescindible que alguien le abriera la puerta, puesto que no tenía la contraseña.

Su primera idea había sido no ir a clase, alegando algún tipo de enfermedad. Pero posteriormente cayó en la cuenta de que ir en horas de clase supondría disminuir las probabilidades de encontrarse a alguien que fuera a entrar en aquél mismo momento. Descartó entonces la idea.

Otro elemento a añadir, era que no disponía de mucho tiempo para poner en práctica la operación, dado que Charlus Potter podía echar en falta su capa en cualquier momento, y armar un buen revuelo.

Sin embargo, un encuentro con Rosier cerca del baño, cuando se dirigía a la clase de pociones, le hizo cambiar de estrategia. El joven estaba delante del baño, leyendo el periódico con interés, cuando profirió una sonora carcajada. Al parecer, encontraba muy gracioso que una familia muggle hubiera muerto de frío mientras bailaba desnuda en medio de la calle, a plena noche, bajo la maldición imperio.

Este hecho la enfureció, pero también le dio una buena idea: la maldición imperio. Personalmente, no la había usado nunca, y la encontraba repulsiva. Sin embargo, Harry la había usado cuando intentaban entrar en Gringotts bajo apariencia de Bellatrix Lestrange. Por una buena causa. Y, en aquél momento, Hermione quería repetir aquella misma buena causa: destruir a Voldemort.

Así pues, levantó la varita con decisión y apuntó a Rosier. Recordó claramente lo que había mencionado Harry anteriormente, que para usar una maldición imperdonable era necesario odiar de verdad, pretender hacer daño… Y Hermione no tenía muchos problemas con ello en aquél mismo momento.

–_Imperio_ –susurró con decisión.

Al instante, el periódico de Rosier cayó al suelo y sus ojos nublaron, como si estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Hermione sintió escalofríos. Lo que estaba haciendo era castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

–Dime cual es la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin –exigió, apuntándole.

–_Almíbar_ –contestó, sin dudar.

–Bien, ¿has visto un cuaderno negro cerca de Riddle, en tu habitación, alguna vez? ¿Algo que parezca un diario? –preguntó.

Rosier negó con la cabeza.

–Bien –dijo –, ahora irás a clase con Slughorn y le dirás que, de camino, has encontrado a Hermione Granger, que no se encontraba nada bien, y ha tenido que irse a la enfermería –ordenó –. Y, además, olvidarás que has tenido esta conversación conmigo.

Hermione se alejó unos pasos y deshizo el hechizo. Rosier volvió en sí, medio dormido. Se sorprendió en ver el periódico en el suelo, así que lo recogió y se dirigió a su clase a realizar lo que le habían ordenado. Su cerebro había generado recuerdos inventados, de acuerdo con lo que se suponía que había pasado, evitando así un vacío temporal de pensamiento.

El corazón de Hermione latía con rapidez y fuerza. Acababa de realizar una maldición imperdonable, en Hogwarts, bajo las narices del mismísimo Dumbledore… ¿Y si tenía alguna manera de saberlo? Decidió que, antes de averiguarlo, entraría en la sala común de Slytherin.

Nerviosa y tensa, con el pulso acelerado y saltando al mínimo movimiento que se producía a su alrededor, Hermione se dirigió a su sala común y cogió la capa. Un poco más segura, con el paso más firme y sin temblar, se encaminó a las mazmorras.

Sus compañeros ya habían entrado en clase hacía un rato, se oía la voz de Slughorn a través de las gruesas puertas de madera. Hermione siguió andando hasta reconocer la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Se detuvo y dijo, claramente, "_almíbar_". A pesar de no haber nadie visible delante, la sala se abrió sin problemas. Dentro, solamente había dos alumnos de sexto de Slytherin que no cursaban pociones aquél año. Se dio cuenta de que había velos negros por todos lados: estaban de luto por Lestrange.

Aquello enterneció levemente a Hermione. Sin embargo, se dirigió a la habitación de Riddle rápidamente. Por fortuna, la sala guardaba cierta similitud a la de Gryffindor, con lo referente a estructura, por lo que encontró la habitación de los chicos de séptimo al primer intento.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, levantó la varita hacia los jóvenes y murmuró "_muffiato_", para que no oyeran el ruido que haría al remover las cosas de Riddle.

Una vez dentro, observó su alrededor con pereza, y se quitó la capa de encima. Dos de las seis camas estaban vacías. Las de Lestrange y Avery. Hermione se dirigió a la más ordenada, puesto que dedujo, acertadamente, que sería la de Riddle.

Levantó la almohada y no vio nada debajo. Miró debajo de la cama, y tampoco había nada. Abrió el baúl de Riddle, que estaba completamente organizado. Rebuscó entre sus cosas sin éxito alguno. Sólo pudo encontrar su ropa interior, un montón de pergaminos y plumas, cuatro chorradas poco interesantes y un papel dorado doblado en el fondo. Nada interesante.

Detrás del baúl había un gran armario. Lo abrió y encontró, encima de la ropa perfectamente organizada, un par de estantes repletos de libros. Hermione movió el baúl y se subió en él para llegar hasta arriba del todo, después de remover un poco las camisas y pantalones allí colgados.

Sin embargo, sólo vio libros y libros y libros. Ningún cuaderno, ni diario. Nada que se pareciese remotamente al manojo de folios mojados con cubierta negra, perforado y requemado, que ella recordaba.

Frustrada, cerró de nuevo el armario, después de haber repasado todos los libros, ojeándolos en busca de algún compartimento secreto que escondiera algo. Se disponía a realizar un encantamiento para convocar el diario, aún a riesgo de activar alguna alarma, cuando oyó los firmes y apresurados pasos de Riddle cruzar la sala común.

Por fortuna, reconoció su forma de andar. Los golpes secos y rítmicos, la prisa. Tenía apenas unos segundos. Con un golpe de varita recolocó todos los objetos y recogió la capa del suelo. Justo en aquél momento, Riddle abría la puerta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Para saber qué hacía Riddle en su habitación, tenemos que remontarnos a los hechos de la noche anterior.

Después de varias semanas de preparación, Tom se encontraba, junto con Rosier y Mulciber, hablando cómodamente con Slughorn. Después de horas de banal conversación, se dio cuenta de la hora que era y les mandó a sus respectivas camas, con humor. Tom procuró quedarse rezagado.

Todo iba según el plan, pero en cuanto Riddle mencionó los horcruxes, Slughorn pegó un bote monumental, y prácticamente le echó a patadas, horrorizado. Cuando estuvo fuera, con la puerta recién cerrada en sus bruces, Tom no pudo reaccionar. ¿Qué puñetas había pasado? ¿Por qué tal reacción? No era nada propio de Slughorn.

¿Acaso Dumbledore sospechaba algo, y había avisado a Slughorn? Era muy poco probable… Pero, si era el caso, tenía un problema muy gordo…

Por un momento, imaginó la posibilidad de que Granger tuviera algo que ver con ello. Su comportamiento aquella misma tarde no había sido el habitual. Había hablado con Slughorn cuando él se había ido, ¿no?

Desechó la idea de inmediato. ¿Qué iba a saber ella de horcruxes? Imposible.

Sin embargo, sus sospechas de que algo pasaba se confirmaron el día siguiente, por la mañana. Rosier llegó tarde y anunció que Granger no se encontraba bien, y no iría a clase. Slughorn lo pasó por alto, pero a Tom le resultó muy extraño.

Una vez Rosier se hubo sentado delante suyo, Riddle le llamó la atención.

–¿Qué ha pasado con Granger? –preguntó, fingiendo que no le importaba. Nott observó la conversación sin realizar ningún comentario.

–No se encontraba bien –comentó despreocupadamente –, ha empezado a marearse en medio del pasillo, y se ha ido a la enfermería.

Tom estaba sorprendido de que el mismo Rosier no se diera cuenta de lo absurda que era la conversación. Porque, aunque aquello hubiera pasado, él nunca se hubiera molestado en preguntarle a un Gryffindor qué le ocurría, ni en transmitir su mensaje al profesor.

–Descríbelo –exigió, en aquél tono que a veces usaba y no admitía réplica.

–Pues… –empezó, sin entender el porqué de tanta insistencia –Yo leía el periódico. Entonces ha pasado Granger y ha empezado a tambalearse. Se ha apoyado en la pared. Parecía que fuera vomitar. Ha dicho que no se encontraba nada bien y que iría a la enfermería. Se ha ido por dónde ha venido–explicó –. Luego he recogido el periódico, y he ido a clase –explicó, procurando no obviar ningún detalle.

–¿Has recogido el periódico?

–Sí, del suelo.

–¿Qué hacía tu periódico en el suelo, Rosier? –insistió, frunciendo el ceño.

Rosier no supo que responder. ¿Cuándo había ido a parar el periódico de sus manos al suelo? Él no lo había tirado. Es más, en sus recuerdos simplemente dejaba de tener el periódico en las manos. Después de que Granger se fuera, estaba en el suelo. Pero no estaba allí cuando iba hacia ella. ¿O sí?

Pero Tom lo entendió todo.

Aquello no había ocurrido realmente. Granger no se encontraba mal, sino que debía haber modificado los recuerdos de Rosier, de forma bastante chapucera, para conseguirse algún tipo de coartada. ¿Por qué? Era muy innecesario, ¿no? Tantas molestias cuando simplemente podía haber avisado alguna de sus amigas para que comunicaran a Slughorn que se encontraba mal…

¿Por qué hechizar a Rosier entonces? A no ser… Que su objetivo no fuera tener una coartada, sino que hubiera querido algo más de Rosier. ¿Algo relacionado con él? Quizás referente a la marca tenebrosa… Pero no, aquello no explicaba porque no había ido a clase. Podía interrogar a Rosier, podía haberle hecho cualquier cosa, pero ¿dónde estaba en aquél momento?

De repente se le ocurrió una posibilidad. Lo único que podía sacar de Rosier y pudiera utilizar, por lo que necesariamente tenía que saltarse una clase: la contraseña de la sala común. Tenía sentido.

Enseguida lo relacionó con los acontecimientos de la noche anterior: la actitud sospechosa de Slughorn con los horcruxes, la necesidad de Granger de colarse en la sala común… Si Granger había avisado al profesor de pociones y en aquél momento estaba hurgando en su habitación… Aquello sólo podían ser malas noticias.

Se levantó de golpe, asustando a Nott y Rosier, y tras murmurar algo ininteligible salió corriendo de la clase.

–¿Qué le ocurre a Tom? –preguntó, alarmado.

–¿Tenía que vomitar? –probó suerte Nott, y pareció convencer a Slughorn.

Mientras tanto, Tom corría por los pasillos como un poseso. En su cabeza resonaba la misma idea una y otra vez: que Granger lo sabía. Lo sabía todo.

Conocía la existencia de los horcruxes, conocía la existencia del basilisco, sabía que había matado a su padre y abuelos, lo sabía todo. Y si no estaba en clase aquella misma mañana, después de hablar con Slughorn de horcruxes, si se había molestado en hechizar a Rosier dios sabe como, es que estaba en su maldita habitación. En su habitación, buscándolos.

Aceleró el paso y llegó al fin a la sala, la cruzó sin pensar, sin fijarse en lo extraño que era que los alumnos de sexto no le hubieran oído entrar, y abrió la puerta de su habitación de golpe.

Y dentro, no había nadie.

Observó su alrededor con cautela. Levantó la varita y murmuró "hominum revelo". El hechizo le indició que había dos personas en la sala común, pero no le relató ninguna otra presencia.

Curioso.

Cerró la puerta y, con cuidado, recorrió la habitación. Tras abrir los armarios uno por uno, se convenció al fin de que Granger no estaba allí. ¿Se había equivocado entonces? Se sentó en la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos, pensativo.

Seguramente había sacado una conclusión precipitada de los hechos. A lo mejor Slughorn era más precavido y sensato de lo que él imaginaba. A lo mejor Granger tenía otro motivo para haber hechizado a Rosier, estaba pendiente de otra cosa… Quizás simplemente había ocurrido algo que no quería que Rosier viera, y se lo había borrado de la memoria. ¡Quién sabe!

Podía haber sido una gran casualidad. Quizás se había quedado hablando con Slughorn por algún tema referente a sus clases. Porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué iba ella a saber lo que era un horcrux?

Pero, por un momento, había estado tan seguro de estar en lo cierto…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se encontraba detrás de Riddle bajo la capa, que se había colocado en tiempo récord mientras se apartaba del campo de visión del chico, es decir: se colocaba detrás de la puerta. Cuando Riddle levantó la varita murmuró el contra hechizo pertinente, puesto que sabía cuál iba a usar. Cualquier persona sensata usaría "_hominum revelo_" si sospechaba que alguien estaba en su habitación.

Por suerte, él era una persona sensata. Riddle repasó los armarios uno por uno hasta darse por vencido y sentarse en la cama. De repente se dio cuenta de que olvidaba un detalle. Se levantó y abrió su armario. Sacó los libros de la primera estantería y, tras hacerlo, accionó una pequeña trampilla que abrió un compartimento dentro de la madera. Murmuró un par de contra hechizos que Hermione no había oído en su vida.

Del hueco sacó un viejo cuaderno de tapas negras. Estaba ahí. Suspiró, aliviado. Lo dejó en la cama y se sentó de nuevo en ella. Le parecía increíble que se hubiera equivocado… ¿Por qué motivo había Granger modificado la memoria de Rosier entonces? No tenía sentido…

Estresado, decidió relajarse con un buen baño de agua caliente. Se quitó el jersey y la camisa del uniforme de un solo movimiento brusco. Se giró hacia la puerta al oír un leve ruido proveniente de ahí. Confuso, cerró la puerta, sin dejar de mirar el aire a su alrededor.

Hermione, con los nervios a flor de piel, se cubría la boca. Estaba tan ocupada dándose cuenta de que realmente existía un horcrux, que la había pillado por sorpresa el hecho de que Tom se le desnudara allí mismo. Se maldijo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan burra?

Riddle se calmó de nuevo y se quitó los pantalones. Mostrándole a Hermione, sin ser consciente de ello, su impresionante cuerpo, cogió el diario y se dirigió al baño. Ella le siguió porque, claro, estaba esperando una oportunidad para robar el librito, y tenía que mantenerlo controlado…

Una vez dentro del baño, en el que se coló sin problemas porque Riddle dejó la puerta abierta, se sentó en un rincón apartado para no chocar con nada involuntariamente. Analizó la situación. Riddle había creado un horcrux. Sin embargo, no había creado más, porque solo había comprobado la seguridad de uno de ellos. A no ser que el anillo de los Gaunt, siempre presente sobre su mano, ya lo fuera.

Así pues, era necesario hacerse con el libro, algo relativamente sencillo. Después se dedicaría a pensar en como conseguir el anillo. Posteriormente, tendría que destruirlos. Y Tom Riddle acababa de quitarse los bóxers.

Hermione dejó de pensar racionalmente en el momento en que el cuerpo de Riddle, de espaldas a ella, se le mostraba en todo su esplendor. Una parte de ella le reprochaba dejarse encandilar por el cuerpo de su peor enemigo, aunque estuviera endemoniadamente bueno. Porque sí, fuera eufemismos y fuera tonterías, estaba muy bueno.

Hermione apartó la mirada, avergonzada. Era la primera vez que veía a un chico completamente desnudo, puesto que no había llegado a nada ni con Viktor ni con Ron. Con el primero por ser demasiado joven, y con el último por la muerte de su hermano.

Y Tom Riddle era uno de los mejores ejemplares que podría haber visto desnudos como primera vez. ¿Cómo conseguía mantener aquellos abdominales si no hacía ejercicio?

"_Céntrate, Hermione. Céntrate_" Se ordenó. "_Piensa en la abuela. Sí, la abuela desnuda. No, puñetas, ¡Riddle no!_"

Para distraerse un poco concentró su atención en el diario. Sin embargo, éste se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Tom, lo que dificultaba tanto robarlo como dejar de observar al chico. Su idea incial había sido cogerlo mientras él se duchaba.

Hermione se maldijo por no haber sido más rápida anteriormente. Seguro que Riddle no se despegaría del horcux por nada del mundo… Además, reflexionó, si iba y lo robaba él sabría que había sido ella. Aquello le revelaría que ella sabía de la existencia de los horcruxes.

Y una guerra abierta con Riddle no le convenía en absoluto, aunque fuera dentro de Hogwarts. Prefería que todo se quedara en simples sospechas, aunque él estuviera casi seguro: necesitaba contar con el beneficio de la duda.

Así pues, ¿cómo hacerse con el diario para destruirlo? Necesitaba un plan.

No, lo que necesitaba era salir de aquél maldito baño antes de que Tom se incorporara para enjabonarse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione casi no durmió aquella noche. Que Tom pudiera haber empezado a hacer horcruxes era algo que no había contemplado anteriormente, y, por tanto, la había cogido desprevenida. Todas las decisiones que había tomado anteriormente se veían modificadas: no podía dejar en paz a Riddle.

Ya era un asesino, un criminal y un mago oscuro. Tenía que destruirle como fuera. Y el primer paso para ello era destruir el diario. Después tendría que averiguar si el anillo también lo era, pero se ocuparía de ello más tarde.

Con una determinación renovada, emprendió la misión que debería haber empezado al llegar al pasado. Y, para empezar, pasó la noche pensando en como conseguir el tesoro de Tom.

Evidentemente, lo hiciera como lo hiciera, no podría ser tan chapuceramente como lo había hecho aquella mañana. Porque, no sabía exactamente como, Tom la había pillado. ¿Quizás había resultado sospechoso que Rosier transmitiera su mensaje?

No, era imposible que sólo con aquél detalle Tom la hubiera relacionado con los horcruxes. Porque estaba claro que Tom sabía lo que ella buscaba, lo había comprobado de inmediato. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Tom la relacionara con los horcruxes? Nunca había mencionado nada al respecto, ¿no?

Tom no podía tener la certeza de que ella sabía algo. No tenía pruebas. Prácticamente no tenía indicios… ¿Acaso había ido hacia su habitación sólo por una corazonada? ¿Cómo podía ser tan endemoniadamente intuitivo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom tampoco durmió demasiado aquella noche. Estaba seguro de que Granger sabía algo. Sin embargo, no sabía qué sabía exactamente. El hecho de no encontrarla en la habitación le había confundido. Por un segundo lo había visto tan claro… Pero, si no estaba allí, ¿dónde puñetas estaba? Porque en la enfermería, no. Tom lo había comprobado aquella misma tarde, al preguntárselo a madame Wainscott. Además, estaba el hecho de que había hechizado a Rosier de alguna manera, modificando sus recuerdos…

¿Qué tramaba Granger?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La clase de transfiguraciones del día siguiente pasó con extremada lentitud. Dumbledore les explicaba como realizar correctamente las observaciones de la transmutación del plomo en oro; dado que era un proceso irrealizable (sólo posible mediante el uso de la piedra filosofal), que se "deshacía" dando lugar a una sustancia curiosa que no era ni oro ni plomo.

Dicha sustancia modificaba sus propiedades y características durante los dos meses posteriores a la transmutación, cosa que, según Dumbledore, era la mar de interesante. Cabe decir que sus alumnos no pensaban lo mismo, con un par de excepciones.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que transformó la clase en algo realmente útil para Hermione. Uno de los alumnos de Slytherin, con el trabajo apenas empezado, levantó su cuaderno de observaciones y preguntó algo realmente estúpido.

Sin embargo, fue el cuaderno lo que le dio una idea a Hermione. Una idea que pensaba poner en práctica el día que tuvieran que entregar los trabajos.

Inmediatamente empezó a garabatear sus ideas principales en un trozo de pergamino, aprovechando que Dumbledore estaba ocupado inculcando un mínimo de conocimiento en el pobre Slytherin que suspendería su asignatura.

Era un plan un poquito chapucero, pero tenía sus probabilidades de salir bien, si contaba con ayuda ajena. Repasó de nuevo sus garabatos y se giró hacia Samantha, que dormitaba en el asiento que había justo detrás de ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dos semanas más tarde, estaban a punto de ejecutar el plan. Samantha estaba extrañamente callada, pero en sus ojos había un brillo divertido que le daba un toque alocado.

Tal y como habían acordado, Sam esperó fuera del aula mientras Hermione entraba en ella. Por supuesto, el perfecto Tom Riddle ya estaba allí, dejando sus cosas en una de las mesas delanteras. Dumbledore no había llegado, puesto que se había encontrado con una muy disgustada Nathalie que acababa de echar a perder su trabajo cuando su querido gato había vomitado en él. Por supuesto, no era nada que Dumbledore no pudiera arreglar, pero le llevaría un rato.

Una vez Hermione se hubo sentado, se oyó una explosión que hizo retumbar el aula. Todos se giraron, incluida ella, que disimulaba. Samantha, con el pelo rubio revuelto y chamuscado, entró a toda prisa y se dirigió a Tom.

–¡Riddle! –gritó, histérica –. ¡Fuego, fuego en el pasillo! Hay alumnos de primero atrapados en el otro lado…

Aún no había terminado la frase que Riddle ya salía disparado del aula, seguido de un mar de curiosos. Eso sí, antes de hacerlo se había quitado la túnica, quedando en ropa muggle, para que no se le prendiera fuego en ella. Tal y como las chicas habían supuesto.

Samantha le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y salió corriendo detrás de los demás. Aquél era el momento en el que el plan podía fallar: si Riddle todavía llevaba el diario encima, todo se iría al traste.

Hermione se acercó con prisas a la túnica y la registró de arriba abajo. Enseguida palpó el diario en uno de los bolsillos interiores. Satisfecha, lo sacó de allí y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Miró a su alrededor y, acto seguido, cogió la bolsa de Riddle. Encontró el cuaderno azul oscuro que había en ella: contenía el trabajo para Dumbledore.

Realizó una transfiguración básica para cambiar los colores de las tapas de los cuadernos y encogió uno mientras ensanchó un poco el otro. Las apariencias exteriores de las dos libretas se habían intercambiado por completo. Dejó el diario encima de la mesa, junto a la mochila, estremeciéndose al saber que se trataba de un fragmento del alma de Riddle, y el cuaderno en el bolsillo interior.

Finalmente se dirigió al pasillo para reunirse con los demás. La operación le había llevado apenas un minuto. Una vez fuera, observó que Dumbledore ya había llegado y que, entre él y Riddle, habían conseguido amansar el fuego hasta reducirlo a un montón de cenizas.

–Dios mío, Sam –se exclamó –, ¿cuánto has echado? –le susurró al oído.

–Los veinte paquetes enteros –le dijo –, no quería que me quedara alguno en el bolsillo y me delatara –explicó, ante la mirada atónita de Hermione –. Además, me costó mucho recaudarlos entre los alumnos, ahora que ya no podemos ir a Hogsmeade todo el mundo atesora lo que le queda…

–Vaya, vaya –les interrumpió la voz de Dumbledore, apagando el murmullo general de voces –, parece que alguien se ha pasado con las bolsitas de fuego instantáneo de Zonko's –anunció –, tendremos que avisar a Filch… ¿Me haces el favor, Turner? –el chico asintió y se fue en busca del malhumorado hombre.

–¿Cómo lo ha sabido tan rápido? –preguntó Sam, sorprendida.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Buena idea lo de abrirlas cerca del tapiz –comentó –, eso ha propagado el fuego con rapidez.

–Lo sé –dijo Samantha –, pero he repartido el contenido en tres tapices diferentes, confiando en que Dumbledore llegaría más tarde y ya no quedaría ni rastro de ellos… Pero parece que se ve muy claramente que hay tres focos del incendio. Creo que se darán cuenta de que ha sido provocado, con toda la intención…

–Al menos Dumbledore no lo ha comentado todavía… –la tranquilizó Hermione –, y tampoco tiene nada contra nosotras, ¿no?

–Claro que no –exclamó Samantha –, la mitad de los paquetitos los "cogí prestados", tu ya me entiendes… No creo que llegue a mí investigando en este sentido.

Hermione le sonrió y entraron en la clase con el resto de los alumnos. Una vez dentro, tal y como habían previsto, Riddle se puso nervioso y rebuscó frenéticamente entre los bolsillos el diario. Por supuesto, acababa de caer en que posiblemente fuera una treta para robarle el horcrux.

Una vez lo encontró, visiblemente aliviado, lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo dejo temporalmente encima de la mesa. Hermione se tensó. Si se le ocurría abrir alguno de los dos cuadernos ni que fuera para ojearlos… Sin embargo, Nott le llamó la atención en aquél mismo momento, y le distrajo.

Los alumnos se levantaron para entregar sus ensayos y Tom, tal y como estaba previsto, depositó el diario encima de la mesa de Dumbledore, completamente ajeno a lo que hacía. Al volver a su mesa se metió lo que él creía que era un horcrux en el bolsillo.

Hermione se relajó y respiró con normalidad de nuevo. La clase transcurrió sin problema alguno. Pero no prestó atención en absoluto. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el diario encima de la mesa que, de un momento a otro, debía retomar su forma original. Tenía que hacerlo porque Hermione le había impuesto una transfiguración temporal, algo que Dumbledore les había enseñado apenas tres semanas antes.

¿Por qué lo hizo? Pues porque Tom debía creer que había entregado el diario por error, no podía abrir el cuaderno que llevaba en bolsillo y ver que su contenido no encajaba con las cubiertas; de otro modo, sabría que alguien había transfigurado su cuaderno, y sospecharía inmediatamente de Hermione.

La parte principal del plan estaba realizada, pero quedaba un pequeño detalle: Tom tenía que darse cuenta de lo que había pasado antes de salir de clase, y así estar seguro de que Hermione no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su diario.

Cuando el diario recuperó su forma original, se encogió ligeramente y la pila de libros se tambaleó, desmoronándose en el suelo, ante la mesa de Dumbledore. Hermione dio un brinco de alegría: aquello no lo había previsto. ¡Le ahorraba una buena parte de esfuerzo!

Justo delante de Tom, Dumbledore levantó la pila de libros para volver a depositarlos en la mesa y, en aquél momento, él divisó su diario.

Hermione lo supo porque palideció de golpe y se quedó inmóvil, observando el montón de libros que tenía delante. De repente, se puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su trabajo de él. Respiraba con agitación, consciente de que acababa de poner su horcrux en la mesa de Albus Dumbledore.

En aquél momento, y antes de que Tom pudiera hacer nada, la clase terminó. Todos empezaron a levantarse de sus respectivos asientos. Hermione, veloz como nunca lo había sido, se adelantó a Riddle y se plantó delante del montón de libros, fingiendo tener una duda para Dumbledore.

Debido a aquello, Tom no hizo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer: hablar con Dumbledore e intercambiar el diario por el trabajo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada. No lo hizo porque lo consideró arriesgado, delante de Hermione. Si ella llegaba a sospechar que aquél cuaderno era el horcrux…

Porque, a los ojos de Tom Riddle, ella no podía saber de ninguna manera como era el horcrux. Podría haber sido el galeón gastado que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Sin embargo, se dijo, no había motivo para que ella sospechara nada. Debía levantarse con naturalidad, acercarse a la mesa y decir algo del estilo: "_Perdone, profesor. Me he equivocado de trabajo, permítame darle el cuaderno correcto._" Era tan sencillo como aquello, nadie sospecharía absolutamente nada.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Riddle? –preguntó alguien a su lado, sorprendiéndole tanto que pegó un salto –. Estás muy pálido… ¿Estás temblando? –Samantha le puso una mano en la frente, fingiendo preocupación.

Hermione y Dumbledore se giraron para observarle. Bajo las críticas miradas de los que consideraba sus más peligrosos enemigos, Riddle tuvo miedo de actuar. No podía hacerlo con naturalidad, no después de que todos se dieran cuenta de lo trastornado que estaba.

–No me encuentro… nada bien –susurró –, debería ir a la enfermería…

Y tras aquello, se fue, cabizbajo y con prisas.

Hermione escondió como pudo una sonrisa pícara y una mueca de satisfacción. Siguió hablando con Dumbledore un par de minutos, le dio las gracias educadamente, y se fue, sintiéndose invencible. Samantha la alcanzó enseguida, riendo.

–¡Ha sido genial! –comentó – ¿Has visto su cara? Parecía que se hubiera atragantado con la comida.

–Lo sé –dijo Hermione –, ¡Ha salido perfecto! Gracias Sam.

–Oye, ¿cómo lo has hecho para que el montón de libros se desmoronara? –preguntó – Un poco arriesgado, delante de las narices de Dumbledore.

–No he hecho nada –explicó –, cuando el cuaderno se ha encogido, se ha desequilibrado. La verdad es que ha sido perfecto, no esperaba que eso pasara.

–¿No? –se extrañó Samantha –. Creía que habías dicho algo así…

–Iba a chocar contra la mesa de Dumbledore y tirarlos yo misma, al final de la clase –comentó –, pero tendría que haberme dado mucha prisa, y hubiera sido sospechoso tanto desde el punto de vista de Riddle como del de Dumbledore.

–Pues sí –concedió –, si te pones a correr como una loca para empotrarte con la mesa de un profesor –se rió con ganas.

–Muchas gracias, Sam –dijo, de nuevo –, no lo hubiera conseguido sin ti.

Ella solo sonrió y siguió caminando alegremente.

–¿Cómo te harás con el diario? –preguntó Samantha, interesada –. Ahora lo tiene Dumbledore…

–Lo sé –comentó –, deberíamos conseguirlo antes de que empezara a corregirlos y echara en falta el trabajo de Riddle…

Samantha asintió. No querían que el profesor se lo devolviera, adivinando que había habido una confusión entre su diario y el trabajo.

–¿Qué crees que ha escrito en su diario, que te interese tanto? –preguntó Samantha.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No quería tener que mentirle después de que la hubiera ayudado tanto. Sin embargo, no tenía más remedio: no podía revelar la existencia de algo como los horcruxes a Samantha. Y menos acompañarlo de todas la explicaciones que justificaran que ella supiera de su existencia…

–No estoy del todo seguro, pero tengo una corazonada –explicó Hermione –. Creo que servirá para desmontar esa imagen de chico perfecto que ha construido a su alrededor…

Una venganza por haber cortado con ella, eso es lo que Samantha creía que estaban haciendo. Si no fuera porque estaba segura de que Tom nunca sospecharía de ella, no la hubiera involucrado en algo tan peligroso. Pero Tom, que nunca en su vida había confiado en nadie, y que no podría entender que nadie dejara algo tan importante en manos de alguien como Samantha, nunca sospecharía nada.

La verdad es que aquél hecho jugaba mucho en su favor. Porque Tom no podría explicarse lo que acababa de pasar, y lo que pasaría, si no caía en la cuenta de que Hermione contaba con la ayuda de sus amigas.

La joven Gryffindor sonrió de nuevo, exultante. Había salido tan bien que parecía imposible. Dumbledore tenía el diario, Tom no se atrevería a recuperarlo, y nunca sospecharía de ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Riddle no estaba tan contento en aquellos momentos. En su habitación, tumbado en la cama, no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasarle. Había estado preparado para cualquier movimiento proveniente de Granger, pero no imaginaba que sería él mismo quién cometería la estupidez de alejarse del diario.

Procuró tranquilizarse. Dumbledore no tenía ni idea de que existía un horcrux suyo. Seguramente, Granger tampoco. Y, en el improbable caso de que lo hubiera descubierto, no sabía qué forma tenía. Nadie podía saber que aquél cuaderno era algo más que un simple diario en el que nunca se había escrito nada.

Dumbledore abriría la primera página, vería su nombre, y un cuaderno en blanco. Entonces, en clase, se le acercaría y le comentaría: "_Disculpa, Tom, creo que te has confundido y me has entregado un cuaderno en blanco_" y él le contestaría, con naturalidad "_Lo siento mucho, profesor. No me había dado cuenta. Espere, aquí tiene el trabajo_" y se lo entregaría.

El cuaderno volvería a él. Lo más sensato era esperar a que lo hiciera, y así no levantar sospechas. Granger nunca sabría lo que había pasado, y Dumbledore nunca sospecharía qué era en realidad lo que había tenido en las manos.

Sin embargo, no consiguió deshacerse de aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad que le corroía por dentro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathalie se les unió más tarde, en la habitación. Acababa de chocar con Atkins, un Ravenclaw de sexto, que la había invitado a la fiesta de primavera de Slughorn. En vez de dar saltos y celebrarlo como la joven alocada que se suponía que era, se le ocurrió algo. Y lo primero que hizo fue contárselo a sus amigas.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó al entrar, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sentadas –. Siento lo de antes, Dumbledore ha eliminado el vómito en un segundo. He intentado entretenerle pidiéndole que me explicara como hacerlo, pero me ha dicho que llegaba tarde a clase, y que ya me lo contaría en otro momento…

–No te preocupes, Nat –la calmó Samantha –, todo ha salido bien.

–Quería decíroslo en clase, pero todo el mundo estaba tan callado… Creí que sería arriesgado –confesó.

–Lo hubiera sido –confirmó Hermione –. De todos modos, ha salido de maravilla –sonrió.

–Oh, quería hablarte de la segunda parte del plan –siguió Nathalie, sentándose en su cama, junto a ellas –. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo durante la fiesta de Primavera de Slughorn.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Samantha.

–Eso es imposible –explicó Hermione –, yo tengo que ir… Resultaría sospechoso que le diera plantón a Hayes.

–Lo sé, Hermy, lo sé. Pero yo he tenido otra idea. Acabo de enterarme de que Dumbledore estará en la fiesta, porque tiene que hablar con no sé cual secretario del ministro que Slughorn ha invitado.

Las otras dos asintieron.

–Yo también estaré en la fiesta…

–¿Tú estarás? –preguntó Samantha, interesada.

–¡Me ha invitado Atkis! –exclamó, ilusionada.

–Ooh, que suerte tienes. ¿Cómo…?

–¡Chicas! –les llamó la atención Hermione –. Estamos hablando de algo serio –les recordó.

–Sí, cierto, perdona. El caso es que yo asistiré, y Sammy no –concluyó –. Por lo que es la ocasión perfecta para que ella entre en el despacho de Dumbledore y robe el diario.

Hermione frunció el ceño, nada convencida.

–Tengo que ser yo quién lo robe –apuntó.

–¿Por? –preguntaron las otras dos, al unísono.

–Pues… porque es peligroso –explicó –, si pillan a Sam pueden expulsarla…

–A ti también te expulsarían –le recordó Samantha –. ¿Por qué iba a ser más peligroso para mí que para ti?

Hermione no supo que contestar. Aquello era muy peligroso, más de lo que las otras dos creían. Pero, ¿cómo justificarlo? No quería involucrarlas más en el asunto. Usarlas como maniobra de distracción, vale. Pero nada más.

De repente, se dio cuenta de un detalle que la horrorizó: se estaba comportando como Harry. Harry y su absurdo "_tengo que hacerlo yo, es demasiado peligroso para vosotros…_". Aquello siempre la había sulfurado.

¿Quería ser como él, siempre creyéndose el único capaz de hacer algo? ¿Siempre siendo el mártir, destinado a llevar una carga como la suya él sólo? ¡No! Tampoco iba a ser como Riddle, que nunca confiaba los trabajos importantes a los demás.

–Está bien –consintió –, es mejor que lo haga Samantha. Así yo tendré una coartada.

–Genial –dijo ella, encantada de tener un poco de acción.

–Entonces tú y yo tenemos que pensar en una buena maniobra de distracción –dijo Nathalie –, que inutilice a Riddle y a Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió, sin estar del todo segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore no podía ser algo sencillo.

**Bueno, este capítulo contiene la acción que necesitaba este fic. Ya era hora de que Hermione saliera de su trance y demostrara al mundo que merecía estar en el trío dorado. Y, por suerte, no está sola. Samantha le está echando una mano. ¿Qué os parece esto? ¿Quién hubiera sospechado que algún día haría algo útil?**

**Espero que os haya gustado. El fic va tomando forma, la cosa se pone seria. Pero, ¿Tom y Hermione se están alejando? Ya lo veremos…**

**Muchos besos a todo el mundo! Gracias por leer y apoyarme siempre!**


	12. ¿Éxito?

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**¡Estoy de vacaciones! **

**Aún así he tenido un pequeño bajón de inspiración… ¿Por qué escribo mejor cuando tengo exámenes? Mi imaginación intenta sabotearme…**

**De todos modos, aquí tenéis el próximo capítulo. Espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente… No sé, una semana, como mucho dos… **

**¡Gracias por leerme y ser pacientes!**

**Espero que os guste.**

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo doce. ¿Éxito?

–No estoy segura de que esto sea una buena idea –dijo, depositando bruscamente la pluma sobre la mesa y dejando la frase a medio escribir.

Samantha y Nathalie dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se miraron con fastidio.

–¿Otra vez, Hermione? –preguntó la última, exasperada.

–Pero es que no es una buena idea –dijo de nuevo –. Yo sé como es el diario, y soy la más indicada para… –empezó, sin poder evitar estar preocupada.

–¡Por favor, Hermy! –levantó la voz Samantha –. No eres la más indicada. Ya hemos acordado que es mucho mejor que tengas una coartada, y que la fiesta de Slughorn es el mejor momento en el que realizar la operación –dijo, tal y como lo había hecho las últimas cuatro veces que Hermione había sacado el tema –. Además, cuando intercambiaste el cuaderno de Riddle con su trabajo de transfiguraciones, estuviste practicando la transformación durante días –le recordó –. Cuando cierro los ojos Hermione, te lo juro, veo ese diario.

–Pero… –protestó, aún y sabiendo que tenían razón.

–Nada de peros –la cortó Nathalie –, lo haremos así. Y ahora bajad la voz, ¿o queréis que os oiga?

Las tres chicas dirigieron una murada furtiva a Tom Riddle quién, aparentemente concentrado en su trabajo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se sentaba unas cuatro mesas detrás de ellas. Realmente no era prudente sacar el tema en aquél momento.

–Hermione –empezó Samantha –, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo va a salir bien. Así que relájate, olvídate del asunto por un momento, y explícanos qué carajos es la teoría de la relación de especies de Roogue –pidió, desesperada e incapaz de finalizar el nuevo trabajo que les había encargado Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió, poco convencida. Era cierto que tenían razón, pero aunque una parte de ella lo supiera, no podía aceptarlo del todo. Estaba poniendo en peligro a sus amigas sin que ellas fueran realmente conscientes de ello, y se sentía culpable. Si algo llegara a pasarles…

Giró la cabeza y observó a Riddle unos segundos. Parecía trabajar sin ser siquiera consciente de la presencia de las Gryffindor; pero cada vez que ella bajaba la cabeza sentía sus ojos negros clavados en la nuca.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha observó de nuevo el pequeño objeto dorado. Era un galeón. Lo era, ¿no? Levantó la cabeza para observar a las otras dos, y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Nathalie. Hermione no les prestaba atención, y tenía en las manos una moneda idéntica a las otras dos. Levantó la varita, la apuntó y susurró algo. Al instante, sus dos compañeras sintieron como el metal les ardía en las manos. Nathalie lo soltó de repente, y a Samantha se le escapó un grito de sorpresa.

–¿Pero qué…? –empezó Sam, frotándose el interior de la mano con mal humor.

Pero no necesitó terminar la frase. Unas letras rojas que brillaban en la superficie de la moneda le llamaron la atención: _"¿Quema, no_?". Samantha frunció el ceño y observó a Hermione de nuevo, quién sonreía satisfecha.

–Parecen galeones –explicó –, pero en realidad no lo son. Con estas monedas podemos intercambiar mensajes sin que nadie lo sepa –explicó –. Y sería conveniente que las llevarais en los bolsillos, para que haya dos capas de ropa entre ellas y vuestra piel…

–Gracias por el consejo –dijo Samantha mordazmente, todavía dolorida.

Natahlie soltó un silbido de admiración y cogió de nuevo su moneda, todavía caliente, para observarla. Si no fuera por el mensaje en letras rojas, sería idéntica a un galeón de verdad. Era impresionante.

Hermione explicó con detalle el procedimiento que debían usar para enviarse mensajes, y les aconsejó que los eliminaran una vez leídos, para más seguridad.

–Con esto será pan comido entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore en el momento indicado –exclamó Samantha –, y podemos seguir a Riddle con más facilidad.

–De eso quería hablaros: resultará sospechoso que las tres sigamos a Riddle a todos lados. A decir verdad, ya resulta sospechoso que hayamos pasado dos tardes enteras en la biblioteca –dijo, mirando a Sam –. De esta manera podemos separarnos y decirnos en cualquier momento dónde está Riddle.

–Y entonces –adivinó Nathalie –, tú aparecerás de la nada allí dónde él esté –finalizó –. Y él creerá que es una curiosa casualidad que coincidáis en todas partes.

–Exactamente. Pero hay que considerar que Riddle puede decidir quedarse en su sala común… Por esto deberíamos controlar a alguno de sus "amigos". Si me encuentro cerca de ellos también tendré una coartada.

Sam y Nathalie asintieron.

–Si estás cerca de él durante dos semanas pero consigue esquivarte durante una sola hora, todo esto no habrá servido para nada –apuntó Nat.

–Eso es –afirmó Hermione –, necesito que él sepa dónde estoy en todo momento. Espero que no se le ocurra pasarse el día en la sala común, porque entonces será mucho más complicado…

–Oh, ya sé que puedes hacer –dijo Samantha –. Cuando no encontremos a Riddle o sus queridos Slytherin, tienes que pasar el rato con Hayes –Hermione frunció el ceño ante la idea –. Piénsalo, mujer: cuando Riddle se dé cuenta de que su diario no está, sospechará de ti, ¿no? –Hermione asintió –. Entonces querrá saber si has tenido alguna oportunidad de robarlo, e investigará.

–Y entonces –continuó Nathalie, captando la idea –, preguntará a la gente si te han visto.

–Y ellos le dirán: _¿Granger? ¡Oh, sí, claro! Ha estado todo el día cerca del lago comiéndole la boca a Hayes_ –finalizó Samantha, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Hermione so horrorizó ante la sola idea de tener que hacerlo, y ante lo brusca que era su amiga. Nathalie se rió, apoyando la idea.

–Así, no solo le robas cosas, sino que le matas de los celos. ¡Me encanta esta idea! –confesó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Era una buena manera de llamar la atención para que la gente la tuviera localizada, pero deseaba sinceramente no tener que usarla.

–Sí, sí, sí, como queráis… Pero, no nos desviemos del tema, y repasemos de nuevo el plan. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom Riddle levantó la cabeza de nuevo, molesto. ¿Otra vez allí? Parecía que Granger fuera a acampar en la maldita biblioteca, ¿no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir? Es decir, hasta aquél momento se había sentado en la otra punta de la sala, ¿por qué había cambiado de idea? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué estaban las locas Gryffindor con ella día si día no?

Era cierto que podría haber cambiado de mesa él mismo. Pero, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Sería como reconocer que tenía que esconderse de Granger. Y no tenía por qué hacerlo. No tenía nada que esconder, ni nada de lo que avergonzarse. Había actuado tal y como se esperaba de él, alejándose de una sangre sucia mentirosa y repulsiva, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Por lo tanto, por mucho que le molestaran los cuchicheos y miraditas, no pensaba cambiarse de sitio. No, aquella era su mesa. Lo había sido desde su tercer curso, y no iba a cambiarla.

Dejó de apuntar y levantó la vista de nuevo. No podía concentrarse. Y, a juzgar por sus resoplidos de frustración, Granger tampoco. ¿Por qué seguía con sus mediocres y estúpidas amigas? Ella se podía permitir… Cortó inmediatamente aquella línea de pensamiento. ¿Se podía permitir qué? ¿Algo mejor? ¡Claro que no! Hermione Granger era una sangresucia Gryffindor, ¿qué se podía esperar de ella, si no que se juntara con gentuza?

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurrían los días, estaba cada vez menos seguro de su posición. Parecía que Granger le había cogido cariño a aquella mesa que estaba apenas a diez metros de la suya, puesto que se sentaba en ella aunque el resto de la biblioteca estuviera vacía. Inexplicable.

Sin embargo, no era aquello lo que le molestaba más. Ni siquiera le molestaba demasiado que de vez en cuando las otras Gryffindor se sentaran con ella. No. Lo que le hacía plantear incluso dejar de ir a la biblioteca eran las cada vez más frecuentes visitas de Hayes.

Porque el chico era pesado como él solo. No dejaba de cuchichear, distrayéndolo e impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Incluso desde donde se sentaba oía de vez en cuando como relataba una de sus impresionantes jugadas. Y Granger se reía con lo que decía. A Tom le sacaba de quicio. ¡La biblioteca no era un lugar para charlar y reír!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Por otro lado, Hermione no lo pasaba tan mal. Estar cerca de Riddle no resultaba tan difícil como había imaginado, puesto que pasaba todo el día en la biblioteca. El único problema de aquél plan era que Hayes sabía dónde encontrarla en todo momento. Y, al no poder, alejarse de Tom, tampoco podía escapar del otro.

Al principio había sido soportable, pero a medida que pasaban los días se hacía más y más cansino. No sólo la aburría con sus interminables y banales conversaciones sobre un deporte que aborrecía, sino que además era una de esas personas que necesitan saber continuamente que las estás escuchando. Un continuo de: _"¿entiendes?, ¿sabes?, ¿tú qué opinas?, ¿no te parece?, ¿no crees?..._"

¿Cómo iba a concentrarse para estudiar? ¡Los EXTASIS se le echarían encima! Por suerte, sólo tenía que aguantarle hasta la fiesta. Entonces podría mandarle al carajo sin temor a quedarse sin pareja. Porque, para ir a la estúpida fiesta, necesitaba una estúpida pareja.

Tras pensar aquello, se enfurruñó. Era consciente de que estaba utilizando a Hayes cruelmente para sus propósitos, y aquello no estaba bien. Utilizar a los demás era lo que haría Riddle, o Malfoy quizás, pero no era algo típico de ella. Estaba mal. Y aunque intentara tranquilizarse diciéndose que lo hacía por un buen motivo, no podía quitarse la sensación de malestar de encima.

Pensaba en el joven Dumbledore quién, acompañado por Grindelwald, había considerado correcto sacrificar a los demás por el "bien común". _El fin justifica los medios_. Así era como ella estaba actuando, y no le gustaba. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Hermione comprobó la hora en el reloj de la biblioteca. Faltaba poco para que Samantha y Nathalie fueran a buscarla para cenar. Con un poco de suerte Hayes no las seguiría, y se sentaría con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw.

Le miró para asentir a lo que fuera que le estuviera contando. Sonrió, no sin dificultad, y empezó a guardar sus pertenencias. Un pequeño ramillete de muérdago cayó de su mochila. Maldijo por lo bajo y se doblegó sobre la silla para recogerlo. Sin embargo, Hayes llegó antes.

–¿Muérdago? –preguntó –. Qué romántico… –añadió, con lo que él creía que era una sonrisa seductora. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Al lado de la de Riddle aquella sonrisa parecía una mueca de disgusto.

–Me gusta mucho como huele… –mintió. Y en seguida se lo reprochó mentalmente. ¿A qué carajos huele el muérdago?

Hayes mostró interés y olió el ramillete, dándole la razón enseguida. Hermione sonrió afectadamente de nuevo. No sabía ni quería saber a qué olía el muérdago; pero lo necesitaba para la poción que estaba elaborando. La que necesitaba para distraer a Dumbledore y a Tom en la fiesta.

Aquella poción era otro de los motivos por los que estaba irritable aquellos últimos días. Intentaba no mostrarlo exteriormente, pero en sus pensamientos había asesinado cruelmente a Hayes, a Riddle y al pesado de Slughorn un centenar de veces.

¿Por qué la irritaba la poción? Pues porque, al no despegarse de Riddle en todo el día, el único momento que tenía para hacerla era durante la noche. Lo que significaba que llevaba cinco noches durmiendo realmente poco.

Si añadimos la falta de sueño al estrés del "plan" y de los exámenes, la emoción de Samantha, el constante parloteo de Hayes y los sentimientos contradictorios que despertaba en ella la simple mención de Tom Riddle, podemos comprender el porqué de la irritación general de Hermione.

Colocó el ramillete de nuevo en su bolsa, junto a un par de ingredientes que había conseguido obtener del despacho de Slughorn. Se sentía un poco culpable, pero no tenía dinero para comprarlos ella misma.

Suspiró. Últimamente se sentía culpable por demasiados motivos. Iba a volverse loca. Quizás aquél era el motivo por el que se empeñaba en conseguir desesperadamente el diario: sentir que hacía algo útil y digno de ser alabado. Quizás de aquella manera podría sentirse mejor, sentir que actuaba como debía.

Aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, desde que había besado a Tom Riddle –más bien desde que había empezado a sentirse atraída por él– sentía que había traicionado de alguna manera a sus amigos. Y no solamente a Ron, de quién se suponía que estaba enamorada a pesar de su actitud distante y su aislamiento, sino también a los demás, a todos los que habían luchado contra Voldemort, a todos los que habían perdido la vida en aquella guerra…

Porque aunque aquél Tom Riddle que conocía no era exactamente Voldemort, era cierto que ella había omitido convenientemente algunos detalles escabrosos con respecto a él. Había cedido ante sus irracionales sentimientos a pesar de ser consciente de que Tom ya era un asesino.

Pero había sido tan fácil dejarse llevar por una vez, dejar de pensar, dejarse encandilar por aquél chico tan atractivo…

–¿Hermione? –ante la mención de su nombre se desperezó y comprendió que Hayes le estaba hablando.

–¿Sí? –dijo, preguntándose de qué debía haber estado hablando.

–Te comentaba que pronto jugaremos un partido contra Hufflepuff –dijo, animado –. Y me gustaría que vinieras a verme…

Hermione sonrió levemente. No le apetecía en absoluto, pero no podía decírselo en aquél momento.

–Claro, me encantaría –mintió –. ¿Cuándo es el partido?

–El domingo –dijo, sorprendido, como si esperara que ella lo supiera. Hermione recordó que los partidos siempre se jugaban en domingos.

–Oh, claro, claro… Disculpa, estoy un poco distraída últimamente…

El rostro de Hayes se tensó. Echó un fugaz vistazo a su alrededor y se acercó a ella secretivamente.

–¿Es por él? –preguntó, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al joven Slytherin que se sentaba cerca de ellos.

–¿Qué? ¿Por…? Oh, no, no –aseguró –. Riddle no tiene nada que ver. Es sólo que hoy he dormido un poco mal… –le tranquilizó –. No te preocupes, mañana estaré como nueva.

Hayes sonrió. Estaba guapo cuando lo hacía.

–Me alegro –dijo –, no me gustaría que estuvieras triste –aseguró con dulzura.

Hermione solo pudo pensar que no acababa de saber como seducir a una mujer. No sabía acabar de escoger el momento indicado, no lo decía con la entonación correcta… No lo hacía como Riddle.

Hayes se acercó un poco más a ella tentativamente. Hermione le observó inmóvil, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. ¿No iría a…? Pero sus dudas se esfumaron cuando él acarició suavemente su mejilla y se acercó a sus labios.

Hermione se sorprendió pensando desesperadamente que no quería que la besara. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a detenerle. No cuando aquello podía poner en riesgo el plan. No le era imprescindible tener una pareja para el baile, pero no quería ir sola…

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Por qué no quería ir sola? En el fondo sabía la respuesta. No era porque fuera necesario; era porque sabía que Tom Riddle iría acompañado.

Mientras se daba cuenta de ello, sintió los labios de Hayes sobre los suyos. Fue un roce suave y amable, sin pasión alguna. Él la besó de nuevo, con un poco más de coraje. Se acercó a su cuerpo y le puso una mano en la nuca, profundizando ligeramente el beso. Pero ella simplemente se dejó hacer, respondiendo mecánicamente.

No besaba mal, pero no le hacía sentir absolutamente nada. Recordó la pasión incontrolable, el fuego que había sentido al ser besada por Riddle, y se dio cuenta de que en comparación, besarse con Hayes casi le daba asco.

Lo único que quería era separarse de él. Alejarse y no volver a tener que hacer algo tan íntimo con alguien que le importaba tan poco.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se dijo a sí misma que era porque no quería perder a Hayes como pareja para la fiesta, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que Tom Riddle les estuviera observando fijamente.

El beso se rompió cuando Tom cerró el libro que ojeaba con un golpe sordo y abandonó la biblioteca con prisas, sin mirar atrás.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se ajustó el vestido de nuevo. Era modesto, negro, sencillo. Dio una vuelta completa delante del espejo. Le gustaba como le quedaba. Retocó un poco la manera como se escapaba uno de sus mechones de pelo del recogido, y sonrió levemente. Estaba cansada. Había necesitado veinte minutos de la ayuda de Samantha para disimular las ojeras, y un par de hechizos complejos para sacarse el olor de muérdago chamuscado del pelo.

Nathalie cogió el frasco de poción y lo guardó en su pequeño bolso. Habían acordado que sería ella quién se encargara de echarla en la comida. Estaba nerviosa, pero podía atribuirse fácilmente a la fiesta.

–¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer? –preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

–Claro que sí –la tranquilizó la otra, poniéndose los zapatos de tacón –. Verteré el líquido cuando está segura de que ni Tom ni Dumbledore me prestan atención, y seré discreta –al ver la cara de su compañera, añadió –. ¡Vamos, Mione! Lo he practicado cientos de veces: cojo la comida con el bolso en una mano, y lo inclino de modo que el líquido caiga en alguno de los platos…

–Mejor las copas –recordó Hermione.

–De acuerdo, mejor las copas –concedió Nathalie.

–¿Recuerdas la hora clave? –preguntó.

–Las nueve y doce minutos –recordó Nat –. En aquél momento estaré lejos de las bandejas de comida y actuaré como si estuviera muy sorprendida. Saldré de la sala y supervisaré la situación sin peligro de ser afectada por el contagio de la poción.

Hermione asintió nerviosamente. No podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que algo saldría mal. Sin embargo, recordó, siempre había tenido aquella sensación con Harry y Ron, y nunca nada había salido mal. Sintió como se le clavaba algo en el corazón al pensar en ellos dos de nuevo. Meneó la cabeza: tenía que concentrarse.

–Vayamos a la estúpida fiesta –sentenció, haciéndole un gesto a Nathalie para que la siguiera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom sonrió afablemente a su acompañante. La Slytherin, de sexto curso, enrojeció ligeramente y apartó la mirada, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. Estaba exultante.

Tom, por su lado, estaba aburrido. No le apetecía pasar horas charlando con Slughorn, o entreteniendo a su acompañante. Era una chica poco inteligente, más bien crédula, pero egoísta, creída y pedante como el resto de los de su casa. Y Tom aborrecía aguantar a sus compañeros de casa, porque a la que se despistaba intentaban sacar algún tipo de provecho de él.

Alguien soltó un silbido de admiración en medio del hall. Tom y la chica se giraron para observar a Granger y Coote bajando las escaleras. Hayes y Atkins esperaban con orgullo sus parejas. Granger estaba guapa, observó él. Más sencilla que cuando había sido su pareja, pero más elegante y más… sensual.

De repente le vino a la mente la escena del beso entre la parejita en la biblioteca. No había sido muy apasionado, pero él le había mantenido la lengua en la boca eternamente.

Sintió su sangre empezar a hervir lentamente cuando la chica era recibida por su acompañante en el último peldaño de las escaleras. No podía quitarse aquella imagen de la cabeza: Hayes apretando a Granger contra su cuerpo, hundiendo la lengua en su boca, y ella dejándose…

Tom resopló, enfurruñado, intentando apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. A su lado, la Slytherin fulminó a Granger con la mirada antes de soltar algún comentario despectivo, e irse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entraron en la sala. No era una habitación grande, pero era agradable. Una de las paredes laterales estaba adornada con cuatro ventanales altos y estrechos, que dejaban ver la noche estrellada que había al otro lado. El techo estaba cubierto con velos oscuros, morados y verdes, haciendo la habitación más confortable. En la pared del fondo había una mesa cubierta con sábanas blancas bordadas que contenía diversas bandejas, jarras y boles de plata trabajada. El olor del pequeño festín llegaba a la entrada.

En diversos rincones había sillas, e incluso alguna pequeña mesa, donde se sentaban diversos alumnos. La mayor parte de la gente estaba de pie. En el centro, Slughorn hablaba con Tom Riddle y un hombre que, por la manera en como actuaba, debía ser un pez gordo del ministerio.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al imaginar la conversación, e intentó pasar desapercibida para los integrantes del grupo. Hayes había cogido su mano y se dirigían a la comida, cuando pasó lo que Hermione más temía.

–Señorita Granger –la llamó Slughorn, sonriendo afablemente –, por favor, acérquese.

Hermione sonrió como pudo y le hizo un gesto a Hayes, dándole a entender que se verían más tarde. El chico no pareció tener problemas con la decisión, y se dirigió ávidamente a la zona de la comida. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se giró y se dirigió hacia el pequeño grupo. Tom y ella evitaron mirarse.

–Señorita Granger, me gustaría presentarle a Hamish MacFarlan, uno de mis primeros alumnos –empezó Slughorn, con la felicidad con la que solía hablar de sus pequeños trofeos –. Hamish trabaja en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos mágicos, en el ministerio. Se dice que hay posibilidades de ascenso muy…

–Oh, Horace… –le cortó, mientras otro hombre se unía a la pequeña reunión –. Mi carrera acaba de empezar…

Hermione suspiró, cansada. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que aquél hombre llegaría a ser jefe del departamento en 1968. Le quedaban unos cuantos años de carrera, desde luego… Desconectó mientras el hombre hablaba, y no volvió a prestar atención hasta que Slughorn tomó de nuevo la palabra.

–¿Y qué tal es el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, Arnold? –preguntó el profesor de pociones, disfrutando de cada momento de la absurda conversación.

–Parece entretenido –comentó con despreocupación –, el otro día tuvimos que salvar a cinco muggles de un retrete que les lanzaba sus propios excrementos. Todo fue relativamente sencillo hasta que el retrete decidió saltar por la ventana y corretear por la calle –si, le salieron patas– lanzando agua a todo aquél que le viera…

–¿Entonces tenéis trabajo, no es cierto? –preguntó Slughorn, interesado.

–Sí, pero menos ahora que tenemos a los guerreros de Nurmengard en el país… La gente no tiene tanto tiempo para bromas –comentó Arnold, como si no le gustara no tener tanto trabajo –. Aunque sigue habiendo accidentes, por supuesto –comentó con alegría.

–He oído que hoy ha habido un incidente con un coche alado, ¿no es así, Peasgood? –le preguntó Hamish.

–Oh, sí, ha sido curioso… Especialmente cuando ha empezado a poner huevos…

Hermione dio un trago de la copa que Slughorn le había pasado. No pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a Nathalie. ¿Habría empezado a hacer su trabajo? Parecía que sí, puesto que hablaba animadamente con Atkins justo delante de un buen puñado de copas llenas de jugo de calabaza. Sonrió levemente. Al menos después tendría su momento de diversión…

–¿Y bien señorita Granger? –al oír su nombre Hermione giró la cabeza para prestar atención –. Le he preguntado si le gustaría trabajar en el ministerio –repitió Slughorn afablemente.

–Oh… bueno… La verdad es que no he pensado en ello todavía –confesó, un poco nerviosa, bebiendo de su copa de nuevo.

–¿No? Vaya, yo estaba seguro de que usted iba a formar parte del Wizengamot algún día –bromeó Slughorn –. Si consigue sacarse los EXTASIS con las notas que yo creo que obtendrá, le será sencillo.

Arnold Peasgood silbó levemente.

–¿Tan impresionante es la señorita? –preguntó, sonriendo. Hermione bajó la vista, abochornada.

–Absolutamente –sentenció Slughorn –. Pero, ¿no tiene idea alguna de lo que hará después de Hogwarts?

Hermione miró a su alrededor, pensando con rapidez. De repente, vio un elfo doméstico en un rincón de la sala.

–Me gustaría formar parte del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica –dijo, de repente –. Me interesa mucho la legislación.

–¡Vaya! Entonces, en vez de hacer respetar las leyes, quiere usted crearlas –rió Slughorn –. Estoy seguro de que tiene la capacidad para conseguirlo.

–¡El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica! –repitió MacFarlan –.¿Qué es lo que podría interesar a una jovencita como usted en tal departamento?

–La verdad es que me gustaría revisar nuestras leyes de igualdad… Quizás trabajar por los derechos de las especies mágicas menos privilegiadas, como los elfos domésticos y los centauros. Y, por supuesto, eliminar los prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles… –soltó de un tirón, dirigiéndole a Tom una mirada de soslayo.

–¡Oh! ¿Pero usted no es hija de muggles, verdad, señorita Granger? –preguntó con interés Slughorn.

Hermione sonrió afectadamente antes de contestar. Sin embargo, Tom la interrumpió, participando en la conversación por primera vez.

–No, no lo es, ¿verdad, Granger? –preguntó, mirándola con una encantadora sonrisa.

–No, no lo soy –dijo ella, sonriendo a su vez –. Pero eso no significa que no sea consciente de que el hecho de ser hijo de muggles no supone ningún tipo de limitación o dificultad en lo referido a estudiar magia –contestó, sonriendo también.

–Bueno, estudiando en Beauxbatons hasta ahora, debe de haber vivido esta polémica muy de cerca… El país llegó a estar completamente bajo el control de Grindelwald –apuntó Slughorn.

–Sí, profesor. Fue debido a esto que mi familia decidió que era mejor que me educara en Hogwarts. En Francia, ahora mismo, la situación es complicada… Algunos hijos de muggles fueron perseguidos y asesinados –dijo –. Lo cual, por supuesto, es inaceptable. ¿Verdad, Tom? –preguntó a su vez, mirándole y esperando una respuesta.

Por supuesto, frente a la audiencia que tenía –un profesor que se guiaba por aquello que estaba socialmente aceptado y dos trabajadores del ministerio no pertenecientes a familias de sangre pura– Tom no podía exponer su verdadera opinión. Le dedicó a Hermione una mirada fúnebre, pero fue solamente por una fracción de segundo.

–¡Totalmente! El profesor Dumbledore merecía la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase que recibió por detenerle los pies a Grindelwald –dijo.

–El asesinato de magos inocentes por el simple hecho de ser hijos de muggles es vergonzoso, quizás incluso degradante para nuestra sociedad –continuó Hermione, observando como Tom apretaba los puños y se veía obligado a mantener una expresión cordial y serena –. Es más, creo que cualquier mago que opine que es correcto, merece ser internado en San Mungo –comentó, con una risa agradable.

En aquél punto de la conversación, los tres adultos eran lo único que impedía que Hermione y Tom se aniquilaran mutuamente.

Por suerte para Tom, no tuvo que contestar. Slughorn acababa de ver a Amelia Bones, una joven promesa que acababa de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, y ya había empezado la carrera que la llevaría pertenecer al Wizengamot. Así pues, mientras su profesor le llamaba la atención y se daba por concluida la conversación, Tom podía asesinar con la mirada a Hermione sin problemas.

Ella, para intentar evitar una discusión que seguramente les llevaría a insultarse mutuamente, decidió dar la vuelta e ir a buscar a Hayes. Por el camino se encontró con Nathalie, quien parecía muy ocupada ayudando a los elfos a llevar las bandejas de comida. En realidad, estaba aprovechando para vaciar el contenido de la botellita que llevaba en el bolso en ellas.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó, al verla –. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hemos quedado en que estarías cerca de Tom…

–Si vuelvo allí me matará –dijo, simplemente, convencida de que el chico no podía encontrar divertido que acabara de sugerir que le ingresaran en San Mungo.

–Pues entonces… ¡Hayes! –le llamó, y empujó a Hermione hacia él –. ¿Por qué no bailáis un rato? –y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Era una buena idea. Mientras bailaban a la vista de todo el mundo, Tom podría controlarla perfectamente. A penas faltaba media hora. Necesitaba la coartada.

Hayes no resultó ser un excelente bailarín, pero Hermione consiguió convencerle de que se moría de ganas de dejarse los pies en la pista de baile, por lo que se dedicaron a ello durante un buen rato.

Por su lado, Tom observaba la escena. ¿Granger insistiendo en que Hayes bailara? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba bailar? Podía ver por sus expresiones que a él no le hacía mucha gracia. Seguramente prefería besuquearla en algún rinconcito… Sus músculos se tensaron ante la imagen. No quería tener que ver aquello de nuevo. Era un espectáculo degradante.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione intentaba disimular que le dolían los pies, no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad. Estaba claro que no quería bailar. Y, si lo hacía, tenía que ser para no tener que besarse con Hayes. Claro que sí. Ahora lo entendía todo.

Granger quería ponerle celoso. Era imposible que estuviera enamorada de aquél neandertal sin neuronas, era incluso improbable que se sintiera atraída por él. Sin embargo, salía con él para intentar ponerle celoso. Era por aquél motivo que se sentaba tan cerca de él en la biblioteca: para mostrarle como ella y Hayes estaban juntitos y encariñados.

¡Qué absurdo! Era imposible ponerle celoso. Huh. Celoso, él. Menuda tontería.

Granger era, al fin y al cabo, una simple adolescente hormonada. Ser rechazada por él la había dejado hecha polvo, claro estaba. Así que ahora tramaba su pequeña venganza. Qué infantil…

La observó de nuevo. ¿Había algo más detrás de todo aquello? ¿Era solamente una adolescente resentida, o tramaba algo más gordo?

Y, la pregunta más importante, que no podía evitar hacerse a todas horas, ¿sabía o no sabía algo sobre los horcruxes? Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ninguna pista. Ningún indicio. ¿Cómo iba a descubrirlo entonces?

Pero algo en sus ojos avellana, decididos, desafiantes, le decía que era un enemigo peligroso.

¿Cómo podía saber la verdad?

De repente, se fijó, Hermione y Hayes dejaron de bailar. Aparentemente, él se ofrecía a ir a buscar bebidas. Ella, agradecida de poder parar de bailar sobre aquellos zapatos de tacón, suspiró. Tom decidió entrar en acción.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione palpó el galeón, escondido en un bolsillo interior bajo su falda. Ardía. Sin embargo, el mensaje no era para ella, era para Nathalie, de parte de Samantha. Resistió el impulso de cogerlo y comprobar que todo iba según lo planeado. Miró a su alrededor. Nadie la estaba observando… Apretó la mano alrededor de la moneda, por encima de la tela. Quizás…

–Granger –dijo una voz afectada a sus espaldas –. Sé lo que estás haciendo.

Hermione había olvidado lo que se sentía al tener a Tom Riddle a apenas un palmo de distancia, altivo, confiado, amenazante… Podía oír su propio corazón bombeando sangre con rapidez, sus músculos tensándose preparándose para la acción, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas… Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el peligro, instintivamente. Los ojos de Tom, tan oscuros, duros, intensos… Sentía que le quitaban el alma.

–No sé de qué me hablas –consiguió decir, controlando el leve temblor de los extremos de sus dedos. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Que sabía de sus planes para conseguir el diario? ¿Que era consciente de que ella sabía de la existencia de los horcruxes? ¿Qué? ¿Qué sabía?

–No te hagas la tonta, Granger… No va contigo. ¿Por qué de repente te sientas en la mesa de transfiguraciones? –inquirió, con aquél tono suyo que exigía una respuesta.

Hermione respiró con dificultad. La mesa de transfiguraciones. La llamaban de aquella manera porque estaba entre los dos pasillos con más libros sobre la materia de toda la biblioteca. Tom se había dado cuenta. "_Pues claro que se ha dado cuenta, estúpida_" se reprochó _"¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si hacía un mes que me sentaba tan lejos de él como era posible…_"

–Me gusta esa mesa –mintió –. Está cerca de la entrada, y así Sam y Nat pueden ver enseguida si estoy o no –explicó –. Y, además, ¿por qué no iba a sentarme en ella? –atacó, cambiando el tono. No le debía ninguna explicación a aquél engreído –. ¿Te molesta que lo haga, Tom? –dijo, enfatizando la última palabra. Si mal no recordaba, odiaba que le llamaran por el nombre de su difunto padre muggle.

Él arrugó la nariz, visiblemente molesto. Sus ojos se oscurecieron más, si era posible.

–Me molesta tener que verte, Granger –dijo despectivamente –. Nunca es agradable respirar el mismo aire que una sangre sucia.

–Oh… –dijo, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y abriendo mucho los ojos – ¡Cuánto lo siento! Si hay algo de lo que me preocupo en este mundo es, sin duda, de tu comodidad –acabó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Deberías –siseó con malicia, acercándose más a ella, intimidante. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar observar su largo cuello, sus hombros descubiertos y la visible curva de sus pechos.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y, para sorpresa de Tom, cogió aire y lo sopló justo sobre su boca y nariz. Su aliento olía a zumo de calabaza, notó.

–¡Acabas de respirar aire que ha salido de mí! –exclamó ella–. Deberías ir a la enfermería, rápido. Oh, oh dios mío –exclamó, acercándose más a él –. Date prisa, Tom, te estás poniendo azul… ¡Estás cogiendo muggleitis!

Tom enrojeció de ira. Hermione se retiró un poco, pero con la seguridad de que no iba a hacer nada que la perjudicara en medio de tanta gente. Además, le parecía que Dumbledore les estaba observando.

–Te arrepentirás de esto, Granger –juró. La última vez que la piel de Hermione se había erizado tanto había sido al ver a Voldemort cara a cara, con la varita levantada, apuntándola, en la última batalla. Justo antes de que Harry saliera de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad para enfrentarse a él, y derrotarlo.

–De lo único que me arrepiento –siguió ella, a pesar de estar temblando de pies a cabeza –, es de haber creído que había algo más que mierda dentro de ti.

Al oírlo Tom no pudo evitar sentir como algo en su interior se retorcía con violencia, dolorosamente.

Iba a contestar, pero en aquél mismo momento el reloj de la sala señaló las nueve y doce minutos, y un ¡plop! sonoro les llamó la atención. Ambos giraron la cabeza sorprendidos, y vieron cinco personas hinchadas como pelotas de playa –seguramente de más de metro y medio de radio– rebotar por la sala.

Tras dos segundos de estupor general, se estableció el caos en la sala. Los alumnos más próximos a los chicos-globo empezaron a huir de ellos, temerosos de que les rebotaran encima. Hayes, quién apartó a una chica de quinto de la trayectoria de un muy hinchado Davies, fue aplastado por este. En el momento en el que se produjo el contacto, también Hayes empezó a hincharse, provocando que Davies rebotara con violencia sobre su barriga y saliera disparado a gran velocidad en dirección contraria. Las cinco personas con las que chocó en su camino se hincharon casi al instante.

Después de ver aquello, Slughorn y Flitwick, junto con un Ravenclaw de séptimo curso, levantaron las varitas para intentar deshechizar a los pobres desdichados. Sin embargo, y por sorpresa general de la multitud, los hechizos rebotaron y cayeron sobre inocentes alumnos desprevenidos, quienes se hincharon también.

Mientras aquello pasaba, Tom y Hermione habían reaccionado. El primero, muy acertadamente, estaba pidiendo a la gente que abandonara la sala. Como los jóvenes hinchados no podían salir por la puerta, el único lugar peligroso era la habitación en la que estaban.

Hermione, haciendo gala de lo que Tom habría llamado estúpida valentía Gryffindor, se metió entre las pelotas humanas que rebotaban a gran velocidad y, intentando esquivarlas, sacó a los alumnos más pequeños de en medio de aquél caos. Cuando hubo conseguido dirigir diez hacia Tom para que los evacuara, fue rozada por Hayes, y se hinchó al instante.

Por supuesto, su intención había sido desde el principio ser afectada por el hechizo. La mejor coartada.

Los siguientes minutos de su vida fueron muy borrosos. Lo único que veía eran colores girando a gran velocidad y movimiento que no conseguía definir. Oía gritos, hechizos, chillidos, llantos y berreos. En definitiva, se mareó tanto y tanto que se felicitó a si misma por haber añadido un ingrediente a la poción que había hecho –que, evidentemente, era la que estaba hinchando a la gente– para prevenir el vómito. Si no, habría treinta personas del tamaño de la tía adoptiva de Harry, Marge, rebotando entre el mar de su propio vómito. Nada bonito.

No estaba muy segura de si había o no perdido el conocimiento unos instantes. Cuando volvió en sí, y dejó de ver torbellinos de colores a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada en el suelo, en medio del pasillo. Como era de esperar, alguien –presumiblemente Dumbledore– había conseguido romper el hechizo, y la había vuelto a su anchura habitual. Se fijó, con dificultad, puesto que todavía estaba muy mareada, en que sacaban a los últimos alumnos de dentro de la sala.

–Es una suerte que la ropa se haya hinchado junto a todo el mundo, o esto hubiera sido mucho más desagradable –oyó que decían a su lado.

Giró la cabeza, y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared, porque tenía la sensación de que se caía. Era Tom quién había hablado. Estaba de pie, por lo que Hermione supuso que no había llegado a hincharse.

Parecía estar sonriendo, no estaba muy segura de ello. Le resultaba extraño, casi preocupante, que le hablara con aquél tono tan tranquilo y amigable. A penas unos minutos antes habían estado pelando, y él se había puesto rojo de ira.

–¿Me oyes Granger?

Hermione movió la cabeza para asentir y se arrepintió de inmediato. ¿Iba el mundo a estabilizarse de nuevo algún día? Menudas ideas de bombero tenía…

–¿Puedes levantarte? –preguntó, agachándose delante de ella.

–Si lo hago –hizo una pausa, luchando contra el mareo –, vomito –no era cierto, porque la poción le impediría hacerlo, pero se suponía que ella no lo sabía.

Tom chasqueó con la lengua y miró a su alrededor.

–Necesitamos más gente para llevar a los alumnos a sus habitaciones –explicó, dándole a entender que no hablaba con ella por placer, precisamente.

¿Así que aquella era la razón por la que le hablaba? ¿Por qué necesitaban más gente capacitada?

–No cuentes conmigo –dijo, sujetándose la cabeza en un vano intento de mantener los objetos de su campo de visión de pie –¡Deja de girar! –le exigió, frustrada.

Normalmente aquél comentario hubiera ofendido a Riddle, pero la imagen de Granger con los ojos desenfocados y sujetándose la cabeza le parecía graciosa. De hecho, aquella era la única razón por la que estaba hablando con ella. Porque era entretenido verla tan… vulnerable.

Sí, desde luego. No era, en absoluto, porque estuviera un poco preocupado por ella.

–Es una pena que no puedas ayudar… Hayes está llorando como una niña –aseguró, mirando hacia una zona que estaba fuera del alcance de visión giratorio de Hermione –. Creo que incluso ha llamado a su madre…

–Saca una foto –le pidió Hermione, cerrando los ojos un instante, cansada.

Riddle levantó una ceja. Era consciente de que no debería estar hablando con Granger. Hablar con ella, en aquél ambiente poco hostil, le estaba haciendo recordar algo que deseaba no haber sentido jamás. Pero, por alguna razón que no lograba explicarse, no podía parar.

Además, parecía que habían establecido alguna especie de tregua sin acordarlo de antemano. Y no podía negar que era un poco agradable. Por fin podía charlar un momento sin tener que analizar todo lo que ella decía para deducir qué tramaba.

–¿Todavía queda gente dentro? –preguntó, preocupada. Si ella estaba tan mal, no podía ni imaginar como estarían los chicos medio conscientes que había visto que sacaban a rastras de la sala después de ella.

–No, Hayes ha sido el último –comentó, divertido. Definitivamente, pensó Hermione, Riddle odiaba al pobre Hayes…

Mientras ella pensaba en el éxito del plan, a pesar del pequeño inconveniente del mareo general, Riddle pensaba en ella. La observaba y sentía algo extenderse por su pecho y hasta su estómago. Algo cálido, agradable.

Meneó la cabeza con desaprobación. No era correcto. No debía sentirlo.

Por mucho que se lo negara una y otra vez, había algo en ella que le atraía. No había muerto completamente al enterarse de su origen muggle. Ella seguía siendo ella… Y, de igual manera, lo que le hacía sentir también persistía con insistencia.

Se maldijo entre susurros. ¿Cómo era posible que justamente él pensara en alguien tan… inferior?

Suspiró, cansado. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza. Como fuera. Y rápido.

Sentía su corazón encogido en el pecho, latiendo con fuerza, luchando por hacerse oír. Sabía que no podía seguir pensando en ella. No podía seguir mirándola sin casi darse cuenta de ello, no podía seguir teniendo aquella especie de obsesión por ella.

No podía, y no lo haría. Se la sacaría de la cabeza. No podía ser tan difícil. Nunca se había obsesionado con algo durante más de quince días, y normalmente era porque no le costaba más de este tiempo conseguirlo. Pues bien, él ya había tenido a Granger. Sabía lo fácil que era conseguirla. No necesitaba seguir con su pequeña obsesión.

Determinado a volver a la normalidad, a la que había antes de que ella apareciera, se levantó decidido a marcharse.

Sin embargo, no fue el único que decidió levantarse. Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo, y hasta que no estuvo de pie no se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Se tambaleó de inmediato, precipitándose hacia adelante.

Por suerte para ella, Tom la vio y actuó sin pensarlo, dejándose llevar por sus reflejos. La cogió al vuelo y la sostuvo. Hermione se hundió, le fallaban las rodillas. Tom La cogió por debajo de los brazos y la alzó hasta que sus piernas quedaron rectas. Sin embargo, era él quién aguantaba todo su peso.

Hermione sólo podía aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la túnica de gala de Riddle, aterrada al ver que el menor movimiento convertía aquél pasillo en una especie de lavadora gigante, dentro de la cual se encontraba ella.

–Granger que… –empezó él, poniéndose nervioso. No le gustaba tenerla tan cerca. O, mejor dicho, quizás le gustara demasiado.

–¡No me sueltes! –suplicó, aterrada, olvidando totalmente con quién estaba hablando.

Y Tom no lo hizo. Continuó sosteniéndola en medio de aquél concurrido pasillo, mientras los profesores y los prefectos corrían de un lado a otro intentando arreglar el estropicio general. Aspiró una y otra vez su reconfortante olor, aquél perfume que le traía, inevitablemente, buenos recuerdos.

Hermione recuperaba la consciencia a medida que el mundo se iba quedando quieto. Y, de repente, se iba dando cuenta de que su cabeza reposaba en los pectorales de Tom. De que él le pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cintura y la mantenía totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Era consciente del suave aliento que escapaba de sus labios y le acariciaba el pelo.

A medida que pasaban los segundos ambos tomaban más y más consciencia de la situación. Y, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro. Porque cuando lo hicieran todo volvería a la normalidad, regresarían a su cruda realidad. La realidad en la que debían odiarse porque ella era una sangresucia y él el futuro peor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos. Y se daban cuenta de que, al menos por un instante, preferían pretender que aquella no era su realidad. Y seguir abrazados.

Pero, por supuesto, la magia tenía que romperse.

–¿Hermione? ¿Dónde…? –hizo una voz, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Nathalie se detuvo en seco al verla junto a Tom, aferrados de aquella manera.

Cuando Hermione la vio, se apartó de inmediato del chico. Aquél fue también el impulso de Tom, quién colaboró empujándola hacia atrás como si quemara. Como resultado, Hermione perdió el equilibrio, y no recuperada del todo de su mareo cayó al suelo soltando un grito agudo.

–¡Hermione! –chilló Nathalie, acercándose a ella con rapidez.

Tom aprovechó el momento para desaparecer de la zona con rapidez, confuso. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué cuando se acercaba a Granger perdía todas sus convicciones con tanta facilidad? Furioso, le dio un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado. Cerró los ojos, usando el dolor que subía por su brazo, latiendo con violencia, para pensar con claridad. ¡Tenía que superarlo de una vez! Odiaba a Granger. Sí, la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. No podía permitirse caer bajo su embrujo de nuevo.

Y, sin embargo, era consciente de que su jovial sonrisa afloraba en sus pensamientos cuando se distraía en clase. Sabía perfectamente que, en clase o en la biblioteca, intentaba hacer el mínimo ruido para intentar escuchar cada pequeña palabra de lo que ella decía. Por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo, era consciente de cada uno de sus movimientos, por insignificantes que fueran. No podía evitarlo.

¿Por qué le pasaba aquello? ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Cómo podía Granger haberle afectado de aquella manera? Es como si, al mismo momento de conocerla, hubiera entrado en su interior y hubiera destrozado toda su capacidad de raciocinio con sus pequeñas y suaves manos.

¡Y ahí estaba otra vez! En vez de odiarla por haberle convertido en un estúpido sentimentalista, incapaz de pensar racionalmente por un segundo, él pensaba en sus pequeñas y suaves manos. ¿Por qué?

Lo que debía tener en mente no eran ni sus manos, ni sus grandes ojos de color avellana, ni el agradable perfume que desprendía su pelo enmarañado, ni en lo tiernos que eran sus labios, ni en el delicioso rubor que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando se sentía avergonzada.

No, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y pensar en la amenaza que ella representaba. No solamente por el hecho de tenerle a él medio embrujado, si no también porque, estaba seguro, Granger sabía cosas que no tenía que saber.

Quizás era cierto que ella intentaba ponerle celoso pero, y se daba cuenta, había algo más. Había hechos que no podía negar. Detalles que no encajaban en la teoría de los celos adolescentes.

Granger sabía que él había matado a su padre.

Y, no solo esto, había más. Todavía no sabía qué era, pero estaba convencido de que ella conocía sus secretos. ¿Sabía que había abierto la cámara secreta? ¿Sabía que había creado dos horcruxes, y pensaba crear más?

Granger era un peligro para él. No había duda. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Levantó la mirada hacia el frente y se apretó la mano contra el costado, mordiéndose el labio. De aquél instante en adelante odiaba a Granger, todo lo que decía, todo lo que tocaba, todo sobre lo que pensaba incluso. No iba a permitirse ningún otro momento de flaqueza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras Tom y Hermione pensaban el uno en el otro durante la fiesta, y después de ella, Nathalie y Samantha tenían trabajo.

La primera había estado una hora completamente tensa, acercándose a todos los alumnos con bebidas y a todas las bandejas y jarras que veía para echar en ellas, disimuladamente, un poco del contenido del pequeño frasquito que llevaba escondido.

La noche estaba resultando un poco aburrida. Por suerte, estaba a punto de acabar, y podría dedicarse de nuevo a su pareja de baile. Aunque solamente hasta las nueve y doce minutos. Entonces daría cualquier insignificante excusa y se retiraría de la sala para controlar la situación mientras daba instrucciones a Samantha.

Cuando estaba echando las últimas gotas de poción en una de las copas que llevaba un atareado elfo doméstico, vio a Hermione.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó, al verla –. ¿Qué haces aquí? Hemos quedado en que estarías cerca de Tom…

–Si vuelvo allí me matará –dijo, simplemente. Nathalie frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba con aquellos dos. Estaba segura de que había una tensión sexual entre ellos que era alarmante, pero ambos se empeñaban en negarlo… ¿Qué habría pasado exactamente?

Bueno, en realidad le daba igual. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con aquellos exagerados planes de Hermione para conseguir un estúpido diario. Hacía años que no se emocionaba tanto. Era mejor que los cotilleos…

–Pues entonces… ¡Hayes! –le llamó, y empujó a Hermione hacia él –. ¿Por qué no bailáis un rato? –y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

De aquella manera seguramente pondría celoso a Riddle durante un rato. Ella misma llamó a Atkins para sugerirle un baile. El chico, satisfecho de conseguir la atención de su pareja, aceptó encantado.

Nathalie se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de frustración que Riddle le dirigía a Hermione mientras ella bailaba con Hayes. También se dio cuenta de que los zapatos debían estarla matando, y comprendió que a veces hay que llegar a ser muy radical para poner a un chico celoso…

De repente, Tom se dirigió hacia Hermione. Ella y Hayes habían parado de bailar. Nathalie se puso de puntillas, todavía agarrada a Atkins, para observar la escena. Sin embargo, antes de ver nada, sintió algo arder contra su piel.

Soltó un pequeño grito y Atkins se detuvo, mirándola.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, preocupado.

–Creo que me he torcido el tobillo… –comentó. Miró el reloj de reojo. Faltaba un minuto y medio para las nueve y doce –. ¿Podrías traerme hielo? –preguntó, con su mejor cara de niña indefensa.

Atkins asintió de inmediato, mientras la ayudaba a apartarse de la zona de baile. Cuando él se hubo girado y desaparecido de entre la multitud, Nathalie se levantó de golpe y salió de la sala. Una vez fuera, le echó un vistazo al reloj nuevamente. Faltaban apenas veinte segundos.

Sacó el galeón de su bolsillo y vio las letras rojizas que anunciaban: "_Todo listo. Espero la señal_". Nathalie, observó una vez más el reloj de la sala. 10, 9, 8, 7… 3, 2, 1… ¡Bam! 5 personas se habían hinchado de repente en medio de la sala. La chica maldijo por lo bajo. Su objetivo era hinchar a unas veinte personas, al menos…

Sin embargo, se tranquilizó al ver como los rebotes y choques hacían que el encantamiento se propagara con rapidez. Con increíble rapidez, de hecho… Tuvo que apartarse en el momento en que alguien se estampó duramente contra la puerta, bloqueando la entrada momentáneamente. Al no poder salir por tan estrecha apertura, rebotó de nuevo hacia la sala, y Nathalie pudo volver a sacar la cabeza.

"_Ya ha empezado_" escribió con rapidez en el galeón, y se apartó de delante la puerta. Justo cuando había guardado la moneda de nuevo en su bolsillo Tom salió por la puerta, indicando con prisas a un grupo de alumnos que le siguieran. Dentro de la sala, el caos era absoluto. Al menos treinta o cuarenta personas tenían las dimensiones de un Hagrid perfectamente esférico, y chocaban entre ellas dando vueltas sobre sí mismos.

Divisó a Hermione entre la multitud de globos humanos. Por la cara que ponía, no estaba disfrutando demasiado… Nathalie se retiró para disimularse entre la gente que ya había abandonado la estancia. Dumbledore estaba delante de la puerta y deshechizaba a los alumnos sin dificultad. Pronto Flitwick se le unió.

La chica echó una ojeada a su alrededor. Nadie le estaba prestando atención. Se sacó el galeón del bolsillo otra vez, y comprobó que Samantha no le había mandado ningún mensaje. Aquello era una buena señal. Todo debía ir bien…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha esperaba pacientemente delante de la clase de transfiguraciones, que comunicaba con el despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Se estaba aburriendo. En parte era culpa suya, por haber llegado media hora antes del momento indicado… Se sentó en el frío suelo de nuevo. Se había levantado al oír a Filch a lo lejos, pensando en que era mejor salir del medio del paso cuando se era invisible.

Porque sí, Samantha era invisible. No tenía ni idea de dónde provenía aquella suave capa que Hemrione le había dado, pero funcionaba de maravilla. Ni Filch ni Merrythought la habían visto parada allí en medio, apretándose contra la pared para que no chocaran con ella. Había sido sencillísimo hechizar a Filch con un _muffiato_ para robarle las llaves del despacho con un simple _accio_.

Hermione estaba segura de que no habría ningún tipo de protección mágica, puesto que Filch no podía desactivar ningún hechizo, y todo el mundo sabía que el viejo tenía llaves para todas las aulas y estancias de la escuela. Así pues, ¿por qué tendría la llave del aula, si no podía entrar en ella porque algún hechizo se lo impedía? Hubiera sido absurdo.

Y, sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que algo iba a salir mal. De que no podía ser tan sencillo entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore y robar algo… Por si acaso, Samantha tenía órdenes de no quitarse la capa en ningún momento.

Eran las nueve y diez minutos. Decidió avisar a Nathalie para que tuviera tiempo de salir de la fiesta y retirarse para controlar la situación. "_Todo listo. Espero la señal_", le dijo.

Tuvo que esperar unos dos o tres minutos más antes de recibir el mensaje de Nathalie que le indicaba que todo el mundo estaba ocupado en el otro lado del castillo. Entonces, metió la gran llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Silencio absoluto.

Cruzó el aula con cuidado pero con prisa. Abrió la puerta que había en una de las esquinas y se encontró dentro de un despacho de tamaño mediano, poco iluminado, lleno de pequeños aparatos de plata que se movían y silbaban lentamente. En un rincón, un ave fénix dormitaba placenteramente. Tres retratos colgaban de las paredes: dos de ellos iban acompañados de una placa con el nombre de un alquimista o mago famoso, el tercero representaba una sonriente joven de pelo rubio. Los tres dormían.

Entró sin hacer ruido e intentó orientarse a través de la suave luz que provenía de los ventanales. Se acercó a la mesa de Dumbledore y se fijó en que los trabajos estaban amontonados en un extremo. _Qué fácil_, pensó, rodeando la mesa y dirigiendo la mano al montón de cuadernos.

Sin embargo, cuando los tocó, las cosas empezaron a ir mal. El fénix abrió los ojos de repente y soltó un gemido lastimero mientras emprendía el vuelo. Samantha, asustada, chilló con todas sus fuerzas. La combinación de alaridos despertó a los cuadros, que ante el movimiento general de la habitación y las idas y venidas del majestuoso pájaro, se alarmaron y se unieron al griterío.

Samantha aprovechó para tirar los cuadernos al suelo sin preocuparse y se concentró en encontrar el diario de Riddle. Lo localizó con facilidad, puesto que era más pequeño que los demás. Lo sustituyó con una copia exacta que llevaba en el bolsillo, esquivó al fénix que la atacaba de nuevo, y salió por piernas, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Dentro de la sala, los cuadros seguían gritando. En situaciones normales, aquello hubiera alertado a Filch y parte del profesorado, y Samantha se hubiera tenido que enfrentar a un buen grupo de malhumorados adultos exigiéndole explicaciones. Sin embargo, aquél día, todo el mundo se había dirigido hacia el otro griterío del castillo: el que estaba ocurriendo en la fiesta de Slughorn.

Samantha cerró tras de sí, con llave, la puerta del aula de transfiguraciones. Cuando hubo corrido hasta la puerta de su sala común, se permitió relajarse. No había oído a nadie acercarse siquiera a la zona. Seguramente, de tan lejos como estaban todos, no habían ni oído el ruido. Se destapó, dobló la capa con cuidado y se la guardó en el bolsillo, temblando ligeramente.

Entonces empezó a sentir una especie de calidez proveniente de su pecho. Bajó la vista. El diario. La sensación era agradable y relajante. Pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, sin dejar de observar el pequeño cuaderno.

De repente, tenía unas ganas locas de abrirlo y leerlo. Más que eso: sentía que tenía que… escribir algo en él. Era como si el diario la llamara, le suplicara que lo abriera, que le contara algo, que lo sacara de su aburrimiento.

Intentó sacarse aquella sensación de encima, pero cuanto más tiempo sostenía aquél cuaderno, más ganas tenía de hacerlo, y menos argumentos podía darse para no actuar de inmediato. Sentía que perdía su capacidad de raciocinio por momentos.

Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, después del susto y del esfuerzo de correr hasta allí. Sus manos, temblando levemente, sostuvieron el diario frente a ella. Cogió el extremo de la cubierta oscura con las puntas de los dedos y…

–¡Aaau! –se quejó, molesta, al sentir algo arder de manera familiar contra sus muslos.

El extrañó hechizo se rompió de repente, y Samantha prácticamente olvidó lo que había pasado. Soltó el diario involuntariamente y, al recogerlo, lo guardó en su bolsillo junto a la capa.

Observó el galeón. "_Situación en la fiesta controlada ¿Todo bien?_", preguntaba Nathalie. Samantha cayó en la cuenta de que debería haberla avisado justo cuando recuperaba el diario. Seguramente Nathalie se había puesto nerviosa al no recibir ninguna noticia de su parte aun cuando la distracción que habían montado en la fiesta ya había acabado.

Sam le mandó una respuesta corta, y entró en la sala común. Sería mejor que se metiera en la cama, por si acaso Filch acababa sacando la cabeza por ahí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathalie empezó a ponerse nerviosa cuando hubieron sacado a Hayes de la sala, completamente deshinchado. Le parecía que Samantha había tenido tiempo de sobras de conseguir el cuaderno, y que no se lo hubiera confirmado no podía ser una buena señal.

Sabía que era más prudente disimular y no comunicarse con Hermione, pero cuando ya solo quedaban unas diez personas tumbadas y mareadas en el pasillo, supo que no podía esperar más, y decidió buscar a Hermione entre la marabunta de alumnos que ya se encontraban suficientemente bien para tenderse en pie –y aquellos que nunca habían sido afectados por el hechizo– y que seguían por allí para ver si se enteraban de lo que había pasado.

–¿Hermione? ¿Dónde…? –empezó, pero se encontró con la sorprendente imagen de su amiga abrazada al chico que decía odiar con toda su alma. Y no parecía que se estuvieran insultando, precisamente…

Cuando Hermione la vio, se apartó de inmediato del chico. Aquél fue también el impulso de Tom, quién colaboró empujándola hacia atrás como si quemara. Como resultado, Hermione perdió el equilibrio, y no recuperada del todo de su mareo cayó al suelo soltando un grito agudo.

–¡Hermione! –chilló Nathalie, acercándose a ella con rapidez –. ¿Qué ha sido esto? –le preguntó mientras Tom desaparecía.

Ella le dirigió una mirada significativa, que le indicaba que no le apetecía hablar sobre ello en absoluto. Nathalie lo dejó correr por el momento, pero solo porque estaba preocupada por Samantha.

–Samantha todavía no ha dicho nada… –comentó, ayudando a su amiga a incorporarse.

–¿Todavía no? –exclamó Hermione, sorprendida –. Pero esto es… Espera –dijo, y sacó su propia moneda.

"_Situación en la fiesta controlada. ¿Todo bien?_" escribió con prisas. Seguramente, si su pequeño abrazo con Riddle no la hubiera dejado tan confundida, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo raro que era que su propio galeón no la quemara al recibir el mensaje.

"_Tengo el diario_" le respondió Samantha, casi al instante. Hermione respiró con facilidad de nuevo. Le dirigió a Nathalie una mirada tranquilizadora, y ambas se sentaron apoyando la espalda en la pared.

–No pienso hacer algo así nunca más –juró Nathalie –, me pone demasiado nerviosa –dijo, a pesar de haberlo disfrutado hasta el último minuto.

Hermione sonrió. Había hecho cosas mucho peores… Entrar a robar en Gringotts, infiltrarse en el ministerio… ¡Aquello sí que había sido para morirse! Pero siempre había tenido a Harry y a Ron a su lado. Les echaba tanto de menos…

Pensar en Ron se le hacía especialmente doloroso. Sentía que le había traicionado especialmente a él. Que mientras él lloraba a su hermano, ella se divertía besando al líder de los que lo habían asesinado… Se sentía culpable y, cuando Riddle y ella habían discutido, había perdido lo único que le daba fuerzas para enfrentar aquellos pensamientos: la idea de que Riddle le gustaba, y de que no era una mala persona.

Pero en aquél momento, apoyada en la pared, medio mareada, con el corazón destrozado, pero aún lleno de esperanza por culpa del abrazo que acababa de compartir con Tom, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Ron había sido el amor de su vida. Era bueno, valiente, amable, cariñoso… Era todo lo que se le podía pedir a un hombre. Incluso era divertido. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Sollozó sonoramente.

Lloraba porque Ron nunca le había hecho sentir aquella pasión, aquél descontrol, que había sentido con Tom una vez. Su primer beso con Ron había sido felicidad, esperanza, adrenalina pura… Pero no pasión, no tanta.

–¡Hermione! ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Nathalie, asustada. Su amiga tenía muy mal aspecto, con el pelo totalmente enmarañado, la cara roja, y los ojos húmedos.

–Pensaba en Ron…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom estaba ayudando a Slughorn a recoger aquél desastre. El hombre rollizo traqueteaba de un lado arreglando copas rotas y limpiando la comida del suelo. Los elfos domésticos insistían en hacerlo ellos mismos, pero el hombre quería ayudar. Sus invitados del ministerio también echaban una mano, intentando recomponer los tapices hechos girones y la cubertería abollada y sucia.

Tom no quería ayudar. Quería salir de allí, darse una buena ducha y meterse en la cama. Pero parecía que aquél no era su día de suerte: Slughorn le había mirado con orgullo y paciencia, esperando que él dijera algo como "_por favor, profesor, permítame ayudar_". Y eso había hecho. Resopló, frustrado, mientras sacaba los restos de pastel de arándanos que había estampados contra una de las ventanas.

De repente vio un objeto brillar en el suelo. Al acercarse y ver que se trataba de un galeón, sonrió. No tenía mucho dinero, y nunca venía mal otro galeón… Pero, al recogerlo, se dio cuenta de que era falso. Tenía unas letras rojas horribles. Frunció el ceño. ¿Era una broma de Zonko's? "_Tengo el diario_". No parecía muy gracioso…

Se acercaba a la puerta, pensativo, cuando oyó sollozar a alguien. La voz le resultaba familiar. Una de las amigas de Granger preguntó "_¡Hermione! ¿Qué te ocurre?_" y oyó que ella contestaba "_Pensaba en Ron…_".

Una furia irracional se apoderó de su ser.

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Os ha gustado? Las cosas están avanzando, aunque a lo mejor no lo parezca. Ron vuelve a entrar en escena. Parece que Tom está celoso… ¿no?**

**Y, ¿qué hará con la moneda de Hermione? ¿Deducirá lo que está pasando? Y qué hay con el diario y la atracción que causa en la gente? ¿Caerá Samantha en la tentación?**

**¡Hasta pronto y muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!**


	13. Descubrimientos

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**¡Hola de nuevo! Como siempre, he acabado retrasándome… En fin, no puedo decir nada en mi defensa, hago lo que puedo. **

**De todos modos creo que la espera habrá merecido la pena, porque en este capítulo pasan algunas cosas interesantes… **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que recibo, que son muchos últimamente. ¡He pasado de los 150! Espero que os siga gustando. **

**Normalmente me tomo mi tiempo para contestar y agradecer cada comentario por separado, pero como no puedo hacerlo con los anónimos, lo agradezco aquí especialmente. Me anima mucho ver como os vais metiendo en la historia, con vuestras hipótesis y comentarios de los fragmentos que más os gustan… ¡Gracias!**

**Por cierto, algunos usuarios tienen inhabilitada la opción de recibir mensajes privados… En este caso no puedo contestar vuestros Reviews!**

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo trece. Descubrimientos. 

Hermione se despertó en medio de la noche, acalorada y con una angustia asfixiante arraigada en el pecho. Inspiró profundamente una docena de veces antes de poder pensar con claridad y darse cuenta de que había tenido una pesadilla. Una de bastante recurrente, además.

Hacía noches que soñaba lo mismo. Estaba en una habitación luminosa, riendo, junto a alguien que no lograba identificar. Entonces aparecían Harry y Ron y, aunque no decían nada, ella sabía que la odiaban. En aquel momento intentaba hablar, explicarse, disculparse o lo que fuera, pero no podía decir nada. La voz no podía escapar de su cuerpo, su cuello se cerraba, notaba la presión en su paladar. Se asfixiaba lentamente, ellos se iban, la habitación se oscurecía… Y ella despertaba.

Era agobiante. Y, lo peor de todo, era que al despertar no podía evitar pensar en ellos y hundirse desesperadamente en la culpa y la añoranza, deseando escapar del castillo y correr a sus brazos, al lugar seguro en el que siempre había podido acudir.

Y aquella noche había sido aún peor. Más real, menos difuminado, con un dolor casi auténtico.

Meneó la cabeza para sacarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente. Miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba oscura, vagamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que se escurría entre las opacas cortinas. Daba una sensación de falsa tranquilidad, de aparente calma.

El sonido de Samantha al respirar acompasadamente la tranquilizó levemente. Cerró los ojos, pero sin volver a tumbarse en la cama. La sensación de angustia no acababa de desaparecer. Parecía flotar en el ambiente, arremolinándose entorno a ella, palpitando como si respirara… Como si se propagara con oleadas de aire, yendo y viniendo, perdiendo y ganando intensidad. Se sentía como si estuviera dentro del corazón de alguien, y éste latiera a su alrededor. Se llevó una mano al pecho y cogió aire con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no conseguía sacudirse la sensación de estarse sofocando. Encima de su cama, Nathalie se retorcía con incomodidad, soñando algo que la intranquilizaba. Hermione miró de nuevo a su alrededor, nerviosa sin motivo aparente. En vez de desaparecer lentamente, la ansiedad iba en aumento. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, alterada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Presa del pánico, se levantó y quedó de pie en medio de la estancia. Tenía la sensación de que las paredes rodar a su alrededor, como si ella fuera lo único estable en el mundo.

Abrió y cerró los ojos, como si esperara despertar de un sueño atormentado. Pero nada parecía cambiar a su alrededor. La habitación se encogía y la oprimía, enclaustrándola, encerrándola en ella. Comenzó a respirar con rapidez, vagamente consciente de que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Y entonces oyó la voz. Era suave, incomprensible, siseante, superpuesta…

Tuvo una iluminación. Ignoró la habitación que se cernía sobre ella, ignoró la voz sibilante, ignoró los ruidos de sus compañeras al revolverse incómodas en su cama, y se dirigió a su baúl. Abrió la tapa con rapidez y sacó un par de túnicas de gala, que estaban arriba del todo. Rebuscó en la oscuridad, con el corazón a cien y falta de aliento, pero finalmente dio con lo que estaba buscando. El diario. El horcrux.

Se lo apretó contra el pecho y salió de la asfixiante estancia. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, el aire de la sala común se le antojó fresco y esclarecedor. Respiró diversas veces profundamente hasta relajarse casi al completo. Abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba más iluminada, era grande y era familiar. Era reconfortante.

Cerró los dedos con fuerza alrededor del cuaderno negro. Podía sentirlo palpitar, lo juraba. Podía percibir sus intentos de atacarla, notaba la sensación de malestar que desprendía. Como si su único objetivo fuera volverla loca.

Debería haber caído en ello antes. Del mismo modo en el que el medallón de Slytherin lo había hecho, el diario también atacaba a sus enemigos de manera indirecta. Al fin y al cabo, cuando Ginny lo había encontrado en segundo curso, el diario la había poseído y había intentado matarla. Por no hablar de la manera en como había conseguido ir a parar a las manos de Harry, lo cual había sido su único objetivo.

Hermione observó el cuaderno con repulsión al recordarlo. No podía seguir escondiéndolo en la habitación. Aún y sabiendo la monstruosidad que era, seguía sintiendo el impulso de abrirlo y escribir algo en él. Era capaz de resistir la tentación, pero no estaba segura de poder afirmar lo mismo de sus compañeras. El diario intentaría llegar a ellas por todos los medios.

Suspiró, aclarándose la mente cada vez más. Tenía que esconder el diario en un lugar en el que absolutamente nadie pudiera encontrarlo, de manera que el cuaderno no pudiera atraer a algún alumno inocente y controlarlo como lo había hecho con la menor de los Weasley. Pero en Hogwarts no había ningún maldito lugar en el que esconder algo y poder estar seguro de que nadie más lo encontraría… ¿O sí?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione llegó al séptimo piso y detuvo su carrera desenfrenada justo delante del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado intentando enseñar a un grupo de trolls a bailar ballet. Recuperó el aliento y pasó tres veces por delante del tapiz pensando:

"_Necesito un lugar en el que nadie más pueda entrar_"

"_Necesito un lugar en el que nadie más pueda entrar_"

"_Necesito un lugar en el que nadie más pueda entrar_"

Se detuvo y abrió los ojos lentamente. Ninguna puerta se había abierto frente a ella. Frustrada, dio un golpe en el suelo con el pie derecho. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? Había funcionado para evitar que los Carrows entraran a por Neville y los demás en su séptimo curso en Hogwarts…

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era posible que la sala no pudiera cumplir una orden tan amplia como detener a todo el mundo menos a ella. Sólo podía proporcionarle protección contra alguien concreto, como los Carrows. Después de mirar a su alrededor en busca de algún rastro de Filch o la señora Norris, suspiró con frustración y cerró de nuevos los ojos, dispuesta a probar otra alternativa.

"_Necesito un lugar en el que nadie pueda encontrar el diario_"

"_Necesito un lugar en el que nadie pueda encontrar el diario_"

"_Necesito un lugar en el que nadie pueda encontrar el diario_"

Abrió los ojos con miedo, pero se relajó al ver una puerta frente a ella. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera la gran sala destinada a esconder cualquier cosa, aquella en la que Harry había escondido el libro del príncipe y Voldemort uno de sus horcruxes.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró una sorpresa. Estaba en una habitación amplia y de techo muy elevado. Las altas paredes estaban cubiertas enteramente por lo que parecían ser cajas fuertes, muy similares a las puertas metálicas que protegían las cámaras de Gringotts. Hermione observó las diferentes cajas, cada una con un pequeño número encabezándola, todas formando una cuadrícula perfecta.

Justo al final de la fila, a nivel del suelo, una de ellas estaba abierta. Hermione se acercó y observó el pequeño número _779_ escrito en cursiva con tinta negra. Todo parecía indicar que aquella era su pequeña cámara.

Un poco cohibida por el silencio imponente de la sala depositó el diario dentro y cerró la puerta. No pudo evitar preguntarse como puñetas lo sacaría de allí si era necesario. Entonces se le ocurrió imitar a los goblins de Gringotts. Puso la palma de la mano abierta sobre la superficie metálica y, tras notar como sus dedos se hundían en ella levemente, se abrió sin problemas. Aliviada, la cerró de nuevo y sonrió levemente. Era el sitio perfecto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha entró en la habitación, incrédula. Se acercó a su compañera de habitación, aún enredada entre las sábanas, durmiendo a pierna suelta. Comprobó la hora en el reloj. Hermione había dormido veinte minutos más que de costumbre.

–¡Hermione! –medio gritó, sentándose a su lado –. ¿Todavía estás así? Es tardísimo –insistió, al ver que su amiga se daba la vuelta perezosamente y seguía durmiendo.

Samantha levantó el pesado reloj de la mesita de noche, apartó las sábanas con las que Hermione se cubría la cara y se lo puso justo delante de los ojos. Hermione los entreabrió, molesta. Pareció reflexionar unos instantes antes de procesar la información que le proporcionaba el aparato.

–¡Dios mío, es tardísimo! –chilló, incorporándose de inmediato y echando a Samantha de su cama.

Abrió su baúl con prisas y rebuscó entre la ropa algo que ponerse. Tiró de los vestidos elegantes que se habían puesto el día anterior para observar lo que había debajo, y en el proceso un galeón falso salió disparado y rebotó contra el techo de la habitación con un sonido metálico. Hermione se giró con despreocupación, pero enseguida se concentró de nuevo en el baúl. Encontró su uniforme y se desvistió a gran velocidad. Samantah recogió la moneda y la colocó sobre la mesita de noche.

–Tengo el mío aquí –comentó –. Deberíamos seguir usándolos. Serían muy útiles para hablar en clase… ¡O para copiar en los exámenes! –exclamó entusiasmada.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa mientras se enfundaba los pantalones.

–Dámelo –pidió –, te lo requiso.

–¡Oh, vamos! Sólo bromeaba… –se quejó pasándole el galeón con desgana.

–¿Y el tercero? –pidió Hermione, enarcando una ceja, mientras se abrochaba el cierre del sujetador.

–¿No lo tiene Nathalie? –contestó, cogiendo la mochila con los libros que iba a necesitar.

–No, el de Nathalie es el que ha salido volando –explicó Hermione, pausando para ponerse el jersey –. ¿Dónde está el otro, Sam? –preguntó con paciencia.

–No lo sé –contestó ella sinceramente –. Era el tuyo, ¿no? ¿Dónde lo metiste?

Hermione frunció el ceño, entrando en el baño un momento para peinarse –o al menos para intentarlo– con rapidez. Samantha la siguió y aprovechó para ponerse un peine pequeño en el bolsillo.

–¿No lo has cogido tú? –preguntó, rindiéndose frente al cepillo y empezando a recogerse el pelo en un moño irregular.

–Claro que no, yo ya tenía el mío –respondió, saliendo del baño y cogiendo la mochila de Hermione.

–Pues el otro debe de estar en mi vestido todavía… Sí, usé el de Nathalie para mandarte el último mensaje –explicó, dirigiéndose de nuevo al baúl y recuperando su arrugado vestido.

Revisó los bolsillos interiores y los encontró vacíos. Sacudió el vestido al aire con insistencia, pero nada cayó de él. Lo dejó caer al suelo de malas maneras, comprobando la hora de reojo. Se arrodilló frente a la gran caja y rebuscó con rapidez entre la ropa. De repente se detuvo y se levantó meneando la cabeza.

–¡_Accio_ Galeón falso! –exclamó con claridad. Los dos galeones que había sobre la mesita se alzaron y volaron hacia ella con rapidez creciente. No hubo rastro de un tercer galeón.

Hermione y Samantha se miraron con preocupación.

–¿Dónde está? –se atrevió a preguntar la última, finalmente.

Hermione miró a su alrededor con frustración. Probó el hechizo de nuevo, sin éxito. Era muy consciente de lo que significaba, pero no quería creérselo. No quería admitir en voz alta que el galeón no estaba en la habitación.

–Debí de perderlo en la fiesta –susurró, asustada.

–¿Ayer? –se exclamó Samantha –. Entonces, ¿lo encontraron los elfos al limpiar la sala?

–Posiblemente –concedió –. Si está en las cocinas es posible que mi hechizo no llegue hasta él… –comentó, aunque era muy improbable –. O a lo mejor su propia magia me bloquea…

"_O alguien lo ha encontrado, y está anulando mi hechizo_" pensó interiormente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Samantha asintió, insegura. Después de una pausa incómoda, añadió.

–Deberíamos ir al Gran Comedor –comentó –, o no llegaremos a tiempo para desayunar.

Hermione asintió sin ser consciente de lo que le decía. Cogió la mochila que su compañera le pasaba y se la colgó en el hombro, pensativa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que recuperar aquella moneda fuera como fuera. ¡Tenía que hacerlo de inmediato!

Recordó con pavor cuál era el último mensaje escrito en la moneda: "Tengo el diario". En las manos equivocadas, aquél mensaje podía llegar a tener mucho significado… Sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba a medida que se acercaba a la salida de la sala común, siguiendo a Samantha.

–Tengo que comprobar algo –susurró, nerviosa –. En seguida te alcanzo –aseguró.

Dobló la esquina con prisas dejando a Samantha atrás. Aceleró el paso a medida que cruzaba el castillo. Cogió uno de los galeones y lo hizo girar con una mano, mirándolo fijamente. De repente, se detuvo y cogió la varita, señalando la moneda, y murmuró unos números al azar. Sintió como la moneda que llevaba en el bolsillo ardía al instante, cambiando las palabras que había escritas en ella por lo que parecía ser el número de serie. Las cifras rojas recuperaron el color del resto del galeón mientras éste se enfriaba.

Una vez hecho lo único que podía hacer, reemprendió el paso hacia la sala en la que se había celebrado la fiesta. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar el galeón en ella, pero había una posibilidad remota de que estuviera muy cansada debido a la mala noche que había pasado y su debilitada magia hubiera sido insuficiente para atraer una moneda que estaba tan lejos. Si no la encontraba allí, buscaría en las cocinas. Era posible que la tuvieran los elfos.

Llegó a la estancia falta de aliento. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta, tratando de recuperarlo, y esperando unos instantes antes de realizar el hechizo de nuevo. Tragó saliva. Se sacó la varita del bolsillo, temblorosa, consciente de que si no funcionaba significaría que alguien había encontrado la dichosa moneda.

–¡_Accio_ Galeón falso! –dijo con energía.

No pasó nada.

Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, derrotada. Toda la adrenalina de la noche anterior, el cansancio de tantos días durmiendo poco, y el miedo de sentir que quizás no serviría para nada, la hundieron.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para impedir que las lágrimas le llegaran a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el galeón? ¿Cómo podía no habérsele ocurrido que, tras rebotar durante minutos, cualquier cosa que llevara en el bolsillo caería inevitablemente?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom abrió los ojos de golpe al oír el portazo de Nott al salir de la habitación. Se incorporó de inmediato, buscando al causante del ruido con la mirada, pero se encontró con una habitación vacía. Maldijo por lo bajo. La noche anterior había llegado hecho una furia, y era lógico que sus compañeros procuraran desaparecer hasta que estuviera de mejor humor.

Aquél pensamiento le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual estaba furioso en primer lugar, y sintió como la rabia le inundaba rápidamente, despejando su cerebro por completo. Se incorporó de malas maneras y abrió su baúl con un golpe de barita. Sacó un par de libros de él antes de cerrarlo con un golpe fuerte, y abrió el armario en busca de algo que ponerse.

Mientras movía sus túnicas negras e idénticas de un lado a otro su mente se llenaba de los pensamientos que llevaba horas intentando reprimir sin éxito. El nombre de Ron sonaba, en voz de Hermione, una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

"_Pensaba en Ron…"_

Tom pateó con violencia su baúl, y reprimió un alarido de dolor. Todavía más malhumorado se sentó en la cama, maldiciendo y cogiéndose el pie herido con las manos. Sin embargo, aquél dolor no era nada en comparación a la cólera que le corroía por dentro. Nunca antes había estado tan irritado como en aquél momento.

Y era culpa de Granger, como no. De Granger y sus seducciones. Como si no tuviera suficiente con enrollarse con Hayes delante suyo, iba por ahí pensando en aquél tal Ron. Y llorando por él.

Tom bufó con desprecio. Granger iba por ahí con sus pintas de santurrona enamorada cuando en realidad era una arpía manipuladora. Una asquerosa hija de muggles que conseguía todo lo que quería de cualquier hombre. Y él mismo había caído bajo su embrujo.

No pudo evitar recordar su propia declaración chapucera delante de Granger. "_Aún así, ¿Crees que… vamos, que… Que yo podría importarte a ti de esta manera?_". Se dejó caer sobre la cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos. ¡Qué patético era! Era asombroso lo bajo que había caído por su culpa.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, conteniendo la rabia, para volver a abrirlos. Se sentía increíblemente frustrado y casi utilizado. Granger le había mentido y le había hecho actuar como un estúpido muggle enamoradizo. Le había hecho sonar desesperado, ¡a él!

Decidió que no le gustaba el curso que tomaban sus pensamientos cuando empezó a recordar la escena de la biblioteca al completo. Se incorporó y buscó con rapidez algo con lo que entretenerse. Vio el galeón destellar fugazmente sobre la mesa y estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo. Observó las palabras que había gravadas en letras visibles sobre la cara superior, ahí donde el número de serie debería haber estado. "Tengo el diario".

¿Qué significaba? ¿Y porque alguien se había molestado en inscribirlo sobre un galeón? Tal y como había pensado la noche anterior, no parecía una broma. Frunció el ceño, pensativo. Echó un vistazo al reloj sobre su mesita de noche y vio que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se metió la moneda en el bolsillo y, cuando aún la tenía bien agarrada, sintió que se le escapaba. Su mano se levantó perezosamente, arrastrada por el metal. Tom lo observó unos instantes antes de levantar su propia varita e intentar un par de contra hechizos. Parecía ser que alguien estaba intentando recuperar la moneda con un _Accio_.

Tom la examinó de nuevo. ¿Acaso era valiosa? ¿Tan importante? No habían pasado ni doce horas desde que se la había encontrado, y ya la buscaban mágicamente… De nuevo sintió como la moneda tiraba de él, y de nuevo deshizo el hechizo. Reprendió su examen exhaustivo de la pieza de metal, y concluyó que debía de haber algo importante en la frase. ¿A lo mejor era un mensaje cifrado?

Siguió pensando mientras recogía sus pertenencias sin prisas. Se colgó la mochila en la espalda y observó el escritorio para comprobar que no se había dejado nada. Su mirada cayó en dos sencillos cuadernos negros que descansaban en un rincón. Y entonces sintió como su estómago encogía hasta tamaños insospechados.

_El diario_ no era un diario. Hacía referencia a su cuaderno negro. A su horcrux.

Respiró profundamente mientras sentía como los extremos de sus dedos empezaban a temblar y un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Sentía que a su corazón le costaba bombear la sangre por su cuerpo. Durante unos instantes dolorosos se quedó quieto, su cerebro atando cabos a una velocidad alarmante, pero sin mostrar un solo ápice de actividad exteriormente. De repente, como accionado por un resorte, se giró y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, sin preocuparse por comprobar quién era exactamente la chica menuda que arrolló por el camino, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala común.

Avanzó casi sin ser consciente de ello, hacia la sala en la que se había celebrado la fiesta la noche anterior. Si realmente aquél galeón era una prueba incriminatoria de que alguien se había hecho con el horcrux, estaba seguro, ese alguien querría recuperarlo como fuera. Es lo que él haría. _Es lo que Granger haría_, no pudo evitar pensar, acelerando el paso.

De repente, sintió como algo ardía en su bolsillo, quemándole la piel aún a través de la capa de ropa que la separaba del metal. Sin desacelerar el paso, rescató el galeón del fondo de bolsillo de su holgada túnica y lo observó. El mensaje había cambiado, y ahora simplemente mostraba un número de serie. Frunció el ceño, comprendiendo lo que pasaba: era un sistema de comunicación.

El nudo en su estómago se estrechó, consciente como era de que alguien poseía realmente el diario, y de que había más de una persona confabuladas para conseguirlo. ¿Quién más sabía su secreto? Pero en vez de seguir pensando aceleró el paso. Era obvio, por los hechizos y el cambio del mensaje, que su enemigo acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había perdido. Era muy posible que ambos se estuvieran dirigiendo al mismo lugar en aquellos momentos.

Siguió acelerando hasta casi correr, y no aminoró la marcha hasta que pudo ver la puerta de la sala. Estaba entreabierta. Se detuvo, recuperando el aliento, y se armó de valor, consciente de que si abría la puerta a fin sabría quién estaba intentando entrometerse en sus asuntos. Se acercó y, con la mano a dos centímetros de la madera, fue incapaz de empujarla.

Fue incapaz porque sabía que era muy probable que fuera Granger quién estuviera al otro lado. Y, descubrió con asombro, le daba miedo que así fuera. No quería que fuera ella. Cualquier otra persona era mejor: Nott o Mulciber, o quizás Slughorn… Incluso el mismísimo Dumbledore. Pero ella no.

Y ahí se quedó quieto, a dos centímetros de la verdad e incapaz de afrontarla. Dándose cuenta de que no odiaba a la maldita Granger en lo más mínimo, aceptando con esfuerzo que prefería enfrentarse al Ministerio de Magia al completo que a ella.

Retiró la mano despacio, maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a su absurda debilidad. Se preguntó dónde estaba el hombre convencido, cauteloso, frío e implacable que había asesinado a su propio padre sin remordimiento alguno, y que había usado su alma para acercarse él mismo a la inmortalidad. No sabía dónde estaba, pero allí no. No bajo la piel de aquél joven tembloroso que temía sus propios sentimientos, que no se atrevía a levantar la varita contra una sangresucia ni siquiera cuando la vida le iba en ello.

Siguió observando la puerta de madera, oyendo a otra persona respirar con nerviosismo al otro lado. Apenas a dos metros de él. ¿Sería ella? Las manos le temblaban. La cabeza le daba vueltas. La angustia no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Sólo era capaz de estar de pie, inmóvil, esperando lo inevitable y deseando que no ocurriera con todas sus fuerzas.

Y entonces oyó pasos dentro de la sala, y reaccionó sin pensar, con rapidez. Salió corriendo como el cobarde que era, sin mirar atrás. Pero se detuvo al doblar la esquina. Porque era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a ella, pero también lo era demasiado como para decidir abandonar sus ambiciones y encararse a Granger sin saber quién era en realidad.

El Slytherin que había en él se giró lentamente y asomó la cabeza, justo a tiempo de ver una mata de pelo castaño mecerse al ritmo de los pasos de Hermione Granger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha se sentó al lado de Nathalie, hambrienta. Se llenó el plato de huevos fritos y bacon y sonrió con gula antes de atacarlos. Justo en aquél momento, Dippet se alzó con pereza y se dirigió a la multitud, la cual fue apagando sus cuchicheos y el ruido de cubiertos.

–¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Nathalie, susurrando.

–Ha ido a buscar algo –dijo, sin atreverse a mencionar los galeones, por si acaso.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó la otra, sorprendida.

–Estoy segura de que se perderá el desayuno –intentó zanjar el tema Samantha –, le guardaré algo –añadió, cogiendo un par de tostadas y envolviéndolas con una servilleta.

Dippet les llamó la atención con un golpecito metálico sobre su plato. Se hizo silencio absoluto.

–Ayer –empezó, en voz alta y clara –, algún gracioso interfirió en la fiesta privada que se celebraba en el ala oeste. Como ya debéis saber, algunos de vuestros compañeros fueron víctimas de una broma pesada que les provocó mareos e incluso pérdida del conocimiento, lo cual arruinó dicha fiesta –les dirigió a todos una mirada severa –. Cuando encontremos al responsable, será castigado de manera ejemplar –sentenció –, o quizás incluso expulsado –algunos murmullos recorrieron la gran sala –. Si alguno de ustedes –continuó el director por encima del ruido –, es culpable o, en su defecto, conoce la identidad de éste, debe dirigirse de inmediato a un miembro del profesorado para aminorar el peso del castigo. Espero que actúen como alumnos responsables y sepan lo que les conviene.

Al finalizar el discurso los alumnos se miraron escépticamente, todos convencidos de que si no hubiera habido trabajadores del ministerio afectados, Dippet ni siquiera hubiera mencionado nada. Samantha y Nathalie se miraron, sin demasiada preocupación. No creían que Dippet fuera capaz de encontrar el calamar gigante en el lago. Sin embargo, Dumbledore era harina de otro costal.

–Parece mentira que no haya mencionado nada del incidente de ayer –susurró Samantha –, estoy segura de que los retratos le comentaron que había pasado algo en su despacho.

–Lo sé –contestó Nathalie –. Yo tampoco lo entiendo… ¿Crees que trama algo?

–Sea lo que sea, no creo que Dippet esté enterado…

Nathalie asintió con nerviosismo y ambas se levantaron, dispuestas a ir a clase.

Desde la mesa del profesorado, Dumbledore las observaba analíticamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Le parecía curioso que Granger no estuviera con ellas, puesto que sabía a ciencia cierta que era ella quien estaba detrás de todo. Sólo ella y Tom podrían haber elaborado una poción tan compleja, producto de diferentes pociones mezcladas para conseguir los efectos de transmisión de la hinchazón y rebote de hechizos. Y la escena de la fiesta no era el estilo de Tom.

Admiró a las dos jóvenes Gryffindor, en especial a Samantha, que debía de ser quién había entrado a hurtadillas en su despacho, quién sabe con qué objetivo. Hasta el momento le habían parecido dos chicas despreocupadas y hasta cierto punto irresponsables. Se recordó de nuevo que juzgaba a los demás con demasiada rapidez. Meneó la cabeza mientras los recuerdos de sus errores pasados acudían a su memoria. De nuevo vio la sonrisa de Gellert, que siempre le perseguía en sueños. Ahuyentó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió seguir observando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore se dirigió a Tom Riddle al terminar la clase. El joven no pareció sorprendido, sino tenso. El viejo profesor enarcó una ceja, divertido. Tom mantenía una actitud mucho más cautelosa para con él, últimamente. Se preguntaba por qué sería, aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con la señorita Granger. Como todo lo que había cambiado en Tom.

–Tom –dijo Dumbledore, con aquella confianza que tanto frustraba al joven –. Creo que hubo un error cuando me entregaste el trabajo hace un par de semanas… Lo único que tengo es un cuaderno en blanco –dijo, y se lo entregó.

Tom Riddle ni siquiera se molestó en parecer sorprendido. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza de las que preocuparse, y el viejo Dumbledore no era una de las prioritarias. Ojeó el cuaderno, y Dumbledore observó que los nudillos de sus manos emblanquecían por la presión, y las páginas se arrugaban ligeramente. Sin embargo, nada de ello se reflejó en sus facciones, y se mantuvo impasiblemente serio.

–Disculpe, profesor –susurró lentamente –. Esta misma tarde le entregaré el cuaderno indicado –finalizó, guardando la pequeña libreta negra. Se marchó sin mirarle una última vez, tenso como el hombre nunca le había visto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione salió de la clase de transfiguraciones detrás de Tom. También ella le había estado observando, y estaba convencida de que se había dado cuenta al instante de que lo que tenía en las manos no era un horcrux. Lo único que esperaba era que creyera que había sido descubierto por Dumbledore.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que en el momento en que el galeón llegara a sus manos, si es que llegaba, todo se vendría abajo. Y él lo sabría. Lo sabría todo.

–¡Hermione! –Samantha la sacó de sus fúnebres pensamientos –. ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga, mujer?

–No es nada –se forzó a sonreír –. ¿Queréis venir conmigo a la biblioteca? –preguntó, esperanzada. No quería quedarse sola.

–¿Nos vas a soltar el rollo de que los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina? –preguntó Samantha, sospechando.

–¡Quedan apenas tres meses! –se quejó –. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?

–Eso, Sam –dijo Nathalie –. Para Hermione lo EXTASIS han estado a la vuelta de la esquina desde quinto –dijo con sorna –. Desde quinto en Beauxbatons. Y eso que en Francia no los hacen…

–Di lo que quieras –espetó, acostumbrada a los comentarios de Ron –, pero enseguida os daréis cuenta de que no os queda tiempo para poneros al día –sermoneó.

–Está bien, está bien… Vendremos contigo –concedió Nathalie, y Samantha soltó un bufido resignado.

Pero al llegar a la entrada Hermione divisó a Ross Hayes sentado en su mesa habitual, levantando cada pocos segundos la cabeza para buscarla con la mirada.

–¡Oh, no! –se quejó –. Ahora tengo que cortar con él…

–¿Vas a cortar con él? –preguntó Samantha alucinada.

–Claro –dijo Hermione –, ya te he dicho que no me gusta.

–¿Y? –siguió ella –. ¡Es Ross Hayes!

Hermione la miró con reprobación y le hizo sostener sus libros. Emprendió el camino hacia la mesa donde él estaba sentado y se giró hacia sus amigas.

–Voy a hacer lo correcto –dijo, para volver a girarse y seguir andando.

Samantha y Nathalie se miraron con preocupación.

–Todavía está loca por Riddle –dijo Samantha.

–Hasta los huesos…

Por su lado, Hermione llegó a la mesa con determinación. Había estado usando a Hayes para sus propios fines, y había sido cruel e incorrecto. Iba a disculparse apropiadamente e iba a cortar con aquello por lo sano. Con un poco de suerte él lo entendería y no le montaría una escena, y a lo mejor entonces no se sentiría tan culpable y sería capaz de dormir por las noches.

–Hayes… –empezó, sentándose a su lado.

–Hermione –dijo él, sorprendido –. Tienes mala cara –añadió con preocupación.

–Oh, bueno… No he pasado buena noche… –confesó, sonriendo ligeramente.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, acercándose a ella. Levantó una mano para coger un mechón de su pelo y colocárselo tras la oreja, pero ella la interceptó y le detuvo. Entonces supo que algo iba mal de verdad.

–Lo siento, Ross –dijo, casi en un susurro –. No creo que esto funcione.

Él la miró y vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad, que no merecía la pena insistir. Quizás si hubiera estado verdaderamente enamorado, o si hubiera creído que ella era el tipo de personas que son capaces de seguir saliendo con alguien a pesar de no sentir nada, hubiera insistido. Pero no se dio el caso. Simplemente asintió con tristeza, porque Granger era interesante y le gustaba estar cerca de ella.

–Lo entiendo –dijo, desviando la mirada.

Hermione asintió y no supo qué decir. Nunca se le habían dado bien aquellas cosas. Su despedida de Krum fue patética, quería decirle miles de cosas y al final no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera le hizo saber hasta qué punto le importaba, que sentía que él la había cambiado.

Su especie de ruptura con Ron, aquella fatídica tarde en la que él le había confesado que la quería locamente, pero que necesitaba estar lejos de ella una temporada, había sido triste e intranquila. Tampoco a él le había dicho que le seguiría queriendo, que le esperaría, o cualquiera cosa que hubiera dado a entender realmente que seguían siendo una pareja, que tenían un futuro juntos.

Y su ruptura con Riddle había sido, de lejos, la peor.

–Hermione –interrumpió Samantha, salvándoles del resto de incómoda escena –. ¿Podrías ayudarme con transfiguraciones? –pidió, amablemente –. Oh, ¿acaso… interrumpo algo?

Hemrione frunció el ceño. Pues claro que lo interrumpía, y era perfectamente consciente de ello.

–No, no, tranquila –dijo Hayes, sonriendo levemente –. Ya me iba.

–Oh, no hace falta –dijo ella –. Puedes estudiar con nosotras si quieres, ¿no, Hermione?

Ella, acorralada, asintió con la cabeza por instinto. Enseguida maldijo a su amiga por aquella situación desagradable en la que acababa de meterla. Pero Samantha se sentó entre ellos como si nada pasara y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma al estudio. Al estudio del perfecto cuerpo de Hayes, por supuesto.

Hermione observó la escena con un deje de desaprobación, pero acabó concluyendo que Samantha tenía todo el derecho del mundo en interesarse por él, o más bien era incluso conveniente. Se excusó, alegando que tenía que ir al baño, y les dejó solos para que su compañera pudiera empezar a flirtear con Hayes sin que él se sintiera incómodo o culpable. La chica le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y sonrió con agradecimiento.

Salió de la biblioteca, ligeramente más animada. Al menos Samantha podía aprovechar la situación y sacar algo bueno de ella. Pero todo el buen humor se esfumó como si un dementor acabase de entrar en escena cuando se cruzó con Tom Riddle.

Los dos se detuvieron en la entrada de la biblioteca, sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que se encontraban cara a cara en un estado de serenidad absoluta –es decir, sin que a alguno de los dos le rodara la cabeza– en mucho tiempo. Y ambos habían estado deseando que no ocurriera. Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante, la de Tom fría como el hielo, la de ella recelosa. No dijeron nada, pero parecían incapaces de dejar de mirarse. Finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio, después de una mueca de suficiencia.

–Yo que tu vigilaría, Granger –siseó –, tu amiga y tu novio están muy juntitos.

–No es mi novio –dijo, sin acabar de saber a qué venía el comentario.

–¿Le has dejado? –preguntó, con sorna, mirando a Hayes de reojo con desagrado –Pobrecito… Se suicidaría si su cerebro diera para tanto.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada, enojada.

–Para que lo sepas, Ross es inteligente, además de deportista –comentó irritada –. Y, desde luego, mil veces más persona de lo que tú llegarás a ser nunca.

Esta vez fue Tom quién entrecerró los ojos con furia.

–¿Quién eres tú para hablar de personas, sangre sucia? –espetó, su voz destilando puro odio a cada sílaba. El tono hizo que Hermione temblara de pies a cabeza, pero no retrocedió.

–¿Quién eres tú para hablar de pureza de sangre, mestizo? –siseó con rabia, secretamente dolida por el comentario y el tono de su interlocutor.

Aquello fue para Tom como un cubo de agua helada. Su expresión se demudó y entreabrió la boca, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. ¿Qué acababa de llamarle? ¿Desde cuándo sabía Granger algo como aquello? ¡Nadie lo sabía en todo Hogwarts, ni siquiera el mismísimo Dumbledore! Y, de nuevo, ella…

Y antes de que Tom pudiera reaccionar, ella desaparecía doblando la esquina.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom se hundió en su cama, desesperado. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan angustiado, tan preocupado, tan dividido. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar. Se debatía entre el deber y el deseo, la razón y el sentimiento, el odio y…

Se dejó caer de espaldas y las mantas amortiguaron el sonido del leve golpe. Suspiró, cansado. Sólo deseaba poder sacársela de la cabeza. Dejar de pensar en ella, dejar de preocuparse, que dejara de importarle. Si solamente fuera capaz de arrancarse aquél estúpido sentimiento de cuajo, eliminaría la amenaza que ella suponía en un instante. En una fracción de segundo yacería muerta en el suelo y nadie nunca encontraría su cadáver, no si él se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, pensar en su cuerpo inerte, en sus ojos vacíos, mirándole sin verle, la boca entreabierta, detenida todavía en su última bocanada de aire… No podría soportarlo. No quería que ella muriera. Y, en realidad, eso era lo que más le frustraba.

Pero, por otro lado, dejarla vivir era un suicidio. ¡Por dios, tenía uno de sus horcruxes! Y, no había duda, si se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo tendría la intención de destruirlo. Así pues, se estaba negando a eliminar a una mujer que intentaba destruirlo. Absolutamente demente.

Se preguntó a si mismo qué iba a hacer entonces. Si no podía eliminarla pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. ¿Tenía que proteger el horcrux sin tocarla a ella? ¡Imposible! Pero, ¿por qué puñetas debía respetarla a ella en primer lugar?

Era una sangre sucia. Le odiaba. Conocía todo su pasado. Estaba intentando destruirle.

¿No era todo aquello razón suficiente para odiar a alguien?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que sí lo era. Porque él odiaba a Granger. Pero todavía odiaba más la idea de una vida sin ella.

¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Nada de lo que decía, nada de lo que pensaba, nada de lo que sentía tenía sentido. ¿Qué quería de ella, al fin y al cabo? No quería que fuera suya. Pero le aterraba la idea de que fuera de otro. No quería ni matarla ni hacerla desaparecer. Pero no podía dejarla a su aire en Hogwarts. Y no quería renunciar a sus ambiciones. Pero una parte de él se negaba a renunciar a ella por completo.

Entonces, ¿quería o no quería tenerla? ¡Ni él mismo lo sabía!

Decidió refugiarse en el pensamiento racional, como hacía cada vez que Granger le volvía loco. Antes de intentar esclarecer sus propios deseos, debía mantenerse a salvo. Pensó en lo que sabía hasta el momento

Granger sabía que era mestizo.

Granger sabía que había matado a su padre.

Granger podía intuir algo sobre la cámara secreta y el basilisco.

Granger sabía que había creado, por lo menos, un horcrux.

Granger tenía uno de sus horcruxes.

Entonces, las dudas eran:

¿Qué sabía de la cámara secreta?

¿Sabía cómo destruir un horcrux? ¿Tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de hacerlo?

¿Sabía que había creado otro horcrux, y qué forma tenía?

¿Y cómo puñetas sabía todo aquello?

Por más que pensara en ello seguía creyendo que era imposible que lo hubiera descubierto todo. Sin embargo, no había otra explicación. Si suponía que Granger lo sabía absolutamente todo, entonces las piezas del puzle encajaban rápidamente.

Granger había hablado con Slughorn sobre los horcruxes para sabotearle, y eso explicaba la reacción exagerada del profesor. Después había hechizado a Rosier, había conseguido la contraseña de la sala común y había intentado hacerse con el diario. Seguramente no lo había encontrado y se había ido antes de que él llegara. Entonces había tramado un plan para hacerse con él.

Si se concentraba, se daba cuenta de que había ciertos aspectos del comportamiento de Granger los últimos días que no acababan de cuadrar en lo habitual. En primer lugar, cuando había habido el incendio delante de transfiguraciones, ella no había salido de la clase. Podría haber hecho algún cambiazo para conseguir cambiar el horcrux por su trabajo, porque nadie más se había quedado en el aula. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días se veía un incendio en medio de un pasillo, cualquiera hubiera salido a curiosear. Además, Dumbledore había dicho que el incendio había sido provocado…

Y después Granger había cogido el horcrux del despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Pero cómo? Si no había tenido un solo momento para hacerlo… Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Granger no se había apartado de su vista desde que su horcrux había llegado al despacho de Dumbledore hasta la noche anterior. Se había molestado a sentarse cerca de él, para que pudiera tenerla controlada… ¡No tenía nada que ver con ponerle celoso, o demostrarle que estaba mejor sin él! Se había montado una coartada.

Las que realmente debían de haber robado el horcrux habrían sido aquellas amigas suyas, sorprendentemente. ¡Por supuesto! El montaje de la fiesta había sido una distracción. Dumbledore había estado en ella, era el mejor momento para intentar colarse en su despacho. Y, si bien lo recordaba, la rubia escandalosa de Gryffindor no había estado en la fiesta…

¡Lo veía todo tan claro! Y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido antes. Granger llevaba planeando aquello desde el día del ataque en Hogsmeade. Estaba intentando frustrar todos sus planes… ¿Pero cómo podía haberse anticipado a sus actos? ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que él iba a preguntarle a Slughorn por los horcruxes?

Se incorporó, tambaleándose después de tantos descubrimientos. No sabía como lo había conseguido, pero sí sabía que Granger estaba al tanto de todos sus planes. Era como si pudiera ver el futuro, como si supiera exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Granger lo sabía todo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione cerró la puerta con furia. Riddle había estado tan insoportable… ¡Pero si el día anterior se habían abrazado durante un buen rato! No pudo evitar enojarse consigo misma al darse cuenta de que el abrazo del día anterior le había dado algún tipo de esperanza, había sentido algo.

Sin embargo, parecía que él no sentía absolutamente nada, como de costumbre.

"_¡Cretino!_" pensó, cogiendo la almohada y lanzándola al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y pensar que había comparado al imbécil de Riddle con el bueno de Ron el día anterior. Y pensar que se había lamentado de que éste último nunca le hubiera hecho sentir lo mismo que el primero.

Tom Riddle era un engreído, un racista, un clasista, un psicópata incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera odio y rencor, un mentiroso manipulador y un jodido asesino. Y no se merecía ni una sola de las lágrimas que había derramado por él.

Ocupada como estaba pensando en cuanto odiaba a Riddle, no se dio cuenta de que Nathalie y Rachel entraban en la habitación hasta que no captó un fragmento de su conversación.

–… será increíble –dijo la última –. Alucinante. Toda la escuela lo espera… –dejó de hablar en cuanto vio a Hermione.

–¡Hermione estás aquí! –dijo Nathalie, sonriendo –. ¿Estás lista? Ahora mismo hablábamos del tema.

–¿Lista? –preguntó, confusa. No recordaba tener nada pendiente que hacer.

–¡Pues claro! –dijo Rachel –. Ya sé que eres buena, pero Tom Riddle no es moco de pavo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

–Hermione… –empezó Nathalie, preocupada –. Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer esta noche, ¿verdad?

No contestó. Rachel y Nathalie se miraron con los ojos abiertos y sin disimular su sorpresa.

–¡Hermione, el duelo!

¿El duelo? ¿Qué duelo?

Y la evidencia la golpeó como un rayo.

–¿El duelo… con Tom Riddle… es hoy? –preguntó muy inútilmente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse.

Nathalie y Rachel asintieron lastimeramente. Hermione cerró los ojos y frunció los labios, maldiciendo todos los dioses. ¿Por qué le pasaban a ella esas cosas?

–Pero yo tenía que enfrentarme a otras dos personas antes de que me tocara Riddle –se quejó.

–Pero la hufflepuff de quinto renunció, y tu otro oponente se lesionó en su último duelo. Ambos combates fueron anulados. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta del tiempo que hacía que no luchabas? –preguntó Rachel.

–¡No! He tenido la cabeza… en otro lado… ¡Dios mío, no puedo pelear con Riddle! ¡Me va a matar! –susurró, asustada.

Rachel la miró comprensivamente. No era un secreto para ellas que la ruptura con el chico había marcado mucho Hermione, aunque ninguna sabía qué era lo que en realidad preocupaba a su compañera.

–No te preocupes, eres buena –dijo Nathalie convencida –. Riddle no es mejor que tu.

–Puede que no… –dijo, aunque tenía sus dudas.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Iba a hacerla picadillo. Por dios, si acababan de pelearse… Le había dicho que era un mestizo. Y él estaba muy agresivo, últimamente. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo enfrentarse a él, no estaba de humor. Hacía días que se sentía culpable, que estaba preocupada y desanimada. No podía luchar en aquellas condiciones. Necesitaba ser optimista, estar convencida de sus causas, estar contenta consigo misma. ¿Cómo podía combatir si se odiaba, si sentía una traidora?

¿Cómo podía combatir si lo único en lo que podía pensar cuando le veía era en el último abrazo que habían compartido?

–¡Hermione! –levantó la voz Nathalie –. No puedes pelear con esta actitud. Debes subir a esa mesa con la cabeza bien alta y sabiendo que vas a ganar. ¡No creyéndolo, Hermione, sabiéndolo! –le dijo, zarandeándola.

–Nat…

–Venga, voy a ayudarte a concentrarte. Como antes de los exámenes, enumera todos los hechizos que sepas y que puedan ser útiles esta noche –exigió, obligándola a sentarse sobre la cama.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se dejaba llevar por ella. Quizás tenía razón, quizás debía observar la escena como una prueba, como un examen cualquiera. Abrió la boca para empezar, pero volvió a cerrarla. No. No era aquello lo que necesitaba. Sabía miles de hechizos, los tenía presentes, se le ocurrirían a medida que transcurriera la disputa. Lo que realmente le era indispensable para subir a la plataforma era motivación. Recordar lo que se sentía al pelear, la exaltación al saber que te estabas jugando la vida, la furia y el aplomo conseguidos al batallar por aquello en lo que se cree, al defender a sus seres queridos.

La furia del viento generado por el intercambio de hechizos, el calor procedente de la varita al soltar una maldición tras otra, el leve mareo producido por los destellos de colores, el esfuerzo al entrecerrar los ojos para vislumbrar al rival detrás del haz de luz de su varita.

Debía recordar el dolor punzante al ser tocado, que agudizaba los sentidos, que despertaba su mente en vez de entumecerla. Debía recordar la importancia de no fallar, de seguir luchando sin rendirse, el no poder permitirse desperdiciar el sacrificio de los caídos. Debía recordar la adrenalina y la exaltación, pero también el dolor, el odio, el agudo desconsuelo al ver sus compañeros caer a su lado.

Debía recordar el rencor, al enemigo, al mortífago enloquecido y malvado que pretendía arrebatarle todo lo que tenía, hundirles, torturarles, matarles. Sí, necesitaba ver aquella figura en Riddle.

–Los Carrow –empezó, sorprendiendo a Nathalie –, Dolohov, Avery, Barty Crouch, Malfoy, los Lestrange, Crabbe y Goyle, Gibbon, Nott, Peter Pettigrew, Rowle, Travers, Yaxley, McNair, Greyback, Rosier, Jugson, Selwyn, Wilkes…

–Hermione –interrumpió Rachel –, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Hermione miró a sus dos compañeras, preocupadas. Se sentía mucho más tranquila, más capaz, serena. Había luchado contra todos ellos, había sufrido, había peleado con uñas y dientes, había vencido, había sobrevivido. Sabía luchar. Podía hacerlo.

–Que voy a aplastar a Tom Riddle –aseguró, con una media sonrisa, habiendo superado su momentáneo ataque de pánico.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor y se hizo silencio. Los alumnos de cursos inferiores se retiraron ligeramente para darle paso, incómodos, un poco asustados. Los alumnos de su curso le sonrieron levemente. Todos los Gryffindor estallaron en vítores después del incómodo momento de silencio, mientras los Slytherin la miraban con desdén y arrogancia, algunos susurrando comentarios despectivos que se perdían entre el ruido de la multitud. Podría haber jurado que todo Hogwarts estaba en la sala.

Paseó la vista por encima de los rostros familiares de los alumnos, deteniéndose para sonreír a Rachel y Sophia. Se encaminó hacia la larga mesa que se alzaba en el centro de la gran sala, seguida por Samantha y Nathalie, quienes se acabaron incorporando al resto del cuerpo estudiantil.

Hermione sentía el latir de su corazón por encima del alboroto general, como si marcara el ritmo de sus pasos hacia el patíbulo. Estaba nerviosa, pero extrañamente estimulada. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, oscilando alrededor del bolsillo en el que guardaba la varita. Se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras se encaramaba a la elevada superficie de caoba pulida, y avanzó lentamente, muy consciente del retumbar de sus propios pasos.

De entre el gentío emergió repentinamente Tom Riddle, y mientras avanzaba para ocupar su posición delante de Hermione, se hizo silencio. Flitwick se encaramó a la mesa para situarse entre ellos, sonriendo levemente, inquieto ante la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Delante suyo, los dos jóvenes se dieron la mano fugazmente y con rudeza, antes de separarse y presionar sus espaldas la una contra la otra. A la señal de Flitwick, empezaron a andar con pasos uniformes y acompasados. Tras oír una palabra del joven profesor, se giraron a gran velocidad, varitas en alto, apuntándose y pensando en mil hechizos.

El primero en reaccionar fue Tom, quien era consciente de la necesidad de impedir que Granger se echara a empalmar un hechizo tras otro tal y como había hecho contra Avey. Así pues realizó un _stupefy_ no verbal, que colisionó en el centro de la mesa con el _impedimenta_ no verbal de la muchacha.

Hermione realizó un giró curioso con la varita, por sobre de su cabeza, y volvió a apuntar a Tom, encogiéndose levemente para salir corriendo hacia adelante.

–_Bombarda_ –gritó. Su acercamiento a Tom hizo que el hechizo del chico le pasara por encima del hombro, fallando.

Tom se vio desarmado delante de un hechizo potente que podía hacerle daño si le daba de lleno, así que tuvo que encogerse sobre sí mismo y realizar un movimiento de varita muy forzado para lanzar un _protego_ muy cerca de su propio cuerpo. El hechizo acababa de salir de la varita cuando el potente _bombarda_ le dio de lleno. No fue suficiente para detener del todo el impulso y fuerza, así que Tom perdió el equilibrio levemente y salió disparado hacia atrás uno o dos metros de distancia.

Podía parecer que Riddle acababa de salvarse de un peligro de manera inteligente y apropiada, por el modo en como se había echado hacia atrás para aumentar la distancia entre Hermione y él, y tener tiempo de protegerse. Sin embargo, el leve desequilibrio de Tom al salir proyectado fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó para empezar su plan de combate.

Apuntó al suelo, bajo los pies de Tom. Él se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para apartarse saltando hacia atrás.

–_Deprimo_ –gritó ella, y la mesa bajo los pies de Tom se hundió como si fuera de papel.

El chico consiguió apartarse, pero uno de sus pies se estaba apoyando sobre la parte de la mesa que se iba a hundir, y cuando el hechizo tuvo efecto perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado sobre la madera. Sin pensar, lanzó un _protego_, convencido de que Hermione aprovecharía para atacarle.

Pero Hermione sabía que Riddle tendría tiempo de sobras de protegerse, por lo que en vez de atacarle directamente, decidió conjurar algo que le diera ventaja durante el resto del duelo.

–_Avis_ –gritó, y de la punta de su varita salieron una docena de pájaros amarillos –. _Opugno_ –añadió, y los dóciles pajaritos se lanzaron sobre Tom dispuestos a arrancarle la piel a tiras.

Tom se levantó a gran velocidad mientras veía como los pájaros se le echaban encima. Levantó la varita y apuntó hacia la bandada de aves amarillas.

–_Evanesco_ –dijo, y su hechizo hizo desaparecer a uno de los pájaros.

Y en aquél momento fue casi de milagro conseguir formular un _protego_ no verbal justo a tiempo para detener el _impedimenta_ de Granger.

La dinámica del combate se mantuvo un buen rato. Hermione empezó su famosa retahíla de hechizos a una velocidad alarmante, mientras Tom estaba tan ocupado defendiéndose e intentando hacer desaparecer a los pájaros que se le echaban encima, picos y garras afiladas, que no podía atacarla.

En un momento dado, Tom se apartó las manos de la cara con determinación e hincó una rodilla en la mesa. Dirigió la varita al espacio que había justo delante suyo.

–_Diffindo_ –gritó, y cortó limpiamente la madera que tenía delante –. _Wingardium leviosa_ –añadió, y la pesada y gruesa madera se levantó haciendo un escudo justo delante de él.

Los ocho o nueve pájaros restantes chocaron fuertemente contra la superficie de la tabla y hundieron inevitablemente los picos en ella, quedando momentáneamente atrapados. En aquél momento, el _stupefy_ de Hermione impactó la madera, y debido a la presión del _protego_ de Tom al otro lado, el trozo de mesa estalló en astillas y plumas amarillas.

Tom se levantó de inmediato, varita en alto, y empezó a intercalar ataque y defensa tan bien como Granger, ambos prácticamente inmóviles sobre su trozo de mesa, sin conseguir que sus ataques llegaran a su objetivo. Hermione sabía que su mejor oportunidad había sido el ataque de los pájaros, y no podía evitar estar impresionada frente a la capacidad de Tom de repeler sus ataques y mantener a los pájaros relativamente alejados a la vez.

Sin embargo, el chico lo había pasado mal, y tenía un par de cortes feos en la frente y la mejilla de la cara empolvada. Hermione pensó que había algo… atractivo en aquella expresión desafiante, casi violenta, el pelo revuelto y salvaje, las heridas provocadas por la batalla… Provocadas por ella misma, de hecho, lo que de alguna manera acababa de aumentar el atractivo de la escena.

En aquél momento Riddle hizo un esfuerzo y lanzó dos ataques seguidos entre los hechizos defensivos. Si Hermione no hubiera estado prestando tanta atención a su rostro, no se hubiera dado cuenta del leve cambio de expresión y del leve entrecerrar de ojos provocado por empeño extra, y el segundo hechizo le hubiera dado de lleno.

Los alumnos y profesores observaban el duelo embelesados, conscientes de que era salvaje y violento, pero completamente cautivados por la habilidad y destreza de los jóvenes. Filius Flitwick estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo, amante como era de los duelos, en ver a aquellos dos alumnos suyos aplicar todo lo que sabían de la mejor manera.

Por su lado, Tom también estaba ligeramente fascinado por la expresión guerrera, casi asesina, de Granger. No podía negar que su habilidad era impresionante. Estaba seguro de que le daría de lleno con el truco de los dos ataques seguidos, rompiendo la rutina. Sin embargo, ella lo había desviado como si nada, esperándoselo, adivinando cada uno de sus movimientos. En realidad, era como si los dos supieran exactamente lo que el otro iba a hacer y se limitaran a representar una muy ensayada coreografía. Tom se dio cuenta de que, al igual que él adivinaba más o menos las intenciones de Granger por su expresión y movimientos, ella debía hacer lo mismo.

Se esforzó en mantener el semblante serio e impasible, pero con el esfuerzo y adrenalina del duelo, era difícil. Ella no intentaba lo mismo en absoluto, era un libro abierto, proclamando sus intenciones a los cuatro vientos. Sin embargo, lo que podía leer en ella no le gustaba, porque solo pronosticaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa para él o cualquiera que se metiera en su camino.

–_Bombarda máxima_ –gritó Granger, echa una fiera, de nuevo con aquella especie de movimiento de varita que le hacía parecer que estuviera en un rodeo. Un rodeo en el que él era el animal a capturar.

El hechizo chocó con la barrera defensiva de Tom, pero el ímpetu que llevaba le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Granger se acercó a él, saltando por encima de uno de los grandes agujeros de la mesa. Tom cometió el mismo error que Avery, que era instintivo, retrocediendo unos pasos ante el arremeter de la chica.

–_Stupefy_ –dijo, y Tom lo detuvo con dificultad sin dejar de avanzar hacia atrás –, _cofringo, diffindo, duro_ –continuó ella, con aquella serie de ataques que podrían dejar a Tom reducido a un manojo de extremidades sangrantes en un segundo –_Lacarnum inflamarae _–chilló finalmente, y una gran bola de fuego escapó del extremo de su varita y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, que ya no podía retroceder más porque tenía la pared justo detrás.

Tom Riddle abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa cuando chocó contra la superficie de piedra que tenía detrás. Miró hacia delante de nuevo justo a tiempo de ver el fuego acercándose y levantó la varita dispuesto a convocar agua, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera suficiente. Sin embargo, alguien se interpuso en su camino y el fuego se disipó al instante.

Dumbledore estaba entre los dos jóvenes, barita en alto, imponente como Hermione nunca le había visto. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Dios mío, Hermione –exclamó Samantha, mientras la ayudaba a bajarse de la mesa, entre el griterío y los aplausos de la multitud – ¡Estás loca!

–Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería –le dijo Nathalie al oído.

Hermione asintió levemente y se dejó guiar hasta que estuvo fuera del Gran Comedor. Oyeron, desde lejos, a los profesores reparar los desperfectos de la sala y anunciar a los próximos duelistas.

–Por poco y le matas –acabó diciendo Samantha, entre risitas histéricas.

–Hermione, te has pasado un poco… –añadió Nathalie.

Hermione bajó la mirada, consciente de que el combate se le había ido de las manos. Se había puesto demasiado en situación, como si estuviera de nuevo guerreando en los terrenos del castillo. Como si se estuviera enfrentando a Bellatrix en batalla, en vez de a un estudiante de Hogwarts –aunque se tratara de Voldemort– y delante del profesorado.

–Menos mal que Dumbledore te ha detenido… –susurró Nathalie, preocupada.

–No sé que me ha pasado… –se excusó Hermione.

–Bueno, es tu ex novio –dijo Samantha, como si fuera obvio para ella –. Yo también atacaría así a más de uno…

Hermione no pudo esconder una media sonrisa. Samantha siempre le quitaba importancia a las cosas, y era en cierto modo reconfortante.

–Salvaje… –susurró Nathalie, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Llegaron a la enfermería y madame Wainscott instó a Hermione a sentarse en una de las camillas, después de echar a las otras dos. Era aún más estricta con respecto a las visitas que madame Pomfrey. Le quitó la túnica a Hermione sin contemplaciones, dejándola en tejanos y camiseta de tiras, y empezó a aplicarle un ungüento desagradable sobre las múltiples heridas. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía tantas. Seguramente habían sido provocadas por las astillas de la mesa al explotar.

–Winny –dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde la entrada –, te traigo al otro.

Madame Wainscott asintió, cansada. No parecía estar muy contenta de la presencia de estudiantes heridos.

–Siéntate –le dijo, y Tom apareció desde detrás de la cortina que separaba a Hermione de la entrada, y se sentó en una cama justo delante de la suya. No la miró.

–Señorita Granger… –le dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a ella. Hermione abajó la mirada avergonzada.

–Lo siento, señor –dijo, aún sin mirarle –, no debería haber lanzado el último hechizo…

Sintió los ojos fríos de Tom clavarse en ella como estacas de hielo. Dumbledore iba a añadir algo, pero madame Wainscott le detuvo.

–Ahora no, Albus –dijo, enojada –, los sermones fuera de la enfermería –sentenció con determinación.

Dumbledore asintió y se despidió de los alumnos antes de marcharse. Madame Wainscott, Winny, les miró severamente a los dos, evaluando sus heridas.

–Tiene quemaduras de primer grado en las manos –le dijo a Riddle, frunciendo el ceño –. Tendré que ir a por la poción… Creo que Slughorn tiene en su despacho. Es mejor que tratemos esto antes de que te salgan ampollas.

Riddle asintió con despreocupación, apartando la mirada de Hermione a consciencia. La enfermera rebuscó entre sus potingues y sacó de nuevo el ungüento que le había aplicado a Hermione sobre los cortes.

–Señorita Granger –dijo, dándoselo –, aplique el ungüento sobre las heridas del señor Riddle mientras yo estoy fuera. Debemos cerrarlas antes de que se infecten. No use el hechizo_ episkey_, podrían quedar cicatrices.

–¿QUÉ? –chillaron Hermione y Tom a la vez, horrorizados.

–Pues claro que pueden quedar cicatrices –dijo ella, confusa –. ¿Es que no les enseñan nada en clase? Tendré que hablar con Filius.

–Pero, madame Wainscott, ¿no sería mejor que aplicara el ungüento usted misma? –preguntó Hermione, levantándose de la cama. La mirada que le dirigió la mujer habló por sí sola –. O podría hacerlo yo misma, claro está –añadió Hermione, sonriendo.

–Será mejor que hayan acabado cuando yo vuelva –dijo, severamente. Se marchó murmurando algo como "_esos críos de hoy en día_" y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Hermione removió el recipiente entre sus manos, nerviosa. Tom Riddle estaba sentado a apenas un metro y medio de ella, cubierto de heridas. Y no le apetecía en absoluto pasear las manos por su cuerpo. O a lo mejor es que le apetecía más de lo que quería reconocer.

–No tenemos todo el día Granger –dijo Riddle, molesto, desde la otra cama.

–¿Entonces por qué no lo haces tú mismo? –espetó, notando como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas.

–Porque alguien me ha provocado quemaduras de primer grado en las manos, genio –dijo, rodando los ojos y mostrando las palmas de las manos.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer un poco más y acabó dirigiéndose a Riddle.

–Quítate la ropa –le dijo, y se arrepintió al acto de haberlo hecho.

Tom enarcó una ceja, mostrando una de sus atractivas medio sonrisas. Hermione bufó, fingiendo estar molesta, y desvió la mirada mientras él se sacaba la túnica y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo. Su piel estaba cubierta de arañazos y picotazos. Hermione abrió el bote de ungüento, sin poder evitar recordar aquella escena en la habitación de Riddle en la que él se había desnudado de improvisto. Se preguntó de nuevo lo que ya se había preguntado aquél día, ¿cómo podía mantener semejante cuerpo sin hacer ejercicio? Había gente con suerte en el mundo…

Antes de empezar a tocar a Riddle se dirigió a su túnica empolvada y cosió los cortes y arañazos de su ropa con un toque de varita.

–Eh, esto puedo hacerlo yo mismo –dijo Riddle, molesto.

–¿Y con qué aguantarás la varita, señor Quemaduras de Primer Grado en las Manos, con la boca? –ironizó ella, siguiendo con su labor.

Tom entornó los ojos, enfadado, pero no dijo nada más mientras ella acababa con su ropa. Finalmente se dirigió a él con el ungüento en las manos, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Estaba roja como un tomate y Riddle sonrió satisfecho ante la imagen. Creaba un gran contraste con la imagen de Granger atacándole con el pelo revuelto y un corte en la mejilla, mirándole como si ella fuera un cazador y él un ave de presa. Sin embargo, no sabía cuál de las dos le gustaba más…

Eh, no. No. No acababa de pensar aquello. A él no le gustaba Granger ni cuando estaba enfadada, ni cuando estaba sonrojada, ni nunca.

Sin embargo, el calor que se extendió por su cuerpo cuando ella rozó suavemente una de sus heridas con la yema de los dedos, decía lo contrario. Granger, ajena al efecto que sus manos provocaban en Riddle, siguió con su tarea. Se untó la palma y la paseó perezosamente pero con precisión por uno de los cortes de su pecho. Siguió con otro, y con otro, antes de untarse la mano de nuevo.

Cada vez que los dedos de Hermione acariciaban su piel, Tom aguantaba la respiración, inconscientemente. Las manos de Granger repasaron sus heridas en los brazos, en el pecho, en la espalda… El ambiente era tenso y cargado, y parecía que un movimiento en falso pudiera hacer estallar la situación como una chispa en medio de un mar de dinamita. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, temerosos de ser aquella chispa.

Finalmente Hermione acabó con su torso y tuvo que levantar la vista para dedicarse a los cortes de su cara. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tom y se detuvo. Estaban oscuros, más que de costumbre, pero no con odio. Los oscurecía lo mismo que Hermione había visto en ellos aquella noche en la biblioteca, cuando se habían besado. Su estúpido corazón dio un vuelco, esperanzado. Levantó del todo la mano y pasó dos de sus dedos por la mejilla de Riddle, con cuidado. Él siguió mirándola de manera hipnotizante. Hermione apartó levemente los dedos de su cara, pero Riddle le cogió la muñeca y tiró suavemente de ella, haciendo que Hermione se acercara, asustada pero completamente seducida.

Tom siguió tirando de ella hasta que tuvo que apoyar su otra mano en su hombro para no caérsele encima. Ninguno de los dos se apartó ante el contacto, a pesar de que les quemaba. Él levantó la barbilla y se encontraron tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaron. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, como hacía siempre. Aquello fue el detonante. Tom acabó de levantar el rostro y atrapó los labios de Hermione con los suyos. Soltó su mano y la posó en su mejilla. Ella pudo notar el calor que desprendían las quemaduras del chico, o quizás era otro tipo de calor…

El beso era apenas un roce, pero el corazón de ambos latía a cien por hora y les pedía más, mucho más. Hermione le besó suavemente y él perdió el control de manera alarmante. Acarició los labios de ella con la lengua consiguiendo un gemido suave y enloquecedor. Le puso la mano en la cintura y la atrajo con fuerza hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, sus cuerpos en contacto. Puso la otra mano en su nuca, y profundizó el beso cuando sintió que los labios de Hermione se abrían para él. Adentró la lengua en ella y Hermione se estremeció y gimió de nuevo, haciéndole creer que estaba en el paraíso. ¿Cómo había vivido sin aquella sensación hasta ese momento?

Buscó su lengua con la propia y la acarició suavemente. Algo se estremeció en su interior cuando ella correspondió la caricia inocentemente. La sentía temblar entre sus brazos y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, protectoramente. Aunque no podía negar que su temblor, nerviosismo y respuesta inocente le estaban volviendo loco. Siguió moviéndose dentro de la boca de ella, adueñándose de todo, marcando su territorio, asegurándose de que ningún recuerdo de otro hombre quedara allí. Y ella correspondía con cierto temor y timidez, pero cada vez con más ganas.

Un ruido sonoro les hizo separarse de golpe, con el corazón desbocado y descontrolado, ella aún sentada sobre su regazo, él aún aferrándola y manteniéndola cerca. Madame Wainscott les miraba con sorpresa y reprobación, amenazando de estallar en cualquier momento. Tom la soltó, procesando la situación de inmediato. Ella se levantó, sonrojada y abochornada y salió corriendo, bajo la mirada de los dos integrantes de la habitación.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione detuvo su huida desenfrenada justo delante de la sala común de Gryffindor. No podía entrar en su estado, Samantha lo notaría de inmediato. Tenía un sexto sentido para aquellas cosas. Se puso una mano en los labios, recordando lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca nadie le había besado de aquella manera. Ni siquiera el mismo Tom, en la biblioteca. Había sido tan… posesivo, tan lleno de pasión… Se había olvidado de todo, del resto del mundo. Por un momento se había sentido como si nadie más existiera, solo ellos dos, sus caricias, sus besos, sus lenguas enroscándose…

Y comprendió con pesar que estaba enamorada de Tom Riddle. No había otra explicación. Lo que había sentido con aquél beso lo demostraba. Si aquello no era amor, el amor la mataría de placer y pasión, porque no creía ser capaz de poder sentir más de lo que acababa de experimentar.

Y Riddle parecía haberlo disfrutado tanto como ella. El solo pensamiento le provocó escalofríos. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Acaso no estaba asqueado de haber tocado una sangresucia? Y aún así, la manera en como la había mirado, el agarre posesivo, la manera en como se había apoderado de sus labios…

Meneó la cabeza. No podía pensar en ello, o no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Tenía que evitar pensar en ello, tenía que huir del recuerdo de su boca. Se armó de valor y entró en la sala. Estaba vacía. El fuego crepitaba levemente en el fondo, detrás de las butacas. Entró en su habitación, y maldijo entre susurros al ver que la luz estaba abierta y sus compañeras estaban despiertas.

–Hermione –dijo Rachel, al verla, incorporándose.

–¡Menuda pelea! –añadió Sophia –. Parecía que fueras a matarle…

–¿Están curadas tus heridas? –preguntó Nathalie, siempre más preocupada que las demás.

–¡Te has besado con Tom Riddle! –chilló Samantha, levantándose de golpe y señalándola con el dedo.

Las otras tres chicas dirigieron la mirada hacia Sam, y después hacia Hermione, quien estaba enrojeciendo a gran velocidad. Las chicas se incorporaron en sus respectivas camas, sonriendo con malicia.

–Que… Que tonterías estás diciendo… –empezó ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Nunca se le había dado bien esconder sus sentimientos.

–Reconozco esa mirada de chica enamorada, Hermy –susurró Sam, acercándose a ella –. Tus ojos echan chispas. Además, tienes los labios enrojecidos –Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos –, y hemos visto a Riddle entrar en la enfermería.

–La verdad es que te estábamos esperando a fuera –dijo Nathalie –, y vimos llegar a Riddle. Cuando madame Wainscott salió nos obligó a volver, bajo amenaza de llamar a Filch –susurró.

–¡Por lo que te quedaste a solas con Riddle! –finalizó Samantha –. Elemental, querida Hermione.

Suspiró, resignada. Si Samantha fuera igual de perspicaz en clase, sacaría extraordinarios en todas las materias…

–Está bien, está bien… Tom Riddle me ha besado –reconoció. Las palabras sonaban forzadas, falsas en sus labios.

Las cuatro chicas lanzaron uno de sus chillidos emocionados más coordinados. Saltaron de la cama a la vez y se acercaron a ella como depredadores acechando a su presa. Hermione se sentó en su cama, resignada.

–¿Cómo ha pasado? –preguntó Rachel, emocionada.

–Pues… Bueno, él me ha cogido y… bueno, me ha besado… –dijo, avergonzada.

–¿Pero cómo?

–¿Ha sido apasionado?

–¿Quién ha detenido el beso?

–¿Habéis hablado? ¿Volvéis a estar juntos?

–¿Toda la iniciativa ha sido suya?

–¿Tú te has dejado?

–¿Todavía te gusta?

Hermione suspiró ante el montón de preguntas. Le esperaba una noche muy larga.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom cerró la puerta tras de sí, malhumorado. Madame Wainscott le había soltado un rollo impresionante sobre la actitud adecuada de la juventud y las hormonas desenfrenadas, y había hablado un buen rato de cómo aquellas cosas no pasaban cuando ella era joven. Y Granger había salido corriendo, ahorrándose el discurso. Apretó los puños vendados y soltó una maldición. Todavía le dolían. De nuevo, culpa de Granger…

No pudo evitar acalorarse en pensar en ella otra vez. Estaba seguro de que ella había querido el beso tanto como él, pero había sido él mismo quién había dado el primer paso. Él la había besado. No había podido resistir el impulso. ¿Quién habría podido hacerlo? La imagen de Granger sonrojada, avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio inferior… ¡Por Merlín! Él no era insensible.

Se sorprendió pensando en los labios de la chica de nuevo. Quería volver a besarla. No tenía ningún sentido negárselo. Quería tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, empujarla, recostarla en la cama y besarla hasta que perdieran el sentido. Quería sentir sus pieles en contacto de nuevo, quería acunarle el rostro, perder las manos entre su pelo enmarañado, y hundirse en su boca.

Se sentó en la cama, pero las imágenes de Granger seguían acudiendo a su saturado cerebro, caldeando el ambiente a su alrededor. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En el olor que desprendía su pelo, seguramente a causa de algún champú de frutas. En la suavidad de sus curvas, de su cuerpo en contacto con el suyo, temblando levemente…

Se levantó y decidió que necesitaba una ducha fría.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hermione y Riddle empiezan a darse cuenta de que sienten algo… Al menos Hermione lo reconoce, ¿Aceptará Riddle que hay algo realmente? ¿Y qué pasa con los horcruxes? ¿Acaso podemos olvidarnos del asunto así como así? **

**Tom sabe que Hermione está intentando hacerse con sus horcruxes, ¿le dirá algo? ¿Qué hará Hermione en este caso? **

**La verdad es que inicialmente este capítulo debía llegar más lejos en la trama, pero me ha quedado muy largo… Así que lo que tenía planeado para el final será en realidad el principio del próximo capítulo. **

**En éste, más descubrimientos y más guerra encubierta entre los dos cerebritos de Hogwarts. Y más pasión, desde luego.**

**Buenas vacaciones a todas y muchos besos! **

**Hasta pronto.**


	14. ¿Solución?

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**¡Dios! ¡200 reviews! No puedo creerlo… ¡Qué ilusión! Es la primera vez que llego a tantos. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentáis, ya sea siempre u ocasionalmente. Saber qué os gusta, qué no, qué esperáis de la historia y vuestras dudas me ayuda mucho, me da ideas y me permite mejorar. Espero que sigáis leyéndome y que disfrutéis con la historia. **

**Besos! **

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo catorce. ¿Solución? 

Samantha estudiaba a Ross Hayes con atención desde la mesa de Gryffindor cuando alguien le dio un golpe suave al sentarse a su lado. Giró la cabeza, malhumorada, dispuesta a decirle cuatro palabritas a quien fuera que hubiera sido, pero se detuvo al ver a Hermione, cabizbaja, removiendo sus huevos revueltos con desgana. Suspiró y dejó de observar a su objetivo masculino del momento, no sin dificultad.

–¿A qué viene esta actitud? –preguntó.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se llevó una cucharada a la boca. Masticó como si sólo pudiera pensar en vomitar y no se molestó en contestar la pregunta. Su tenedor rozó el plato lenta y deliberadamente, haciendo un ruido que provocó escalofríos en Samantha.

–Hermione, cualquiera diría que se ha muerto alguien, y no que tienes al guaperas de Hogwarts loquito por ti ¡Te has besado con Tom!–explicó, entre susurros, intentando no hacer partícipe de la noticia a todo Hogwarts.

–Eso no significa nada –respondió, hundiéndose bajo el peso de sus propias palabras.

–Significa que os gustáis mutuamente. Es decir, lo significa todo –repuso ella, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía porque a Hermione le costaba tanto verlo. Era tan obvio que molestaba.

–Es mucho más complicado que gustarse o no gustarse. ¿Recuerdas que rompimos? –preguntó –. Pues fue por algo.

–Nunca me dijiste por qué –comentó ella, intentando no sonar resentida. Hermione la miró por primera vez aquella mañana. Estaba tan hecha polvo que parecía otra persona.

–Porque es complicado –dijo, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa con desgana y abandonando los huevos definitivamente –. No podemos… continuar con esto.

–Hermione, te gusta –dijo, y la chica enrojeció levemente –. Y estoy segura de que a él le gustas –añadió, y giró la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro –. Te está mirando ahora mismo.

–Te repito que esto no significa nada –insistió –. Hay algo… algo oscuro en Riddle, Sam. No me gusta nada –se quejó, intentando resistir la tentación de mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

–¿Oscuro? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja –. Lo único de oscuro que hay en Tom son su pelo, sus ojos y su ropa. El resto tiene pinta de ser bastante blanquito, aunque lo sabríamos con certeza si dejaras de hacer estupideces y salieras con él de una buena vez.

–No soy la única que tiene voz en esto. Él tampoco querría salir conmigo –rebatió, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario fuera de tono.

–¿Y entonces por qué te besó? –preguntó Samantha, rodando los ojos como si la pregunta fuera retórica en vez de malditamente complicada.

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que ella misma llevaba horas haciéndose, en vez de dormir, en vez de comer, en vez de hablar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se suponía que la odiaba, por ser hija de muggles, por mentirle, por las discusiones que habían tenido los últimos días, cargadas de tensión y desprecio. El beso no encajaba en absoluto. Aún si simplemente quería hundirla, o reírse de ella, o cualquier cosa… ni aún así Tom se rebajaría a besarla, estaba segura. ¿Entonces, por qué?

Daría cualquier cosa por conocer la respuesta a aquella pregunta, por dejar de debatirse entre si odiarle o no hacerlo, por poder por fin superar aquellos sentimientos y olvidarse de él. Pero la molesta voz de pito que era su consciencia le daba esperanzas y se las quitaba con suma facilidad, hundiéndola un poco más cada vez.

Que le gustara no era correcto. Estaba mal. Necesitaba que alguien la cogiera por los hombros y la zarandeara y le repitiera mil veces que se había vuelto loca, que era demente llevar horas y horas pensando en Tom Riddle.

Hermione mantuvo un silencio tenso, plagado de pensamientos tumultuosos, y Samantha bufó, molesta. Observó como Tom Riddle se levantaba de la mesa de Slytherin y se iba con disimulo. Dejó vagar su mirada, siguiéndole, pensando en lo mal que debían de estarlo pasando, los dos, por ser tan cabezotas. No podía seguir de aquella manera. Debía intervenir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin, molesto. No podía despegar la vista de Granger, no importaba cuanto lo intentara. Sus ojos volvían siempre a aquella maraña de pelo revuelto y rizado que escondía las facciones de la chica. Sus ojos brillantes, húmedos, suplicantes… Sus labios suaves, tensos, que le volvían loco… Decidió irse sin acabar el desayuno y calmarse un poco antes de su primera clase. Sin embargo, al salir del Gran Comedor, se tensó al oír unos pasos acercándose a él. Por un segundo pensó que sería Granger. No por algún motivo en concreto, sino porque siempre pensaba en ella. Pero, decididamente, aquél andar alegre y acompasado no era el suyo.

Siguió adelante sin dar muestras de haberse percatado de nada, pero se vio forzado a detenerse cuando sintió la presencia a apenas un palmo de su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una de las personas que menos le apetecía ver en aquél momento.

–Hola, Tom –dijo, sonriendo con un deje de malicia.

–Robbins –dijo él, dejando que el desprecio le impregnara la voz. Si Samantha hubiera conocido a Snape hubiera visto la similitud entre ellos en aquél momento.

–Oh, llámame Sam –dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

–No gracias.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, pero Samantha siguió con la conversación como si Riddle no hubiera dicho nada.

–¿Por qué besaste a Hermione ayer? –preguntó.

Tom frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, molesto al comprender que Granger se lo había contado a sus amigas. Aunque si confiaba en ellas para robarle horcruxes, ¿por qué no iba a contarles sobre sus aventuritas? Aquello le llenó de amargura de nuevo. No pudo evitar maldecir a todos los dioses, los que existían y los que no, por hacer que fuera precisamente ella quién intentaba frustrar sus planes.

–No es de tu incumbencia –dijo, tajante.

–Creo que lo es –añadió, al ver que Tom se giraba para irse –. Porque Hermione no quiere tener nada contigo –dijo.

Riddle se tensó, molesto. Aquella frase le había afectado más de lo que jamás reconocería. Estaba a punta de decir que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero Samantha no le dejó hablar.

–Dice que no quiere que vuelvas a intentarlo, y que nada de lo que hagas jamás podría hacer que ella se planteara volver contigo –lo dijo en un tono tan informal, tan falto de sentimientos, que Tom estuvo a punto de saltarle al cuello y gritarle como un poseso que no entendía nada de nada.

Sin embargo aquellas palabras se le clavaron como puñales en el pecho, y se quedó prácticamente paralizado. Sintió la voz un poco seca, pero contestó.

–No parecía opinar esto anoche –siseó, incapaz de seguir fingiendo que no le importaba.

–Bueno, pues no debes de besar tan bien, porque es lo que opina esta mañana –siguió inventándose ella –. Y nada de lo que hagas la hará cambiar de opinión.

El puñal que se le había clavado justo encima del corazón se retorció con violencia, como riéndose de él en su propia cara. Odiaba a Samantha Robbins. A ella y a todo lo que decía. Por un momento, sus ojos negros parecieron hundirse en su ser, convirtiéndose en pozos de tinieblas. Incluso su interlocutora vaciló y dejó de hablar.

Sintió las manos temblar ligeramente, contraerse de furia, y supo que estaba a punto de realizar magia involuntaria. Intentó calmarse inspirando y aspirando lentamente. Pensó. Invocó el último vestigio de racionalidad que quedaba en él, el único que Granger no había hecho pedazos todavía, y repasó los eventos de la noche anterior. Era obvio que Robbins mentía. Hermione Granger se había derretido en sus brazos, y volvería a hacerlo cuantas veces fueran necesarias. Estaba seguro.

Aún rabioso, se dio la vuelta para marcharse sin cometer ninguna locura. Samantha, siempre perspicaz para ese tipo de cosas, intuyó sus pensamientos –si bien no su intensidad, o se hubiera ahorrado el comentario– y decidió darle el golpe de gracia.

–Creo que se plantea volver con Hayes.

El estallido de rabia dentro de Riddle solo podría compararse a la fiereza con la que arde el fuego tranquilo tras echársele alcohol, o al rugido del león en la sabana silenciosa. Si Samantha no hubiera desaparecido en aquél mismísimo instante, posiblemente hubiera caído sin vida a sus pies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione avanzaba hacia la clase de transfiguraciones con pereza, casi arrastrándose. Se había planteado la posibilidad de saltarse clases, pero la idea de tener los EXTASIS tan cerca la ponía nerviosa. Víctima de la culpabilidad, había acabado por levantarse. Aún así, no le apetecía para nada aguantar las miraditas de los alumnos, que no dejaban de cuchichear en verla pasar, debido al duelo de la noche anterior contra Riddle.

El duelo… Quedaba tan lejos en su mente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la boca de Tom, en sus brazos, en sus pectorales desnudos… Se sonrojó al pensar en el beso. Había sido increíble. La había dejado temblando de pasión, de vergüenza, de miedo… ¿Cómo podía generar un solo toque de labios tantos sentimientos contradictorios?

Y, hablando de Riddle, otro de los motivos por los que no le apetecía en absoluto ir a clase. Había disfrutado besándose con un asesino sin escrúpulos y, no solo eso, estaba bastante convencida de que estaba enamorada de él. ¡Menuda locura! Enamorada de Lord Voldemort, si se lo hubieran dicho un año atrás se hubiera reído tanto que habría acabado muriendo por falta de aire.

Y, sin embargo, era cierto. Aunque en aquél mismo momento no se sentía especialmente afectada, tenía un miedo atroz de enfrentarse a su mirada fría y hechizante. Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada. ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida si se enamoraba locamente de Tom Riddle?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo porque sintió unas fuertes manos agarrarla por los hombros y girarla hasta presionarla contra la pared con violencia. Por instinto, dirigió la mano a su bolsillo, en busca de la varita. Cuando la tenía agarrada fuertemente y estaba a punto de apuntar y disparar, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en darse cuenta de que Tom Riddle le estaba plantando un beso en los labios en medio del pasillo. Frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que ocurría. Soltó la varita y apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Tom, en un ademán de apartarlo de ella. Sin embargo, él pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo suavemente. Lamió sus labios con delicadeza pero con pasión, y Hermione sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Disminuyó la presión sobre el pecho del chico pero sin apartar la mano, aún dispuesta a defenderse.

Tom se apoyó levemente en ella, y Hermione se encontró con la espalda en la pared. Una de las manos de Tom se escurrió por su espalda hasta apoyarse justo dónde esta se acaba, y acarició levemente la zona. Hermione, sorprendida, entreabrió los labios con intención de quejarse. Cuando Tom, aprovechando, se coló en su boca, perdió la razón.

No le importaba si estaban en medio de un pasillo. No le importaba que él fuera el maldito Tom Riddle, no le importaba que la hubiera llamado sangresucia tan despectivamente. No le importaba nada que no fuera la lengua de Tom acariciando la suya.

Por su lado, Tom apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que Granger se derretía suavemente en sus brazos, abandonando el fin cualquier intento de oponer resistencia. La mano que había en su pecho dejó de ejercer presión para acabar aferrándose a su túnica. Aquello era lo que quería. Quería sentir que podía tenerla cuando quisiera, que era suya. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Hermione Granger no permitiría que cualquiera la cogiera y la besara de improvisto y con tanta desfachatez.

Pero a él le dejaba. Y aquello le hacía sentir mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Profundizó el beso, hundiéndose en ella con lentitud deliberada, haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol para no devorarla ahí mismo. Ella volvió a temblar de aquella manera que le volvía loco, mientras respondía a sus avances con timidez. Era adictivo.

Lentamente, las manos de Granger recorrieron el pecho de Riddle, dónde habían estado apoyadas, y subieron hasta pasarle por el cuello y hundirse en su pelo negro azabache, suave y muy levemente ondulado. Tom sintió un escalofrío ante el movimiento, y deseó fervientemente que Hermione siguiera participando de aquella manera.

Ninguno de los dos sabría decir exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó desde el momento en que empezaron a besarse hasta que la aparición y exclamación del fantasma de Ravenclaw, la Dama Gris, les devolvieron a la realidad. Hermione giró la cabeza y su mirada se cruzó con la de la mujer, quién se apresuró a desaparecer, sus mejillas con un poco de color a pesar de su naturaleza.

–Nos ha… –empezó Hermione, pero el aliento de Tom en el cuello, justo bajo la línea de su mandíbula, la distrajo.

–Me da igual –respondió, con la voz ligeramente ronca, besando suavemente el cuello de la chica y disfrutando de su estremecimiento.

Sin embargo, la interrupción había sido suficiente como para hacer reaccionar a Hermione.

–Llegamos tarde a clase –dijo, a falta de algo mejor que añadir.

Tom se separó levemente de ella, aún aprisionándola con el cuerpo contra la pared y con una de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione. Arqueó una ceja y mostró una sonrisa burlona, tan sensual como era posible.

–¿Quieres entrar ahora? –preguntó, con una nota de diversión en la voz.

Llegarían al menos diez minutos tarde, juntos, sonrojados, con aquella cara de haberse estado devorando minutos antes… No parecía una buena idea.

Y la boca de Tom sobre la suya de nuevo acabó de convencerla de que era mejor no ir a clase.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom fue perdiendo su sonrisa de superioridad a medida que se acercaba a la biblioteca y reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Había actuado por impulso, como un niño, como un idiota cualquiera. Tenía tanta rabia dentro que no había podido pensar con claridad, con la cabeza fría. En aquél momento se daba cuenta de que acababa de ser manipulado por Samantha Robbins. Algo que nunca hubiera creído posible hasta el momento.

Se rió de sí mismo amargamente. Últimamente le pasaban muchas cosas que nunca hubiera creído posibles.

Había actuado con la mente nublada. Las palabras de Robbins le habían llenado de temor y de celos. Había sentido un impulso irresistible de demostrarle que Granger era suya, y de nadie más. Que no era cierto que ella podía decidir que no quería estar con él, del mismo modo que él mismo era incapaz de alejarse de ella.

Y la idea de Granger y Hayes juntos… por mucho que le enfureciera, era obvio que Granger no sentía nada por él, nada que no fuera asco, al menos. Había visto como se besaban una vez, y ella no había reaccionado en absoluto.

Y, a pesar de saberlo tan bien; oírlo, pensar en ello era insoportable. La sola mención del nombre de Hayes le hacía arder en celos. Nunca antes había sentido el impulso de empujar a Granger contra una pared y tocarla hasta sentir que podía fundirse con ella. Ante el recuerdo, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata verde y plata, acalorado. Definitivamente, no era capaz de actuar con racionalidad cuando se trataba de Granger.

Siguió reflexionando mientras se sentaba en su mesa predilecta, cerca de la sección prohibida. Hojeó despreocupadamente el libro cuyo contenido conocía de memoria, _Magick Moste Evile_, con las cubiertas convenientemente transfiguradas. El libro que le había dado la llave de la inmortalidad. Acarició suavemente su lomo aterciopelado, pensativo. Todo lo que había escrito en aquella páginas era lo que le separaba de Granger. Ella era pura y fiel, siempre defendiendo lo correcto, siempre justa, indignándose cuando las cosas no funcionaban igual de bien para todos. La viva imagen de la santidad. Y en cambio él…

Su relación era como la de la luz y la oscuridad. Por mucho que uno se empeñe, la luz no puede existir en la oscuridad, no pueden convivir en el mismo lugar. Se sentía como si quisiera capturar la llama de una vela con sus manos de sombra. ¿Acaso podía tenerla sin apagarla?

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Nott, elegante y silencioso como siempre, se sentó a su lado. Riddle le miró enarcando una ceja, pero su compañero se limitó a dejar un periódico encima de la mesa mientras se concentraba en los papeles que llevaba en las manos, referentes a las transfiguraciones. Tom supo interpretar el gesto de Nott, y apreciando su habitual discreción, empezó a leer. De todos sus compañeros Slytherin, era el que mejor toleraba. Su compañía no era cansina ni agobiante. Estar cerca de él era lo más parecido a estar sólo que podía concebir.

Tomó el periódico por la página en la que Nott lo había dejado abierto y leyó el titular. Un simple ataque a muggles cerca de la zona, por parte de los Guerreros de Nurmengard. Enarcó las cejas y no se molestó en esconder una mueca de desinterés. Sin embargo, sabiendo que Nott no actuaba nunca porque sí, leyó con desgana el artículo. Casi no retenía las palabras hasta que se cruzó con un nombre que le hizo saltar el corazón. Estampó el periódico sobre la mesa y se sentó derecho, acercándose al papel impreso con sorpresa. Releyó la frase. Sí, no había duda.

"…_entre ellos el joven matrimonio Granger, Abraham y Beatrix, de 25 y 22 años respectivamente, hallados muertos en el comedor de su casa. La vivienda muestra claros signos de…"_

Reprimió el impulso de levantarse y salir de la sala. Muggles, con el apellido Granger. Era muy posible que fueran familiares de Hermione Granger. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella era francesa… Pero había dicho que su familia vivía en Inglaterra a pesar de ir a Beauxbatons, que tan solo se trataba de una tradición familiar. ¡Pero si era hija de muggles! ¿De qué tradición familiar iba a hablar? Se recostó en la silla con pesadumbre, pensativo. No tenía manera de saber si Granger y sus familiares vivían o no en Inglaterra, especialmente después de la sarta de mentiras que la chica había ido soltando desde que se habían conocido.

A su lado, Nott observaba a pesar de fingir estar concentrado en su estudio. Riddle sabía que no había escondido bien su sorpresa, y no había sido capaz de fingir desinterés. Nott, al igual que Rosier, era inteligente. Su reacción acababa de darle muchas pistas. Si lo añadía al hecho de que días antes había salido corriendo de clase al oír que Granger estaba en la enfermería –a pesar de que lo había hecho solamente porque creía que ella iba detrás de sus horcruxes– estaba claro que sospechaban algo. Inspiró con pesar y cerró el periódico.

–Nott... –empezó, apartándose el corto flequillo de la frente, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–No hace falta –dijo, sin levantar la vista.

Tom le miró unos instantes fijamente, sorprendido.

–No me importa –afirmó, cerrando uno de los gruesos libros de transfiguraciones y devolviéndole finalmente la mirada a Riddle –. Ni a mí ni a Rosier ni a Mulciber –aseguró –. Te seguiremos pase lo que pase.

Dicho esto volvió a bajar la mirada y siguió trabajando. Tom no supo definir el leve y confortable calor que se extendió por su pecho ante las palabras, pero supuso que era algo parecido al agradecimiento. Seguramente los únicos que se hubiera opuesto abiertamente a aquella actitud hubieran sido Avery y Lestrange, pero ninguno de los dos estaba allí. Avery no le importaba en absoluto, para él como si quería pudrirse en aquella cárcel de menores en la que lo habían metido –casi se había lamentado de que le faltaran dos meses para cumplir los diecisiete cuando todo había sucedido. Si así fuera, ahora estaría en Azkaban–, pero sentía la muerte de Lestrange. Había sido un golpe.

No se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se habían desviado del tema que trataba, y la interrupción de cierta joven Gryffindor hizo que se olvidara del asunto del periódico por completo.

–Hola, Tom –canturreó una voz delante suyo. Los dos jóvenes dirigieron su atención al foco del ruido.

–Robbins… –siseó Riddle amenazadoramente.

Sin embargo la chica no se alteró en absoluto. Maldita valentía Gryffindor.

–Me he dado cuenta –dijo, sonriente, sentándose delante de los chicos e ignorando la mirada amenazadora de Riddle y la de advertencia de Nott –de que tú y Hermione os habéis saltado transfiguraciones hoy…

Nott miró asombrado a la chica que se atrevía a dirigirse a Tom Riddle con tan poca vergüenza, tratando abiertamente un tema que los Slytherin evitaban como la peste.

–Y bueno, una saca conclusiones… –siguió comentando, capturando uno de sus rizos rubios con la mano y enroscándoselo alrededor del dedo índice.

–Ve al grano y vete, Robbins –pidió Tom, frío, con la mirada fija en ella.

–Has corrido a por Hermione, y no me digas que no porque ya he hablado con ella, justo después de oír que a lo mejor se planteaba volver con Hayes.

Tom frunció el ceño de manera más pronunciada, pero no dijo nada. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso como un alambre. Nott escuchaba cada palabra con atención. Él mismo había deducido algo similar, pero nunca se hubiera atrevido a expresarlo. La manera en como Riddle fulminaba a la chica con la mirada le dio un toque de realidad a sus sospechas bien fundadas. Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger. Era un hecho.

–Por lo que podemos deducir que no quieres que vuelva con Hayes, ¿cierto? –preguntó, pero continuó sin esperar la respuesta –. ¿Y por qué no quieres que vuelva con Hayes? ¡Ja! Porque quieres que vuelva contigo. Demuestra que me equivoco –le retó, mirándole con fijeza.

Tom se quedó sin palabras. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien se dirigía a él con tal confianza y desvergüenza, y más aún sin motivo. ¿Qué contestar? Abrió la boca, pero la cerró. Iba a decir algo como "¿Quién iba a querer esto?", pero se lo repensó. Descubrió con horror que no lo había dicho por temor que Robbins transmitiera sus palabras a Hermione.

Se maldijo al comprender que había algo en él que seguía pensando que tener a Granger era posible y factible, y no una simple y absurda fantasía.

–Menuda tontería –consiguió articular rato después, mintiendo como el que más.

–Esto no es un argumento –rebatió ella, sonriente.

–No necesito ningún argumento –dijo, entre dientes –. Simplemente no es cierto.

–De nuevo demuestras que no puedes negarlo, Tom. Y te diré por qué. Porque quieres salir de esta maldita biblioteca ahora mismito, ir a buscar a Hermione en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca del invernadero número tres, cogerla y asegurarte de arreglar todo este maldito asunto. Y no sólo quieres hacerlo, sino que lo harás –hubo una pausa dramática, durante la cual los dos chicos miraron a la rubia, asombrados –. Ahora –añadió, sacando su varita y apuntando a Riddle.

El chico se levantó y antes de llegar a deducir qué exactamente en la seria mirada de Samantha le había hecho salir corriendo, ya estaba en medio del pasillo. Sus pasos se encaminaron al invernadero. Sentía una angustia creciente en su pecho mientras se dirigía a la puerta que daba a los terrenos. Quería ver a Granger. Más que esto, necesitaba verla.

Aquella parte de su ser que la deseaba con ansia le hacía correr hacía allí, querer levantarla entre sus brazos y besarla y nunca jamás separarse de ella.

Sin embargo, su racionalidad le recordaba una y otra vez quienes eran. No solamente era una impura, sino que además era su enemiga. Sabía que debía destruirla, por su propio bien.

Y mientras se acercaba más y más al lugar en el que sabía que la encontraría, se debatía frenéticamente entre las dos opciones.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando la viera?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantaha sonrió de manera encantadora a un muy confundido Nott. Si él se hubiera atrevido a hablarle de aquella manera a Tom Riddle, estaría criando malvas. Y, sin embargo, la chica estaba allí, sentadita y sonriente, de una pieza, como si no acabara de darle una orden a Lord Voldemort amenazándole con una varita.

–No hace falta que me mires así –comentó ella, tras un buen rato, cogiendo uno de los libros de transfiguraciones de Nott sin miramientos –. No es para tanto.

El chico arqueó las cejas, dándole a entender que discrepaba completamente. Parecía quedarse sin palabras ante tanta desvergüenza.

–Se trata de ser perspicaz –explicó ella –, no mostrar miedo, parecer seguro de uno mismo. Además, lo único que hacía falta era darse cuenta de que Riddle quería ir a por Granger. Simplemente necesitaba era una excusa para hacerlo, y yo se la he dado.

Nott asintió, aún así asombrado. Que él recordara, aquella chica era supuestamente estúpida. Nunca había dado muestras de ser perspicaz, le encantaba la adivinación, no se la veía en la biblioteca si Granger no la arrastraba y siempre sacaba unas notas pésimas. Y, sin embargo, era capaz de hacer con suprema facilidad algo que él no había osado ni plantarse durante siete largos años. Sintió admiración por aquella chica de apariencia frágil y despreocupada.

Samantha, por su lado, tenía toda su atención concentrada en Hayes, quién hablaba con otra chica de Ravenclaw en una mesa cercana. Ajena al examen al que Nott la estaba sometiendo, estiraba ligeramente el cuello para llegar a divisar a su acompañante. Soltó un bufido al percatarse de que se trataba de su ex novia. Menuda, risueña, bonita, de pelo castaño rizado y largo. Se parecía un poco a Hermione, pero su atractivo era solamente físico. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Diggory? Algo así… Por la manera en como se miraban, se lanzarían el uno encima del otro en cuestión de minutos. ¡Menuda suerte la suya!

Redirigió su atención al libro de transfiguraciones de Nott que estaba hojeando, tan limpio y perfecto, no como el suyo que estaba enteramente cubierto de tonterías escritas cuando Dumbledore no miraba. Ya no le apetecía estudiar. Hojeó de nuevo, fijándose en las pequeñas indicaciones escritas con letra pulida e inclinada, aquí y allí en el texto. La letra de Nott era como él: estirada y elegante.

Se rió un poco de su propia broma y cerró el libro. No quería ver a Hayes y a su chica cuchicheando y riendo tan cerca de ella. Se iría a su habitación a maldecir su poca suerte con los hombres, y quizás a hacerle vudú a Diggory... Se levantó, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, y en el proceso chocó con un chico robusto que soltó una maldición. El impacto casi la lanzó hacia atrás.

–Disculpa –dijo ella, girándose y dándose cuenta con gran pesar de que se trataba de Dolohov, Slytherin de sexto curso.

–¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? –le espetó él, enojado.

–Lo siento –repitió ella, dando un paso atrás ante el ímpetu del chico.

–Claro que lo sentirás… –siseó, cogiéndola por el brazo y zarandeándola, como si quisiera arrastrarla hasta fuera de la biblioteca.

Samantha se giró buscando a la bibliotecaria con la mirada, pero la severa mujer parecía no estar allí en aquél mismo momento. Dolohov era fuerte y estaba empezando a hacerle daño. Maldijo nuevamente su suerte. Los únicos hombres que le hacían caso eran matones de tres al cuarto. Si Hermione hubiera estado allí con ella, no se atreverían a tratarla tan mal… Dirigió su mano hasta su bolsillo con dificultad, pero los zarandeos pararon por sí solos.

–Basta –había dicho una voz serena y autoritaria detrás de ella.

Se giró y vio a Nott levantado, serio, imponente como nunca le había visto. Le estudió, confusa. Minutos antes había tenido delante un chico callado, que apartaba la mirada cuando Riddle le hablaba, que no se atrevía ni siquiera a comentarle nada… ¿Quién era aquel chico que daba órdenes con un aplomo digno de un rey? Parecía salido de la nada. Como si instantes antes no hubiera habido nadie en el lugar en el que se alzaba, como si de repente emanara de él algo peligroso, algo oscuro.

–Nott –dijo Dolohov, soltando a Samantha de inmediato, tenso.

–Vete –ordenó, mirándole con desprecio.

Dolohov asintió con miedo y salió casi corriendo de la sala tras musitar un buen puñado de disculpas, seguido por el par de chicos que le habían flanqueado hasta el momento. Nott no perdió la expresión altanera y autoritaria hasta que se sentó de nuevo en su silla, como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando las asombradas miradas de los ocupantes de la estancia.

Samantha nunca había visto nada igual. Alguien capaz de imponer obediencia con una sola mirada. Recordó los ojos grises y fríos del chico y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al rememorar aquella intensidad helada. Se sentó sin pensar, sin dejar de mirarle, como hipnotizada. Nott había vuelto a su actitud habitual. Parecía totalmente inofensivo, como cuando Riddle había estado sentado a su lado.

Riddle. En aquél momento comprendió lo que quería decir Hermione cuando afirmaba que había algo oscuro en él. Si era capaz de convertir a aquél Nott en un corderito, debía de ser mucho más imponente que él. Más imponente que el chico flacucho y alto que había asustado a un hombretón de dos metros y poco con una sola mirada. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué tipo de persona debía ser Tom Riddle?

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Nott con la boca abierta. Se sonrojó levemente, algo que no ocurría a menudo, y se notó la garganta reseca.

–Gracias –susurró, y sonrió levemente.

Nott levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Miró a la chica unos instantes, como si no supiera qué decir. Como si fuera la primera vez que alguien le daba las gracias por algo. Asintió con torpeza, aún con los ojos muy abiertos, y de nuevo centró su atención en los deberes de transfiguraciones.

Samantha siguió sonriendo y decidió que, por una vez, quizás podía usar el libro de Nott y estudiar un poco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Observaba la superficie del lago ondularse levemente cada vez que uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante asomaba perezosamente, como si saludara el castillo.

Había salido porque necesitaba meditar. No sabía qué pensar acerca de Tom, y la insistencia de sus compañeras en que saliera con él no la ayudaba para nada. Así pues, quería analizar la situación y escapar de ellas.

Por un lado, estaba segura de que se sentía totalmente atraída por él, más que por cualquier otro chico en toda su vida. Pero por otro, también sabía que no era tan sencillo. Si solamente dependiera de ella decidir qué había entre ellos, quizás se hubiera decidido por mandar todos sus recuerdos, prejuicios y conocimientos del futuro a la mierda, y hacer lo realmente deseaba. Pero, evidentemente, no dependía de ella en exclusiva. No podía decidir olvidarlo todo si él no olvidaba nada, si sólo iba a hacerla sufrir, si no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo que ella.

¿A qué estaba jugando él? ¿La odiaba o la deseaba?

Sonrió levemente ante el pensamiento. Seguramente se tratara de ambas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, así se sentía ella misma. Y había acabado descubriendo que se parecían asombrosamente, a pesar de diferir en algunos puntos clave. Como el hecho de que él fuera Lord Voldemort y ella una Sangre sucia, pensó, amargamente.

Acarició distraídamente los pétalos de una flor blanca que crecía a sus pies, mientras indagaba un poco más en sus sentimientos. No entendía como podía su lógica aportar tan poco en la cuestión. Riddle había hecho cosas horribles, y haría cosas aún peores. Por lo que había deducido, aquél chico joven y apuesto que convivía en Hogwarts con ella no tenía ninguna intención de no cometer aquellas atrocidades.

Y, sin embargo, también había tenido sus momentos agradables con él… Por navidad, con el tema de Avery, todas aquellas charlas interesantes en la biblioteca debatiendo teorías mágicas… Todos los abrazos, los besos que la habían llevado al cielo… ¿Cómo podía asociar todo aquello en una misma persona? ¿Por qué tenían que ser la misma persona? Después de tanto tiempo de guerra y sufrimiento merecía poder enamorarse de alguien que no fuera un psicópata asesino.

Frunció el ceño y arrancó la florecilla con violencia para estrujarla entre sus manos, enojada. La vida era injusta.

–¿Qué te ha hecho la pobre flor, Granger? –preguntó con sorna una voz a su lado.

Hubiera conocido aquél arrastrar de palabras tan fanfarrón, y a la vez tan mágico, en cualquier sitio.

–¡Tom! –exclamó, sorprendida, levantándose de repente mientras los pétalos se le escapaban de la mano. Se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre. Y al parecer aquél detalle no le había pasado desapercibido a él tampoco.

"¿_Y ahora qué_?" se preguntó Tom, nervioso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la chica. Se dio cuenta de que había estado evitando aquél momento expresamente, a pesar de querer verla. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con Granger, quería pero no quería al mismo tiempo.

No sabía como actuar. No sabía qué le iba a decir. Tenía miedo de abrir la boca y decir algo que le hiciera renunciar a Granger allí mismo.

Cogió aire, aún sin decir nada. Realmente estaba aterrado. Veía, como si realmente estuviera ocurriendo, la escena en la que él negaba lo que sentía, y escogía su sueño de poder. Entonces todo sería sencillo. Ella se iría, y él cumpliría sus expectativas. Tendría una vida eterna encabezando la sociedad mágica; una sociedad pura y perfecta. Habría demostrado con creces que era diferente, especial; mejor que el padre muggle que le abandonó, mejor que la madre que murió por semejante hombre.

¿Y entonces qué?

Entonces algún otro hombre se daría cuenta de lo que había en ella, de su pureza, de su calidez, de lo bien que uno podía sentirse al tenerla entre los brazos, protegiéndola. Y no sería un hombre como Davies, o como Hayes. Sería un hombre de verdad, que merecería la pena, que sería mejor que él. Que le convendría a ella. Entonces vería a Granger paseando y riendo y besándose con aquél hombre perfecto. Y sería insoportable.

Porque él habría perdido su luz, su felicidad, aquella fruta prohibida que ya había probado y a la que era adicto. Y, eternamente, recordaría lo que había perdido, recordaría la imagen de Granger bajo sus labios, y sabría que ya no era posible. Y moriría cada vez que aquello ocurriera, solo para renacer y seguir recordándolo.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que no tenía una elección. Hacía tiempo que había escogido. Ni siquiera le quedaba la opción de renunciar a Granger, era incapaz de hacerlo. Seguramente había mucho más por decidir, muchos temas a considerar, mucho a lo que renunciar… Pero en aquél momento sólo estaban ellos dos, sin circunstancias externas.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y acunó las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica con las manos. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Pudo ver la duda y el miedo en los de ella, pero también el deseo que se empeñaba en esconder. Capturó sus tiernos labios como ya había hecho otras veces, deslizando una de sus manos por su cuello, su clavícula y su brazo hasta rozar su mano. Enroscó los dedos con los suyos con delicadeza y acarició su pelo.

La mano de Hermione subió hasta su cuello. Tom la besó con pasión, tal y como había hecho la vez anterior, casi con desespero. Su feroz boca contrastaba con la delicadez con la que le daba la mano y acariciaba sus dedos.

La hizo girar hasta respaldarla en el árbol que les cubría y paseó la mano libre por su cintura y sus caderas con libertad. Hermione le atrajo más y más hacia su cuerpo hasta que no se podía distinguir entre las dos túnicas negras del uniforme. Durante el breve instante de lucidez que tuvo, alcanzó a comprender que había algo diferente en él. En la manera como la miraba. Había algo más que pasión en aquellos ojos oscuros. Se derritió en sus brazos antes de poder pensar en nada más.

Rompieron el beso después de lo que les pareció horas. Hermione se sentía los brazos entumecidos de lo tensa que había estado. Tom se alejó levemente de ella, aún en contacto. Se miraron a los ojos. Hermione temblaba ligeramente, pero la llama de la esperanza ardía en su interior. No importaba lo que se hubieran dicho hasta el momento, lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, el daño que él le hubiera hecho. Aquél beso y aquella mirada lo habían borrado todo.

–Tom…

Él le puso un dedo sobre los labios, pidiendo silencio. Le cogió la barbilla suavemente y la levantó para darle un beso suave. Hermione sintió que moría por la ternura del gesto, y supo que prefería éste a cualquier otro que se hubieran dado.

–Estás temblando –dijo él, con voz ronca.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, y se frotó los brazos con las manos. Sin embargo, sintió la túnica de Tom posarse suavemente sobre sus hombros. Él se la ató mientras ella le miraba, embelesada.

Regresaron al castillo, Hermione con cierta dificultad debido a que llevaba dos túnicas, una encima de la otra, y él riendo suavemente ante la torpeza de la chica. Mientras avanzaban, la situación parecía irreal. Era imposible, pensaba Hermione, que tuvieran tanta suerte. Miró al chico de reojo y recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos hasta el momento. Supo que no podía estar todo arreglado así como así. Se habían dado una tregua o algo parecido, pero sobre ellos pesaban miles de asuntos sin resolver.

Al llegar a la entrada Hermione se alegró de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Se desabrochó la prenda del chico y se la entregó, doblada. En el proceso, algo brillante y pesado cayó del bolsillo y rebotó en el suelo con un metálico "clinc". Hermione se disculpó y se agachó a recogerlo.

Tom observó la escena hasta que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había caído de su bolsillo. Se agachó con rapidez para cogerlo antes que ella, o arrebatárselo de las manos. Pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando Hermione recogió el galeón, ya lo había reconocido. Dejó que Tom se lo quitara sin esfuerzo y se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, sorprendida, procesando lo que ocurría.

Tom tenía su galeón. El galeón en el que había habido escrito "_tengo el diario_", y que había intentado recuperar inútilmente. Tom sabía que ella tenía el horcrux. Tom lo sabía todo.

–Lo sabes –susurró, asustada e impresionada, mirándole con horror.

Tom, con el galeón en la mano, la observó con la boca abierta pero sin palabras. ¿Qué decir? Sentía que la paz que habían conseguido instantes antes, bajo la muda promesa de no sacar el tema que los distanciaba, se derrumbaba.

–No me lo puedo creer… –continuó ella, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos –. Lo has sabido desde… –meneaba la cabeza, como negándose a sí misma lo que ocurría.

Una idea la atravesó como un rayo. Tom había estado muy cariñoso. Demasiado cariñoso, teniendo en cuenta que sabía que ella pretendía destruirle. Y, desde luego, no era propio de Tom Riddle dejar escapar a las amenazas de aquella manera.

Escandalizada, dedujo que Riddle estaba intentado seducirla para arrebatarle el diario, o para mitigar el peligro que ella representaba. Era la única explicación. ¿Por qué iba Lord Voldemort a querer estar con una sangre sucia como ella? ¿Por qué iba a querer a alguien que le había robado un horcurx, un fragmento de alma?

Ni siquiera notó las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, desengañada, herida, demasiado dolida como para enfadarse. Con el poco de dignidad que le quedaba salió corriendo, ignorando los gritos de Tom que le pedían que se detuviera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–¡Hermione! –exclamó Samantha con alegría al verla entrar –. ¿Cómo ha…?

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase Hermione le pasó por el lado como una exhalación, se metió en su cama y corrió las cortinas. Samantha suspiró, cansada. Incluso después de pinchar a Tom Riddle con tanta precisión, las cosas no iban bien. ¿Qué les pasaba a aquellos dos?

Oyó el leve sollozar de su amiga desde detrás de las gruesas cortinas y se sintió casi tan herida como ella. Decidió que tenía que seguir actuando, por su bien. Si una cosa se le daba bien a Samantha, aparte de inventar potingues para el pelo, era meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Y si se proponía que Tom y Hermione estuvieran juntos, pues lo estarían y pronto. Y que nadie se atreviera a discutirlo.

Salió de la sala común dispuesta a coger a Riddle por las orejas y descubrir qué puñetas estaba pasando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom entró en la habitación sumamente fastidiado. Las cosas nunca salían bien cuando se trataba de Granger. ¿Por qué hubiera sido diferente esta vez?

Por la reacción de Granger deducía que se había sentido utilizada, lo cual era comprensible. En su misma situación, él hubiera reaccionado igual. Pero en aquél momento, le parecía molesto.

No pretendía utilizarla en absoluto. Bueno, estaba claro que esperaba recuperar su diario si las cosas entre ellos dos… se arreglaban. Y que le parecía que ella se lo daría una vez se hubieran reconciliado… pero de allí a utilizarla…

Bueno, en realidad quizás si pretendía utilizarla un poco. Pero en fin, no es que tuviera intención de mandarla al cuerno cuando lo hubiera hecho. Claro que no. Si algo tenía claro es que Granger sería suya desde aquél momento en adelante.

Se sintió relajado al haberlo decidido al fin. Sí, ¿por qué había dudado tanto antes? No tenía porque elegir entre Granger y todo lo demás. Simplemente se quedaría con ella, y ya vería lo que hacía con el resto. Sonrió ante la idea.

Pero ella pretendía eliminar sus horcruxes, ¿no?

Meneó la cabeza. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde. En aquél momento, el objetivo era Granger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha bajó a las mazmorras y vagó por los pasillos un buen rato. No tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba la sala común de Slytherin. Un pequeño fallo en su plan.

Frustrada, estaba a punto de darle un buen puntapié a un tapiz horrendo que colgaba de la pared, cuando una puerta se abrió a su lado, sorprendiéndola. De ella salió Nott, cabizbajo y con su típica expresión pasiva y resignada. Hasta que no pasó por detrás de la chica y le llamó la atención su frondosa melena rubia, no reparó en su presencia.

–Nott –se exclamó ella, mirando el lugar de dónde él había salido, que no parecía nada más que un tramo de pared cualquiera.

Él, sorprendido, la saludó con un golpe de cabeza y se dispuso a irse. Sin embargo, ella le siguió al trote, tratando de no quedarse atrás.

–Nott, tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo, apoyando una mano en su brazo y haciendo que parara. Él miró la mano asombrado, sin comprender lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué iba a querer hablar con él? –. Dime, ¿cómo está Tom?

Nott frunció el ceño, confuso. No sabía a qué estaba jugando la Gryffindor, pero no le gustaba en absoluto. No tenía intención de traicionar la privacidad de su Lord.

–No lo sé –dijo, e intentó irse.

–Oh, vamos –pidió ella –. Sé que está dentro –dijo, enfurruñada. Si acababa de discutirse con Hermione, debía de haber vuelto a su sala común, igual que había hecho ella.

–No le he visto –dijo Nott, molesto al notar que ella le seguía.

–Bien, vale –dijo ella –. Supongamos que no le has visto entonces –concedió –. Simplemente hablemos de…

–No, gracias –la cortó Nott, parándose en seco en medio del pasillo oscuro. Sus ojos de nuevo brillaban con algo peligroso. Samantha se estremeció y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo que le gustaba en aquella mirada, a pesar de indicar riesgo –. No me apetece hablar de Tom.

Samantha iba a protestar cuando vislumbró a Slughorn acercándose. Sonrió con picardía. Había ganado el asalto.

–Nott, se te dan muy bien las pociones, ¿verdad? –dijo, alzando levemente la voz. El chico no comprendió el cambio de tema y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca –. Me preguntaba si no me ayudarías a estudiar… ¡Es que se me dan tan mal…!

Nott se sorprendió aún más. No comprendía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a aquella chica. ¿Acaso no había entendido el rotundo NO que acababa de darle?

–¡Que buena idea! –se exclamó Slughorn, acercándose a ellos, haciendo saltar al chico –. Veo que la señorita Robbins al fin se implica en la asignatura. Muy bien. Nott, la ayudarás, ¿cierto? –dijo el viejo hombre, satisfecho de ver que sus alumnos se entendían bien a pesar de pertenecer a casas diferentes.

Nott se vio acorralado. No le quedó más remedio que asentir y escuchar a Slughorn hablar de las mil maravillas de las relaciones entre casas diferentes. Fulminó a Samantha con la mirada, pero ella le devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante. No pudo evitar pensar que había algo muy… Slytherin en ella. Pero, desde luego, veía la valentía Gryffindor en sus ojos de gata satisfecha.

–Entonces quedamos en que ayudarás a la señorita Robbins a preparar sus EXTASIS –dijo Slughorn, contento –. Sé que le falta atención –dijo, mirando a Samantha –, pero tiene talento para las pociones. Siempre lo digo.

Dicho esto se marchó enfundado en su traje de terciopelo favorito y canturreando una canción curiosa. Nott y Samantha se quedaron solos en medio del pasillo. Él había abandonado su faceta altiva y peligrosa de nuevo, como resignado. Parecía que no iba a desobedecer a Slughorn.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Le iba a sonsacar la información a Nott, quisiera o no. Y, además, tenía que reconocer que le agradaba la idea de pasar un rato con él. Era una persona interesante, y se moría por volver a ver aquél brillo amenazador en sus ojos grises.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathalie estaba sentada en el Gran Comedor a la hora de cenar, sola. Hermione no había querido bajar, añadiendo que iría a comer algo a las cocinas. Había intentado sacarle algo más, pero no parecía dispuesta a decir nada sobre su estado de ánimo, o sobre lo que le había pasado.

Según Samantha, había estado con Tom durante transfiguraciones, por lo que él debía de tener algo que ver. Y hablando de la reina de roma, entraba en el Gran Comedor en aquél mismo momento, después de haber desaparecido toda la tarde.

–¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó –. Hermione está destrozada y no sé qué hacer…

–Estoy trabajando en ello… –comentó, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dónde Nott comía junto con Rosier y Mulciber, todos callados ante el evidente mal humor de Riddle.

–¿Sabes qué ha pasado? –preguntó, preocupada.

–No, qué va… Pero tengo un plan –dijo, y le guiñó un ojo.

Nathalie arqueó una ceja, aún más preocupada. Los planes de Samantha acostumbraban a no salir del todo bien…

–Por cierto –añadió la rubia, tras echar otro vistazo a la mesa del fondo –. ¿Cómo se llama Nott?

–¿Nott? –dijo Rachel, añadiéndose a la conversación al llegar.

–Ya sé que se llama Nott, preguntaba por el nombre de pila –dijo Samantha, pinchando una croqueta con el tenedor, hambrienta.

–Y yo decía "¿Nott?", extrañada de que preguntes por su nombre –se explicó Rachel.

–¿Pero sabéis o no sabéis como se llama? –preguntó de nuevo.

–Elliot –dijo Rachel, que siempre tenía todo el mundo controlado –. Ellot Nott.

–¿Elliot Nott? Me esperaba un nombre más… No sé, más raro… Avery se llamaba Dietrich –se explicó Samantha –. Dietrich Avery, es raro.

Nathalie y Rachel asintieron, confusas.

–¿Por qué quieres saber su nombre? –preguntó Nathalie de nuevo, decidida a no dejarla cambiar de tema.

–Bueno –dijo Sam, y se encogió de hombros –, ya sabes…

Las dos chicas dejaron caer sus cubiertos, reconociendo el gesto de Samantha. Al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho muchas veces.

–¿Nott? ¿Vas a por Nott? ¡Venga ya! –exclamó Nathalie, alucinada.

–¿Qué hay de Hayes? –preguntó Rachel.

–Ha vuelto con su ex… Pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Nott… tiene algo…

Las otras dos le miraban sorprendidas, esperando que añadiera algo. Pero Samantha no sabía qué decir. Era algo que había visto en sus ojos, algo que la atraía enormemente. Y tampoco era feo… Alto, atlético, de pelo negro y ojos grises… En aquél momento Sophia se añadió al grupo, sentándose delante de las otras tras despedirse de su novio, un Hufflepuff de sexto curso con el que llevaba un buen tiempo saliendo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, al ver las expresiones de sus compañeras.

–Samantha y Nott –explicó Rachel, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

–¡No! Imposible –exclamó Sophia, debatiéndose entre sonar divertida u horrorizada –. ¿Desde cuándo?

–No hay nada –aclaró Samantha desde el principio –. Pero bueno, quizás haya algo dentro de un tiempo… que ojalá sea pronto… –acabó, sonriendo con picardía y siguiendo con su cena.

–¿Con un Slytherin? ¿En serio? –siguió Sophia –. Ya sé que tiendes a decidir tus objetivos al tuntún, pero caray, esperaba un poco de lógica detrás del sistema…

–Después de Hayes, yo creía que vendría Diggums… –comentó Nathalie.

–O Eyri –apuntó Rachel –. Siempre has dicho que te parecía muy atractivo, y ahora está soltero.

–Y no es un Slytherin –apuntó Sophia.

–Oh, no hay para tanto –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo –. Es mono. Y… tiene algo… –repitió.

–Pero si lo único que hace es seguir a Riddle con la cabeza caída –criticó Rachel –. Igual que los demás, como un perrito faldero…

–Y es muy soso –dijo –. Nunca ha ido a ninguna fiesta del Club Slug con pareja –añadió Nathalie –. Siempre está solo y nunca habla con nadie…

–Y seguro que sus padres ya le tienen un matrimonio concertado preparado. Incluso puede que está prometido… –comentó Rachel.

–Pues va a tener que anular el compromiso –dijo Samantha, confiada –. Porque voy a por él.

Las otras chicas se exclamaron entre risas ante la revelación, y siguieron bromeando sobre las soserías del chico, o su familia sangre pura, sus rarezas y demás. Desde el otro extremo del Gran Comedor, Nott observaba de vez en cuando las risas y exclamaciones de las cuatro Gryffindor.

Aquella imagen concordaba con todo lo que siempre había creído de ella. Superficialidad, cotilleo, tonterías, histerismo… Y, sin embargo, tenía unas salidas muy curiosas. Lejos de enfadarse, aquella tarde había quedado absolutamente impresionado por la actitud de la joven. Ni siquiera le molestaba del todo tener que darle clases de pociones, después del ingenio que había demostrado delante de Slughorn. Debía reconocer que le interesaba aquella chica.

Se mordió la lengua cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por ella a sus compañeros. Mencionar el nombre de Robbins delante de Riddle en aquél momento no era una buena idea. Y, seguramente, Rosier sospecharía algo. Mulciber, por suerte, era un poco denso…

De repente Riddle se levantó. Había pasado toda la cena con los ojos puestos en la mesa de Gryffindor, y parecía que ver a las cuatro amigas de Granger reírse como locas había sido más de lo que podía soportar. Una vez se hubo ido, Rosier le llamó la atención con un golpe de codo.

–Ya hace días que está así –comentó.

–¿Enojado? Sí… Y Granger siempre parece tener algo que ver con ello… –confirmó Nott.

–Entonces, realmente… –empezó Rosier, dudando.

–Sí –aseguró Nott –. Hablé con él en la biblioteca… más o menos. Estoy seguro.

Rosier asintió con pesar.

–Menos mal que no seguimos a Avery con su plan de eliminar a Granger –susurró con voz grave. Sonrió levemente, pero con pesar, y bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un trago.

–Desde luego…

–Hiciste bien en levantarte –dijo Rosier –. Nunca te planteaste si quiera la posibilidad de confabular con Avery y desobedecer al Lord… Yo…

–Tú tomaste la decisión correcta –le dijo –. Es lo importante.

Rosier asintió, agradecido.

–Pero creo que deberíamos interferir esta vez –añadió Nott, de repente.

Rosier se tensó a su lado.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, asustado de lo que iba a decir su compañero.

–No –dijo, notando el cambio de actitud de Rosier. No iba a sugerir eliminar a Granger –. Hablaré con ella –dijo, señalando la mesa de Gryffindor –. Con Robbins. Intentaré ver que… opina Granger de todo el asunto.

Rosier le comprendió perfectamente. Sin embargo, las amigas de Granger no parecían mucho de fiar… Pero era lo único que podían hacer. Asintió, encantado con la idea.

Nott sonrió levemente. Acababa de crear la excusa perfecta para no generar sospechas si hablaba con o de Robbins.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las cuatro chicas salieron del comedor entre cuchicheos y risas. Las bromitas sobre Nott continuaban, así que era de esperar que actuaran como actuaron en verle parado, esperando, en la puerta.

Soltaron un gritito y estallaron en carcajadas, incomodando enormemente a Nott. Él las miró fijamente, y Samantha comprendió con asombro que realmente la estaba esperando a ella. Sonrió y echó a las otras con una mirada de reprobación. Ellas obedecieron y se marcharon entre risotadas.

Sam se acercó a Nott con fingida timidez. Él tragó saliva e inspiró antes de empezar a hablar. Cuando lo hizo, la voz le salió grave y poco articulada. Estaba nervioso.

–Robbins… yo, bueno… –Samantha le miraba intentando reprimir su sonrisa –, bueno, siento lo de antes… –Nott hizo una pausa y la miró, para volver a apartar la mirada de inmediato –. Creo que deberíamos hablar… de Riddle y Granger…

–Claro –contestó Samantha –.Tenemos que encontrar la manera de hacer que hablen entre ellos. Pero es un poco tarde, y eso nos llevará un rato… Necesitamos algún tipo de estrategia. ¿Quedamos mañana a las siete en la biblioteca? –preguntó, satisfecha.

Él asintió y se marchó, aún nervioso, contento de servirle a su señor. Ella marchó sonriendo, contenta de tener una cita. Sin embargo, algo hizo que Nott se detuviera, pensativo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y le llamó la atención.

–¡Espera! –pidió. Involuntariamente, el corazón de Samantha dio un vuelco.

–¿Sí? –preguntó, girándose, con la sonrisa aún marcada en los labios.

–No podemos esperar tanto –dijo, con convencimiento. Parecía mucho más decidido que anteriormente.

Samantha asintió con nerviosismo y se acercó a él. No imaginaba que Nott fuera a dar el primer paso de aquella manera… No es que le molestara, sino al contrario… Le hacía aún más atractivo a sus ojos.

–Entonces… ¿ahora? –preguntó, intentando personificar la inocencia, presentarse bonita y apetecible.

Nott la miró confuso.

–Ahora no puede ser… –explicó –. Necesito un tiempo para convencer a Tom.

Esta vez fue Samantha quien pareció confusa. ¿Por qué puñetas iba a necesitar convencer a Tom de algo?

–Necesito una hora como máximo… ¿Qué te parece a las nueve? ¿Podrás haber convencido a Granger para entonces?

Samantha arqueó las cejas, intentando encontrar un sentido a lo que ocurría.

–¿No? ¿A las diez entonces? –siguió. Sam acabó por asentir –. Perfecto. Le diré a Tom que Granger le espera en la biblioteca, y que quiere hablar con él.

La realidad le dio de bruces a Samantha. ¡Pues claro! No podía ser tan fácil encandilar a Nott, y además el chico parecía muy obtuso… Iba a tener que ser directa con él. Muy directa. Pero en aquél momento, reconoció, la prioridad eran Tom y Hermione, y no ella y sus locuras.

–Perfecto –dijo, sin poder esconder un deje de amargura y desengaño. Se dio la vuelta sin sonreír y se dispuso a marcharse, cuando se le ocurrió algo –. Y, Nott –le llamó, haciendo que él se detuviera de nuevo –, lo de mañana a las siete… sigue en pie –acabó, y le guiñó un ojo.

La chica se fue, dejando atrás a un Elliot Nott levemente sonrojado y nuevamente nervioso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama, bocarriba, sintiéndose peor que nunca. No tenía hambre, no le apetecía salir de la habitación ni para ir a las cocinas. Suspiró con desgana y cambió su posición sobre el colchón, sus músculos entumecidos por la poca actividad. Vio el periódico descansando en un extremo del colchón. Sophia, siempre pendiente de las noticias, lo había dejado allí por alguna razón de peso, pero a Hermione no le importaba nada de lo referente al resto del mundo. El maldito papel podía anunciar una guerra inminente, que le daba igual.

Cogió otro pañuelo de la caja que tenía al lado y se sonó la nariz. Hacía un buen rato que había dejado de llorar, pero aún tenía la nariz afectada. Se frotó los ojos, enrojecidos, sintiéndose miserable. No solamente había cometido el estúpido error, aunque levemente involuntario, de enamorarse de él, sino que encima se había dejado romper el corazón. Dos veces.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarle? Nunca en su vida le había sido tan difícil desenamorarse. Y aquella vez tenía unos motivos muy válidos. Enamorada de Lord Voldemort, amante de los sangre pura, ejecutor de muggles, aficionado a la magia negra… Tenía un horcrux en su poder, seguramente dos –lo había deducido puesto que lucía en anillo de los Gaunt en el dedo anular desde principio de curso, a pesar de haberlo escondido últimamente. Aquello parecía demostrar que el anillo era el segundo horcrux–, y un grupo de seguidores con la marca oscura tatuada.

Lo mirara por donde lo mirara, era Lord Voldemort. Y, por desgracia, no dejaba de ser Tom Riddle. Todo su gran esfuerzo por distinguirlos había sido inútil. Tom Riddle era dos caras de la misma moneda, y como tales, a pesar de diferentes, eran inseparables.

Hermione creía haberlo asumido tiempo atrás, cuando habían discutido, cuando él la había llamado sangre sucia y la había sumido en el pozo de tinieblas del que intentaba escapar odiándole y atacándole. Pero no, no lo tenía interiorizado, seguía pensando en Tom. Seguía creyendo, en el fondo, que podía eliminar a Lord Voldemort y mantenerle a él. Rió sin humor, triste, enfadada consigo misma. Era una egoísta. Tom Riddle no era una gran persona, no era amable, ni considerado, ni leal, ni nada de nada. Posiblemente no mereciera la consideración de ella, que alguien se planteara salvarle de sí mismo. Cuando había decidido hacerlo, no lo había hecho ni por él ni por el mundo mágico. Lo había hecho por ella misma, porque le quería.

¿Y de que había servido? Para conseguir otro desengaño. Justo cuando volvía a tener esperanza, cuando creía que había algo más en los ojos de él que odio y pasión entremezclados, en aquél momento descubría que había sido una ilusa nuevamente.

No había otra opción. Tom Riddle no tenía sentimientos. Había visto su debilidad, su amor por él, y había decidido aprovecharla al máximo. En realidad tenía que reconocer que era una estrategia brillante. Había estado a punto de caer de pleno. Por suerte había descubierto que él sabía que ella estaba en su contra.

Y toda su ilusión, toda su esperanza, quedaba reducida a cenizas. Tom Riddle quería su horcrux tan desesperadamente que parecía estar dispuesto a tocar una sangre sucia. Aquello era determinación, pensó con amargura.

Se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas le volvían a los ojos. Frustrada, vio que no le quedaban más pañuelos. Con resignación, salió de la cama en silencio, sorbiéndose la nariz. La sorprendió la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación en cuanto abrió las cortinas. Recordaba haberlas dejado cerradas.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó Samantha –. Creía que dormías –añadió, en un tono de voz más suave.

Ella negó con la cabeza y aceptó el pañuelo que su amiga le pasaba. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo, pero no corrió las cortinas porque lo consideró de mala educación. Samantha se sentó a su lado, y parecía querer decir algo pero no encontrar las palabras. Era algo que no pasaba a menudo.

–Hermione… Mira, esto no es fácil de decir, pero… Creo que deberías hablar con Riddle…

Se tensó visiblemente y, dejando el pañuelo encima de la mesita, desvió la mirada. No estaba en absoluto de acuerdo, pero le dolía la cabeza y no quería discutir.

–Quiero decir… Creo que ha habido un malentendido. No creo que él… Bueno, no sé qué te ha hecho, pero…

–No –dijo, amargamente –. No quiere nada conmigo, Sam. Es una farsa –afirmó.

Samantha la miró con preocupación, completamente segura de haber visto mucho más que esto en los ojos de Tom Riddle unas horas antes.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó, consciente de que debía haber mucho más entre ellos dos de lo que ella podía llegar a imaginar.

Hermione asintió, pero lo hizo con una ligera duda. ¿Un malentendido? Podía sentir la molesta llama de la esperanza abriéndose paso entre sus tinieblas, cegándole los ojos.

–Bueno, quizás lo sea… Pero, ¿de veras quieres seguir sin estar segura al cien por ciento? Quiero decir, te arrepentirás siempre si no habláis y aclaráis las cosas, ¿no?

Hermione la miró. La sinceridad y madurez en los ojos de Sam la turbaron. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Era mejor hablar y aclararlo todo? Seguramente sí, aunque solo sirviera para matar definitivamente la esperanza que insistía en renacer en ella.

Sería duro. Hasta el momento habían estado hostiles o amigables, pero siempre con los motivos escondidos, llenos de sospechas pero nunca con la certeza. De ahora en adelante, sin embargo, era guerra abierta, al aire libre, sin nada que esconder. Y Tom Riddle podía ser un enemigo feroz, estaba segura.

Reunió la poca valentía Gryffindor que le quedaba. Lo que más le convenía en aquél momento era un buena discusión, odiarle de nuevo y completamente, pelearse como nunca lo habían hecho.

–Tienes razón –concedió, finalmente, por alivio de Samantha. Lo único que le faltaba era que Nott llevara a Riddle a la biblioteca y Hermione no se presentara.

–Tom estará en la biblioteca a las diez esta noche –susurró Samantha dulcemente. Hermione no acabó de comprender lo que le decía –. Para hablar contigo –añadió ella.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione miró a Samantha de nuevo cuando divisó la entrada de la biblioteca. Su amiga le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, indicándole que no pensaba aguantar otra crisis. Hermione la ignoró.

–No es una buena idea… –susurró de nuevo.

–Hermione… –advirtió.

–De verdad, Sam, te lo digo en serio.

–Hermione… –siseó, marcando todas las letras peligrosamente.

La chica suspiró y siguió andando. No quería abrir las puertas de madera y encontrarse con él cara a cara. Cada paso que daba la llenaba de más y más miedo. Estaba más asustada que cuando se infiltraron en el Ministerio, o en Gringotts. Más aún que cuando batalló frente a Voldemort. Porque al menos en aquellos tiempos actuaba por el bien común, y no tenía otra elección. En aquél momento necesitaba valentía para hacer algo que era incorrecto…

La puerta se abrió, y una silueta alta y oscura se dibujó contra la luz que emanaba del interior de la sala. La respiración de Hermione se detuvo. Sin embargo, no era Tom quién salía, sino Nott. Saludó a Samantha con un gesto leve de cabeza, visiblemente tranquilizado. Debía de temer que ellas no aparecieran, y quedarse a solas con un muy malhumorado Tom Riddle.

–Vamos Hermione –susurró, empujándola levemente, Samantha.

Ella asintió y abrió la puerta de la sala, que no chirrió, sorprendentemente. La luz de la luna se colaba por los grandes ventanales, alumbrando la inmensidad de la sala. Cuando divisó a Tom, apoyado en una mesa, todo él suficiencia y elegancia, la embargó una sensación de _déjà vu_. La escena era exactamente igual a aquella noche después de la visita a Hogsmeade, cuando se habían besado por primera vez. Sin embargo, las diferencias entre las dos escenas eran obvias para los protagonistas. Aquella vez se conocían de verdad, se enfrentaban el uno al otro sin esconderse prácticamente nada.

Hermione dio unos pasos poco decididos, llamando al fin la atención de Tom. Él la miró, y por primera vez no supo distinguir qué emociones veía en sus ojos negros. Simplemente la hechizaban, le suplicaban que fuera hacia ellos y se sumergiera en sus tinieblas. Y la verdad es que quería hacerlo. Quería caer en aquél pozo y no tener que preocuparse de nada, dejar su moralidad, la ética que siempre defendía, y dejarse llevar por una vez en la vida. La definitiva.

Fue Tom quién acabó de vencer la distancia que los separaba, decidido, a pesar de que su corazón latía tan fuertemente que retumbaba en su cabeza, sin dejarle oír sus propios pensamientos.

Había una tensión latente en el ambiente, pero no era desagradable, simplemente pronosticaba que la calma iba a romperse de un momento a otro, para bien o para mal. La presión ahogaba a Hermione lentamente, notaba como le costaba pensar de manera coherente y a medida que él se acercaba perdía fuerzas. Tenía miedo.

–Granger… –susurró él, su voz ronca y grave. El sonido súbito asustó a la chica.

Ella le miró a los ojos y observó como con lentitud, casi a como si quién fuera que les manejaba y les hacía perder el juicio les hubiera puesto en cámara lenta, como Tom se acercaba hasta llegar a sus labios. El roce inicial estuvo tan cargado de pasión como aquella vez en que Dumbledore les había sorprendido. La tensión se rompió de repente y el mundo empezó a moverse con una rapidez vertiginosa, casi aterradora.

Tom se lanzó sobre ella como un lobo hambriento, devorando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, hasta que estuvieron tan entrelazados que era imposible distinguir donde empezaba el cuerpo de uno y acababa el del otro. Y en aquél momento pareció que nada del mundo podía llegar a separarles, ni su pasado, ni su presente, ni su futuro.

–Granger –dijo él de nuevo, esforzándose para separarse de sus labios un milímetro, lo justo para hablar.

Ella asintió, dando a entender que escuchaba, pero sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada de sus labios.

–¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde? –preguntó, aún jadeando, con la respiración agitada.

Ella se separó de él levemente y se dio cuenta de que estaba entre una estantería de libros y el cuerpo del chico. No se había dado cuenta de que había llegado allí.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Hermione se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior. ¿Qué iba a contestar? ¿Podía decirle que no confiaba en él? ¿Que creía que la estaba utilizando?

–Granger –siguió él, adivinando que temía hablar –. No sé qué está pasando entre nosotros, ni sé porque está pasando. Sinceramente –añadió, alejándose levemente para respaldarse en la estantería opuesta, con actitud derrotada –no tiene sentido. Pero está pasando –añadió, con voz temblorosa –, y por alguna extraña razón no quiero que pare.

Hermione sintió que su corazón revivía dentro de su pecho, fuerte como nunca. Tom no quería detenerlo.

–No tiene por qué parar… –susurró él, inseguro.

–Riddle… Es demasiado complicado… –siguió ella, sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

–No –dijo él, recuperando su tono confiado habitual –. En realidad es espeluznantemente sencillo –se acercó sigilosamente, como un felino acechando a su presa.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo cuando él apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su pelo enmarañado, y se acercó hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban.

–¿Sencillo? –preguntó, totalmente cautivada.

–¿Quieres hacerlo? –preguntó, con voz ronca de nuevo.

Hermione enrojeció. La proposición parecía mucho más indecente de lo que, suponía, era. Se refería a intentarlo, a si quería intentar "no parar" lo que fuera que sentían, lo que fuera que había entre ellos.

–¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó, incrédula.

–Siempre –dijo él, sonriendo, pícaro.

Ella no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, poniendo en duda la afirmación.

–No lo entiendo –dijo, suavemente –. Sabes que fui yo, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Tom se ensombrecieron un segundo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, lo había estado esperando. Era la conversación que no podían evitar tener si querían empezar algo. Debían llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo. Uno de los dos, o ambos, tenía que ceder.

–Sí…

Un silencio, esta vez incómodo, se impuso en la sala. Sin embargo, por una vez, él no pareció peligroso, simplemente resignado.

–¿Entonces? –hizo ella, sin saber si debía sonar esperanzada o triste.

¿Qué iban a hacer? El hecho de que él había creado horcruxes y que ella pretendía robarlos no iba a cambiar. ¿Acaso no era imposible empezar algo, lo que fuera, en aquellas condiciones? Él volvió a separarse tras retirar las manos de la estantería.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –sus ojos negros parecían indignados, frustrados. Todo lo que había sentido aquellos últimos días se estaba acumulando, haciendo mella en él, estresándole. Su cerebro pedía a gritos algún tipo de explicación, la que fuera.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ofendida, y Tom empezó a ver de nuevo el mar de dificultades al que se estaba –o estaban– enfrentando.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? –preguntó ella, mordaz, enfadada, retrayéndole sus actos.

Tom debería haberlo pensado antes de hablar. Estaba claro qué motivo tenía Granger para actuar: hacer el bien. Era una Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo. Lo que ella no podría comprender nunca eran sus motivos, su necesidad de demostrarle al mundo que una vez le repudió que era el mejor, y todos los demás se habían equivocado. Y, si podía llegar a comprenderla, no le perdonaría haber seguido el camino que había elegido sin preocuparse de quién sufría por ello.

–Tom… –empezó ella, triste –. Un asesinato…

–¡Tenía mis motivos! –exclamó él, de repente enfadado. Enfadado porque ella, aún y estar en la misma situación, era la que tenía razón, era la santa, era la única a la que no se le podía retraer nada.

Hermione pareció disgustada ante la respuesta.

–¿Y Myrtle? –preguntó, al haber pasado un rato.

Tom empalideció. No tenía ni idea de que Hermione tuviera conocimiento alguno de aquél hecho. En primer lugar, no tenía ni por qué saber nada de la cámara secreta, y aún menos saber que Myrtle había muerto debido a ello. Ni siquiera la propia chica lo sabía.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Granger lo sabía todo, de esto debía mentalizarse. Absolutamente todo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al darse cuenta de que la situación acababa de empeorar drásticamente. Debía actuar con calma, razonando, pensando. No tenía excusa para aquél acto. Podía justificar el asesinato de su padre, pero el de la chica Hufflepuff…

–Fue un error –susurró, sin mentir del todo. Al fin y al cabo no había pretendido matar a nadie mientras estaba en Hogwarts, a riesgo de poner en peligro su educación mágica –. No controlaba… mis herramientas…

Hermione le observó unos instantes, indecisa, antes de volver a atacar.

–¿Entonces porque creaste el diario? ¿Acaso no pretendes usarlo para abrir la cámara secreta de nuevo?

Tom se sintió hundido por el golpe. Intentó que no se le notara en la cara, pero por dentro sentía que se le escapaban todas las excusas. ¿Cómo podía Granger saber las cosas hasta aquél extremo de detalle? ¿Era pitonisa? ¿Su discursito de odiar la adivinación era mentira?

–Sí… –reconoció, acorralado –. Pero no quería que la chica muriera, es la verdad.

–Solamente porque era peligroso para ti –espetó ella, dolida –. No porque seas consciente de que no lo merecía.

Desde luego, era una verdad irrebatible. Tom se debatió internamente, su cerebro funcionando a la velocidad de la luz, para intentar sacarse a sí mismo de aquél embrollo.

–No abriré de nuevo la cámara –dijo, suavemente, sin perderse la reacción de la chica a cada una de sus palabras –. Con o sin el diario. Al fin y al cabo, lo tienes tú.

Hermione asintió levemente. De repente, se sintió mucho más relajada. Acababa de quitarse un buen peso de encima. Tom no iba a reclamarle el diario. Si no iba a hacerlo, es que no la estaba utilizando, ¿cierto? Tuvo que forzarse en pensar en la seriedad de la situación para reprimir una sonrisa.

–¿Y qué hay de los hijos de muggles? ¿Acaso no murió debido a esto? –inquirió, refiriéndose de nuevo a Myrtle.

Ahí estaba la dichosa pregunta. La peor de todas. La más difícil de justificar. Él quería eliminar a los sangre sucia, ella lo sabía y era uno de ellos. ¿Qué decir? ¿La verdad, reconociendo que ella era diferente? Aquello derretiría el corazón de miles de chicas, pero Hermione Granger era diferente. No le parecería nada bien. No le quedaba otra opción que mentir.

–He cambiado –aseguró, poniendo su cara de arrepentimiento más perfeccionada –. No tengo nada en contra de ellos. He comprendido que es absurdo –siguió razonando –, después de conocerte, nadie podría afirmar que los sangre pura son superiores. No soy estúpido Hermione, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Pocas veces –o quizás nunca– había usado su nombre de pila. Era una estrategia hecha para ganársela. Y funcionó. Porque Hermione no se creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo –Tom seguía siendo Tom–, pero al menos escondía sus verdaderos motivos, sus creencias, por ella.

–¿Y no vas a seguir con todo esto? –preguntó, refiriéndose a los horcruxes.

Tom la miró a los ojos e intentó esconder hasta el último pequeño detalle que podría delatarle.

–No –aseguró.

Hermione frunció el ceño, desconfiando. Era natural, ya se lo esperaba. Tom sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, consciente de que acababa de ganar la partida. Se desabrochó lentamente los botones de la camisa, los tres primeros, bajo la mirada atenta de Granger. Una de sus manos pálidas pero fuertes se movió con seguridad alrededor de su cuello hasta coger una cadena plateada. Al tirar de ella Hermione vio emerger el anillo de los Gaunt, colgado como si fuera parte de un collar.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Aquello no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Había deducido que el anillo era un horcrux, pero Tom había dejado de llevarlo expuesto, en la mano izquierda, desde el incidente del diario. Al parecer había optado por llevarlo bajo la camisa, lejos de miradas indiscretas, en un lugar seguro.

–Hablo en serio, Hermione –aseguró –. Quiero que tengas esto.

Le entregó la cadena, con el anillo colgando de un extremo. Hermione la cogió con una mano, asustada. No se esperaba que Tom diera aquél paso en absoluto. Se sorprendió al ver que, quizás, no había tantas mentiras en la conversación que acababan de tener. Quizás estaba dispuesto a parar, a dejarlo todo. Por ella.

–Pero… –susurró ella. Tom enarcó una ceja –. Bueno, los horcruxes… En fin, siempre producen un cierto… malestar…

Tom frunció el ceño. No le pasó por alto el "los horcruxes". Hablaba en plural. ¿Cuántos había visto Granger? En teoría solo había tenido el diario. Además, aquél detalle que acababa de expresar no era algo que se explicara en los libros de magia oscura. No exactamente.

Suspiró con resignación. Siempre acababa sorprendiéndole. Seguía llena de misterios.

–No pasará nada si soy yo quien quiere que lo tengas –aseguró, tranquilizándola.

Tomo el colgante con el anillo de los Gaunt y se lo pasó alrededor del cuello, con suavidad. Hermione se estremeció, y su cuerpo reaccionó buscando la varita, temeroso de que Tom se decidiera a escurrir el anillo hasta su cuello, apretando y estirando, y acabara con ello de una vez por todas. No ocurrió.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta mientras Tom acariciaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, suavemente, observándola, como si la admirara. Rompió la distancia que les separaba de repente y se besaron con pasión, ambos, acariciándose, abrazándose, disfrutando al fin de poder estar juntos.

Cuando, después de horas, acabaron por separarse, la luz del sol ya asomaba tímidamente por los ventanales. Se dijeron adiós en la puerta de la biblioteca, con besos y caricias, como si no hubiera futuro después de separarse.

Al tomar cada uno su propio camino, Tom no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa burlona, de satisfacción. Todo había salido perfecto. Tenía a Granger. Su anillo estaba seguro, porque aunque lo tuviera ella, no podía destruirlo. Y, sin embargo, ella tendría la sensación de que algo había cambiado.

Pero no. Él seguía teniendo dos horcruxes. Granger era suya y había dejado de ser una amenaza. Podía seguir con sus planes a escondidas perfectamente, si iba con cuidado. Lo mirara como lo mirara, lo tenía todo. Era perfecto.

**Bueno, ¿Qué os parece el giro que ha dado la historia? A partir de ahora el desarrollo será diferente. Hermione no sospecha haber caído en la "trampita" de Riddle, y parece que él va a salirse con la suya. **

**Para saber qué pasa, vais a tener que esperar, porque me voy a Berlin en dos días, y al volver me marcho otra vez… Y después empiezo la uni de nuevo, y tengo que trasladarme a Barcelona… Así que no esperéis nada hasta finales de Septiembre, lo siento. **

**Muchísmas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo, siento tardar siempre tanto en actualizar, y haré lo posible por darme prisa. **

**Muchos besos! Acabad de disfrutar del verano, y hasta septiembre!**


	15. Relación

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Hola, hola!**

**Sé que hace un montón de tiempo que no actualizo, lo siento mucho! No he tenido tiempo de escribir desde hace meses! El segundo año de carrera se presenta mucho peor que el primero… Aún así, cuando he tenido ocasión de escribir, me he puesto a ello. **

**Tengo que pediros un poco de paciencia, porque no sé cuando voy a volver a actualizar… Eso sí, no voy a dejar la historia a medias, os lo aseguro. **

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo quince. Relación. 

Tom se tumbó en la cama, sorprendentemente despierto a pesar de lo tarde que era. No le importaba, no tenía sueño. Prefería aprovechar el tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido, en vez de analizando todo lo que había pasado con Granger para evitar meter la pata de nuevo.

Era bastante sorprendente que se hubiera salido con la suya, sinceramente. No se lo había esperado. Ella había cedido con mucha facilidad, a pesar de tener motivos para dudar su palabra. Quizás cuando tuviera tiempo de reflexionar, se volvería más cautelosa. Pero, de momento, todo funcionaba sorprendentemente bien. Y, sin embargo, no era aquello lo que más le extrañaba. No. Lo que le sorprendía en realidad era que, tras mentirle –o medio ocultarle la verdad–, se sentía culpable.

No era un gran sentimiento de culpa, nada que fuera a quitarle el sueño o llevarle a sincerarse con ella. Era simplemente un pequeño malestar, como una aguja minúscula clavada en la boca de su estómago, casi imperceptible. Pero estaba allí. Y molestaba.

A pesar de esforzarse, y mucho, no conseguía recordar algún momento en su vida en el que se hubiera sentido culpable, o hubiera tenido un mínimo de remordimiento. Bueno, quizás se había sentido un poco mal tras el primer fracaso con Granger –aunque se lo hubiera intentado negar a sí mismo–, pero era sin duda la primera vez que se sentía mal después de que algo le saliera bien. Al fin y al cabo, todo había ido según lo planeado. Ni siquiera había herido a Granger, sino que la mentira la había hecho feliz. Y, aún así, se sentía mal. Incomprensible.

Intentó pensar en alguna otra cosa, en un vano intento de alejar aquél remordimiento incómodo. Repasó la conversación. El pensamiento lógico y razonable le ayudaría a alejarse de aquél sinsentido en el que estaba sumido desde que la conocía.

Un detalle que le había llamado la atención, a pesar de no haberle prestado mucha atención en su momento. Un error de Granger, muy poco típico de ella. Todo el mundo se equivoca de vez en cuando, incluso ella. Aquél juego que llevaban, en el que se preguntaban constantemente qué sabia el otro, y qué sabía que sabía el uno, se prestaba a confusiones. El error de ella se debía a que ya no tenía claro lo que él había descubierto. Cuando Tom le había mostrado el anillo de los Gaunt, ella había sabido que era un horcrux. Y se lo había dejado ver.

En primer lugar, le había confirmado que conocía perfectamente la naturaleza de tanto el diario como el anillo. En segundo lugar, al no exigir nada más, había demostrado que sabía que solo había dos.

Tom suspiró sonoramente, y el ruido fue seguido por una serie de ronquidos de Mulciber. Examinó las sombras oscuras a su alrededor, sin poder evitar preguntarse por enésima vez como había conseguido averiguarlo todo.

Sin embargo, ya no le preocupaba que lo supiera, porque la tenía controlada. Había conseguido eliminar la amenaza sin hacerle ningún daño, y al mismo tiempo había satisfecho su objetivo personal de hacerla suya. Se permitió relajarse, una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios. Lo había conseguido. Por fin. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se quedaba lentamente dormido mientras pensaba en ella, relajado y complacido.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se dejó caer en la cama, con el estómago revuelto y sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar. Como si se hubiera puesto en la piel de alguien que no era ella realmente y estuviera viendo su vida a través de sus ojos, pero sin vivirla.

Se apartó el pelo de la frente y estiró los brazos, en un intento de relajarse. Los párpados le caían, como inertes, y le costaba horrores mantenerlos abiertos. Notaba el peso del anillo sobre su pecho, en contacto con su piel. Era curiosamente relajante, reconfortante. Como si Tom fuese el que estaba allí, con ella, acunándola mientras se dormía.

La idea de que todo fuera una trampa, y el anillo estuviera solamente destinado a hechizarla y controlarla de algún modo aún pesaba en su mente, acostumbrada a estar en alerta permanente. Pensó en Moody unos segundos y sonrió levemente con añoranza. En seguida se le heló la sonrisa en imaginar lo que le diría si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Su reacción sería peor que la de Ron, y eso era decir mucho.

Sin embargo, se permitió desestimar aquellos recuerdos, encerrarlos en una parte dentro de ella en la que pretendía desterrar su pasado oscuro, su lucha interminable y sin recompensa, aquél mundo negro de sombras en el que había intentado sobrevivir durante años. Porque, en comparación, su vida actual era inmejorable. Echaba de menos a sus compañeros, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar asociarlos con pensamientos dolorosos. Era mucho más fácil recordarlo todo como un sueño lejano, como una primera vida que ya había dejado atrás. Su nuevo año en Hogwarts no estaba siendo un camino de rosas, pero al menos podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Tom podía dejar de ser Voldemort, tenía el potencial. Samantha y Nathalie eran buenas amigas, se preocupaban por ella y habían demostrado ser de confianza al ayudarla en algo peligroso, y ni siquiera le habían pedido explicaciones. Era cierto que había tenido sus momentos duros y agobiantes, pero ahora que estaba bien, no le parecían tan horribles en comparación.

Los pensamientos amargos le huían de la mente, como si se le escaparan. No se molestaba en perseguirlos en aquél estado de tranquilidad en el que se encontraba sumida. La angustia inicial había desaparecido por completo. Cada vez que intentaba pensar en la conversación, analizar la actitud de Tom, pensar en las posibles jugarretas o trampas, su cerebro iba inevitablemente hacia todos los momentos felices pasados con él.

Mientras sus párpados se cerraban definitivamente y el sueño la derrotaba, se le ocurrió que quizás el horcrux sí que la estaba manipulando de alguna manera. Pero, como con todo lo demás, su mente escapó y dejó de pensar en ello.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha tuvo que despertarla por la mañana, porque estaba tan y tan bien en su cama, aun conservando el estado de paz interior que había conseguido la noche anterior, que no se hubiera despertado por voluntad propia hasta la hora de comer.

–¿Cómo fue ayer? –preguntó Sam, risueña. Sin embargo, ya se lo imaginaba, porque Hermione parecía extrañamente contenta en sueños y había tardado mucho en volver a su habitación la noche anterior. Tanto que todas sus compañeras de habitación habían caído dormidas antes de poder preguntarle nada.

–¿Qué…? –preguntó, adormilada, mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas buscando una excusa para no salir.

–Ayer, ayer –dijo con emoción –. ¿Cómo te fue?

Hermione tardó veintidós segundos exactos en comprender de qué le estaba hablando. Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Sintió el peso reconfortante del anillo contra su pecho, acunado entre sus senos.

–Bien… –susurró, risueña, levantándose.

–¿Y qué más? –preguntó Nathalie, saliendo del baño tras oír que su compañera se había despertado.

–Pues nada más. Bien. Sólo bien –comentó, desvistiéndose y buscando su túnica.

–¿Cómo que nada más? –protestó Sam, ofendida –. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Queremos detalles.

–No hay nada que contar, Sam –susurró, pero no podía esconder la sonrisita traviesa que insistía en aparecer en sus labios.

–¿Estás con él? –preguntó Rachel, corriendo para unirse a las otras, detrás de Nathalie.

–¿Te besó? –preguntó Sophia, sacando la cabeza de entre las sábanas, repentinamente despierta.

–¿Hubo roce? –preguntó Rachel pícaramente. Las otras corearon "Uuuuuuh" al unísono ante la pregunta.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y a vestirse. Pensó en la de veces que le había parecido estúpidas aquellas conversaciones cuando las protagonizaban Parvati y Lavender, y como las había tachado de vulgares y superficiales inmerecidamente. Porque ahora que lo vivía sabía qué era estar enamorada de alguien. No podía esconder la maldita sonrisa, no podía disimular la felicidad, y casi sentía la necesidad de explicarle a alguien lo que estaba pasando. Prácticamente disfrutaba del interrogatorio. Aunque no pensaba decir nada, tenía una reputación que mantener.

–¿Este es el anillo de Tom? –preguntó Samantha, siempre atenta a los detalles.

Hermione bajó la cabeza y vio la pieza de metal atada a su cuello, saltando por encima de su sujetador mientras ella se movía. Se sonrojó levemente al ser consciente que tenía una parte de él entre los pechos.

–¡Lo es! –exclamó Nathalie.

–Dios mío, estáis juntos otra vez –susurró Rachel, sonriendo –¡No me lo puedo creer!

Hermione siguió sonrojada y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, las otras lo aceptaron como una afirmación, y lo celebraron alocadamente entre gritos, hurras y comentarios obscenos. Hermione, sonrojada, acabó de vestirse con rapidez y salió de la habitación.

–Dejaros de tonterías y venid a desayunar de una buena vez –pidió, y fue seguida por el resto de las ocupantes de la habitación, que aún pedían detalles a gritos.

Se sentía mejor que nunca, como si nada pudiera salirle mal, como si una fuerza invisible guiara sus pasos. Impidiendo que diera alguno en falso. Era exactamente como si se hubiera tomado un sorbo de Félix felicis, casi podía notar el sabor dulzón en su paladar. El día era luminoso, se acercaba la primavera. Los pasillos estaban iluminados por el sol anaranjado de las mañanas, brillante pero sin dar calor, dándoles un aspecto de cuento de hadas. Los alumnos charlaban animadamente, ellas se mezclaban entre el bullicio de gente riendo y diciendo tonterías, despreocupadas.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, ya prácticamente lleno de alumnos desayunando con prisas, yendo de un lado para otro, preparándose para iniciar las clases. Incluso antes de poder localizar un lugar en el que sentarse, sus ojos inquietos buscaron la figura altiva de Tom. Estaba, como siempre, sentado en el centro de la mesa, atrayendo todas las miradas. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en los labios, se desenvolvía con elegancia entre las serpientes, con una naturalidad y una seguridad que transmitían el dominio que tenía sobre ellas. Era la viva imagen del heredero de Slytherin, del líder indiscutible y carismático que más tarde fuera a alzarse como el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Hermione podía percibir todo aquello en él. Podía ver la admiración en los ojos de sus compañeros, la determinación de algunos a seguirle hasta la mismísima muerte. De repente le resultó increíble que Dumbledore no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello antes, que no lo hubiera visto tan claramente como ella lo veía.

Tom levantó la cabeza un instante y, como si hubiera percibido que ella le estaba mirando, la buscó con sus ojos astutos y le sonrió con picardía. El gesto fue tan repentino que Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer, y procuró desviar la mirada con rapidez. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para despistar los ojos de Samantha.

–¿Miras a Tom? –preguntó, maliciosa.

Hermione le dio un ligero codazo pidiendo discreción. Se acercó un poco a ella, y procurando que el resto no se percatara, susurró en su oído.

–Déjalo de una vez.

–¿Estás de guasa? Esto es lo más interesante que ha pasado en Hogwarts desde quinto –murmuró.

–¿Desde…? –se detuvo de repente. Su corazón había dado un vuelco. Quinto. El año en que Tom había abierto la cámara secreta… –. Oh, da igual. ¿Qué me ha dicho antes Nathalie de ti y de Nott, eh? –cambió de tema. Mientras veía como su amiga sonreía y se disponía a explicarle la historia con todo lujo de detalles, se preguntó porque no había preguntado algo sobre la cámara. Samantha había estado en Hogwarts en quinto, y siendo como era, seguro que estaría muy bien informada. Pero en vez de hacerlo, estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de obtener más información…

–…y entonces yo le dije que nos encontráramos en la biblioteca de todos modos –soltó una risita nerviosa –. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Nott es un aristócrata! Yo, saliendo con un sangre pura… Aunque claro, no estamos saliendo todavía…

Hermione dejó de escucharla de nuevo y volvió a levantar la mirada. Tom acababa de levantarse y susurraba disimuladamente en el oído de Rosier, mientras éste asentía. Hermione frunció el ceño, pero justo cuando movía ligeramente la cabeza para verle mejor, Nathalie se exclamó delante suyo.

–¡Vamos a llegar tarde a transfiguraciones!

Sophia, con la tostada a medio comer en la mano, soltó un gruñido y la sostuvo con la boca al levantarse para coger sus cosas. Las otras la imitaron y Hermione se apresuró a hacer lo mismo. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando recordó que había dejado el trabajo de tres palmos de pergamino para Dumbledore encima de su escritorio, en la habitación. Lo había hecho dos semanas antes, y se le había ido de la cabeza por completo.

–Vuelvo enseguida –comentó. Las otras, enfrascadas en una conversación sobre las últimas noticias de los ataques de Nürmengard, ni siquiera la oyeron.

Hermione subió las escaleras rápidamente, con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, a medio camino una de las escaleras tembló ligeramente y cambio de ubicación sin previo aviso, de manera que en vez de encontrarse subiendo hacia el cuarto piso, Hermione acabó bajando hasta el segundo. Maldijo su mala suerte, consciente de que tendría que andar un buen rato hasta volver a encontrar las escaleras de subida, puesto que no conocía ningún atajo en aquella parte del castillo.

Soltó un bufido de indignación, sabiéndose condenada a llegar tarde a la clase de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué el castillo quería sabotear su maravillosa mañana? Le tomó unos instantes decidir qué dirección tomar, pero acabó por ir hacia la derecha. Sumergiéndose en el entramado de pasillos estrechos, intentó recordar exactamente cuál era la forma más rápida de llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando oyó un grito de mujer.

Se detuvo un instante, y reaccionó más por costumbre que por instinto. Se arrimó a la pared, varita en alto, cerca de la esquina y esperó.

–¡Te lo ha dicho! –se quejó la voz femenina, indignada.

–No me ha dicho nada –respondió un hombre, alterado –. Sólo quiere cambiar el lugar de encuentro.

–No debería habérselo confiado a nadie más –siseó la mujer, bajando el tono de voz –. Nadie debería saber nada.

–Nadie lo sabe –insistió el hombre –. Ni siquiera yo. Te lo puede contar él mismo, si quieres. Encuéntrale mañana por la tarde, en el aula vacía cerca de las cocinas.

La mujer dio otro resoplido de indignación y murmuró algo que Hermione no alcanzó a oír. Oyó unos pasos decididos alejarse, y se atrevió a asomar levemente la cabeza. Vio un destello blanco, translucido, como un olear de capas, yendo hacia atrás hasta fundirse con la pared del pasillo. Nott se alejaba de aquél punto con rapidez y sin mirar atrás.

Hermione se guardó el arma en el bolsillo y observó de nuevo el trozo de pared por el que había desaparecido la mujer. Se trataba, sin duda, de un fantasma. Un fantasma mujer, los cuales no abundaban en Hogwarts. Y Nott se saltaba una clase importante para aplazar el encuentro entre ella y otra persona. Un hombre.

En este punto, el cerebro de Hermione, en vez de realizar la conexión en otro momento hubiera sido instantánea, le recordó de manera improvista que llegaba tarde a transfiguraciones. Sin volver a pensar en lo ocurrido, Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

–Llegas tarde –susurró Samantha cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado.

–Lo sé –contestó, apresurándose a coger pergamino y pluma para no perderse un segundo más de clase –. Me he perdido.

–¿Aún te pierdes? –preguntó, medio sonriendo.

–Sí –confesó –. Las malditas escaleras cambian de lugar cuando les place.

Samantha asintió y no añadió nada más al ver la mirada que Dumbledore les dirigía. La clase pasó rápidamente, y les fue recordado a todos lo poco que quedaba para los EXTASIS, casi generando un par de ataques de ansiedad. El tiempo de estudio se les escapaba de las manos, y no había conversaciones alegres entre los estudiantes al salir del aula.

–Creo que iré a la biblioteca inmediatamente –comentó Hermione –. Tenemos una hora y media hasta pociones, quiero aprovechar el tiempo… Sam, ¿quieres que te ayude con aquél hechizo que no acababas de dominar? –se ofreció.

Samantha comparó la necesidad de estudiar con las ganas que tenía de salir a dar una vuelta al aire libre, pero antes de llegar a una decisión, fueron interrumpidas.

–Y yo que iba a pedirte ayuda con el trabajo de pociones –se quejó Tom, adelantándolas elegantemente y sin dificultad –. ¿No tendrás unos minutos para mí? –preguntó, mirando a Hermione directamente.

–Creo que Tom necesita tu ayuda más que yo –se rió Samantha, antes de dar media vuelta para unirse con las demás.

Hermione sonrió débilmente, avergonzada. Era la primera vez que hablaban desde los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y por alguna razón se le hacía incómodo. Sentía renacer lentamente la angustia asfixiante de la noche anterior, el deseo, la necesidad de abrazarse a él y sentir que aquella vez nada iba a separarles. El repentino brillo en los ojos de Hermione no le pasó desapercibido a Tom. Observó los labios entreabiertos de la chica, sus mejillas levemente coloradas, aquella expectación que parecía emanar de su cuerpo.

Cogió a Hermione por la muñeca repentinamente y la arrastró hacia un pasillo estrecho. Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar totalmente, notando el calor de la mano masculina a través de la manga del uniforme. Después de doblar el recodo, Tom se detuvo y la apoyó contra la pared de un movimiento decidido. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, rememorando la intensidad del encuentro que habían tenido unas horas antes.

–Te juro –susurró Tom, muy cerca de ella –, que tenía planeado estudiar.

Y dicho esto se inclinó hasta llegar a sus labios, acorralándola contra la pared y deslizando una de sus manos por su cintura. Hermione no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello y estirarse para fundirse con él. A lo lejos, el bullicio de la gente se disipaba lentamente, dejándoles completamente solos.

Tom la acercó más a su cuerpo posesivamente, intentando retener en su mente lo magnífica que era la sensación de tenerla allí, respondiendo a sus gestos, respirando con agitación sin poder casi contenerse. Deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo, hasta acariciar sus nalgas. Notó como Hermione se estremecía levemente y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa traviesa. Pausó el beso para mirarla a los ojos, haciéndola enrojecer, disfrutando del poder que sentía que ejercía sobre ella.

Perdidos en el solitario corredor, siguieron besándose hasta que Hermione no fue capaz de determinar si habían pasado unos minutos, o varias horas. En brazos de Tom, todo le parecía perfecto, como si nada pudiera salirle mal de nuevo, como si su pesadilla de vida hubiera terminado de una vez por todas. Veía en sus ojos, oscurecidos más que de costumbre a causa del deseo, la necesidad de poseerla; y lejos de asustarse, aquello le hacía desear entregarse sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Sin embargo, Hermione seguía siendo ella misma, y la razón fue haciendo un agujero en su mente embriagada hasta que tuvo suficiente peso como para recordarle de manera insistente que tenía otras obligaciones, a parte de la necesidad de satisfacer su deseo, y el de Tom.

Lentamente, los besos perdieron intensidad y deseo, hasta convertirse en una suave caricia, pausada y relajante. Hermione tuvo al fin el valor de apoyar suavemente la palma de la mano en el torso de Tom y ejercer presión para indicarle que necesitaba espacio. Él, después de unos reticentes momentos, acabó cediendo y se apartó de sus labios para dejarle el mínimo espacio necesario para hablar. Ella levantó los ojos para buscar los suyos, y con desgana susurró sobre su boca.

–Tenemos que entregar tres palmos de pergamino sobre las características, efectos y reacciones del Dittany…

–¿Y? –susurró él, sin dejar de mirarla.

–No se van a hacer solos –se quejó ella, mirándole reprobadoramente.

Tom puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

–Estoy seguro de que ya lo tienes hecho –le dijo.

–Pero necesito repasarlo –protestó ella –, quiero reescribir las conclusiones. Creo que no he expresado bien la importancia de evitar colocar la poción en lugares húmedos durante la luna llena…

–Hermione, no puedes sacar un diez y medio, por mucho que repases y reescribas –le recordó él, divertido. Le fascinaba verla preocupada por un trabajo que había realizado, seguro, de manera perfecta.

–¡Ya lo sé! Pero me parece que es mi deber como estudiante realizar los trabajos que me encomiendan de la mejor manera posible…

–¡Por favor, pero si ya es perf…! –sin embargo, calló ante la mirada reprobadora de ella. Resignado, se separó al fin de la pared, dejándole espacio para moverse libremente –. Vayamos a la biblioteca a comprobar lo perfecto que está tu trabajo, si quieres…

Hermione sonrió levemente al salirse con la suya y siguió a Tom por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Allí comprobó con desmayo que apenas le quedaban veinte minutos antes de la clase, y se sentó con prisas. Tom la siguió y se dedicó a leer despreocupadamente un libro, mientras la observaba mordisquear levemente el extremo de su pluma, pensativa y concentrada.

De repente, la paz fue rota por el ajetreo de los pasos rápidos de Samantha, quién se paró delante de ellos, visiblemente nerviosa. Aún así, tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarse a su actividad favorita: el cotilleo.

–¡Hermione! ¿Dónde os habíais metido? Ha pasado más de una hora desde que…

–Ahora no Samantha –advirtió, sin despegar los ojos del papel. Necesitaba los últimos quince minutos de paz que le quedaban, puesto que acababa de darse cuenta de que había confundido unos de los efectos de la luna menguante sobre la tercera fase de la cocción del Dittany con los de la luna creciente en la segunda fase.

–Vale, vale. ¿Habéis visto a Nott? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor –. Tengo que cancelar lo de esta tarde… Maldita Merrythought, siempre buscando el peor momento para castigar a alguien…

Hermione hizo como si no oyera nada, y Tom negó con la cabeza, sorprendido. Samantha se fue por donde había venido rápidamente, antes de que la bibliotecaria tuviera tiempo de ir hacia ellos para determinar la causa del escándalo.

–¿Qué quiere decir con esto de…? –empezó Tom, sin llegar a ver la relación que pudiera tener ella con Nott.

–Ahora no –repitió Hermione, mientras eliminaba a toda prisa un parágrafo para volver a redactarlo. Tom puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo, y volvió a centrarse en su lectura.

Por su lado, Samantha acababa de salir de la biblioteca, y esperaba encontrar a Nott lo antes posible. No le apetecía en absoluto hablar con él delante de los demás Slytherin en el aula de pociones –Rosier le parecía mezquino y arrogante, y Mulciber siempre se quedaba mirando algún punto fijo de la sala, embobado–, y necesitaba comentarle que no podría acudir a su esperado encuentro en la biblioteca. Maldijo de nuevo a su profesora de DCAO en los cuatro idiomas en los que sabía hacerlo, y bajó hacia las mazmorras. Si Nott no estaba en la biblioteca, estaría en la sala común, o en el aula de pociones. Aunque posiblemente estaría con Rosier y Mulciber…

Pasó por delante del tapiz horrendo que parecía indicar la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, y vio a un par de alumnos de segundo que debían de haber acabado de salir de él.

–¡Eh! –llamó, asustando a los dos jóvenes. No pudo evitar sorprenderse de lo bajitos que eran, y se preguntó si ella había sido tan pequeña al entrar en Hogwarts por primera vez –. ¿Habéis visto a Nott? –preguntó con decisión.

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza, sorprendidos y asustados de que un Gryffindor de séptimo curso les dirigiera la palabra. Justo en aquél momento, Rosier pasó a su lado sin prestarles atención. Samantha se mordió el labio, indecisa por un segundo, preguntándose si merecía la pena intentar hablar con él. ¿Se dignaría a responder? Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a tomar alguna decisión, Nott dobló el recodo del pasillo, quedando detrás de Rosier, a quién seguramente había estado siguiendo.

Si divisó a Samantha, no hizo ningún gesto para demostrarlo, al igual que Rosier. Sin embargo, cuando ella se cruzó en su camino, aminoró su decidido paso y arqueó una ceja, interrogante. Samantha se detuvo justo delante de él.

–Esta tarde… –empezó, sin rodeos.

–No puedo ayudarte con pociones, Robbins, lo siento –se le adelantó él.

Samantha dejó de hablar un momento, confusa. ¿Pociones? Ah, sí, claro… Se suponía que quedaban para eso.

–Mañana tengo un examen de runas antiguas y deberé dedicarle toda la tarde –le aseguró –. Lo siento –acabó con tono formal.

Samantha se enfurruñó levemente. No le gustaba que le hablara con tanta… frialdad. Se sentía como si estuviera tratando con alguien de más edad, con alguien a quién debería hablarle de manera respetuosa. Teniendo en cuenta que ella no era en absoluto formal, le parecía que su actitud era cortante, distante.

–¿Y ayer no te acordabas? –atacó, molesta, olvidando momentáneamente que ella misma pretendía anular el encuentro.

Nott sonrió levemente, pero sin alegría alguna.

–Lo siento, tendrá que ser otro día…

Samantha se mordió el labio un instante, ofendida. A ella nadie la dejaba plantada, absolutamente nadie.

–Entonces… –dejó caer, como quién no quiere la cosa –, supongo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Hermione. Con un poco de suerte, quizás incluso Tom esté por ahí y eche una mano…

Nott recobró el semblante serio en un instante. Tom quería pasar la tarde con Granger a solas. A solas. Era de vital importancia. Y, desde luego, no estudiando. Pero conociendo a Granger, seguro que a la mínima se ofrecía a ayudar a una de sus amigas a estudiar. Prácticamente era su hobby… Nott observó a la rubia, quién se estaba mirando las uñas detenidamente, parada, esperando. Una oleada de rabia contenida le subió por dentro, inflándole el pecho. Sin embargo, como era propio de él, se contuvo.

Sospesó la posibilidad de no ceder al evidente chantaje, pero sabía que saldría perdiendo. Robbins no era estúpida, y si acababa pasando la tarde con Granger y Riddle no se olvidaría de mencionar que era con él con quien debería estarla pasando. Casi podía verla hacerlo, con aquella desfachatez absoluta que la caracterizaba, disfrutando. Pero la imagen de Samantha Robbins fue rápidamente aplacada por la de Tom Riddle, furioso al no salirse con la suya. Furioso con él.

No era una imagen que le apeteciera visualizar.

–Pensándolo mejor –susurró, tragándose su orgullo por primera vez delante de alguien que no era Tom –, seguramente pueda estudiar mientras te ayudo… Prometí hacerlo, y no quisiera retractarme de mi palabra.

–¿En serio? Espero que no te suponga una gran molestia –exclamó, enfatizando el "gran".

–Será un placer –siseó lentamente.

Samantha sonrió con malicia, satisfecha. ¡Quién se había creído que era, el muy cretino! Como si pudiera simplemente deshacerse de ella con una excusa tan patética… Dio media vuelta, orgullosa y altiva, sin dirigirle de nuevo la palabra. Estaba profundamente ofendida, no solamente por su evidente reticencia a estar a solas con ella, sino porque no entendía en absoluto sus cambios de actitud. Un día era tímido y amable, dispuesto a ayudar, y el día siguiente actuaba como si estar con ella fuera una de sus peores pesadillas. ¡Y luego dicen que a las mujeres no hay quien las entienda!

Nott siguió a Samantha en dirección a la clase de pociones, resignado. Observó con curiosidad su enfurruñamiento. Obviamente, le había molestado que quisiera anular el acuerdo. Era algo que ya se había esperado. Sin embargo, nunca hubiera creído que ella encontraría la manera de manipularle. Veía con claridad la necesidad de mantener las distancias con aquella chica, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más se convertía en su absoluta prioridad. Podía parecer alocada y corta, pero tenía una especia de perspicacia innata que la hacía peligrosa. Y él ya tenía suficientes problemas en aquél momento, como para tener que ocuparse del extraño interés que parecía despertar en Samantha Robbins.

Al llegar al aula de pociones, ambos se detuvieron un instante delante de la puerta, incómodos. Al parecer, la reconciliación que habían planeado la noche anterior había tenido una consecuencia en la que no habían pensado… Tom y Hermione se sentaban juntos, en una de las mesas delanteras, tal y como habían hecho anteriormente durante el inicio de curso. Lo cual, obviamente, era algo bueno. Sin embargo les dejaba a ellos dos con un pequeño problema: Samantha solía sentarse con Hermione, y Nott con Riddle.

–Bueno… –susurró Samantha.

–Sí… –respondió Nott, mirando a su alrededor y comprobando que no había prácticamente ningún asiento libre.

Por supuesto, podía sentarse con algún Hufflepuff y cumplir con su objetivo de ser desagradable con Robbins, pero para un Slytherin, la perspectiva de compartir mesa con un hurón era simplemente degradante. Y los Ravenclaw siempre llegaban los primeros a clase, por lo que todos estaban sentados con sus respectivas parejas… Así que, si no quedaban Slytherins, puestos a sentarse con un Gryffindor, mejor sentarse con ella…

Samantha no se complicó tanto, y se limitó a sentarse detrás de Tom y Hermione, contenta de saber que aquello suponía un pequeño castigo para Nott.

Slughorn entró en la clase, alegre como siempre, y les encomendó realizar una complicada poción que permitía curar trece tipos de enfermedades graves del mundo mágico. Al parecer, salía muy a menudo en los EXTASIS, tanto en el examen práctico como en el teórico. Dado que sus ingredientes eran extremadamente caros, les pidió que realizaran la poción por parejas.

Nott frunció el ceño momentáneamente, frustrado. Menuda suerte la suya. Samantha, en cambio, se alegró de haberse emparejado con alguien que llevaba la asignatura mucho mejor que ella. Dejó que fuera Nott quién se encargara de ir a buscar los ingredientes, y llamó la atención de Hermione.

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó discretamente, evitando que Slughorn pudiera oírles.

Hermione enrojeció ligeramente y no pudo evitar sonreír. Samantha le devolvió la sonrisa, divertida.

–¿Vais a hacer algo esta tarde? –preguntó, curiosa.

–¿Eh? No, no creo… Nada especial… –susurró –. Espero que Merrythought no sea muy dura –deseó, sintiéndose mal por su amiga al confesar que ella no pensaba hacer nada de provecho.

–¿Merry…? ¡Ostras! ¡El castigo! No me acordaba… –se maldijo interiormente. ¡Y acababa de chantajear a Nott para que la ayudara con pociones! Si iba y le decía que no podía acudir… –Y yo que tenía planes…

–¿Planes?

–Con Nott…

Hermione se sorprendió. ¿Aquello estaba avanzando? Pero si Nott era todo lo contrario a Samantha, tan callado y formal…

–¿Crees que habré acabado a las siete? –preguntó, esperanzada –. Se supone que tiene que dejarme tiempo para cenar, al menos…

–Pero la cena acaba a las ocho… ¿Tú crees que dejará que te marches antes de las siete?

Samantha se mordió el labio, dudándolo. Pero antes de poder responder, Riddle regresó con los ingredientes, seguido por Nott. El resto de la clase pasó con gran monotonía. Samantha se dedicó a observar como Hermione y Tom discutían sobre la mejor manera de preparar la poción, mientras Nott se encargaba completamente de la suya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam entró en la biblioteca, jadeando y acabando de comerse una tostada. Se apoyó unos instantes en la columna de la entrada, intentando recuperar la respiración normalizada. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y cogió aire con fuerza. Dirigió la mirada hacia el interior de la estancia, pero no vio a Nott. Se maldijo por lo bajo, imaginando que quizás se había marchado. Recogió sus cosas y aún agitada, avanzó por la sala intentando divisar al chico. Sorprendentemente, le localizó cerca de la sección prohibida, en la mesa en la que le había visto sentado junto con Riddle una vez.

–Perdona, llego tarde –se disculpó dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa.

Nott levantó la vista, serio y no dijo nada. Su mal humor era evidente, pero no dijo ni hizo nada que lo manifestara abiertamente. Asintió, después de una pequeña pausa, y siguió examinando el pergamino que tenía en las manos.

Samantha frunció el ceño, molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se dignara a preguntarle porqué llegaba tarde? Podría, al menos, decirle que no pasaba nada, que tampoco llevaba tanto rato esperando…

Se sentó a su lado y colocó el libro de pociones sobre la mesa, de mala manera. Cuando hubo encontrado su pergamino y su pluma se giró hacia Nott, pero éste no daba muestras de ser consciente de su presencia.

–¿Te importaría ayudarme? –preguntó un poco picada.

Nott volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarla inanimadamente. Instantes después, sonrió levemente y contestó.

–En absoluto –aseguró –. ¿Con qué tienes problemas?

Samantha abrió el libro, molesta. No le gustaba nada aquella frialdad cordial, porque no le permitía ni reprocharle nada, ni acercarse un poco más a él. ¿Acaso era aquél el objetivo de Nott? Mantenerse distante, pero sin darle motivos para ofenderse? Muy Slytherin… Esperar a que se vayan los demás, en vez de echarlos él mismo.

–No entiendo muy bien cuál es la diferencia entre un filtro amoroso y la poción de Phyillida Spore… –comentó, dejando el libro abierto en una página en la que ella misma había dibujado un Slughorn muy redondo que rebotaba en los bordes del papel y se iba moviendo de un lado para otro.

Nott no hizo ningún comentario ante el dibujo, pero la ceja que alzó momentáneamente daba a entender que no le extrañaba que Samantha no entendiera lo que se explicaba en clase, si ni siquiera se molestaba en escuchar.

Con tanta neutralidad como era posible, le explicó pacientemente la diferencia entre ambas cosas. Samantha no escuchó absolutamente nada, porque en realidad ya conocía la respuesta de la pregunta que había formulado. ¡Pociones de amor! Por favor, eran su especialidad… La primera vez que había realizado un filtro de amor correctamente tenía seis años, y su gato había estado enamoradísimo de un cojín del sofá hasta que descubrió como preparar el antídoto…

–… y por eso la poción de Phyllida Spore tiene un especial interés teórico, a pesar de ser mucho más débil que un filtro amoroso.

–¿Pero no debería ser más intensa en vez de más débil? Es decir, en realidad es como la Amortentia, pero invirtiendo el orden en el que se añaden los ingredientes…

Nott no pudo evitar sorprenderse. La pregunta que le acababa de hacer Samantha era una pregunta inteligente, y demostraba un cierto dominio de la materia. Nott procedió a explicar detenidamente como, al mezclarlos en el orden indebido, los ingredientes de la poción pueden llegar a anularse entre ellos, no consiguiendo el efecto deseado. Mientras, Samantha se planteaba seriamente preparar un filtro de amor en vez de perder el tiempo intentando que aquél hombre tan insensible mostrara un mínimo interés en ella.

–Es como la poción oculus: es imprescindible añadir el ajenjo antes que el polvo de cuerno de unicornio…

Samantha se dio cuenta de que se estaba aburriendo. ¿Por qué había estado esperando aquél momento con tanta ansiedad? Nott era aburrido. Todo en él era aburrido: su manera de hablar, su expresión nunca cambiante, el modo en el que no se movía ni un ápice al explicar, su tono de voz… ¿Qué le había parecido interesante? Bien mirado, Samuels era mucho más atractivo. Y más divertido. Y estaba dispuesto a salir con ella…

A su vez, Nott se sorprendía con la perspicacia que la chica demostraba nuevamente. La última vez que la había visto realizar una poción por sí sola, su caldero había desprendido unos vapores rosas que habían teñido de aquél color todo lo que habían encontrado… Seguramente la influencia de Granger durante el último curso estaba haciéndole bien.

De repente, Samantha dejó de mirarle y asentir monótonamente, y dirigió la mirada hacia la entrada, curiosa. Nott imitó el gesto y vio como Granger se les acercaba a paso ligero.

–¿Habéis visto a Tom? –preguntó, furiosa.

Nott y Samantha intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. El aspecto de Hermione era, sin duda, alarmante. Su pelo estaba levemente encrespado, respiraba agitadamente, como si llevara un buen rato corriendo de un lado a otro, y sus ojos echaban chispas.

–¿Otra vez, Mione? ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? ¿Veinte horas? –se quejó levantándose para quedar a la altura de su amiga –. ¡Dadnos un respiro!

–Oh, no te preocupes. Vais a tener un respiro. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Riddle, créeme… –aseguró, enojada.

–A ver, a ver… ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? –intentó mediar Samantha, con calma.

–Déjalo, Sam. Todo esto es entre él y yo. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas… –aseguró, mirando a su alrededor. Una vez pareció haberse convencido de que Riddle no estaba, giró ciento ochenta grados exactos y se fue con rapidez, echando humo.

Nott la siguió observando mientras se iba, alarmado. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Parecía que Tom Riddle y Hermione Granger iban a tener otra crisis, y no le apetecía en absoluto tener que soportar el mal humor de su líder nuevamente. Había pasado unos meses muy duros…

–¿Tú sabes qué puede haber pasado? –preguntó Samantha acercándose a Nott ligeramente.

Él negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, en su mente retumbaba la posibilidad de que todo aquello tuviera algo que ver con él… Con él, y con el encargo que Tom le había confiado aquella misma mañana, advirtiendo que era imprescindible que Granger no se diera cuenta de nada…

Samantha observó como el color huía del rostro de Nott lentamente. Sus ojos se movían inquietos, sus manos estaban tensas, sus facciones crispadas. Era obvio que sabía algo. Algo que le preocupaba. Algo que le escondía. Y a Samantha Robbins no le gustaba que le escondieran nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nathalie entró en la habitación y se encontró a Hermione tumbada en la cama, leyendo un libro tan grueso y pesado que tenía que apoyarlo en la almohada para poder sostenerlo. A su lado descansaban un par de libros más delgados, pero igual de destartalados y viejos. En el suelo había un ejemplar del periódico del día anterior, un poco arrugado. Lo recogió y lo dejó encima de la cama de su compañera

–Sophia te dejó el periódico aquí ayer –mencionó –. No sé si te diste cuenta –comentó, subiendo las escaleras para sentarse en la cama de encima de la de Hermione.

–Oh, sí… Lo vi, pero no estaba de humor para leerlo… –comentó, un poco avergonzada por sus cambios de humor durante las últimas semanas. Se incorporó y empezó a ojearlo.

–Bueno, no me extraña… Últimamente solo cuentan desgracias. Y, créeme, es lo último que necesitas tú ahora…

Hermione asintió, agradeciendo la comprensión, y Nahalie pareció dar la conversación por zanjada. Pasó rápidamente las páginas destinadas a la política y puso especial atención en la descripción de los ataques a familias muggles. En los últimos meses, se había convertido en algo prácticamente diario, que le recordaba dolorosamente experiencias pasadas. Releyó por encima la descripción de las víctimas, buscando sin muchas esperanzas algún nombre que le sonara, hasta que un párrafo le hizo saltar en corazón.

"_En Lodres han fallecido cuatro muggles debido a los incidentes de esta semana, entre ellos el joven matrimonio Granger, Abraham y Beatrix, de 25 y 22 años respectivamente, hallados muertos en el comedor de su casa. La vivienda muestra claros signos de ataque mágico, y parece indiscutible que los causantes del ataque son los seguidores de Grindelwald, a quienes se les adjudica un total de…"_

Hermione releyó el párrafo, incrédula. Y, al terminar, lo volvió a releerlo. ¡Imposible!

Se trataba, indiscutiblemente, de sus abuelos paternos. Beatrix y Abraham, 22 y 25 años. Londres. Examinó la hoja de papel en busca de una dirección, una fotografía, algo que realmente confirmara sus sospechas. No era posible que sus abuelos acabaran de morir.

Su abuela había dado a luz a su padre a los 24 años, se acordaba perfectamente. ¿Y ahora había muerto a los 22? Y, sin embargo, ella seguía existiendo con perfecta normalidad. ¿Cómo era posible? Según las teorías de los viajes en el tiempo, si ella era causante de un acontecimiento que impedía su propio nacimiento, debía producirse algún tipo de anomalía en el flujo espaciotemporal que ocasionara su inmediata muerte...

Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Sus abuelos acababan de morir por su culpa. Su padre nunca nacería, no tendría siquiera la posibilidad de vivir. ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? ¿Por qué la sensación de que todo iba bien no desaparecía del fondo de su mente? Era como si algo la estuviera forzando a estar tranquila, en contra de su voluntad. Como si la hubieran despojado de la capacidad de preocuparse, de sufrir. Como si se hubiera vuelto completamente insensible.

Hermione experimentó una de las sensaciones más curiosas de su vida en aquél momento: una especie de angustia y desesperación totalmente calmadas, tranquilas. Dos sentimientos tan contrarios experimentados a la vez, como si uno luchara con el otro en su mente. Notó que su cerebro se colapsaba, que perdía el hilo de sus pensamientos. Intentaba pensar en lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero su mente se quedaba en blanco, impidiéndole llegar a una conclusión.

De repente, tuvo la necesidad de moverse, levantarse, hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Necesitaba sacarse aquella sensación de impotencia de encima. Su ajetreo llamó la atención de su compañera, que notó el movimiento desde la cama que había encima de la suya y asomó la cabeza.

–¡Hermione! –gritó Nathalie, alarmada, bajando para sentarse a su lado. No acababa de entender lo que ocurría pero, por sus movimientos, le pareció que Hermione necesitaba aire. Temblando nerviosamente, desabrochó su camisa y su corbata, e intentó que su cuello quedara absolutamente despejado, facilitando su respiración. Forzó a Hermione a tumbarse en la cama, en un intento de relajarla, pero si estar segura de si lo que se debía hacer.

Una claridad repentina invadió el cerebro de Hermione, y notó como lentamente regresaban a ella la preocupación, la angustia y el miedo. Sus abuelos. Su padre. Un par de lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Incluso aquella muerte debía llevar a sus espaldas?

–¿Te encuentras bien? –exclamó Nathalie, alarmada, haciéndose oír por encima de su mar de pensamientos confusos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Nathalie le había desabrochado completamente la camisa. Se incorporó, de repente echando en falta la calidez sobre su pecho. Su corbata y el anillo de los Gaunt estaban tirados de cualquier manera encima de la cama.

–¡El anillo! –exclamó, al darse cuenta de qué era lo que su cuerpo echaba en falta.

–Está aquí, no te preocupes. Te lo he quitado para que no te oprimiera el cuello…

Hermione asintió aún agitada, pero apartó la mano, negándose a cogerlo de nuevo, intuyendo que era el causante de todo su malestar. El horcrux. Una especie de asco hacia la pieza de metal la invadió, sintiéndose usada, manipulada.

–¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería? –preguntó Nathalie preocupada.

–Eh… No, no… O sí, mejor sí. Iré ahora mismo… –decidió, intuyendo que un poco de aire frío le haría bien.

–Te acompaño –se ofreció en seguida.

–No, no te preocupes… Ha sido un pequeño ataque de ansiedad. No es nada nuevo… Estos días han sido duros para mí ya lo sabes… No te preocupes… Me encuentro bien –necesitaba pensar, y no podría hacerlo si Nathalie la seguía.

Hermione salió de la habitación tras abrocharse camisa y capa, dejando atrás a su preocupada compañera. Salió de la sala común casi corriendo, con la sola idea de alejarse de todo el mundo, de quedarse a solas. Una vez fuera, cuando hubo cruzado un par de pasillos y se encontraba lejos de miradas indiscretas, se permitió apoyarse en la pared y descansar.

El frío de la piedra penetró en sus ropas, y lo sintió en la nuca, despejándola y esclareciendo su mente. Desde la noche anterior, en aquél momento se daba cuenta, había estado como dormida, incapaz de pensar con propiedad.

Ahora, sin el anillo de los Gaunt en el cuello, volvía a sentir la familiar angustia de los últimos meses, permanentemente instalada en su estómago. Casi se había dado cuenta aquella noche, al cerrar los ojos y disponerse a dormir: no era normal que estuviera tan calmada. Sin embargo, el anillo debía de haberle forzado a pensar en otra cosa. De mismo modo en el que el medallón de Slytherin les había obligado a pensar de manera negativa, el anillo la obligaba a pensar en positivo. Exageradamente. Seguramente, con el verdadero Tom Riddle tan cerca, y teniendo en cuenta que su alma solo se había fragmentado en tres trozos, y no en siete, los horcruxes eran más poderosos. Al fin y al cabo, el diario había conseguido afectarla enormemente con tal solo una noche.

Así pues, razonó, Tom había intentado engañarla. La rabia que el anillo había aplacado hasta el momento se abrió paso en su interior lentamente, a medida que se daba cuenta de los sucesos que habían ocurrido aquél día. Aquella misma mañana.

Nott hablando con un fantasma. Con una mujer. Aplazando el encuentro de otro hombre con ella hasta el día siguiente. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver qué ocurría: Tom buscaba la diadema de Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? ¿Cómo podía el anillo nublarla hasta tal punto?

Y lo más importante. ¿Cómo podía Tom haberla engañado de aquella manera? Hermione se separó de la pared, echa una furia. El muy cretino seguía planeando crear horcruxes. ¿Qué pretendía ganar con ello? ¿Acaso creía que ella no se daría cuenta, si seguía fraccionando su alma de aquella manera?

De repente se detuvo, con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Es que quizás Tom creía que no estarían juntos cuando todo aquello ocurriera? La idea la paralizó. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían levemente. A lo mejor ella era la única que realmente creía en aquella relación, que realmente estaba dispuesta a intentar algo. Se obligó a respirar con profundidad, evitando llegar a conclusiones precipitadas. Necesitaba encontrar a Tom.

Reemprendió el paso. Pero, ¿dónde encontrarle? Hacía aproximadamente una hora que se habían separado, cuando ella le había dicho que necesitaba acabar de repasar para el examen de runas antiguas del día siguiente. ¿Qué había dicho él que haría? También tenía algo pendiente… Quizás había vuelto a la biblioteca… Debería mirar allí primero.

Cambió de dirección bruscamente, puesto que había estado andando furiosamente sin plantearse a dónde iba, y se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de ella, prácticamente en el pasillo del aula de transfiguraciones. Resopló. Había acabado teniendo un día de perros… ¡Suerte que se había acabado dando cuenta de que algo iba mal, que si no aún tendría el anillo colgando en el cuello!

De repente, se detuvo de nuevo, recordando al fin por qué había descubierto que algo iba mal. ¡El periódico! Tan enojada había estado con Tom y sus artimañas, que ya ni se acordaba. La angustia y la tristeza sustituyeron a la rabia de inmediato al recordar lo que acababa de leer, y sus implicaciones.

Hermione nunca había llegado a conocer a sus abuelos, por lo que, a pesar de sentir su muerte, no se lo tomaba como algo extremadamente personal. Y, a pesar de sentirse responsable de haber, de algún modo, impedido que su padre naciera, había algo que le preocupaba aún más: ¿Porqué ella seguía viva, tangible, existiendo? Era absurdo. Iba en contra de todas las teorías existentes sobre los viajes temporales. De alguna manera, Hermione se había matado a sí misma. O eso debería haber pasado. Se sentía absolutamente confusa.

¿Quizás era adoptada? A lo mejor sus padres bilógicos nada tenían que ver con los Granger, y como tal no se habían visto afectados. Sin embargo, Hermione conocía a sus padres, y sabía que le hubieran dicho algo como aquello.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Existían otros Abraham y Beatrix Granger? Imposible. La pareja fallecida tenía la edad de sus abuelos y vivían en el mismo distrito en Londres. Demasiada casualidad.

Resopló, absolutamente frustrada. ¿Por qué nada funcionaba de la manera en la que debía funcionar?

Se dejó caer contra una columna, cansada. Demasiados descubrimientos en un solo día. Miró el techo de piedra oscura, pensando en sus padres. Acababa de hacer imposibles las navidades en casa de los Granger, su madre cocinando con prisas mientras su padre cantaba villancicos y decoraba todo lo que encontraba, molestando más que ayudando. Las vacaciones de verano, cuando los tres se iban al campo, o a la montaña, y su padre le hablaba de los árboles y los animales de la zona. Todas las tardes en el comedor, leyendo mientras su madre miraba su programa favorito y su padre se dedicaba al jardín. Por segunda vez, su padre había muerto por su culpa.

¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía totalmente perdida. Casi tanto como en su llegada a 1945. ¿Qué hubieran hecho Harry y Ron, de estar allí? Bueno, desde luego, ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Siempre había sido la solución a todos los problemas, el único dispuesto a escuchar, quién tenía las soluciones a todos los problemas… Rió suavemente, rememorando los viejos tiempos, cuando sus únicas preocupaciones eran los exámenes y los trabajos. De repente, cayó en la cuenta que las cosas tampoco habían cambiado tanto. ¡Dumbledore! Si alguien sabía algo del tema, sería él. Quizás no era lo más adecuado abrirse a su profesor de aquella manera, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Necesitaba que al menos una de sus dudas quedara resuelta.

Se levantó, decidida. Necesitaba respuestas. Volvió a cambiar de rumbo, alejándose más de la biblioteca y dirigiéndose al aula de transfiguraciones, tras la cual se encontraba el despacho de su profesor. Esperaba que aún estuviera ahí.

Enseguida se encontró delante de la puerta y llamó con suavidad. La voz de Dumbledore, tranquila y serena, aún relajante a pesar del paso de los años, no tardó en hacerse oír. Hermione abrió la puerta, y el hombre no se mostró sorprendido de verla, como era típico en él. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dejó embargar por los recuerdos que le traían los múltiples aparatos de plata, moviéndose y silbando lentamente. Desde luego, la presencia de su antiguo director era de lo más reconfortante.

–Siento molestar, profesor –se disculpó –entrando con timidez en la estancia tenuemente iluminada.

–No se preocupe, señorita Granger. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –preguntó uniendo las yemas de los dedos y mirándola por encima de las caídas gafas de media luna, con aquellos ojos azules que penetraban el alma.

–Yo… En realidad… –hizo, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, ni hasta qué punto confiar en él.

–Siéntese, por favor –pidió el hombre, sonriendo con afabilidad.

Hermione obedeció de inmediato, sintiéndose de nuevo una niña de once años, protegida y a la vez intimidada por la mirada de Dumbledore.

–No sé si leyó el periódico de ayer… –empezó, nerviosa –. Había una noticia, hablaban de los ataques de los seguidores de Grindelwald… –Dumbledore asintió, animándola a continuar, seguramente adivinando a donde quería llegar –. Cuando llegué, a principios de curso, usted me advirtió sobre… sobre realizar acciones que pudieran modificar mi futuro, evitar mi propio nacimiento.

–Lo recuerdo –aseguró Dumbledore.

–Mis abuelos murieron ayer –susurró, levantando la mirada para enfrentarle.

Dumbledore la miró, asimilando la noticia. Luego cerró los ojos un instante, pensativo. Dejó de apoyarse en la mesa de caoba para reclinarse en su silla, y volvió a mirarla.

–¿Qué le hace pensar que es usted quién ha provocado todo esto? –preguntó, serio.

–Bueno… Usted se ha quedado en Hogwarts, en vez de ir hacia la Europa del este –dijo, simplemente.

–Y esto ha provocado que ellos vinieran… Cierto… –susurró, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ambos sabían a quienes se refería. Hermione deseó que sus palabras no le hicieran pensar que le consideraba responsable del suceso.

–Y creo que usted se quedó para… Bueno, para… –Dumbledore adivinó su preocupación al instante.

–No es a usted a quién quería controlar, señorita Granger –dijo él, calmadamente. Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, Hermione le interrumpió.

–Es a Tom Riddle… –entendió de repente. Cuando Dumbledore tomó la decisión de quedarse en Hogwarts, no lo hizo para mantenerla vigilada, lo hizo para controlar los cambios que ella provocaba en Tom Riddle.

El hombre asintió, examinando las reacciones de Hermione cuidadosamente.

–Aún así… Aunque sea de manera muy indirecta, soy la causante de todo esto –dijo ella, preocupada, confusa.

–Señorita Granger –dijo él, serio de nuevo –. Es vital que no se sienta culpable por aquello que no puede controlar. Las acciones más involuntarias, los más pequeños cambios, pueden tener consecuencias imprevistas. Es imposible manipular suficientemente el presente como para darle la forma que se desea al futuro –insistió, como temeroso de que ella tomara la actitud equivocada.

Hermione hizo ademán de interrumpir, pero Dumbledore levantó levemente la mano, imponiendo silencio.

–Sé que no es esto lo que quiere preguntarme –dijo –, pero aún así, le aconsejo que haga lo que le he dicho –Hermione asintió –. La culpabilidad… es un sentimiento inevitable. Pero hundirse en ella es algo que uno no puede permitirse. Todos cometemos errores... Pero una vez cometidos, no hay nada que hacer al respecto, excepto intentar no volver a cometerlos. Preocúpese solamente de lo que puede arreglar, de lo que estás en sus manos de controlar.

Hermione vio claramente la referencia a la propia experiencia de Dumbledore.

–Con respecto a sus abuelos… Le aconsejo que no se preocupe demasiado. Usted se encuentra perfectamente, por lo que… la conexión –explicó, cuidadosamente –entre usted y sus abuelos se rompió en el momento en el que llegó.

–¿Se rompió? –se interesó ella. ¿Ya no estaba ligada a ellos? ¿Existía como ser independiente, sin ascendencia?

–Se podría decir –reflexionó, pensativo –, que no existe una conexión entre este presente –continuó –y el suyo. Son dos realidades completamente diferentes desde el momento en el que llegó.

–Pero…–empezó. De nuevo, Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

–Usted volvió atrás en el tiempo, pero al aparecer originó un cambio. Este cambio ha convertido su pasado y este presente en dos realidades distintas: el 1945 en el que no había una Hermione Granger, y el 1945 en el que la hay. La línea temporal se ha… bifurcado. Podríamos decir que su realidad y ésta son dos universos paralelos, independientes desde el momento en el que llegó.

–Pero esto significa… –susurró ella, entendiéndolo todo al fin.

–Que no puede volver –finalizó Dumbledore.

–Porque un cambio modifica la realidad al completo –asintió ella.

–De nuevo –dijo él –, esto es solamente una teoría. Y debemos recordar que de acuerdo con muchas teorías, usted no debería haber podido llegar… Y de acuerdo con muchas otras, usted debería haber desaparecido en el momento en que sus abuelos fallecieron.

Hermione asintió, casi sin escucharle. Ver confirmada su sospecha, que Dumbledore dijera que era muy posible que no pudiera regresar con Harry y Ron, acababa de romper algo dentro de ella.

–Espero haber aclarado alguna de sus dudas –dijo, finalmente. Hermione asintió agradecida, y se levantó, dispuesta a irse. Necesitaba pensar en lo que Dumbledore acababa de decirle –. Señorita Granger… –Hermione se detuvo y se giró para volver a mirarle, a escasos metros de la puerta.

–¿Sí, profesor? –preguntó ella, y Dumbledore estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

–¿Conoció usted a Tom Riddle? –preguntó, finalmente. Hermione se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber querido preguntarlo desde el momento en el que la vio llegar, le había resultado difícil decidirse a realizar la pregunta. Asintió despacio y volvió a sentarse.

Dumbledore estaba preocupado, sabía como era Tom, sabía en qué podía convertirse.

–No exactamente a Tom Riddle… –susurró –. Porque cuando le vi por primera vez, ya había dejado de… serlo… –confesó.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, con una expresión que Hermione no le había visto nunca, como si acabara de confesarle algo que temía que se hiciera realidad. Sospesó la posibilidad de no continuar, temerosa de que su relato tuviera algún tipo de repercusión en la relación entre su profesor y Tom. Algo dentro de ella deseaba proteger a Riddle, a pesar de todo.

–Le llamaban… Lord Voldemort… –susurró, decidiéndose a continuar –. En realidad, ya se hace llamar así…

–Por sus… amigos… –adivinó él, con expresión aún más grave.

–Ellos fueron… En mi presente, quiero decir, fueron los primeros… Mortífagos… Los primeros en seguirle –relató, sintiéndose aliviada de alguna manera al poder exteriorizarlo, al poder confiarle a alguien quién era en realidad Tom Riddle. Necesitaba que alguien compartiera sus dudas, sus temores, su inseguridad…

Dumbledore asintió, pensativo.

–Hizo cosas… horribles, profesor. Tan horribles que no puedo ni contarlas… Nadie se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre –Dumbledore levantó al mirada hacia ella, interesado por el detalle –. "_Aquél que no debe ser nombrado_" o "_El innominable_" era como le llamaban.

Dumbledore volvió a bajar la mirada. Hermione pudo imaginar como se sentía, permitiendo que alguien tan cercano a él fuera, de nuevo, a hacer daños irreparables. La pesadilla de Grindelwald revivida de nuevo. Perder una mente brillante frente a las artes oscuras.

–Usted es la única persona a la que él temía, profesor. El motivo por el que Hogwarts y el resto de la comunidad mágica fueron seguras durante tanto tiempo…

–Nunca hubiera imaginado… –empezó Dumbledore, conmocionado. Sabía que Tom era peligroso, codicioso, dominante y necesitado de demostrar lo que le diferenciaba de los demás. Pero de ahí a imaginar que llegaría tan lejos…

–Pero esto está cambiando –saltó ella, exaltada. El cambio de actitud hizo que Dumbledore diera un respingo sobre su silla –. Él está cambiando –susurró, suplicante.

Dumbledore la miró a los ojos con una intensidad devastadora, con preocupación. Comprendió la intensidad sus sentimientos por Tom, y se aterró ante la posibilidad que él no sintiera lo mismo. La posibilidad de que él la utilizara para sus fines.

–Yo cometí el error de pensar esto en mi juventud, señorita Granger… –confesó, recordando algo que preferiría no revivir nunca –. Ignoré las evidencias, me dije que las ansias de poder eran deseos de justicia, que el odio era precaución, que la fuerza era necesaria para la protección…

Hermione tragó saliva, pensativa ¿Estaba cometiendo el mismo error que Dumbledore? ¿Se estaba forzando a ver en Tom lo que no existía?

–Pero no puedo rendirme –dijo, a media voz, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma –. Profesor, sé mejor que nadie en qué tipo de persona puede convertirse Tom Riddle. Lo he vivido –recordó dolorosamente –, he visto morir a amigos, compañeros y aliados… He escuchado sus ideas, sentido su desprecio, su odio… –continuó – Y aún así… Aún así no quiero darle por perdido. Tom aún no es quién yo recuerdo. Todavía existe la posibilidad… –siguió diciendo, deseando que hubiera verdad en sus palabras.

Después de un silencio incómodo, Dumbledore acabó asintiendo.

–Confiaré en su criterio –dijo, sin duda viendo en ella un reflejo de él mismo. Quería… No, necesitaba darle una oportunidad. Dejar que arreglara lo que él había sido incapaz de arreglar.

Hermione asintió y se separó de la mesa, dispuesta a irse, con el corazón acelerado. No sabía si había sido una buena idea confiarle tanto a Dumbledore. Era un hombre que con apenas unos detalles podía llegar a conclusiones impresionantes. ¿Creería necesario actuar? ¿De verdad confiaría en ella? Quizás era mejor que no lo hiciera. Que hubiera alguien imparcial, que pudiera juzgar si Tom estaba, o no, dispuesto a cambiar. Alguien que pudiera reaccionar si ella era incapaz de ver a través de sus sentimientos. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo y se giró para mirarle una vez más.

–Si no lo consigo, profesor… –susurró, con lágrimas en los ojos –. Prométame que le parará antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando Hermione llegó a la biblioteca ya se había serenado. Sus últimas palabras a Dumbledore habían sido muy reveladoras. Estaba enamorada de Tom Riddle. Creía fervientemente que podía cambiarle. No iba a rendirse. No sería una tarea fácil, pero lucharía para conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, aquello no significaba que no pudiera echarle a Tom la bronca del siglo por haberla engañado.

Cuando cruzó la estancia con rapidez, echando humo, ya no había ningún rastro de las lágrimas y el sufrimiento que habían marcado sus ojos unos instantes antes. Se dirigió a la mesa predilecta de Tom, y no se sorprendió al no encontrarle allí. Sin embargo, Samantha y Nott estaban sentados en ella, hablando de pociones, parecía. Por la expresión de ella, la experiencia no estaba siendo ninguna fiesta.

–¿Habéis visto a Tom? –preguntó, picada.

Nott y Samantha intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Hermione casi se sintió mal por arrastrarles de nuevo en sus problemas.

–¿Otra vez, Mione? ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? ¿Veinte horas? –se quejó levantándose para quedar a la altura de su amiga –. ¡Dadnos un respiro!

–Oh, no te preocupes. Vais a tener un respiro. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Riddle, créeme… –aseguró, enojada.

–A ver, a ver… ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? –intentó mediar Samantha, con calma.

–Déjalo, Sam. Todo esto es entre él y yo. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas… –aseguró, mirando a su alrededor. Una se hubo convencido de que Riddle no estaba, giró ciento ochenta grados exactos y se fue con rapidez, molesta.

Si Tom no estaba allí, ¿dónde podría encontrarle? Ojalá tuviera el mapa del merodeador con ella… Pero como no lo creara ella misma, no lo vería en muchos años. Tendría que buscarle a la antigua. Podía empezar por acercarse a la sala común de Slytherin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom estaba en su habitación, aprovechando que ninguno de sus compañeros se encontraba presente, para leer el último libro que había comprado en el callejón Knocturn. Era una suerte que Hermione hubiera decidido no ir a la biblioteca aquella tarde, dándole así un poco de tiempo para dedicarse a sus cosas.

Releyó la última frase del capítulo, considerando sus implicaciones. Si era cierto lo que decía, acababa de descubrir uno de los modos más eficaces de recuperar un cuerpo tangible a partir de un fragmento de alma… Hasta el momento, solamente conocía la posibilidad de obtener la piedra filosofal; y la media vida que proporcionaba la sangre de unicornio era algo temporal, no una solución definitiva…

Llamaron a la puerta. Cerró el libro con suavidad, molesto, y lo escondió debajo del colchón, por si acaso. No le convenía que nadie le encontrara leyéndolo. Se preguntó quién sería, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Sus compañeros de habitación nunca llamaban a la puerta, simplemente entraban con sigilo. ¿Un profesor, quizás? El golpe había sido demasiado suave… ¿Un alumno de otro curso? No se le ocurría ningún motivo por el cual tuvieran que molestarle.

Abrió y se encontró con la faz trémula de una chica más joven, de cuarto o quinto curso. Enarcó una ceja, interrogante. Ella carraspeó, nerviosa, y se movió, bajando la mirada.

–Hermione Granger está aquí –dijo, en voz baja, seguramente consciente de que media sala común intentaba oír lo que decía, a pesar de que nadie mostraba interés abiertamente.

El corazón de Tom dio un salto. ¿Hermione? ¿Qué hacía allí? No era habitual que los alumnos de otras casas visitaran a los Slytherin, y mucho menos a él. Bajó las escaleras y cruzó la estancia, los ojos de más de cuarenta serpientes seguían sus movimientos de manera disimulada, en silencio. A la mayoría no le gustaba en absoluto que Tom Riddle, el orgullo de la casa, mantuviera algún tipo de relación con Hermione Granger. Pero ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido, jamás, a pronunciarse en contra de ello abiertamente.

Tom salió por la entrada a la sala común, y lo que vio confirmó sus temores. Algo iba mal. Hermione tenía aquella mirada. Estaba furiosa. Furiosa con él.

–Hermione…

–Tom –dijo, secamente –. ¿Podemos hablar?

Que el estallido de furia no fuera instantáneo le preocupó. Era más grave de lo que había pensado. Miró a su alrededor. El pasillo estaba ocupado por un par de alumnos transitando. Aún no era tarde como para que no hubiera movimiento. No podía permitirse un escándalo en público.

–Pasa –pidió, abriéndole la puerta y dejándole espacio, galantemente.

Hermione no se molestó en mirarle, y entró en el nido de las serpientes, notando instantáneamente los ojos de todas ellas en su persona. Sin embargo, al ser seguida por Tom, todo el mundo desvió la mirada con rapidez, volviendo a sus tareas. Hermione cruzó la estancia con decisión hasta llegar a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, ignorando las miradas de reojo de los alumnos. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí con violencia, permitiéndose una leve sonrisa cuando Tom tuvo que detener la madera con los brazos para evitar un golpe.

Una vez dentro, Hermione caminó hasta plantarse en el centro de la estancia, Tom cerró la puerta y esperó. Ella levantó la varita y apuntó en su dirección. Su primer impulso fue apartarse con rapidez de la trayectoria, o quizás incluso sacar la varita del bolsillo, pero se contuvo, inmóvil. Su incomodidad se exteriorizó solamente por el endurecimiento de sus facciones y la tensión de sus miembros.

–_Muffiato_ –dijo ella y, aparentemente, no pasó nada –. Para que nadie pueda oírnos –dijo, ante la muda pregunta.

Tom frunció el ceño. ¿Le esperaba una discusión a gritos, quizás? Hermione cruzó los brazos y no dijo nada durante un buen rato, poniendo más y más nervioso al chico. Finalmente, los descruzó y le dirigió una mirada seria, desencantada, sincera.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer, Tom? –preguntó, con voz serena.

Él no se movió, esperando entender a dónde iba la conversación.

–Decidí confiar en ti –susurró –. Y en menos de veinticuatro horas –siguió, el enfado cada vez más presente en su voz –me has demostrado que fue la decisión equivocada.

Tom tragó saliva, preocupado. De algún modo, la decepción que veía en los ojos de Hermione era peor que cualquier enfado. Sentía que aquella mirada clara y dolida se le clavaba en el alma, desgarrándole por dentro. .

–Hermione… –empezó.

–¡Tom! –se quejó ella, indignada, frustrada –. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?

_¡¿El qué?_ Pensó él, tenso. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que justificar? Se maldijo interiormente. Aquello le pasaba por ocultarle demasiadas cosas, por creerse demasiado listo.

–Creí que me dabas el anillo como muestra de voluntad de cambiar –se quejó, dolida –. Y no para… para… –ni siquiera pudo decirlo en voz alta, admitirlo.

–¿El anillo? –preguntó, perdido. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Se acercó a ella, aún y sabiendo el riesgo que conllevaba estar cerca de Hermione cuando estaba enfadada –. Hermione, no tengo ni idea…

–¿Cómo puedes seguir mintiendo? –protestó, su cara roja de indignación –. Sabías que el anillo tendría este efecto en mí, ni por un momento pensaste en realmente intentar que funcionara…

–¿Efecto? ¿Qué efecto? –preguntó, cogiéndola por los hombros para forzarla a mirarle –. ¿Qué te ha hecho el anillo?º

Hermione pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Confusa, no supo como continuar. ¿Era posible que realmente no supiera nada? ¿Qué detrás de sus acciones hubiera buena voluntad?

–¿No lo sabes? –preguntó con cuidado, sin apartarse de él.

–Te juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando –aseguró, sintiendo como recuperaba el control de la situación, viendo la oportunidad de salir del embrollo de una pieza.

–Fui manipulada por tu maldito anillo –dijo, venenosamente –. He pasado todo el día en las nubes, pensando que todo era maravilloso y mi vida un camino de rosas –se quejó.

Tom la soltó, despacio, aliviado. Por un momento había tenido miedo de que sus horcruxes se hubieran girado en contra suya, de que no fueran compatibles con ningún tipo de emoción positiva y solamente pudieran dañar y enloquecer.

–Esto no es tan grave…–susurró, aliviado. Por la mirada salvaje que le dirigió ella supo que no había sido la opción correcta.

–¿Cómo? ¿No es tan grave? ¿No es grave que te roben la capacidad de razonar, de pensar libremente? –se quejó, indignada.

–¡Es mejor que una herida, es mejor el dolor! –se defendió –. ¡Por dios, Hermione! Mi corazón se ha parado cuando me has dicho que el anillo te había hecho algo –intentó hacerle entender –. Creía que… Que te había puesto en algún tipo de peligro –explico, agitado, girándose y avanzando hacia otra dirección –. Nunca haría eso, Hermione –dijo, de repente, volviendo a mirarla –. No pretendía manipularte, o herirte, o…

Tom estaba enojado, lo veía en sus ojos. Frustrado, al ver que las cosas no salían bien. De alguna manera se sintió conmovida por su preocupación.

–Es por esto que no se debe jugar con magia negra, Tom –susurró –. Porque es incontrolable –le dijo, mirándole, la viva imagen de la indignación Gryffindor.

Tom frunció el ceño, molesto. Sabía que el horcrux, siendo como era una parte de él, intentaba eliminar a sus enemigos, aunque fuera de manera indirecta. Lo que no imaginaba era que intentaría influenciar a Granger para que no pensara mal de él, para inducirle la sensación de que todo iba bien… Vio claramente la certeza del hecho que una parte de su alma se encontraba dentro de dicho objeto: el horcrux y él compartían objetivos, ambos querían a Granger feliz y a su lado. Desde su punto de vista, era un alivio.

–Lo siento –dijo él, serio, acercándose y levantándole la cara para que sus ojos se encontraran.

–Ojalá pudiera creerte –contestó ella, negando con la cabeza.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente. ¿Cómo podía no creerle? ¡Después de todo lo que sufría por ella!

–Hermione… –empezó, pensando en alguna manera de convencerla.

–¿Por qué Nott ha hablado con la Dama Gris esta mañana, Tom? –preguntó, de improvisto, alejándose de él –. Dime la verdad.

El dolor que impregnaba la voz de Hermione le resultó preocupante. Se sentía engañada. De nuevo le embargó el miedo, la posibilidad que ella decidiera que no la merecía, que no necesitaba una vida llena de mentiras a su lado.

Necesitaba improvisar, mentir, decir lo que hiciera falta para mantenerla a su lado. Sin embargo, si Hermione realizaba aquella pregunta era porque estaba segura de conocer la respuesta. La misma estrategia que había usado la noche anterior. Esta vez Tom estaba preparado, no volvería a subestimarla.

–Llevo tiempo hablando con ella –empezó, contemplando las reacciones de Hermione con mucho cuidado –. Quería saber… dónde escondió la diadema. La diadema de Ravenclaw –los ojos de Hermione le dijeron que ya lo sabía, que lo único que la sorprendía era su sinceridad. Iba por el buen camino –. Quería encontrarla… Pero ya no la quiero –aseguró, de repente. Hermione le miró con recelo, pero no dijo nada –. Quería decirle… Quería despedirme. No tengo intención de seguir investigando –confesó–. Ayer te prometí… Te prometí que pararía. Y pienso cumplir con mi palabra.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sin tragárselo. Pero no exteriorizó su opinión por el momento.

–¿Y porque mandaste a Nott a posponer el encuentro?

–No quería que sospecharas nada… Quería… atar los cabos sueltos sin necesidad de llegar a ninguna pelea –era consciente de que ella no tenía porque creerle, pero tampoco tenía pruebas para acusarle directamente. A no ser que escondiera otro as bajo la manga.

–¿Por qué debería creerte? –preguntó, cansada. Llevaban demasiadas mentiras contadas. Su relación se basaba en ellas, y por eso se tambaleaba a cada instante.

–Sé que no puedo demostrarlo –dijo, sintiendo el cansancio en su voz –, pero si me das tiempo… Hermione, acabarás viendo que digo la verdad. ¿Acaso crees que pretendo engañarte para siempre? ¿Qué creo poder mantener esta fachada ante ti? ¿Tan estúpido te parezco? –se defendió.

Hermione no contestó. Simplemente le miró, con los ojos muy abiertos… sorprendida. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si le costara comprender, procesar lo que él acababa de decirle. Tom lo repasó mentalmente, temeroso de haber dicho algo inapropiado. Incapaz de ver un error, esperó a que ella mostrara algún tipo de reacción.

Inesperadamente, apartó la mirada y se cubrió levemente la boca con una mano… sonrojada. Tom se acercó un poco, totalmente perdido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–¿Qué…? –dijo ella, con la voz un poco trémula –. ¿Qué quieres decir, para siempre? –acabó preguntando, levantando de nuevo la mirada, con los ojos húmedos y esperanzados.

Tom se detuvo también. La pregunta le cogió desprevenido, de repente comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir. Apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos esperanzados que tanto anhelaban una confirmación sincera.

De repente tuvo miedo de sus propias palabras. ¿Debía confirmarlo? ¿Era él capaz de mantener un compromiso de aquella índole?

Sin embargo, Hermione no necesitaba una respuesta. Que Tom lo hubiera dicho tan naturalmente, sin siquiera darse cuenta, significaba que sí que lo pensaba. Aunque ni él mismo lo supiera. Quizás le estaba mintiendo en muchos otros aspectos, quizás sí quería manipularla para facilitar la relación, quizás quería sus otros horcruxes; pero al menos quería estar con ella al hacer todo aquello. Y, por el momento, era suficiente.

De improvisto, se abalanzó hacia él y le abrazó, enterrando la cara en su pecho, incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Había sido un día demasiado lleno de emociones. El alivio que sentía le hizo darse cuenta de lo tensa y preocupada que había estado hasta el momento.

Tom la envolvió con sus brazos, sin acabar de comprender lo que había pasado, pero entendiendo que de alguna manera se había librado de un buen marrón. Sintió como Hermione temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos y comprendió que no era el único con dificultades en su situación actual. Tenía que ser difícil para ella, tan justa y tan íntegra, estar con él aún y sabiendo lo que había hecho. Y era por ello, se recordó, que tenía que ser más prudente. Perderla sería algo fácil, demasiado fácil.

Acarició levemente su cabello, no tan torpemente como la última vez que ella había llorado en sus brazos, hasta que sintió que se calmaba ligeramente. La guió hasta su cama y la sentó en ella, colocándose a su lado. Hermione se enjugó la humedad que las lágrimas habían trazado en sus mejillas, un poco avergonzada. Sentía el calor de Tom a su lado, sosteniéndola, y de repente fue muy consciente de que estaban a solas en su habitación.

–¿Estás mejor? –preguntó él, neutro.

Hermione asintió, aún confusa.

Por su lado, Tom estaba pensando en las implicaciones de lo que prácticamente había confesado minutos antes. No lo había confirmado, pero sabía que Hermione lo había asimilado como cierto: su intención de estar con ella a largo plazo.

¿Era realmente su intención? Sus planes, desde el momento en el que había tenido edad para pensar, habían sido de aislamiento buscado, alejarse emocionalmente de cualquier otro ser humano. Las relaciones siempre conllevaban debilidad. Solo había que ver lo que el amor le había hecho a su madre. O lo que Hermione le estaba haciendo a él.

Por otro lado, la idea de formar una familia… No, nunca había formado parte de sus planes, pero propagar su linaje era una idea atractiva. Era el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, al fin y al cabo… Su línea de sangre era digna de preservar.

Observó a la chica que se sentaba a su lado, contemplando por primera vez la posibilidad de llevar una vida a su lado. Justo en aquél momento ella le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos mostraban su inquietud, su desasosiego. Algo en su pecho se estremeció al saberse causante de tal estado.

Deslizó una mano por su mejilla suavemente, repasando el recorrido de las lágrimas, hasta llegar a sus labios. Hermione jadeo y los entreabrió, hipnotizada, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros. Tom, sin romper contacto visual, la besó lentamente. El contacto se volvió necesitado, apasionado, hasta que él acabó encima de ella, completamente cautivado por sus reacciones tímidas, preso del instinto que le pedía a gritos poseerla, hacerla suya definitivamente, asegurarse de que nunca volviera a sufrir por su culpa, a tener dudas sobre sus sentimientos por ella.

Se separó de ella un instante, respirando agitadamente, empezando a sentir que su mente lógica y racional iba dejando paso al animal que llevaba dentro. Necesitaba mantenerla allí, a su lado. Necesitaba hacerla sentir bien de una vez por tordas, que ella no pudiera alejarse y volver a plantearse todas sus dudas. Tenía que demostrarle que se necesitaban.

–Quédate aquí esta noche –pidió, con la voz ronca por el deseo y los ojos oscurecidos de pasión.

**Bueno, ojalá la espera haya merecido la pena… **

**Me disculpo por cualquier error tipográfico que pueda haber en el texto, mi teclado es una porquería y hay que presionar mucho las teclas para que escriban… Si me he saltado alguna letra, o falta alguna coma, es por esto. **

**No puedo garantizar tardar menos con el próximo capítulo, porque estoy hasta el cuello de cosas que hacer… Sin embargo, os aseguro que no pretendo dejar la historia sin acabar. Eso nunca. De todos modos, tampoco le queda tanto. **

**Buenas fiestas, y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros comentarios!**

**Besos!**


	16. Samantha Robbins y el misterio de Her

Resumen: Hermione creía que sus problemas habían acabo al terminar la Guerra. Se equivocaba. Sus problemas acababan de empezar: un viaje al pasado, un Lord Voldemort de 17 años, y unos sentimientos fuera de lugar... HGxTR

Advertencias: Spoilers de toda la saga, ya que tiene lugar después del séptimo libro.

Modificaciones del escrito original: Ignoro completamente el capítulo de 19 años después. A parte de esto, todo es prácticamente igual. Parto del último capítulo del último libro.

Disclaimer: Obviamente no soy Rowling, por lo que estos personajes que manipulo no me pertenecen.

**Hola!**

**Bien, de nuevo he tardado un montón en actualizar; como ya va siendo costumbre… (cuánto ha sido? Un año y pico?) Lo siento, pero realmente tengo un montón de trabajo, está siendo un año muy duro! La carrera se complica por momentos, y solo escribo a ratos; de modo que cuando me pongo otra vez, ya no me acuerdo de lo que ha pasado antes con exactitud, y tengo que releerlo todo…**

**No puedo prometeros actualizaciones rápidas, pero sí puedo aseguraros que voy a continuar, aunque sea lentamente!**

**De todos modos, tengo que decir que los mails de estilo "me has defraudado, no esperaba de ti que lo abandonaras, bla bla bla" no son de ayuda. Hago lo que puedo, cuando puedo; y me molesta que la gente intente hacerme sentir culpable. Siento tardar, ojalá pudiera darme prisa, pero yo soy la primera que se siente mal por ello. Y si algún día intentáis escribir algo largo, os daréis cuenta de que a veces no se puede evitar que se retarden mucho las actualizaciones. **

**Se me ha hecho notar en algún review que en 1945 era posible que no existieran los bóxers… (Tiene sentido, sí) En fin, qué puedo decir, no investigué mucho al respecto… jajajaja Pero personalmente, cualquier otro modelo de ropa interior masculina me parece horroroso, así que mis chicos llevan bóxers. Siempre. **

**Gracias por la paciencia!**

**En el nido de la serpiente.**

Capítulo dieciséis. Samantha Robbins y el misterio de Hermione Granger

Samantha entró en la habitación, preocupada. ¿Qué podía haber ido mal entre Hermione y Riddle? Se lo había tomado medio en broma delante de ella y de Nott, pero en realidad no podía parar de pensar en ello. No entendía como dos personas podían ser tan tercas, cuando era obvio que se gustaban mutuamente. ¡Qué necesidad de complicar las cosas!

Nathalie salió del baño al oírla entrar, y se dirigió a ella de inmediato.

–¡Sam! –le llamó la atención–. Menos mal que has llegado… Hermione se ha ido a la enfermería hace un rato, porque se encontraba mal y…

–¿A la enfermería? –la interrumpió ella, confusa.

–Sí, hace como media hora… ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver como se encuentra? Me ha pedido que no lo hiciera, pero…

Samantha frunció el ceño, procesando la nueva información con rapidez. Pues claro que le había pedido que no fuera con ella, porque no había ido a la enfermería. Había ido a buscar a Tom a la biblioteca, con un mal humor impresionante. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había dicho a Nathalie que iría a la enfermería?

–¿Por qué ha ido a la enfermería? –fingiendo preocupación.

–Bueno, pues… No lo sé, ha empezado a sofocarse, o algo… Creo que le costaba respirar. Le he aflojado al corbata y he intentado darle aire, pero no sé si habrá funcionado… ¡Estaba muy pálida cuando se ha ido! Merlín, debería haberla seguido… –dijo, medio preguntando. Necesitaba saber qué opinaba Samantha sobre el asunto.

–No te preocupes –la tranquilizó, a pesar de estar cada vez más confundida –, seguro que está bien. Madame Wainscott sabrá qué hacer –Nathalie asintió, un poco aliviada al saber que su amiga consideraba que había tomado una buena decisión.

–Supongo que tienes razón… Es que, no lo sé… Estaba de buen humor, leyendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente ha empezado a encontrarse mal…

–¿Leyendo? –preguntó casualmente. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado exactamente. ¿Cómo se había enfadado con Tom sin salir siquiera de la habitación? Tenía que haber visto u oído algo relacionado con él, aunque fuera remotamente. Sin embargo, no quería aumentar la preocupación de Nathalie.

–Sí, el periódico de ayer… Sophia se lo dejó encima de la cama –dijo, señalándoselo.

Samantha asintió, como si no le diera importancia. Esperó a que Nathalie volviera al baño para acercarse a la cama de Hermione. La corbata de su uniforme estaba tirada por encima de las arrugadas sábanas, al lado del anillo de Tom Riddle, atado a la cadena plateada. El periódico estaba en el otro extremo. Estaba abierto por las páginas que hablaban de los ataques a muggles, algo que había pasado a ser muy habitual en los últimos meses. Al releerlo rápidamente, su corazón dio un salto. Le pareció determinar el motivo por el que Hermione debía de haberse empezado a encontrar mal: la pareja de muggles muertos que se apellidaban como ella. Desde luego, el fallecimiento de algún familiar podía provocar algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad en una persona.

Tomó el periódico con ambas manos y leyó el párrafo entero con más atención. Haciendo memoria, empezó a dudar de su propia teoría. Se suponía que la familia de Hermione tenía un linaje antiguo, y creía haberla oído mencionar que no tenía parientes muggles, al menos en Inglaterra. No recordaba haberla oído hablar mucho de ningún miembro de su familia. Ni tampoco había recibido carta alguna, o regalos suyos… Posiblemente todos se encontraran en Francia en aquél momento.

Cerró el periódico, porque de todos modos aquello no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Tom, así que no podía ser el causante del enfado de Hermione. ¿Sería una casualidad? No parecía muy probable, dadas las circunstancias, pero lo que de verdad importaba en aquél momento era lo relacionado con Riddle.

Se levantó y entró en el baño, dónde Nathalie parecía intentar limpiar una mancha de una de sus mejores camisas.

–No se va con ningún hechizo que conozca –explicó –, estoy intentando aplicar pociones de limpieza, pero creo que lo estoy empeorando…

–¿Has probado a dejarlo en remojo en líquido de limpiar calderos? Si es una mancha con base grasa podría funcionar…

–Pues no lo he probado… –dijo, pensativa. ¿Era seguro sumergir su camisa en aquél tipo de pociones? ¿No sería demasiado agresivo? Era una buena camisa…

–Oye… ¿Hermione ha dicho algo sobre Tom? –comentó, aparentando despreocupación.

–¿Sobre Tom?¿Cuándo? –preguntó, frotando la tela con desesperación.

–Cuando se ha encontrado mal…

–No, que va. No ha dicho nada… Porque, ¿crees que quizás le haya cogido algo porque vuelven a tener problemas? –preguntó, girándose un momento hacia ella al preguntar –. No lo creo, Sammy… Es decir, no ha mencionado nada. Además, parecía contenta. ¡Se ha puesto mala de repente! Nadie ha dicho nada de Tom… Y, la verdad es que lo primero que me ha dicho cuando ha empezado a encontrarse bien ha sido "¡El anillo!" –recordó, y lo presentó como prueba de su teoría –Lo primero que ha dicho –recalcó.

–¿El anillo? –insistió Samantha, intentando que no se le notara el interés en la voz. Al fin algo relacionado con Riddle.

–Sí... Se lo he quitado para despejarle el cuello –explicó, volviendo a prestar atención a su camisa –. Y enseguida se encontrado mejor y lo ha echado en falta… ¡Eso es que están bien!

Samantha iba a contestar, pero decidió callarse. Había algo que no cuadraba. Si Hermione había echado en falta el anillo de inmediato, ¿por qué seguía encima de su cama? Si Nathalie tenía razón y resultaba que su amiga atesoraba el anillo, se lo habría llevado consigo de inmediato. Y, sin embargo, yacía sobre las sábanas, olvidado.

No tenía sentido. Hermione había preguntado algo sobre el anillo por otro motivo…

Salió del baño y volvió a sentarse encima de la cama de su compañera. Tomó el anillo entre las manos y lo observó. No le pareció que hubiera nada especial en él. Jugueteó con el objeto entre sus dedos, pensando. Hermione había preguntado por el anillo. Enseguida que había empezado a encontrarse bien, había preguntado por el anillo, se repitió mentalmente diversas veces, intentando encontrar un sentido a los hechos.

De repente, se le ocurrió otra idea. Algo que tenía mucho más sentido que la teoría de Nathalie. Algo que explicaba por qué había abandonado el objeto, y por qué se había enfadado con Tom. No es que Hermione hubiera empezado a encontrarse bien y le hubieran quitado el anillo; Hermione había empezado a mejorar _porque_ le habían quitado el anillo. Y se había dado cuenta de ello.

Soltó la piedra de inmediato, dejando que cayera sobre la cama, con miedo. El objeto resbaló lentamente sobre las finas sábanas hasta detenerse cerca de la corbata. Parecía un objeto… simple, normal. Se tumbó y observó el objeto, sin tocarlo. Había algo gravado en él. Un triángulo con una circunferencia inscrita, cruzado por una recta. No había visto aquél símbolo en su vida, y no le decía nada en especial. Sin embargo, parecía indicar que era el causante del malestar de su amiga.

El anillo había provocado que Hermione se sofocara, como si le faltara el aire… Samantha volvió a incorporarse, alejándose del objeto de nuevo. Recordaba haberse sentido de aquella manera una vez. Agobiada. Sin poder pensar con libertad. _Como si le faltara el aire_… ¡pues claro que se había sentido de aquella manera con anterioridad! Había sido la noche que había sacado el diario del despacho de Dumbledore. El diario de Tom Ridde.

No podía tratarse de una casualidad. Dos objetos provenientes de él. Dos objetos que Hermione poseía. Dos objetos que parecían afectar negativamente a aquellos a su alrededor…

De repente, recordó una conversación con Hermione en el Gran Comedor. "_No lo entiendes Sam… Hay algo… oscuro en Tom Riddle…"_. Samantha tragó saliva, andando hacia atrás inconscientemente, separándose del objeto.

Cuando lo pensaba detenidamente, el plan de Hermione para robarle un simple cuaderno a Tom había sido increíblemente exagerado. Igual que el miedo que tenía de que él se diera cuenta. La verdad es que no se había parado a pensar en ello porque le había parecido divertido, emocionante… Pero cuando lo analizaba, se daba cuenta de que quizás no habían robado un simple "diario". Quizás había algo más… _oscuro_ en él. Eso explicaría porque se había mostrado tan reticente a dejar que Sam fuera quién lo cogiera del despacho de Dumbledore.

¿Pero qué podía ser? Lo único en lo que podía pensar era algún tipo de magia negra… ¿Un cuaderno hechizado? Quizás, aunque suponía que no sería frecuente… Entonces era posible que el anillo fuera un objeto maldito. ¿Pero por qué iba Tom a querer darle un objeto peligroso a la chica que le gustaba? No tenía sentido.

Miró hacia el baño y agudizó el oído. Nathalie seguía frotando. De puntillas, se acercó al baúl de Hermione y lo abrió con rapidez y sin hacer ruido. Rebuscó entre la poca ropa de la chica –¡Por Merlín, casi no tenía nada que ponerse!– y los abundantes libros. Sin embargo, tras mirar y remirar llegó a la conclusión que el cuaderno que había robado del despacho de Dumbledore no estaba. Un ruido la sorprendió.

–¿Qué haces…? –preguntó Nathalie, camisa en mano.

–Poción de limpiar calderos –respondió, con el corazón desbocado –. He pensado que Hermione tendría –explicó, dándole el frasco que, efectivamente, había visto en el baúl –. No hay mucha, pero si la disuelves en agua y lo remojas un buen rato debería funcionar.

Nathalie asintió y cogió el frasco. Como la mancha no se iba, no pasaba nada por probar algo un poco arriesgado. Esperaba que solo desapareciera la suciedad, y no el trozo de camisa entero.

Samantha recuperó su ritmo habitual de respiración, observando como su mejor amiga volvía a entrar en el baño. Cerró el baúl de Hermione, volviendo a pensar en el tema que la ocupaba e intentando olvidar lo cerca que había estado de ser descubierta.

¿Dónde estaba el diario? ¿Acaso se lo había devuelto a Tom? Era poco probable, porque no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde su reconciliación… Además, se habían tomado demasiadas molestias para obtenerlo. Pero, entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

No le parecía nada claro, pero había algo de lo que sí estaba segura: dos objetos provenientes de Tom habían provocado en diferentes personas reacciones muy intensas y poco habituales. Y Hermione se había interesado por ambos. Hermione, quién creía que había algo oscuro en Tom…

¿Era realmente un asunto de magia negra? Había oído rumores al respecto, como que los Slytherin tenían debilidad para la materia, o que se había visto alumnos de aquella casa en el callejón Knocturn… Pero siempre había creído que eran cosas que se decían, como que los Hufflepuff tienen miedo de la oscuridad, o que los Ravenclaw no dirigen la palabra a alguien de su casa si su media de notas está por debajo del notable… Pero quizás había algo cierto en aquellos rumores sobre Slytherins…

Frunció el ceño, preocupada. Recordó la reticencia de Hermione a decidirse a salir con Tom. Samantha sabía de sobras como distinguir a una chica enamorada de una chica solamente _interesada_ en un chico. Y Hermione estaba loca por Tom, de eso no tenía una sola duda. Y era por eso que nunca había entendido por que lo negaba, por que seguía insistiendo en que no podían estar juntos…

Quizás acababa de descubrirlo.

Sin embargo, era asumir algo muy grave. La magia negra era una rama muy peligrosa de la magia, y era bien sabido que solo los magos como Grindelwald la usaban. Magos oscuros que nunca traían nada bueno. No adolescentes que aún estudiaban en Hogwarts, bajo las mismísimas narices de Dumbledore, el hombre que había derrotado al mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo podía un alumno de séptimo curso estar haciendo algo tan terrible, tan peligroso?

Pero, si aquello era la verdad sobre Tom, de repente se explicaba el temor reverencial de Nott a hacerle enfadar, el dominio que ejercía sobre los de su Casa… ¿Acaso Tom no había sido amigo de Avery, quién había intentado atacar a Hermione tras robar poción multijugos? Era un tema tabú en Hogwarts, donde todo el mundo respetaba a Riddle y a su grupito; pero todos sabían que en aquella historia había algo raro.

Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo era que le llamaban? El príncipe de Slytherin. El corazón de Samantha latía con intensidad. Se encaminó hasta la cama del lado y tuvo que sentarse. El príncipe de Slytherin. Su mente rebuscó los recuerdos enterrados de apenas dos años antes. ¿Quién decían que era, el único que podía abrir la cámara secreta? El _heredero_ de Slytherin… Era cierto que habían inculpado al chico semi-gigante, ¿Rubeus, no? Habían dicho que el causante de la muerte de la pobre Myrtle había sido una especie de araña gigante, domada por él. Pero había rumores al respecto… Rumores que hablaban de la cámara secreta que Salazar Slytherin había creado tras su pelea con los otros fundadores, la cámara cuya apertura garantizaría la limpieza de sangre de la escuela… ¿No había sido Myrtle hija de muggles? ¿Y no había sido _precisamente _Riddle quién había "descubierto" e inculpado a Rubeus Hagrid?

Se dio cuenta de que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Debía de estar pálida como la cera. Lo que se le acababa de ocurrir era una locura. Una absoluta locura… Pero, ¿Y si era justamente eso lo que Hermione había descubierto? ¿Y si era aquella la razón por la que habían discutido? ¿Podía Tom Riddle ser el heredero de Slytherin, en vez del estudiante modelo que todos creían? La idea era espeluznante. Pero, sorprendentemente, si la tomaba como cierta, todas las piezas del puzle empezaban a encajar…

Dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte estrellado. ¿Había estado empujando a Hermione hacia un chico que no le convenía en absoluto?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione enrojeció con una violencia sobrecogedora. Nunca en su vida se había sentido arder de aquella manera. Tom seguía encima suyo, devorándola con aquellos ojos de carbón, apresándola contra las sábanas, esperando una respuesta.

Tembló levemente. La intensidad en los ojos de Riddle sólo era comparable al día en el que había descubierto que era hija de muggles. Había en ellos un brillo peligroso, casi animal; a la vez que una determinación implacable. Levantó la mano hasta acariciar las angulosas facciones con las yemas de los dedos, provocando que él arqueara una ceja seductoramente, en un gesto característico. Las alarmas de su mente se habían disparado y la avisaban de la locura que estaba por cometer, de lo arriesgado que era ser el objeto de aquella mirada. Pero su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza que la ensordecía, haciéndola inmune al miedo, acallando su instinto.

Tom se inclinó lentamente hacia ella hasta depositar un beso sencillo en sus labios, tomando el silencio como una invitación. Hermione se aferró a su espalda, profundizando el beso, perdiéndose en el aroma embriagador que desprendía, sintiendo las grandes manos recorrer su cuerpo con avidez, casi con desesperación.

Se besaron como si el mundo fuera a desmoronarse a su alrededor en cualquier momento, como si necesitaran asegurarse de que el otro estaba allí, de que no era un sueño enloquecedor del que fueran a despertar.

De repente, el simple contacto de labios no fue suficiente para saciar su pasión, su necesidad de tocarse, de fundirse el uno en el otro. Tom se separó de ella y paseó las manos bajo su jersey de uniforme. Hermione se arqueó hacia atrás y levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea de liberarla de la opresiva lana. Volvieron a besarse con furia, acariciándose lengua con lengua, uniendo sus bocas.

Sin llegar despegarse, Tom tiró de la camisa blanca de Hermione con fuerza, consiguiendo abrirla de repente, y desplazó la mano llana por el torso de la chica con determinación. Hermione se estremeció y gimió ante el contacto. Las manos de Tom ardían sobre su piel, dejándola con una sensación enloquecedora, mescla de vergüenza y deseo.

Los labios de Tom abandonaron los de ella para dirigirse a su cuello y recorrerlo en línea recta con la lengua, pausando en la base para besarla con pasión. Una de sus manos acariciaba su muslo con parsimonia, hasta finalmente colarse debajo de su falda y subir por la parte externa de la pierna hasta el dobladillo de su ropa interior. Tom levantó la prenda con lentitud y acarició la suave piel con los dedos. Hermione, pese a que el contacto no se producía cerca de sus zonas erógenas, se estremeció de nuevo y arqueó el cuerpo contra el de él, su miedo y su deseo aumentando a partes iguales a medida que las caricias se volvían más íntimas.

Los labios de él subieron por su cuello de nuevo, hasta la delicada zona del lóbulo, haciendo que Hermione no pudiera contener el gemido que llevaba reprimiendo. Se aferró a la espalda del chico con más fuerza, pero enredó una de sus piernas entre las de Tom, incapaz de negar la necesidad que sentía. Él lo tomó como una indicación y aprovechó para dirigir su traviesa mano hasta la zona púbica, acariciando por encima de la tela y disfrutando del temblor de Hermione en sus brazos. Intentó desabrochar el sostenedor de la chica con la otra mano, de repente con prisas, sintiendo la apremiante necesidad de tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, de verla completamente entregada a él. Unió de nuevo sus labios con ella, acallando el segundo de los fuertes jadeos que provocaba.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con un golpe sordo, y ambos se separaron del otro, volviendo de repente a la realidad.

–¿Nott? –retumbó la fuerte voz de Rosier.

Tom aun estaba encima de Hermione, ambos intentando acallar el ruido de su respiración agitada. Se miraron a los ojos, el deseo aún reflejado en ellos.

–No está –dijo Mulciber con hastío –. Ambrose ha dicho que está en la biblioteca con…

–Ya he oído a Ambrose –le cortó Rosier, molesto –. Pero no me creo nada de lo que dice esa quimera –soltó, dirigiéndose con paso decidido al baño de la habitación.

Tom se felicitó por haber corrido los doseles de la cama. Se recostó al lado de Hermione, temblando ligeramente ante la intensidad de lo que acababa de sentir. A su lado, ella enrojecía por momentos, hasta que su vergüenza fue tan evidente que tuvo que esconder el rostro contra el pecho de Tom, abrazándose a él. Se tensó ante el contacto, aún deseando poder acariciar la piel descubierta que sabía que estaba en contacto con su camisa, pero reprimiéndose.

–¡No puedo creer que haya desaparecido con mi trabajo de artes oscuras! –se quejó Rosier –. Tengo que acabar de redactar las conclusiones.

–Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca y… –sugirió de nuevo Mulciber.

–No hará falta –les interrumpió la clara voz de Nott desde la puerta –. Aquí tienes tu trabajo, Rosier.

–A buenas horas –se quejó, pero visiblemente aliviado. Iba a añadir algo, pero una muda exclamación de Nott le detuvo.

El resto de la conversación se produjo entre susurros. Al estar las camas de Avery y Lestrange permanentemente escondidas tras los doseles, la cama de Tom les había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento. Estaba claro, pero, que debía de encontrarse en la habitación. Lo único curioso del caso es que no le hubieran enfurecido con su discusión. Tom Riddle tenía un sueño ligero, era bien conocido.

La única razón por la que Riddle no les estaba echando a maldiciones de la habitación era el cálido cuerpo de Hermione firmemente presionado contra el suyo. No le apetecía en absoluto ser, de nuevo, el objeto de las críticas de la chica. Como mínimo delante de ella debía actuar de manera poco autoritaria, y desde luego sin violencia.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación con prisas, seguramente deseando continuar su discusión en otro lugar. Mientras cerraban la puerta, pudieron distinguir la clara voz de Nott retrayendo a sus compañeros su descuido y falta de observación.

En la cama, Hermione seguía aferrada al chico, con el corazón a cien. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto miedo y tanto deseo al mismo tiempo? Notó la mano de Tom posarse en su cintura, y enseguida fue envuelta por sus brazos. Separó la mejilla de su pecho y se apartó ligeramente, aun respirando con agitación, para mirarle a los ojos.

Tom tenía la vista fija en los doseles, como si pudiera ver a través de la gruesa tela. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus ojos aún poseían algo del brillo salvaje y depredador que los había inundado apenas unos instantes antes. Su respiración era irregular, como la de Hermione, pero aún y así se las apañaba para parecer digno y alerta, como un guerrero en plena batalla. Ella, en cambio, tenía las mejillas rojas, el pelo alborotado y la ropa enroscada entorno a su propio cuerpo.

La interrupción les había desprovisto de lo que fuera que les había impulsado a echarse el uno encima del otro, y en aquél momento la situación era, solamente, incómoda. Hermione se cubrió el sujetador con la camisa, de repente sintiéndose absolutamente avergonzada, y plenamente consciente de que había estado a punto de entregarse a Tom Riddle sin reparos. Se apartó de él con timidez, y el movimiento hizo que sus ojos volvieran a fijarse en ella.

–Es tarde –dijo él, con un susurro grave.

–Debería…

–Es demasiado tarde. Filch ya debe estar merodeando por los pasillos –siguió él –. No puedes llegar a la torre de Gryffindor desde aquí.

Hermione le aguantó la mirada, incrédula. ¿De verdad pretendía que pasaran la noche juntos? ¡Después de lo que acababa de pasar! No podía imaginar una situación más incómoda. ¿Y qué haría por la mañana, cuando todos se despertaran?

–Te prestaré algo –dijo él, ignorando su expresión alarmada y saliendo de la cama –. Para dormir, digo.

–Pero… –se quejó ella, siguiéndole hasta la puerta de su armario.

Él lo abrió y observó las estanterías casi vacías, en busca de algo utilizable.

–Tom, no puedo pasar la noche aquí –insistió, justo detrás de él.

–No puedes volver –repitió él, girándose para mirarla –. Es tarde –repitió.

Hermione frunció el ceño ante la dura mirada de Tom, ante el tono de sus palabras, que no admitía réplica.

–¡Pues claro que voy a volver! –insistió, escandalizada. Pasar una noche en una habitación ajena, con un chico, era infringir al menos seis normas de la escuela –. Filch no me verá si uso un buen hechizo desilusionador –replicó, decidida.

Algo oscureció brevemente los ojos del chico, y Hermione pudo notar la tensión en sus hombros; pero no dejó que nada más traicionara su aparente tranquilidad.

–Quédate –repitió, con voz neutra.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío ante la fuerza que había tras aquella simple palabra. Sospechó que quizás había usado un atisbo de legilimencia, con fines de persuasión. Pero no se acobardó.

–¿Esto es una orden, Tom? –preguntó a su vez, intentando transmitir las mismas sensaciones a Tom.

Él frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto. Odiaba perder el control de la situación, odiaba que Hermione encontrara siempre la manera de tergiversar sus palabras y actos para manipularlas a su antojo.

De repente, relajó los músculos y suspiró.

–Está bien –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros de una manera sospechosa –. Puedes irte cuando quieras –le aseguró, tras coger algo de ropa del armario y dirigirse al baño.

Hermione le siguió con la mirada, intranquila. No podía haber sido tan fácil. Sin embargo, Tom cerró la puerta del baño sin decir nada más, y Hermione tuvo que dejar de fulminar la madera con los ojos y admitir que se había salido con la suya. Sonrió.

Abrochó los botones de su camisa, volvió a ponerse el jersey del uniforme y alisó las arrugas de su falda, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que apenas un par de minutos antes ella y Tom habían hecho en aquella cama. Intentó poner un poco de orden a su alborotado pelo, aún sintiendo el calor de las manos de Tom en su cuerpo, recordando la pasión que se había apoderado de ella. Quién le hubiera dicho que el primer hombre que la acariciaría de aquella manera sería Lord Voldemort…

Incómoda de nuevo, puesto que Tom seguía en el baño aparentemente no dispuesto a hablarle, se preguntó si ya debería marcharse. Cuando más tardara, peor. Sin embargo, algo le decía que era una mala idea separarse de él sin aclarar un poco las cosas. Suspiró, resignada, diciéndose que no podía hacer nada al respecto, y se decidió a poner en práctica su hechizo desilusionador.

Puso una mano en un bolsillo de la túnica, y luego en el otro, y de nuevo en el primero. ¿Y su varita? Repasó las sábanas arrugadas, pero no vio absolutamente nada en ellas. Miró el suelo, se agachó ante la cama, comprobó la mesita de noche… nada.

Volvió a registrarse los bolsillos, cuando de repente lo comprendió todo.

–Maldita sea… –susurró –. ¡Tom!

Casi podía imaginar la sonrisa petulante que debía de estar formándose en su rostro en aquél mismo momento. No, de hecho no tuvo que imaginarla, porque Tom abrió la puerta en el mismo instante, vistiendo un pijama negro y sencillo, y mostrando dicha sonrisa.

–¿Dónde está mi varita? –preguntó, mosqueada.

–No lo sé… ¿Has mirado en tu bolsillo? –preguntó él a su turno, satisfecho.

–Dame mi varita –exigió, tendiéndole la mano.

–¿Esto es una orden, Hermione? –preguntó, sarcástico.

Tom volvió a entrar en el baño, dejando esta vez la puerta abierta. Hermione no tuvo otro remedio que seguirle para seguir con la discusión. La rabia le subía a la cabeza por momentos, y la sonrisa juguetona en los labios del chico no ayudaba.

–Tom, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. ¡Tengo que darme prisa! –insistió.

–No digas tonterías –acabó él, mirándola a los ojos finalmente –. Por mucho que uses un hechizo desilusionador, no será suficiente para engañar a Filch… De noche, con los contrastes de luz al pasar por delante de una antorcha… Es imposible hacerlo tan bien –argumentó–. Y, además, su estúpido gato puede olerte.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era cierto que sus hechizos desilusionadores no estaban a un nivel adecuado como para engañar realmente a todo el mundo… Pero algo le decía que Tom, en sus investigaciones y aventuras debía de haber usado alguno. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía capa de la invisibilidad. Y le frustraba no poder hacer a la perfección algo que seguramente Tom dominaba.

–Pero… Por Merlín, tengo que marcharme…. Todos me han visto entrar –se quejó, desesperada. No quería levantarse entre serpientes por la mañana.

Tom se giró para mirarla de nuevo, tras lavarse la cara, arqueando una ceja y divertido.

–¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué todos sepan que has dormido aquí? –sonrió, como si fuera lo más gracioso que alguien le hubiera dicho en días.

–¡Pues claro que me preocupa! –contestó, sonrojada. ¿Cómo podía él estar tan tranquilo?

Tom se acercó a ella con cautela, disfrutando. La chica que robaba horcruxes y se enamoraba de alguien que había abierto la cámara secreta y asesinado a su propio padre, se avergonzaba de que cuatro estudiantes supieran que había pasado la noche con un chico. Impresionante.

Hermione retrocedió un poco ante el avance del chico, desconfiando de su expresión divertida. Él la atrapó y la rodeó por la cintura, arqueando la ceja en aquél gesto que le hacía parecer un dios. Ella se preguntó, por enésima vez, como podía ser tan atractivo.

–Que lo sepan –le dijo–. Me da igual.

Hermione enrojeció de nuevo.

–¿Te da igual? Mañana habrá rumores en todo el castillo… Si los profesores oyen algo…

–No podrán demostrar nada –le aseguró él –. Los Slytherin no hablarán –aseguró con desfachatez. Observó las mejillas rojas de Hermione, disfrutando de la escena. Aguantaría los rumores que hicieran falta sólo para continuar provocándola de aquella manera.

–Pero…

–Y a tus amigas les va a encantar –continuó él –. Viven de esas cosas –. Se rió. "_Y Hayes también oirá algo al respecto, esperemos_".

Hermione no contestó. Tener a Tom tan cerca de nuevo la hacía pensar en lo fácil que sería dormirse en sus brazos despreocupadamente. No tener que pasar otra noche preguntándose si hacía lo correcto, pensando en Harry y Ron, preocupándose por Riddle…

Él escogió este momento de duda para besar suavemente su cuello, alejando los últimos vestigios de raciocinio de su mente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione despertó de un sueño tranquilo y agradable. Por un momento estuvo desconcertada, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que estaba en brazos de Tom, quién todavía dormía. Se sorprendió al ver que sus facciones se suavizaban de manera impresionante al dormir, como si fuera el único momento del día en el que realmente se relajaba. Estaba realmente atractivo. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el brazo del chico, un poco avergonzada. Se dio cuenta de que, a su alrededor, ya había un cierto movimiento. Alguno de los chicos había despertado. ¿Sabrían ya que Hermione estaba en la habitación? Era probable que, al salir a la sala común la noche anterior, alguien se lo hubiera dicho.

Se preguntó qué hora sería. No tenía ningún reloj, ni tampoco su varita. Pero Tom nunca llegaba tarde a clase, así que seguramente tendría sus medios para despertarse. Oyó como Nott hablaba entre susurros con alguien, seguramente con el fin de despertarle. ¿Debería salir de la cama? Necesitaba ir al baño, pero no quería sorprender a los chicos, quienes quizás ni sabían que ella estaba.

Mientras reflexionaba oyó el suave quejido de Tom a su lado, desperezándose de manera cansada.

–Pesas –se quejó, moviendo levemente el brazo.

–Idiota –contestó ella, levantando la cabeza levemente, un poco sonrojada. Acababan de dormir juntos, pero sólo él podía actuar con tanta naturalidad.

–Tienes el pelo descontrolado –observó, con una media sonrisa –. ¿Es así cada mañana? –sonrió suavemente, los ojos levemente entrecerrados el único detalle que revelaba su adormecimiento. ¿Cómo podía alguien levantarse tan perfecto?

Hermione le dio un codazo, ofendida. ¿No podía decir nada agradable tras levantarse? Los susurros de sus compañeros de habitación aún se hacían oír a su alrededor. A su lado, Tom se incorporó, provocando un leve chirrido en los muelles de su cama. Hubo una ligera disminución del cuchicheo general, y Hermione oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Había un cierto silencio general, así que se atrevió a sacar la cabeza por entre los doseles, esperando no encontrarse con nadie. Por suerte, así fue. Las tres camas restantes estaban vacías y hechas. Salió de detrás de las aterciopeladas cortinas, llevando únicamente una camisa de color oscuro, un poco usada, con la que había dormido. Se estremeció ligeramente tras el contacto del frío suelo con sus pies descalzos, pero se encaminó decididamente hacia el baño.

Detrás suyo, Tom salió de la cama en silencio, aún adormecido. Ella abrió la puerta del baño y, para su sorpresa, se encontró cara a cara con Nott. Enrojeció levemente, instantáneamente incapaz de articular una palabra con sentido. Sólo pudo agradecer a Merlín que Nott estuviera a punto de salir, y no en pleno uso del lavabo.

–Granger –saludó, quedo, disimulando su sorpresa con perfección digna de un Oscar.

–Nott –dijo ella a su turno, apartándose para dejarle salir, y entrando seguidamente. Una vez dentro corrió a echarse agua a las sonrojadas mejillas. "_Maldito Tom"_.

Cuando salió, ya no había ni rastro del chico, y Tom parecía listo para irse. Se maravilló del poco tiempo que había necesitado para recuperar su habitual apariencia pulcra e impoluta. Sin embargo, le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas, con sorna, al verla. Hermione dedujo perfectamente a qué se debía.

–Ni una palabra –le dijo, amenazante, pero sin conseguir apagar del todo el rosado color que había adquirido su cara.

–¿Sobre? –preguntó, inocente. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

–Como si no lo supieras… –musitó, abriendo el baúl de Tom, donde acababa de guardar la ropa.

Tom se rió suavemente, detrás suyo. Empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que él seguía allí parado. ¿Es que no necesitaba ir al baño por las mañanas, como el resto de seres humanos? Se giró y sus miradas se encontraron.

–No mires –dijo–. Voy a cambiarme.

Tom sonrió de nuevo, curioso.

–¿Acaso hay algo que no vi anoche? –preguntó, sin poder esconder el tono divertido de su voz.

Hermione enrojeció con violencia, y empezó a pensar que sería incapaz de abandonar aquél color de piel, puesto que empezaba a pasar más tiempo sonrojada que en cualquier otro estado.

–¿Por qué te divierte tanto hacerme esto? –se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Cómo no iba a divertirme? –preguntó, apoyado elegantemente en la cama, sin moverse ni un ápice –. La increíble y poderosa Granger tiene debilidades… Es mi deber como Slytherin que soy explotarlas al máximo al encontrarlas.

–Serás… –le soltó, recogiendo al ropa y volviendo a encerrarse en el baño. Le pareció oír su risa de fondo.

Se cambió con rapidez, pero el comentario de Tom estaba recordándole la noche anterior con suma claridad. Veía sus ojos oscuros, intensos, deseándola… Recordó como las cálidas manos habían recorrido su piel, su pecho, sus muslos, encendiendo cada zona que tocaban. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si sus compañeros de habitación no hubieran llegado en aquél momento. Recordó con claridad que había estado a punto de desabrochar su sujetador…

¿Cómo se había entregado de aquella manera? Parecía mentira que la pasión pudiera cegar tanto. Había perdido toda capacidad de raciocinio por un instante. Era plenamente consciente de que si Tom hubiera querido llegar hasta el final, lo hubiera permitido. ¡Por Merlín! Lo habría deseado, lo habría suplicado. Nunca se había sentido tan encendida, tan incontrolablemente excitada. Comprendió que ni Ron ni Viktor podrían jamás haber provocado en ella tal reacción.

Suspiró, preguntándose si realmente estaba deseando que se presentara otra oportunidad para sentir a Tom de aquella manera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha no perdió la calma cuando, al despertar, se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba. Se unió a las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus compañeras de habitación, y al igual que ellas se dedicó a formular extrañas hipótesis sobre el paradero de su compañera. Pasó los habituales 20 minutos que tardaban en arreglarse haciendo comentarios picantes y bromas subidas de tono, riendo con semblante despreocupado. Sin embargo, la sensación de malestar, fruto de las sospechas de la noche anterior, pesaba aún en el fondo de su estómago.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Hermione tenía que haber pasado la noche con Tom. Estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro en la mesa de Slytherin, hablando suavemente. Había un delatador sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione, y la mesa entera parecía ser consciente del ambiente íntimo que había entorno a ellos.

Al oírlas entrar, Hermione levantó la cabeza y se encontró con cuatro pares de ojos pícaros que la interrogaban. Desvió la mirada con rapidez, y las cuatro amigas Gryffindor volvieron a sumirse en cuchicheos y elucubraciones, esta vez aún más picantes y posiblemente –pensó Samantha– más acertadas.

Aquél fue el tema central del desayuno, indiscutiblemente. Lo que habían parecido divertidas bromas apenas unos minutos antes, estaba ahora tomando un matiz de certeza. Nathalie y las demás aún suponían que Hermione había estado en la enfermería, pero jugaban con la posibilidad de que no hubiera pasado la noche allí.

Hermione siguió a los Slytherin hacia la clase de pociones al terminar el desayuno, dirigiéndoles un saludo al salir del Gran Comedor. Ellas respondieron, con sonrisas que indicaban que se lo pensaban sonsacar todo en cuanto llegara la noche. Apenas unos minutos más tarde acabaron su desayuno y se encaminaron también al aula.

Cuando llegaron, la gente aún rebuscaba en los armarios los calderos en los que reposaba la poción que no habían acabado en la última clase. Samantha se sentó detrás de la pareja, al lado de Nott.

–Buenos días, Hermy –saludó, risueña, decidida a que no se notara en su voz ni un ápice de las dudas que surcaban su mente.

–Sam –dijo ella, al girarse. Riddle, a su lado, también volvió la cabeza hacia la conversación –. Hola… –empezó, visiblemente avergonzada –. Oye, anoche…

Pero la frase quedó interrumpida por la entrada de Slughorn, quien les instó a darse prisa y recoger sus calderos con poción a medio formar. Samantha se levantó para ir a buscarlo, para sorpresa de su compañero, que había estado charlando con Rosier hasta el momento, y fue seguida por Riddle.

No le apetecía quedarse a solas con Hermione, porque había decidido no compartir sus preocupaciones con ella, y no estaba segura de poder actuar con naturalidad si se daba el caso. El temido interrogatorio llegaría por la noche, pero entonces todas estarían presentes, y no habría ningún problema.

Levantó con un poco de dificultad el pesado caldero, que contenía un líquido espeso de color verdoso. La poción que Riddle tenía entre manos presentaba un aspecto similar, por lo que supuso que iban por el buen camino.

Regresó a su asiento. Nott enseguida se hizo cargo de la poción, y ella se dedicó a observar a Tom y a Hermione con más atención que nunca. A su lado, Nott se maravillaba del cambio de actitud de su compañera de clase. Parecía haber olvidado por completo que él existía, cuando apenas un día antes parecía tener una especie de obsesión por su persona. Sonrió, aliviado. Parecía que había conseguido quitársela de encima.

Sin embargo, a medida que transcurría la clase, se daba cuenta de que Robbins casi no quitaba ojo a Tom y a Hermione. Por supuesto, eso no era extraño si se tenía en cuenta la obsesión por el cotilleo de la chica, y el hecho de que su amiga había pasado la noche fuera. Lo que era extraño era que su mirada no era pícara o risueña, no parecía estar pensando en qué preguntarle, en qué sonsacarle más adelante… Sus ojos estaban levemente entrecerrados, y su expresión era seria, dura, casi preocupada. Y, lo peor, parecía haber un peligroso brillo Gryffindor de certeza en ellos. ¿A qué se debía aquél repentino cambio de actitud?

La clase terminó sin incidentes, lo que no era habitual en pociones de séptimo, y Slughorn parecía satisfecho de sus progresos. Samantha observó el tono azulado del líquido de su caldero, anotando mentalmente la posible utilidad del veneno de acromántula para la creación de un nuevo tinte de pelo.

Volvían a tener una hora libre después de pociones, por lo que Hermione se dirigió diligentemente a la biblioteca. Nathalie la acompañó, seguramente con la intención de empezar a descubrir qué había pasado exactamente aquella noche. Tom Riddle, extrañamente, no fue con ellas, sino que se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin. Samantha decidió ir con Hermione, pero no precisamente con la intención de estudiar para los EXTASIS. Siguió al grupo de chicas, un poco retrasada, pensando exactamente en como actuar a continuación.

Sus amigas se sentaron en la zona de aritmancia, enfrascadas en una conversación animada entre susurros sobre el detallado horario de estudios que Hermione había realizado, y Samantha se dirigió disimuladamente a la sección prohibida. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba buscando, pero fuera lo que fuera, sólo en aquella sección podría encontrarlo.

Cruzó la puerta barrada bajo la severa mirada de Madame Myriadd, y observó con cierta aprehensión los volúmenes oscuros, cubiertos con cuero, que parecían cernirse sobre ella. Era la primera vez que se adentraba en aquella sección, y parecía haber un cierto desasosiego flotado en el aire que la hacía sentirse incómoda.

Empezó a hojear libros al azar, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que necesitaría algún tipo de pista más concreta. Todos los libros, y los había a cientos, hablaban de objetos malditos o hechizados que tenían efectos curiosos y malignos sobre sus usuarios. Algunos de ellos eran realmente espeluznantes, pero se fijó en que una gran parte eran objetos anodinos, tan normales y habituales como una cuchara cualquiera o una fotografía vieja y descolorida de una niña pequeña.

Finalmente se decidió por un libro inmenso, de cubiertas gruesas y descoloridas, tacado por la humedad, que se titulaba _Antología de los objetos malditos_. Lo apoyó sobre una mesita auxiliar y buscó en el índice. Decidió que empezaría por el anillo, puesto que sería más fácil de reconocer que un simple cuaderno. Recordaba perfectamente el símbolo que había grabado en él: el triángulo con la redonda circunscrita, i la barra. Quizás tenía algún significado, y fuera fácil de encontrar.

En aquél momento, oyó los pasos decididos de alguien dirigiéndose al pasillo en el que estaba. Por un momento temió que algún profesor la viera con aquél libro en las manos –aunque si tan mal visto estaba que se interesaran por la magia negra, no deberían tener aquél tipo de libros en la biblioteca–, pero fue sorprendida por el mismísimo Tom Riddle.

Fue un momento intenso. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella desafiante, la de él confusa. En seguida reparó en el título del ejemplar que tenía entre manos.

–Creía que le habías dicho a Hermione que irías a tu sala común… –susurró Samantha.

–Me he dado cuenta de que necesitaba un libro –explicó él, sus facciones endurecidas, su rostro ilegible.

–¿De la sección prohibida? –preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

Tom no contestó. Consideró por un momento hacerle notar que también ella se encontraba allí, pero en seguida decidió que era una mala idea. La actitud de Robbins estaba siendo muy precavida, algo no habitual en ella. Y, ¿desde cuándo se interesaba por los libros? Por no hablar de que encontrar a un Gryffindor en la sección prohibida ya era de por si algo fuera de lo común.

–Creo que iré a estudiar con Hermione –dijo Samantha, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

Tom no se movió y esperó a que la chica se alejara. Entonces se echó sobre el libro con la rapidez de un lince, y realizó un hechizo complejo sobre sus cubiertas. En seguida se abrió por la página que Samantha había estado leyendo. Era el índice. La segunda página de palabras que empezaban con la letra "a". Tom releyó el listado de palabras y se fijó enseguida en una de las que encabezaban la lista. _Anillo_.

Cerró el libro de inmediato, pensativo. No podía ser casualidad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha releyó con aburrimiento sus apuntes de pociones. Le aburría sumamente tener que aprender a realizar la mayoría de ellas, pero sabía que si quería dedicarse a la cosmética debía tener el EXTASIS de pociones. Aquél día, además, le estaba resultando imposible concentrarse. Era consciente que los exámenes eran importantes, pero en aquellos momentos tenía otras preocupaciones. Necesitaba consultar aquél puñado de libros de la sección prohibida. Sin embargo, desde aquél día en que Riddle la había pillado con las manos en la masa, pasaba el día al lado de Hermione, "estudiando" con ellas.

Era obvio que la estaba controlando. Sí, desde luego disfrutaba estudiar con Hermione, bastaba con oírles debatir durante horas sobre los más aburridísimos temas para darse cuenta. Pero era imposible que pudiera aguantar las preguntas y cuchicheos de las otras cuatro durante una semana entera. Al resto de gente podía parecerle que lo aguantaba por Hermione, pero Samantha sabía que no era eso. Lo sabía porque cada vez que se levantaba sentía sus ojos oscuros en la nuca. Y había algo en ellos que la asustaba.

Así pues, no había hecho progreso alguno, no había encontrado absolutamente nada que pudiera reafirmar sus sospechas. Y, por si fuera poco, llevaba una semana entera estudiando.

Observó disimuladamente a Hermione y a Tom, debatiendo con entusiasmo sobre los posibles efectos secundarios de la Amortentia al ser tomada en grandes cantidades. ¿Era posible que aquél par de aplicados estudiantes escondiera los oscuros secretos que ella sospechaba?

Bostezó, aburrida, y se levantó. Sabía que Riddle la miraba, así que se encaminó en dirección contraria a la de la sección prohibida. Caminó entre las estanterías despreocupadamente, leyendo los títulos de los libros que le llamaban la atención, mientras cavilaba. ¿Cómo podía investigar sin que Riddle la tuviera controlada? Pasaban todo el día en clase o en la biblioteca, hasta que cerraban, así que no había posibilidad alguna de dedicar un tiempo a los libros. Si al menos pudiera sacarlos de la biblioteca… Pero, al estar en la sección prohibida, necesitaba una autorización de un profesor para hacerlo. Y dudaba conseguirla sin un motivo potente con el que justificarse.

Se paró un segundo al ver un grueso libro sobre animales árticos, que tenía dibujado uno de los seres más horrorosos que había visto jamás en el lomo. Sospesó la posibilidad de cogerlo y ojearlo para pasar el rato, pero acabó por desecharla. Al girarse para seguir con su camino se dio de bruces con una chica más pequeña que ella, tirándole los libros y hojas que llevaba al suelo.

–Oh, perdona… –se disculpó, agachándose para ayudarla a recogerlos.

–No, no es nada… –dijo ella, agachándose también.

Samantha la observó. Era una chica menuda y rubia, de quinto curso si no lo recordaba mal, Ravenclaw. Le devolvió sus pergaminos cuando se fijó especialmente en uno de ellos. Arriba del todo, encima de un texto escrito, había un símbolo que ella había visto antes. Un triángulo, un círculo y una barra…

–¿Qué es esto? –exclamó, sorprendiendo a la chica.

–¿Esto? ¿El símbolo de las reliquias? –preguntó, confusa.

–¿Las reliquias? –preguntó Samantha a su vez –. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algún tipo de… –bajo ligeramente la voz – objeto extraño?

–Las reliquias, las reliquias de la muerte –aclaró la joven –. ¿No conoces el cuento de los hermanos Peverell, de Beedle el bardo?

–Oh, sí, claro –contestó, confusa. ¿Qué tenía un cuento infantil que ver con todo aquello?

–El triángulo es la capa de invisibilidad –explicó –, el círculo la piedra de la resurrección, y la barra es la varita de saúco –sonrió de manera ausente –. Las reliquias de la muerte.

Los tres objetos que la muerte dio a los hermanos Peverell como premio por haberla derrotado. Claro, las reliquias de la muerte… No sabía que tuvieran un símbolo propio, ni que se llamaran de aquél modo. Samantha frunció el ceño, frustrada. ¿Por qué estaría aquél símbolo gravado en el anillo de Riddle? ¿Quién mezclaría un objeto maldito con un cuento infantil?

–Pero… –dijo, más para ella misma que para la chica con quién hablaba –esto es sólo un cuento…

En seguida se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, porque la aparentemente calmada y tímida chica frunció el ceño, molesta.

–¡Claro que no! Hay cantidad de hechos, históricamente documentados, que prueban la existencia de la varita de saúco. Se puede seguir perfectamente su paradero a través de los grandes asesinatos de la historia y…

Diez minutos más tarde y después de un par de disculpas, Samanta fue capaz de librarse de la ofendida chica de Ravenclaw, de cuyo nombre no conseguía acordarse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nott cerró el periódico, frunciendo el ceño en lo que era su gesto habitual. Que hubiera magos del este cerca de Gales no tenía sentido alguno. ¿Acaso no se habían estado acercando a Hogwarts hasta el momento? Si incluso habían atacado Hogsmeade… Aunque, claro estaba, había una pequeña posibilidad que los múltiples aurores asentados en la zona desde entonces les hubieran ahuyentado. De todos modos, si iban a acabar alejándose de Dumbledore, ¿qué sentido tenía que se hubieran molestado en llegar a Gran Bretaña? Ninguno. Suspiró, cansado, y doblegó de nuevo el periódico, decidido a olvidar el tema.

Sacó los apuntes de transfiguraciones con pesadumbre, consciente de que tenía que aprovechar mínimamente el día. Levantó la mirada ligeramente al apartar el periódico y se sorprendió de ver a Samantha Robbins pasar delante suyo, cargando media docena de libros polvorientos. ¿Robbins buscando material de estudio? Aquello sí era un acontecimiento digno del Profeta, mucho más que un par de asesinatos.

En realidad, reflexionó, ya hacía como mínimo una semana que Robbins estaba actuando de manera extraña. Es decir, actuaba de manera normal, lo que era extraño en ella. Sólo cruzaba con él las palabras necesarias, ayudaba a preparar las pociones e incluso parecía atenta en las otras clases. O, al menos, no cuchicheaba ni reía con sus amigas. Definitivamente poco propio de ella; pero estudiar con ganas ya rozaba el límite de lo imposible.

Recogió sus pertenencias con decisión y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la biblioteca, buscándola, secretamente agradecido de tener una razón de peso para no estudiar transfiguraciones. Después de revisar decenas de pasillos vacíos, la encontró, finalmente, en una de las mesas más arrinconadas, normalmente frecuentadas por estudiantes de Ravenclaw que buscaban silencio y concentración absolutos. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente, por detrás, hasta que pudo leer los títulos de los libros. Uno de ellos, el más pequeño, estaba abierto en el centro. El resto, esparcidos alrededor. _Evolución de la producción de varitas a través de los tiempos_, _Antología de los cuentos infantiles_, _La verdad oculta en los cuentos_ y _Objetos fantásticos en el Reino Unido_ eran algunos de ellos. O se le escapaba algo, o no tenían relación alguna entre ellos. Quizás finalmente había perdido el juicio…

–Robbins –dijo, suavemente.

Ella se sobresaltó mucho más de lo habitual en alguien que no está haciendo nada inadecuado. Se levantó de la silla, girándose hasta quedar cara a cara con él, mirándole con ojos ligeramente asustados, pero desafiantes.

–Nott –dijo, intentando regular su respiración –. No te he oído llegar –rió sin humor –, me has asustado.

–¿Estudiando? –preguntó él, serio. No había rastro de su habitual falsa amabilidad en su tono de voz. Sonaba amenazante –. ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Varitas? ¿Cuentos infantiles?

–Oh, no, no –dijo, intentando recuperar su habitual tono alegre –. Sólo leía, puro interés, curiosidad.

–¿En este rincón tan apartado? –insistió él.

–Si Hermione me encuentra, me hará estudiar –se defendió –. Y no me apetece.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Samantha acabó por sustituir su sonrisa por unos labios firmemente cerrados, tensos. Había algo en la mirada del chico, en su tono, en su postura… Le recordaba al día en que había levantado la voz cuando ella se había metido en problemas. Sin embargo, aquella vez el peso de su mirada recaía en su persona. Se volvió a fijar en sus ojos: grises, fríos, brillantes. De nuevo aquella sensación de peligrosa excitación recorrió su cuerpo, como una pequeña descarga que le llegó hasta la punta de los dedos.

Su corazón se aceleró, de algún modo queriendo escapar del peligro, pero aún así deseando no apartar la vista. Había algo inexplicable en Nott que le hacía sentir frío y calor al mismo tiempo, algo hipnotizante que la inmovilizaba. Sin embargo, cuando rompió el silencio, también se rompió el magnetismo que ejercía en ella.

–Mejor así –acabó diciendo él, en un susurro –, no sería buena idea que alguien se inmiscuyera en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia.

Dicho esto, se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos. No fue hasta que no hubo recorrido media biblioteca que se permitió un chasquido con la lengua, de desaprobación. No debería haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera, se recriminó. No sabía qué era, pero había algo en Robbins que le hacía perder los estribos, reaccionar de manera poco controlada. Sus palabras apenas unos segundos antes lo demostraban, habían sido un error. No había nada que alentara más a un Gryffindor que una amenaza.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samanta observó como Nott se alejaba, altivo, desenvuelto, con absoluta calma y frialdad. Admiró por un segundo aquella capacidad suya de tomar decisiones con la cabeza fría, de amenazar sin siquiera sobresaltarse. Se preguntó si alguna vez se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, realmente, o si es que simplemente no tenía. Si no fuera porque le había visto enrojecer o sorprenderse en contadas ocasiones, hubiera jurado que en vez de un corazón tenía pura piedra en el pecho.

Entonces, ¿qué era exactamente de su personalidad que la atraía tanto? ¿Era el hecho de que eran polos opuestos? ¿Que fuera capaz de ejercer entorno a sí mismo aquél silencioso dominio, aquella tensa calma? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que algo en su interior deseaba que aquellos ojos glaciales la miraran sólo a ella. Sonrió con nerviosismo, para sí misma. ¡Menuda tontería! Hasta el momento había creído que aquél tipo de sentimientos contradictorios, aquella pasión irracional, existía sólo en los libros románticos que recomendaba Corazón de Bruja. ¿Era así como Hermione se sentía, al pensar en Tom Riddle?

Se giró para volver a ojear sus libros. Estaba segura de que no le servirían para nada más que para levantar sospechas en Nott. Las reliquias de la muerte no parecían albergar ningún tipo de magia oscura o maldición, nada parecido a lo que ella o Hermione habían sufrido. Como máximo, si lo forzaba, podía llegar a plantearse la posibilidad que la negra piedra incrustada en el anillo fuera la Piedra de la resurrección. Pero no veía cómo aquella reliquia podía haber ejercido el efecto asfixiante en Hermione, ni la relación de todo el conjunto con el cuaderno negro.

¿Había estado siguiendo una pista falsa? Quizás sí, pero el hecho de que el símbolo de las reliquias estaba grabado en aquél anillo era evidente. Lo que no sabía del cierto era si tenía algo que ver con las propiedades de dicho anillo. Tenía la sensación de haber llegado a un callejón sin salida.

¿Debía hacer caso a Nott y dejar de meterse en aquél tenebroso asunto? Algo en su sangre hirvió con indignación al considerarlo. Si Hermione, Riddle y Nott estaban al corriente, ¿por qué no podía estarlo ella? Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando.

Recordó la fría mirada en los ojos de Nott y la dureza de sus palabras. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione se giró en la cama, con pereza. Estaba a gusto. Llevaba más de una semana estudiando duramente, preocupándose solamente por sus clases, y había tenido algunos de los debates más interesantes de su vida. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que se entendían ella y Tom, lo mucho que se necesitaban. Nunca en su vida había tenido alguien con quien hablar de manera tan inteligente, alguien que le forzara a pensar con claridad para defender un argumento. Y estaba segura de que a Tom le pasaba lo mismo.

Sin embargo, también era sorprendente lo mucho que diferían en algunos temas. _Algunos temas importantes_, pensó, con desgana. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse. Su vida estaba cogiendo un tono de normalidad abrumador. Más que cualquiera de sus años en Hogwarts con Harry y Ron. Un pinchazo de remordimiento la recorrió al pensar en ellos, como siempre que lo hacía. Los meses le habían llevado a la resignación, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si estarían preocupados, y deseaba tener alguna manera de contactar con ellos para asegurarles de que todo iba bien. En caso de que todo siguiera yendo bien…

El hecho de pensar en Harry y Ron la despabiló, haciendo que recordara los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos. Lo malo de que las cosas le fueran bien con Tom, es que no tenía preocupaciones, y se sumía en sus recuerdos.

Se levantó de la cama, desvelada, y consideró la posibilidad de ponerse a leer un rato, para dejar de pensar. Al hacerlo y dirigirse a su baúl, algo le llamó la atención a través de la ventana, una luz parpadeante. Descorrió las cortinas para ver con más claridad, y se acercó a los cristales. Vio la luz de nuevo. Estaba lejos, en lo que parecía ser dentro del Bosque Prohibido. Si la noche no hubiera sido tan clara, y la luna llena no hubiera iluminado bien el paisaje, posiblemente lo hubiera dejado correr. Pero aquella noche podía calcular bien las distancias, y si la luz estaba tan lejos, es que era muy grande, o no la hubiera visto.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en qué podría estar originándola. ¿Era posible que hubiera algún profesor en medio del bosque a aquellas horas? ¿Algún auror, protegiendo Hogwarts? Eran posibles explicaciones, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no eran ciertas. Algo que no había sentido desde sexto curso con Harry y Ron, aquel mal presagio que indicaba que las cosas no iban bien. Una familiar sensación, mezcla de excitación y ansiedad, se apoderó de ella. Tenía que descubrir qué estaba pasando.

Corrió las cortinas de nuevo y las hechizó para que no volvieran a abrirse. No quería que sus compañeras se percataran de los mismo que ella. Corrió también los doseles de su cama, por si despertaban antes de que ella volviera. Consideró la posibilidad de colarse en la habitación del abuelo de Harry y coger la capa de invisibilidad, pero la desechó. Si Tom Riddle podía moverse por el castillo a base de hechizos, también podía ella.

Complementó el hechizo desilusionador más delicado que había practicado en su vida con un par de hechizos que debían anular completamente el sonido de sus pasos, y su olor. Eran complejos, y se sentía extrañamente incómoda con ellos, pero supuso que funcionarían. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido e intentó no despertar a la Señora Gorda al salir por el agujero del retrato.

Su recorrido por los pasillos hasta la salida del castillo transcurrió sin incidentes. El frío aire de la noche la sacudió con fuerza. Agitó su varita con decisión y enseguida dejó de notar el viento. Se deshizo de los hechizos que debían camuflar su olor y ruido, y solo mantuvo el desilusionador. Era una noche demasiado clara como para correr riesgos. Y el simple hecho de caminar sin la capa de invisibilidad la hacía sentir vulnerable.

Recorrió la hierba húmeda hasta el principio del bosque, y durante el proceso vio la misteriosa luz dos veces. Se dio cuenta de lo lejos que realmente estaba, en la profundidad del bosque. Tragó saliva. De repente se sentía desprotegida, al estar tan sola. Era consciente de los múltiples peligros que entrañaba el bosque, especialmente por la noche. Si algo la atacaba… Evitó pensar en ello.

Avanzó lentamente hasta adentrarse en la oscura maraña. Los árboles estaban separados, y diversos caminos discurrían entre sus voluminosas raíces, pero Hermione sabía que a medida que se adentrara, cada vez estarían más próximos y tupidos. Cuando hubo avanzado una docena de metros ya había chocado con al menos tres o cuatro animales despistados, y un par de arañas se habían quedado atrapadas en su pelo invisible. A regañadientes, deshizo el hechizo desilusionador y se hizo visible ante los peligros del bosque. Esperó que los árboles y la maleza, junto con la oscuridad de la noche, la ocultaran. Siguió moviéndose, con cautela, varita en mano y sentidos alerta.

Cuando se había adentrado lo suficiente como para que los árboles le privaran de percibir la entrada del bosque, ya tenía los nervios de punta por haber distinguido al menos dos siluetas oscuras con movimientos rápidos y animalísticos. Intentó recordar si aquella noche era realmente de luna llena, o si aún faltaban algunos días para completar el ciclo. Tragó saliva. Los hombres lobo eran rápidos y peligrosos, no le apetecía precisamente enfrentarse a uno. Repasó mentalmente la lista de hechizos, no muy larga, que podían tener algún tipo de efecto sobre un hombre lobo.

De repente, un movimiento ágil y fugaz le llamó la atención. Se arrimó contra el árbol más cercano, de espalas, cientos de hechizos en mente. Asomó la cabeza ligeramente y observó. La silueta demostraba una cautela similar a la suya, y era definitivamente humana. Estaba cerca, más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Pudo distinguir claramente que se trataba de un hombre, alto. De repente, la silueta se detuvo por completo. Con un movimiento rápido y ágil se giró y lanzó un hechizo que Hermione no pudo reconocer, en su dirección. Hermione se agachó con rapidez y se deslizó hasta el árbol contiguo, consciente de lo cerca que había estado de ser tocada. Se incorporó con gran velocidad y lanzó un _Impedimenta_ y un _Desmaius_ seguidos.

Su oponente, fuera quién fuera, era hábil. Desvió uno de los hechizos y esquivó el otro, sin apenas esfuerzo. Se escondió detrás de la maleza y se hizo un momentáneo silencio. Sin embargo, Hermione había usado aquél tiempo para acercarse más y posicionarse en un montículo levemente elevado, aún en cuclillas. Respiró agitadamente, el corazón latiéndole a cien por hora, y los dedos de la mano temblándole con anticipación. Tras un breve descanso, transfiguró una de las piedras más grandes cercanas a ella en un jabalí de generoso tamaño, que salió corriendo montículo abajo, por el lado derecho. Ella, a su vez, saltó el montículo y corrió hasta el hombre, ahora incorporado, por su izquierda.

Su distracción no duró demasiado, dado que su oponente se había percatado del engaño a tiempo, y la estaba mirando, aunque mal posicionado como para lanzar un ataque decente. Aún así, ambos levantaron la varita al mismo tiempo, él haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para girarse y empezar el movimiento de varita al mismo tiempo. También fue en el mismo exacto momento, con los hechizos ya en la punta de la lengua, que ambos se detuvieron. Las luces en las puntas de las varitas les habían iluminado justo lo suficiente.

–¡¿Hermione?!

–¡¿Tom?!

Él recuperó el equilibrio como pudo, apoyándose en un árbol grueso cercano, y Hermione tuvo que frenar su carrerilla pendiente abajo precipitadamente, hasta casi empotrarse contra el chico. Finalmente estuvieron cara a cara, con la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó él, acercándose a ella con decisión.

–¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –preguntó ella, a la defensiva, con tono acusador.

De nuevo se miraron en silencio incómodo, ninguno de los dos atreviéndose a empezar. Como de costumbre, fue Hermione quien cedió y confesó primero. En un ambiente inhóspito, de noche, siendo consciente de que el peligro acecha, hay que dejarse de tonterías y actuar. Cuanto más rápido lo hablaran, mejor.

–He visto la luz –explicó Hermione.

–¿Luz? ¿Qué luz? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Cómo puedes no haberla visto? –preguntó –. Estando tan cerca… ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –reclamó, incrédula. Por si no fuera lo bastante extraño que se encontraran en medio del bosque prohibido a media noche, ni siquiera estaban allí por el mismo motivo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Tom no podría haberla visto desde su habitación en las mazmorras.

Tom se removió, incómodo, y desvió la mirada. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, cansada. Otra vez. Tom y sus secretos. Parecía imposible que alguien pudiera ser tan testarudo. Se armó de paciencia, sabiendo que Lord Voldemort no abandonaría sus planes en dos días porque una adolescente se lo pidiera. "_Tiempo al tiempo"_, pensó.

–Da igual –aseguró –, mejor no me lo digas. Tengo la impresión de que no quiero saberlo –se quejó, dirigiéndole una mirada que le hizo encogerse.

De repente, el haz de luz volvió a iluminarles, esta vez con más intensidad. Debían de estar cerca.

–¿Esta luz? –preguntó Tom, tenso y atento de repente. Hermione asintió.

Tom aprovechó la distracción para cambiar de tema, esperando poder librarse de otra pelea. Parecía que no podían estar bien veinticuatro horas seguidas.

–Si no has visto la luz, ¿por qué te dirigías hacia allí tan sigilosamente? –preguntó, acercándose a él y escondiéndose más entre la maleza.

–He visto gente –susurró él –. Tres, cuatro, no lo sé. No se movían con mucho disimulo. Me ha parecido sospechoso –explicó. Hermione asintió de nuevo, coincidiendo con él en que le parecía algo turbio. La luz y los hombres tenían que estar relacionados de algún modo –. Espera un segundo –interrumpió él de repente –. ¿Has salido del castillo a investigar porque has visto una luz en medio del bosque prohibido? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–Tu ni siquiera has salido por esto –le recriminó ella –. ¿No te parece más inapropiado?

Tom frunció el ceño, consciente de que no se lo podía debatir. Ya le estaba pareciendo milagroso que Hermione no se enfadara al descubrirle haciendo algo tan sospechoso, no podía arriesgarse a hacerla saltar.

–¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Enfrentarte a ellos tú sola? –preguntó, mientras avanzaban lado a lado, arrimándose a los árboles.

–¿No es lo mismo que ibas a hacer tú, cuando les has visto? –preguntó ella de nuevo.

Tom apretó las manos, nervioso. ¿Acaso no podía responder ni una sola maldita pregunta? Pero, de nuevo, se calló el comentario. Era consciente que no podía decirle a Granger que estaba haciendo una locura, cuando él mismo iba a hacer lo mismo. Si algo odiaba la chica era que él insinuara que estaba más capacitado para algo, lo que fuera.

–¿Has visto eso? –preguntó, de repente tenso.

–Sí. Son cuatro –susurró Hermione.

–¿Cuatro? ¿Estás segura? –dijo, confuso.

–Confía en mí –susurró, avanzando entre los árboles con movimientos rápidos mientras hablaba –, tengo práctica.

–¿Práctica? ¿A contar hombres medios escondidos entre los árboles por la noche? –rebatió sarcástico, siguiéndola.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, y Hermione se giró levemente hasta que sus rostros prácticamente se tocaban, Tom un palmo más alto que ella.

–Sí –confirmó –, mucha.

Tom frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera responder Hermione ya se había movido. La siguió con rapidez felina, ambos intentando no perder de vista a los hombres, quienes parecían conocerse el terreno con familiaridad sospechosa. De repente, parecieron detenerse, pero había cierto movimiento entre ellos. Como si discutieran, o señalaran algo.

–¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Hermione, tensa, con ganas de pasar a la acción. Sin embargo, aunque estaba segura de que ella y Tom podían encargarse de cuatro hombres sin problemas, no sabía con certeza si no había algún otro en los alrededores. No podían precipitarse.

–¿Acaso no eres también experta en oír a larga distancia por la noche? –preguntó él, aún picado. Hermione le miró con reproche, y le dio un codazo, que fue respondido por un inaudible "ay".

Cuando los hombres empezaron a andar de nuevo, Hermione fue tras ellos, pero Tom la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo y manteniéndola quieta a su lado, detrás del árbol. Cuando ella le miró, negó con la cabeza, muy serio. Hermione volvió a mirar a los hombres, y se dio cuenta de que algo muy grande y oscuro, que ella había confundido con un gran árbol o roca inicialmente, se movía despacio junto a ellos.

–¿Pero qué…?

–Magia negra –dijo él, convencido. Hermione vio una seriedad que hacía tiempo que no aparecía en sus facciones. Sacó la varita rápidamente y murmuró un par o tres de hechizos que ella no había oído en su vida –. Tenemos que volver –sentenció. Hermione hizo ademán de protestar, pero él intervino antes de que pudiera decir nada –. Esa cosa va a detectarnos si nos acercamos demasiado. Y te aseguro que no quieres que nos perciba.

Giró y empezó a andar hacia el castillo de nuevo, agarrando a Hermione firmemente por la muñeca, rápido pero sin movimientos precipitados.

–Sabes lo que es –se quejó ella, sorprendida –. Dímelo. Tom. ¡Tom! ¿Qué es?

Él se giró, medio enfadado, medio preocupado. La sujetó fuertemente por los hombros y se le acercó para que le viera bien los ojos, brillantes a pesar de la escasa luz que se colaba entre los árboles.

–Magia negra –dijo –. Eso es.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo, empalideció de repente. Le miró, horrorizada, hasta que él volvió a cogerla de la mano y la arrastró por el camino de vuelta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Samantha observó en silencio las cortinas corridas, un mal presentimiento atravesándole el pecho. Hermione nunca corría las cortinas al dormir, ninguna de ellas lo hacía. A no ser que pudieran dormir hasta tarde y hubiera demasiada luz en la habitación, cosa que solo ocurría los fines de semana. Se levantó, procurando no hacer ruido, y se acercó a la cama de su compañera con cuidado. Buscó la apertura entre la tela, y descorrió levemente los doseles. No estaba. Claro que no. Los cerró de nuevo, molesta. ¿Por qué siempre hacía aquellas cosas? ¿Por qué siempre sola?

Abrió su baúl y observó que uno de los jerséis más gruesos de su amiga y la capa negra y gruesa del uniforme de invierno no estaban. Sonrió satisfecha. Hermione había salido de la escuela. Bien, pues se había acabado el irse por las noches a escondidas. No más secretos.

Intentó calmar el mal humor que aquel hecho había despertado. Cogió la capa y se la echó por encima del camisón, atándola delante del cuello. Se colocó la capucha, por si las moscas, y salió de la habitación con cuidado. La sala común estaba desierta. A lo lejos, algún reloj tocaba las tres de la madrugada. El ruido de sus propios pasos resonaba levemente en el silencio de la estancia, poniéndola nerviosa. Si lo pensaba realmente, era la primera vez que salía de la sala común por la noche. Frunció el ceño, avergonzándose de lo buena chica que era en realidad. En fin, aunque fuera solo una vez y en séptimo curso, ya tendría alguna experiencia que contar a sus nietos…

Al salir, el chirrido de la puerta hizo que la Señora Gorda se removiera en sueños. Samantha caminó con cuidado por el pasillo, varita en mano, atenta a cualquier movimiento que se pudiera detectar. Bajó las escaleras, esquivando el falso escalón incluso medio a oscuras, y se sorprendió de llegar sin problemas a la planta baja. Pero entonces, un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que se apartara hacia la pared, encogiéndose tras una armadura. El corazón le latía a cien por hora. Divisó, tras una luz intensa, una silueta alta y oscura. Se maldijo interiormente, consciente de que debía de ser un profesor patrullando. El hombre avanzó, y Samantha se escondió más detrás de la armadura. Sin embargo, su movimiento repentino hizo que chocara levemente con ella, produciendo un ruido metálico sordo que resonó sonoramente por el alto pasillo.

El hombre se acercó con rapidez, iluminándola y cegándola con la varita, provocándole un grito agudo y asustado, mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

–¿Robbins? –dijo la voz, grave y en un susurro.

Samantha le miró y se encontró con los ojos grises y fríos de Elliot Nott, abiertos como platos. Se miraron un instante en silencio, hasta que el chico reaccionó y, agarrándola con fuerza del brazo, la arrastró con rapidez hacia afuera a través de las grandes puertas de la entrada. Una vez allí, la arrinconó detrás de un gran árbol tupido, contra la fría pared de piedra oscura. Levantó la cabeza y observó a su alrededor con movimientos ágiles y precisos. Samantha le observó, confusa.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, furioso, sin levantar la voz –. Como se te ocurre gritar en medio del pasillo a estas horas de la noche.

–Me has asustado –se defendió, indignada. ¡Ni que fuera culpa suya!

–Sí, y se ha enterado el castillo entero –le espetó él.

De nuevo la miraba con furia, su cara habitualmente impasible estaba levemente contraída por una mueca tensa. Estaba enfadado, nervioso… Incluso más que aquella misma tarde en la biblioteca. No, más bien, lo exteriorizaba más. El corazón de Samantha se aceleró de nuevo, pero su sangre pareció hacerse más espesa en sus venas, deteniéndose en sus mejillas especialmente. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, a pesar de que empezaba a ser consciente de que no quería dejar de mirar aquellos ojos brillantes.

–¡Deja de hacer esto! –protestó él, el enfado aún palpable en su tono de voz. Samantha volvió a mirarle, confusa. Su perplejidad debía de notarse en sus facciones, porque él aclaró: –Desviar la mirada.

Samantha enrojeció con violencia. ¡Se había dado cuenta! Qué vergüenza… Era la primera vez que se veía tan vulnerable ante un chico. Siempre había controlado sus emociones a la perfección, fingiendo ser inocente, o lanzándose sin problemas…

–¡Otra vez! –protestó él, agarrándola firmemente de la barbilla con la mano, y obligándola a mirarle, acercando sus rostros –Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo.

Samantha sentía sus mejillas arder, y se sorprendía de que Nott no se quemara la mano solo de tocarla. Intentó apartarse de nuevo, pero el chico tenía mucha más fuerza que ella.

–Menuda Gryffindor –siseó, finalmente –. ¿Tan asustada estás? –preguntó con suficiencia.

Samantha frunció el ceño, ofendida.

–No estoy asustada –se defendió, pero la voz le tembló levemente, porque Nott no parecía alejarse ni un solo centímetro de su rostro. Él arqueó una ceja, sonriendo con malicia, satisfecho de demostrar que tenía razón –. ¡No estoy asustada! –repitió, con más convicción.

–¿Entonces? –susurró él –. ¿Por qué apartas la mirada?

–¡Porque estás muy guapo cuando te enfadas! –le soltó, indignada. Él se lo había buscado. De Samantha Robbins no se ríe nadie, al menos no por el motivo equivocado. Si quería vanagloriarse en la atracción que provocaba en ella, pues bien, que lo hiciera. Al menos era verdad.

La cara de Nott pasó de la mofa, a la impasibilidad, a la incredulidad. Abrió los ojos en desmesura, así como la boca. La soltó de repente, ya no sabiendo si estaba enfadado, o si estaba sorprendido, o avergonzado. ¿Qué le acababa de decir? ¡Todo el mundo se asustaba cuando él se enfadaba! ¡Todo el mundo! O, si no, al menos no desviaban la mirada como una quinceañera enamorada.

Samantha reflexionó debido a sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué le atraía tanto que Nott se enfadara? ¿Era algún tipo de masoquismo leve? Porque parecía hacerle hervir la sangre que se enfadara con ella. Y ningún otro chico, por mucho que le hubiera gustado, le había hecho hervir nada. A lo mejor es que nunca había conocido a nadie que se enfadara con ella, que la mirara con aquella intensidad… Quizás tenía algún tipo de problema. O quizás simplemente le gustaba Nott de verdad, y no hubiera funcionado con cualquiera.

Mientras tanto Nott luchaba por decir algo, pero no parecía encontrar nada apropiado. Abría y cerraba la boca, intentándolo, pero solo conseguía sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad. Samantha le observó, divertida. Estaba guapo enfadado, pero aquella actitud confundida era muy graciosa. Se rio levemente. Nott la fulminó con la mirada.

De repente, una luz brillante se vislumbró en medio del bosque prohibido, intensamente. Samantha avanzó unos pasos, interesada.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó, señalándola.

–¿El qué? –dijo él, girándose.

–La luz –susurró. Y, como por arte de magia, volvió a brillar en aquél preciso instante.

Nott frunció el ceño. Aquello no era normal. ¿Tenía que ver con el hecho de que Riddle aún no hubiera vuelto? Le había dicho que estaría en la habitación a la una, una y media como muy tarde. Así que, al dar las tres, había salido a buscarle. Ahora se preguntaba si no debería haber salido antes. A su lado, Samantha empezó a avanzar repentinamente hacia el bosque, con decisión. Nott la agarró por el brazo, alarmado.

–¿Qué haces? –siseó, preocupado.

–Investigar –dijo, como si fuera obvio. Se jugaba algo a que Hermione estaba ahí. Parecía ser un imán para las situaciones extrañas.

–Ah, no –dijo él, tenso de nuevo, serio –. Vuelve a tu habitación, Robbins. Esto es algo serio –intentó racionalizar.

–¿Serio?¿Qué quieres decir con esto? –respondió, liberándose de su agarre –. ¿Acaso tú puedes ir, y yo no? –siguió, adivinando sus intenciones.

–Esta no es una situación habitual –siguió, acercándose a ella y usando su tono más decidido–. Y no estás capacitada para enfrentarte a ella –se sinceró, sin problema alguno. Si esperaba convencerla, no había elegido las palabras adecuadas.

–Oh, y tú sí que lo estás, por supuesto –ironizó, riendo.

–Sí –afirmó, serio.

Samantha le aguantó la mirada unos segundos, indignada. ¡Cómo podía decirle algo así! Todos estaban en el bosque. Todos estaban capacitados. Hermione, Tom, Nott… ¡No iba a quedarse fuera como una inútil princesita de cuento! Todo el mundo intentaba mantenerla al margen de cualquier evento interesante o emocionante. Así que ni hablar, aquella vez no.

–Está bien –cedió, con tono ofendido, altiva. Nott se sorprendió –.Vale. Ve tú solo, si quieres. Mientras, yo iré tranquilamente a avisar al primer profesor que me encuentre de que Elliot Nott está en el bosque prohibido pasado el toque de queda.

Nott se sintió enfurecer. ¡Maldita mujer irracional!

–Podría petrificarte aquí mismo, Robbins –susurró, amenazante –, y dejarte la noche entera a la intemperie.

–Hazlo –le retó, desafiante –, y cuando alguien me encuentre, o pase el efecto de hechizo, lo denunciaré. No me importa que me castiguen por estar fuera de la cama –retornó, calmadamente.

Algo dentro de Nott echó chispas un instante. ¿Y si le modificaba la memoria? Demasiado arriesgado, él no era ningún experto en aquél tipo de hechizos. Y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera solo podía hacerle daño a Robbins. No podía arriesgarse a dañar a las amigas de Granger, a Riddle no le gustaría. Aunque quizás le gustara menos encontrarse a Robbins en el bosque prohibido…

Mientras pensaba, Robbins había echado a andar hacia el bosque. Resignado, la siguió, pero con la sangre quemándole por dentro de la furia contenida. Anduvieron con prisas hasta el primer árbol oscuro, dónde Samantha pareció perder un poco de aplomo. Nott se situó delante, prefiriendo no tener que verla.

Se movían despacio, escondiéndose tras los árboles más gruesos, y avanzando con dificultad entre las abundantes raíces. Nott se detuvo al vislumbrar de nuevo la luz, escondiéndose de ella y decidiendo qué ruta seguir a continuación. Robbins se paró a su lado, distraída. Iba a avisarle de que pensaba desviarse hacia el este, cuando se percató de que jugueteaba con una acromántula del tamaño de un huevo de gallina.

–¡Suelta esto! –sisieó –. Es venenoso.

–Sólo si te pica –dijo –, y no va a pasar…

Nott la apuntó con un rápido gesto de varita, y la araña se desvaneció por completo con un evanesco.

–Eeeh –se quejó ella –, pobrecita.

–Si lo que quieres es jugar te puedo atar aquí hasta que te encuentre un hombre lobo –espetó, furioso de nuevo –. ¡Esto es algo serio, maldita sea! –clavó los ojos en ella, intensos.

Samantha enrojeció levemente de nuevo, aguantándole la mirada esta vez, y asintió con una sonrisa. Nott desesperó de nuevo. ¿Cómo se supone que tienes que amenazar a alguien a quién le gusta que et enfades? Decidió ignorarlo, y proceder como era habitual.

–Saca tu maldita varita ahora mismo y estate atenta, o el próximo que te echará una maldición seré yo mismo –terminó, girándose para avanzar sin esperarse a mirar si sus palabras surtían, o no, el efecto deseado.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tom seguía andando rápidamente, serio, sin decir palabra. Hermione seguía midiendo lo último que le había dicho. Había oído a hablar de aquél tipo de criaturas. Magia negra pura, oscuridad materializada, tan compacta que podía formar un ser con entidad propia, capaz de moverse, de tomar decisiones, de pensar. Sin embargo, jamás había creído que alguien pudiera llevarlo más allá de la teoría. Realizar tal proeza… ¡Se necesitaba ser un genio! Por no hablar de lo peligroso que era el proceso. Así que, un genio, y loco.

El corazón se le heló al comprenderlo. ¡Un genio loco! Grindelwald. Tenían que ser ellos... Era la única explicación. Y menuda locura planeaban… Si echaban un ser de aquellas características contra los alumnos de Hogwarts, la tragedia estaba asegurada.

Apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Tom, quién andaba pensativo delante de ella, con expresión indescifrable.

–¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a Dippet? –preguntó preocupada, entre susurros –. ¿O vamos directamente a hablar con Dumbledore?

Tom se detuvo de inmediato, como electrificado, y la miró con ojos desorbitados.

–¿Decírselo? ¡No vamos a decírselo a nadie! –sentenció, con voz grave, como dando una orden tajante.

Hermione se sintió retroceder ante el poder de sus palabras. Nunca había oído una orden tan directa de sus labios, pero el efecto era verdaderamente impresionante. Cualquiera obedecería ante semejante tono de voz y dureza. Pero ella no era cualquiera, era Hermione Granger.

–¡Tenemos que decírselo, Tom! ¡Quién sabe cuántos magos oscuros hay en este bosque, por no hablar de esa… cosa! Dumbledore tiene que saberlo.

–No, Dumbledore no –protesto él –. ¿Acaso no ves que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí?

–¡Qué más da! –protestó, sorprendida de sus prioridades. Como siempre, le importaba más él mismo que el peligro que pudieran correr cientos de estudiantes –. Les diremos que nos habíamos escapado… para encontrarnos. A media noche. Estamos saliendo Tom, se lo van a creer.

–Dumbledore no –siguió, firme –. Ese viejo desconfiado se olerá algo, siempre lo hace.

–¡Y con motivo! –exclamó, indignada –. Pero esto es una situación de emergencia. No podemos dejar que esa cosa llegue a Hogwarts.

–Pero Dumbledore…

–¡Por Merlín, Tom! –exclamó –. ¿Qué tienes en este bosque que sea tan horroroso? –espetó, furiosa de nuevo, adivinando cuál era realmente el problema.

Él se quedo sin habla, pálido como la cera. Tragó saliva, y desvió la mirada, tenso. Se pasó la mano por el pelo una, dos veces, nervioso.

–No puede verlo, Hermione –confesó, intranquilo.

–Tom… –empezó, a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria. Tal y como se imaginaba, cualquier cosa que hubiera estado haciendo en el bosque a aquellas horas, no era trigo limpio.

–Dame un segundo –pidió, rápidamente –. Sólo un segundo –la miró, sereno, acercándose a ella para cogerla por los hombros.

–¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto cada maldita vez, Tom? –susurró, indignada, al borde de las lágrimas, sintiéndose impotente.

–No, no –aseguró –. No es lo que crees… No es un horcrux. Pero si los aurores inspeccionan el bosque… No pueden encontrarlo, Dumbledore me tiene en punto de mira –explicó.

–Pues te estaría bien que lo encontraran –le espetó, pero sabía que no era verdad. No quería que Tom se metiera en líos, no cuando presentía que estaban tan cerca… Intentó tranquilizarse, consciente de que no era el momento de discutir –. ¿De qué nivel de problemas estamos hablando, si lo encuentran?

–Azkaban, seguro. Bueno, aún no tengo los 17, pero…

Hermione empalideció. ¿Qué puñetas tenía allí escondido?

–Merlín, Tom… ¡Está bien! –acabó cediendo, sin creerse sus propias palabras. Pero debía pensar fríamente; en aquél momento los magos oscuros eran más peligrosos que Tom. Mucho más –. Ve y arréglalo. Te doy cinco minutos. Ni un solo segundo más –sentenció, enfurecida.

Tom abrió la boca levemente para replicar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor. Asintió y, sin decir palabra, se abrió paso entre los arbustos para alejarse con rapidez. Sin embargo, antes de que se perdiera entre la oscuridad de la noche, se detuvo un segundo para mirarla.

–Ten cuidado –susurró, visiblemente preocupado, y se fue.

Hermione sintió que su corazón encogía. No podía negar que había preocupación en el tono y en los ojos de Riddle. Se sintió derrotada unos segundos. ¿Cuándo había perdido la capacidad de enfadarse realmente con él? Había montado un mínimo numerito, pero en el fondo, y por mucho que se dijera lo contrario, no estaba del todo enfadada. En realidad, una pequeña parte de ella estaba aliviada de haberse encontrado con Tom. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabe que los actos heroicos no se llevan a cabo en soledad. Necesitaba apoyo, de eso estaba segura. Pero aún no sabía si lo encontraría en Tom…

Un ruido repentino a sus espaldas hizo que se girara, tensa, varita en alto. Un búho voló con pereza de una rama a otra, y la miró con hastío. Hermione tragó saliva, y bajó levemente la varita, nerviosa. Observó la oscuridad que la rodeaba y parecía ceñirse sobre ella, trazando siluetas amenazadoras que parecían querer agarrarla. Se frotó los brazos, sintiendo frío, y sin poder despegar la vista de la nada que la rodeaba.

**Bueno, lo que parece mentira de verdad es que haya terminado el capítulo! **

**Como se va viendo, esto se termina. No le queda mucho, calculo que dos, tres capítulos como máximo. No más. **

**Como ya he dicho, no puedo prometer tener el próximo capítulo listo muy pronto, pero haré lo que pueda. Repito una vez más que este no es un fic abandonado. Es mi primer fic largo, la pareja me encanta, y le tengo mucho cariño. Yo soy la primera que se niega a dejarlo inacabado. Y, a no ser que me pase algo (Merlín no lo quiera), lo voy a terminar. Seguro.**

**Sé que es difícil de pedir (por experiencia propia), pero confiad un poco en mí. No voy a dejarlo a medias. **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado mucho, y que os acordéis de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, que después de tanto tiempo no es fácil! Muchos besos, y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
